Heaven's Door
by F23
Summary: I woke up in a cave. When my eyes finally adjusted to the dark, I noticed I forgot my name and how I got here. As I pick up these strange journal entries of an unknown man that might help me find a way through this nightmare, I noted something else: we were in the middle of the story. (SSBB-based)
1. Prologue

It all started from the middle of the story.

I didn't know how it began or what caused me to wake up _here_, but we were in the middle of the story.

* * *

><p>A shudder. ...No not a shudder. A bloodcurdling chill slowly paced down my spine, squishing my insides and rattling my bones. I woke up in a horrible position (and time, judging the dim surroundings) and my back cracked several times. I never knew this place and I definitely remember not sleeping here. The view around me was very limited but it was enough to identify where I was.<p>

I listened. Water trickled miles from where I was. Rocky walls moaned and echoed as I took the slightest of movements. The moist air became chilly with my slight claustrophobia.

I felt around with my hands. Everything was cold. Rocks and more rocks. But then I felt my own weapon, the bow. They were separated into the two swords but I was lucky to find both of them.

A cave.

How did I end up here in the first place?

My stomach made a snarl as the feeling of air closing me in grew. Fighting the ache off with a grunt, I advanced the undisturbed path with my double swords. Each blade gave off a faint glow that showed two feet away.

"Hello…?"

The rustle underneath my shoes answered. I picked up the old piece of loose leaf and tried to decipher it. It was beginning to crumple on the edges and most of the pencil writing withered away with time. I held my face close with the glow of the swords as my only light source.

_'…it's impossible, some of us may not…'_

Just as I finished reading, a low rumble shook the cave, crumbling the walls.

I'm not alone.


	2. Connection

I tried to stare at the direction of the noise. The rumble could have been anything. It could have been a little earthquake or a monster lurking. After stuffing the molding paper in my toga, I stood there for a while. Now it was complete silence minus my heart racing. I wonder if the creature was calculating my next move also.

Luckily my eyes were starting to get used to the dark. The walls were covered in black rock but there were tracks on the ground. They weren't big enough to be train tracks. Maybe this was a miner's cave and these tracks lead to coals and precious stones.

I stacked my swords into one, making an elegant arc resembling a bow. I clutched the weapon tight.

A figure swayed in the shadows, gradually gathering its form and revealing its appearance. The figure was relying on one side of the wall, feeling his way through the darkness. Judging his slow progress, he was either injured or just as lost as I am.

"Hello?" I called out to him. The figure paused, but recognized my voice and started to walk faster. When he spoke, the tension in my shoulders evaporated.

"I'm so glad I met up with you."

"Me too, Link."

My friend sighed and bent over. I went to pat his back but my hand was shaking. Maybe I wasn't as ready as I thought I was. Link stood erect and crossed his arms.

"Well now that we met, do you know where we are?"

"Uh, um, a cave."

Link chuckled. I smiled sheepishly.

"But come to think of it, I kind of remember this place. But I'm not sure." He mumbled. Good for him. I don't have the slightest idea where I am or why I'm here.

"I guess we should follow the path."

* * *

><p>The tracks lead a gentle slope down. Link lead the way and I was in close pursuit, so when he stopped abruptly, I bumped into him. He pointed above us; an old wooden sign with block-y letters that read: "Under Development Do Not Enter".<p>

Around us was a small station maybe fit for ten men. Several wooden boxes were stacked on top of each other. One of the open ones contained ruined books wet with bugs chewing on them. Some had mining tools like scabblers and brushes but most were oxidized. This place must have been abandoned for years.

"Hey look over here, I can see a river." Link called.

He was peering into a crack the size of a small window. Thick fog obscured the view but I saw glimpses of a canyon carved by the streams of water. It fascinated me how a stream could make such a smooth wall of rock.

"Cool, right?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe that river leads somewhere. Like a lake or the ocean."

Just as I nodded, a soft orange glow flickered to life. The glow was an electric lamp stapled with wire on the wall. And as one turned on, dozens more lit underneath the murky glass of the lamp. They oscillated constantly but it was enough to see the path.

"That's weird." I muttered.

"Maybe it was a power shortage. Let's move on."

"Yeah, before it dies out."

Link lead the way again. It was always like this. If we were taking a walk or going down the street to buy groceries, Link would be the leader, and I was the fledgling following the duck. A faint smile played on my lips by the thought of my friends and me going down to the store. The varieties of fruit and the icy chill of the frozen foods aisles were my favorite. It was wonderful to see how products from around the world come to one small store and how everyone thought that this was a normal thing.

The first time I came to the store with Link, I looked at all of the products and the ones that had a smell to them, I picked them up and smelled them. I liked smelling apples and citrus fruits but I regretted smelling packed meat. The smell of the blood and raw flesh sent shivers down my spine.

Link stopped. This time, he gestured me to stay back.

A horrible stench filled my nose before I could cover it. I shuddered and stepped back. It was the smell of meat, but much worse. It was a sour and repulsive smell. My eyes watered.

I saw Link carefully approach a man sitting against the wall. His eyes were serious and his hand was placed at his sword. After thorough inspection, he waved his hand for me to come closer. I didn't want to, but my feet were shuffling.

The man was dead. His body was starting to decompose long after being abandoned. There was a large burn on his neck and his face was in deep pain. Perhaps he found sanctuary here and ended his life alone. Thankfully, I didn't recognize him.

Link looked back at me.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head slowly. My stomach churned as if somebody threw me into a washing machine.

"It's alright. Let it out if you have to." Link stood up and rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I had to remember how to breathe before I could speak again.

"What's going on in this place?"

The lights flickered, and died.

Everything was silent and nonexistent except for my shivering breath and that horrible acidic feeling in my throat. I ripped my hand off my mouth and nearly screamed out Link's name but only my echoes returned the call. A cold sweat ran down my neck.

The smell was still there. And so was the lifeless man.

I ran through the darkness.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I may change the rating to Mature for future themes of violence.<p> 


	3. Ripples

I forgot to how to breathe but I kept running.

From time to time I'd call out for Link but nothing responded. Only my hoarse scream resonated in the narrow black tunnel. I stopped, trying to catch my breath. I leaned against the cold, moist wall.

How did he disappear? How did the lights die at the exact same time he disappeared?

I curled up in a ball. I didn't notice the stinging pain in my toes until now. Some of the skin was peeling a bit and I felt blood. I must have scraped them while I was running. I wish I had shoes instead of sandals.

The stench was gone. But the haunting image of the lifeless man was still implanted in my head. Whatever happened to that poor man, there must be others that suffered like him. Who knows when I'll be next?

A soft wind whistled, tickling my arms. I bit my lip and started walking. Each step hurt a bit but I kept going. It didn't take a while to reach the colossal storm drain. Well, it wasn't an actual storm drain, but the perfectly carved circular shape resembled that of one. I still had some space in my head to wonder if this hole was made by wind or water. There were some cracks here and there along the wall, but none of them seemed to house another tunnel like the one I was in.

I kicked some pebbles down the hole but I couldn't hear it hit the bottom. I stared into the hole that seemed never-ending. My stomach churned. The longer I stared into the hole, the more I felt like I was falling.

There was no ceiling also. But it was probably no use climbing up. Wind traced along the wall, inviting everything on its way down to its hell. It wasn't violent but it was cold and convincing.

I sighed.

This wasn't my first time falling. I practiced flying all the time seeking the highest spots and freefalling from them. But I've never practiced in a cave with a never-ending hole. I checked everything I had: the bow and the piece of paper I somehow still had in my toga. I thought of throwing the paper away, but there was something about it that made me want to keep it.

I read the entry over again: _"…it's impossible, some of us may not…"_

I stuffed it back in my toga.

Link crossed my mind one last time. If he were to have magically disappeared somehow, I don't know where he is. But if he still was near me, he'd be just as lost as I am right now. I plucked a feather from my wing and placed it in between a crack in the wall. Hopefully he'll see this.

* * *

><p>I spread my arms, and let gravity take me down. Cold wind ripped and tore into my skin. The temptation to curl up was maddening but I had to spread my arms open if I didn't want to tumble to the ground head first. I relaxed my wings but kept them folded. They'll be used as a parachute.<p>

The air around me suddenly turned warm and humid. A sharp breath escaped from my lungs as they shuddered. The river below gave off a fine mist that wrapped me in a nice humid blanket. I spread my wings.

I lifted from the cushioning but it still hurt a bit when I hit the floor. I managed to only scrape my knee. The drop didn't seem too bad. Perhaps a couple stories high. As I looked up, a cold, sleek piece of metal pushed up against my neck. I froze.

"Are you a human?"

I winced at his low, dangerous tone and responded with a weak "yes." There was a beat of silence and the wielder slowly removed the blade from my neck. I turned around cautiously. Relief spread over the swordsman's face as I turned. He dressed in blue which was a little difficult to see in a dark cave.

"Oh thank goodness. I'm so sorry I did that to you. I thought you were one of them." Marth sighed.

He sheathed his sword and offered me a hand. As I gripped it, I noticed his fingertips were awfully cold.

"Th-that's okay. But what do you mean by '_them_'?" I asked.

Marth opened his mouth to answer, but his eyes caught a look of suspicion. He gasped and turned back frantically. The long blue cape whipped in surprise, swaying and rippling as he stood very still. His hand was on the sword and I saw a bit of that blade that was on my neck earlier. I felt the tension also and tried to stare at whatever bothered him. But all I could see was a dim path a river lead into the darkness. Marth eventually dropped his shoulders.

"It was probably my imagination. So you haven't seen those monsters?" He asked.

"I, um, saw a dead man earlier."

"And he didn't... come back to life and attack you?"

I shook my head. Marth saw the horror in my eyes and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright. At least you're not alone."

"...I wasn't alone. I was with Link. But then he disappeared just as the lights went out and..."

"Calm down. It's okay. Let's share our stories one detail at a time."

I took a deep breath. My head did a small twist and it took me a while to talk again. I explained to Marth how I woke up, how I found the piece of paper, how I met with Link and then separated with him, and the mysterious lifeless man. Marth nodded with every detail.

"Your story is very interesting. But I'm afraid I don't know Link's whereabouts also. I was alone surrounded by the monsters when I woke up."

"That's terrifying. I'm already scared to death seeing my first dead man."

Marth smiled a little. He explained that these monsters looked like people, but where horribly grotesque and moved with no rhythm or pattern. Most of them weren't even interested in Marth. Although the ones that were interested tried to bite and claw at him, which he cut away with his sword.

"I've been walking ever since. I don't know if there are more of them around so it's probably best that we get going."  
>"I agree." I replied quickly.<p>

We decided to follow down the river and see where it leads us. Better than just standing around here.

But somewhere in the back of my head, I still wondered what happened to this underground world that lead to these undead monsters lurking. I had all the time to figure it out until we all escape.

Which may be forever.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: It sets the mood a bit better if you make the document dark.<p> 


	4. Precious

Intricate crystals twinkled like stars. Larger ones were sharpened like icicles that poked out in every direction on the ceiling. They seemed to give off a soft glow that made the river appear purplish in color. For the first time I've been here, I thought this place was beautiful.

"What's that?" Marth suddenly asked.

He was pointing towards the river. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary until I went near it. There were two figurines with gold plates holding down a piece of paper. I recognized the figurines and as I went to pick it up, they were shrouded in a white glow. The two kids came to life in my arms and the golden plate beneath them disappeared.

My eyes blacked out from the sudden bright light but the kids wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Ness, Lucas. Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, but it was so scary! Tell them, Lucas!" Ness piped up.

He fixed his red cap to the right position and clapped Lucas on the back. Lucas already had tears forming in his eyes but he tried not to sob. Marth and I sat down as he explained his story.

"I don't remember clearly, but we were all chased down by these five black monsters. We tried to fight back but they were too strong and we were all separated and… and… I-I can't remember from there. It's really fuzzy. It's almost like a dream but I know it's not a dream."

"How do you know it's not a dream?" Marth asked softly.

Lucas looked up at Marth. His eyes were full of worry and confusion. His mouth hung open as he tried to mumble something out.

"That's okay. What's most important is that we stick together."

Marth patted Ness and Lucas' head like a loving brother. I smiled a little. If I was Ness or Lucas and just woke up in a place like this, I wouldn't have known what to do. I remembered to pick up the piece of paper that was near the figurines and read it out loud: _"Oh, why only five… I cannot do this. I need more time."_

Lucas stopped me, "D-did you say _'five'_?"

He stiffened. He stared at the piece of paper as if it was a poisonous snake ready to strike.

"Oh, these are little pieces of paper I found. I thought they'd be clues for something."

The kid shuddered. Then I recalled his story. Lucas' story of the 'five monsters' and this entry… do they have something in common? If so, what does this connection mean?

Behind me, something whined.

And as if to answer that call, the cave shook lightly, but enough to rattle the pebbles.

"Something's coming." Marth warned.

I held my weapon tight and waited. Series of whines and incoherent mumbling and dragging feet perked my senses. Whatever the thing was, it was walking very slowly. As I looked back, I saw Ness trying to escape Marth's arms. I shook my head 'no'. I didn't have any idea what the creature was, and I was certainly not going to let anyone attack blindly.

The creature materialized from the darkness.

It breathed sharply and grunted with each succession. It was on fours so the dress it was wearing was tattered and dragged along like matted hair. A reddish-brown substance was caked everywhere on its mouth and parts of its chest. I hoped it wasn't blood.

Something twinkled on each side of its ears. I guessed it was diamond earrings, for the creature looked like a human woman, or _was_ a human woman sometime before.

The creature wrinkled its nose and sniffed around. I was ready to fight back, but it had absolutely no interest in us. She found a crystal shimmering from the reflection of the river and stared down on it. She moaned and touched the beautiful rock affectionately.

I looked back at Marth. He cocked his head back to where our path leads. I nodded. We quietly left the scene, leaving the woman in her fantasies.

* * *

><p>"That was maybe the scariest thing that's ever happened to me." I sighed. My palms were sweaty so I wiped them on my clothes. They felt sensitive and raw.<p>

"I told you, some of them don't attack." Marth added.

"But what about the reddish stuff around her mouth?"

"Dirt, I assume. She did seem very interested in crystals. Perhaps she sniffs around for those crystals and mud gets on her face."

I shrugged. There's probably no better explanation than that. I noticed the kids were awfully quiet. They were both looking down.

"Did she scare you?"

Ness looked up. He was biting his lip.

"I'm cold."

Lucas nodded, still looking down and rubbing his arms. I cracked a smile. Marth unclipped his cape and handed it the shivering kids. They gratefully wrapped it around them like a little burrito. The air around us was starting to get cold again. We may be close to a large body of water.

Eventually, we came across a warm orange light that colored the river. Crystals still poked out every once in a while, but the flames in the rusty lamps were much more powerful. The firelight danced and flickered. Every lamp stapled on the wall was lit and that continued for quite a while.

"I wonder if there are people… people that are alive." Marth mumbled.

The river trickled along the path. I could see the floor now and fine grains of sand were carried along with the water. Most of the water seared into the ground and wetting our path. We had to be careful of slipping the mud. If that creature was searching for crystals here, her whole dress would be caked in this mud.

Lucas pointed at the horizon and said, "Is that a lake?"

Indeed the river lead to a large green lake. They started to trot excitedly. I tried to keep up with them but embarrassingly, I slipped and hit my back. Marth quickly assisted me up despite I was now covered in mud.

"Sorry about that." Ness quickly added.

"I'm sorry." Lucas followed his example.

I tried to brush out some of the mud. My toga was no longer white, but the pieces of paper managed to stay unharmed.

"Yeah… well, just be careful or you'll end up like me."

* * *

><p>The lake was murky and dark as it went to the center. The river was deposited here. We all tried to see into it, but the thick sea green color obscured our view. Water gently lapped at the edges but besides that, there seemed to be no unique life in the lake.<p>

"What if there's like a big dragon living in here?" Lucas mused.

"Haha, that would be exciting." Marth added.

We stared at the lake for a good five minutes until we decided that it was a waste of time. Luckily, there was a definite path past the lake. We walked along the outline and occasionally kicked some rocks in the water. We almost reached the end of the lake.

Just then, the candle lights flickered feverishly. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"What's wrong?" Marth asked. Ness and Lucas looked up at me curiously.

The lights fluttered dangerously. It can't be.

They can't disappear.

I grabbed at Marth and the kids huddled together. Their look of surprise was the last thing I saw before the lights died. My hands were wrapped around their clothes, but it escaped from me.

"No… No, not again!" I cried out. I swung my arms everywhere, blinded by the sudden darkness. But I felt nothing. My cries were unheard.

A pair of red eyes peered from the lake. It cackled.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The characters resurrect from figurines. If someone touches it, they come back to life. Just like Subspace Emissary.<p> 


	5. Ink

I gritted my teeth and faced the beady red eyes. The apparition was hovering above the lake. As soon as he saw that I was aware of him, he started to snicker again. His voice echoed through the entire room as if there were speakers everywhere and he was giving a speech.

"Hello hello, welcome! How are you on this fine dark day?"

"Where are my friends?" I spoke through clenched teeth. It took all of my willpower to not attack him.

"Gone for now. I didn't want the trouble of all four of you attacking me. That would be unfair."

The phantom snapped his fingers, and immediately the lamps flickered with life. When he snapped again, the room was covered in darkness. He laughed, snapping again and again, playing with the fire like a child.

"Stop that!" I screamed.

Firelight glowed with another snap, and I finally saw what the monster was. Judging the long sword clipped on his waist, he was a swordsman just like Marth and Link. His cape billowed with the hovering. Other than that, his features were impossible to determine because he was painted in pitch black except for the red eyes.

"Gee, anger issues. I didn't kill them or anything. Unless if you wanted me to." The phantom sneered. He started to glow orange, and then burned into a blindingly white flare. I stumbled back from the light until I dug into the wall. Even with my eyes closed, the brilliancy fried my eyelids and all I could see was white.

"Look at you, you filthy imitation of an angel. Do you like the dark better?"

The heat wave was tremendous. I started to smell smoke from my toga and my fingers felt stiff from clenching them too tightly. The phantom roared with laughter.

"You can't even save a single friend. Where are they now? Oh that's right, they're gone!"

With another snap, the room was casted with darkness once again. My sight twinkled from the flash. I couldn't even guess where he was. His voice seemed to come from everywhere. I fluttered my eyes as a vain attempt to see well. But once my eyes were accustomed to the darkness, the phantom will probably just glow into that white luminescence. Sooner or later, my eyeballs were going to evaporate from their sockets if I didn't do anything.

"Do you know why you're trapped here?"

I was suddenly aware that the phantom was right in front of me. I swung my weapon wildly in that general direction but it was no use. He circled around behind me.

"Don't you remember? You trapped yourself here, you masochistic bastard. Didn't you learn your lesson the first time you wandered in here with your friends?"

"Stop lying!"

I whipped my weapon behind me. This time, the phantom caught my arm. His touch was cold and dominant. The more I tried to rip his grip off, the tighter he held onto me. And before I could think of using my other arm, he rammed the hilt of his sword into my ribcage. Electrifying pain surged through my body and took away the power in my legs. I crumpled to the ground.

Around the mud I slipped in earlier, a dark red hue started to spread in my toga. I puffed a breath and winced in pain. This is humiliating.

"Tell me your name. Or did you forget that also?"

My name. Who forgets their own name? Nevertheless, nothing came out of my mouth. My heart skipped a beat in the realization that no one has said my name. But yet they still knew who I was. _Do_ my friends know my name? If they don't, why don't they?

"What a shame. What a _shame_. Our only savior has forgotten his name, for God's sake." The phantom threw his arms in the air. He laughed at the ceiling as if other people were joining in on his ecstasy.

"You _disgust _me."

A wide smile stretched from ear to ear. I scowled back. It was just enough time for me to gather my swords into one and form a bow. A brilliant, spontaneous light engulfed the phantom's chest as I shot my arrow. He screamed, staggering backwards and clawing at the injury.

A little bit of the person inside revealed from the arrow. An intricate design resembling a flare was embroidered onto the chest plate. Over that, a thick, royal purple cape hung comfortably. The black ink evaporated once they fell on to the ground.

If I could peel off all of the ink, will the person trapped inside be able to escape?

* * *

><p>The smirk was gone from his face, and a wild smile stretched across my face now. Finally, the phantom unsheathed his sword. It was double-edged and slender, but sturdy. Flames licked along the sharp edges of the weapon. A smoky, stinging smell tickled my nose. One swing of that thing can split me in half very quickly.<p>

He pushed me hard, and it was a pain trying to deflect all of his swings. Every time the metal hit each other, sparks and speckles of flame threatened to catch on me. But still, the phantom pushed me more and more into the lake. His moves were angry, quick, and unpredictable. I had to have more room if I wanted to shoot an arrow again.

But In the dark, the sword was easy to see. I could even see the red path it's following before it reached me. Fire puffed and whirled as the sword came right above my head. I crossed my two swords into an X and trapped the blade. I cringed at the orange sparks spitting out from the sword. One speck fell on my collar bone. Biting pain burst from that single spot and my thighs felt like they've melted as my knees buckled.

I cursed, and fell to my knees. The phantom let out an angry grunt as he kicked me square in the chest and I tumbled into the thick water.

The burn on my collar bone, and the jab I received earlier in my ribcage fluttered and pulsed. They felt sensitive but I didn't tense. It felt a little nice. The bubbles that escaped through my wings made me flinch and I came back to my senses. As I kicked my way to the surface, I saw the phantom was hovering above the lake again. He snickered but his breath was choppy.

"Great job, you managed to attack me once! Impressive."

I dove back into the water. The phantom burst out in white light, a whole lot quicker than the first time. I managed to keep my eyes closed but noticed it was actually dark. White light wasn't peering through my eyelids. The green murky water helped the light from entering under the surface.

But the next problem was aiming the arrow. Murky water may mean it'll cut out some light, but it made it even more difficult to identify where he was. And who knows how many arrows I needed to shoot to blast off all of the black ink. I came back to the surface to catch my breath. There was a hissing sound coming from my hair as I was engulfed in the heat. The phantom was right above me.

"Too bad you can't breathe underwater huh? It's only a matter of time until you fry up like a mummy."

I couldn't breathe. I was rasping so much my jaw hung open, leaving the tip of my tongue shrivel up dry. My vision started to oscillate from white to sea green. Water was beginning to boil on the edges of the lake. Sooner or later, I'd be baked or boiled. I tried to swim, but the phantom followed me from above, a cruel sun waiting and watching its perfect victim die a slow death.

"Oh savior! Is this how you end, forever trapped between fire and water? How poetic!" The phantom craned his head back in laughter, drowning in his near victory.

* * *

><p>As my throat started to crackle from the dry air, one thought entered my mind. Fire and water.<p>

Could it be that simple?

I jumped, grasping onto the phantom's cape. He was burning hot; I was screaming among grabbing him. White smoke spewed from my trembling hands but I held a tight grip. I wrapped myself around the phantom, and we both plummeted underwater.

Bubbles exploded from the phantom's mouth. He thrashed wildly like an untamed bull in a rodeo. I could relate to those interviews of the cowboys when they commented the first ten seconds felt like a lifetime. We sank deeper and I could see large pieces of black ink peeling off of him. As his body temperature began to fall, I found myself embracing him tighter and tighter.

Claws dug into my wings. Precious bubbles escaped as my mouth broke open. But I came this close. I wasn't going to let him go. My head pulsed and I felt my eyes wiggle inside the sockets. My throat wasn't dry anymore, but it burned. My nose stung. The pressure in my ears ached as if someone closed a book on my head.

The thrashing stopped and I felt the last of the ink escape from my fingers. As I opened my eyes, I saw a boy, probably the same age as me, with red hair and startling blue eyes. And then I drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I like sizing the document down to 12 size. It makes it easier to read. Remind me if this level of violence is okay for rated T.


	6. Bruise

I was following a man when I realized I was dreaming. He was a fuzzy figure and I couldn't recollect who he was, but I wanted to follow him to his destination. He was practically gliding past the grassy trail. I had to jog to keep up sometimes.

On the way, a little girl formed from his white glow. He made no remarks to his daughter, but the girl held onto her father's hand and tried to match his pace. When she turned back, although she had no face, I had a feeling she was smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Please come back." She said. I didn't understand why she said that, since I was still following them. But her voice gradually changed into a short, desperate voice.

* * *

><p>I shot my eyes open to a mess of red hair. The boy immediately stepped back with a loose smile on his face. He was the same person I last saw underwater when the ink all disappeared from him. Except the fact that he had most of his clothes laid down on the rocks to dry.<p>

So basically, he greeted me in his trousers.

"Thank you for saving me." He jutted out a hand. I reluctantly shook it. I noticed I was only in my black shorts also. Well this is a unique way to meet a person.

"My name is Roy. I don't think we've met before, so hello." He smiled.

I liked the way his blue eyes would twinkle when he made that very humanlike, genuine smile. The phantom's presence was no more. As I coughed, a warm drool of water dripped from my mouth. More water spewed from my mouth as if you tipped over a bottle of water. Roy patted my back.

"You were very brave, you know. I admire people who fight single-handedly."

"You remember fighting me?"

"No, um… but I remember glimpses of it. Like a scratched disc. And when I saw you through my eyes, my body was moving with the mind of another person."

A long sigh escaped from my mouth, "So you don't know what you did with my friends…"

I didn't expect Roy to remember how he made them disappear. But I wanted answers. Fighting one of the five black monsters Lucas talked about was the only connection we had with this cave, and now I was back in square one.

"Who were you with?" Roy asked. His voice was soft.

"Link, Marth, Ness, and Lucas. They've all disappeared with a flick of a switch. When the lights go off, they disappear. And you… well, your phantom, demonstrated to me that by a single snap. I don't know if they're in danger or if they are all separated… And I feel so powerless. I was holding onto them and they've slipped away from me…"

My head felt heavy. It felt like if I didn't support it with my hands, it was going to fall off of my neck. A long, brooding silence followed, but I sensed Roy staring at me for the entire time. His intense blue eyes made me somewhat nervous.

"Look on the bright side. You saved me, four more to go. Once we defeat all of those 'phantoms' there will be nothing to separate all of us, right? We're here for a reason. There has to be a reason why we're here. Otherwise we wouldn't be here and you wouldn't lose your name."

"How do you know so much?" I asked.

"You talk in your sleep." Roy grinned.

I think I blushed.

The two journal entries I collected were wet, but were still legible. As we waited for the papers and our clothes to dry, Roy told me everything he remembered.

"I remember a man running up to me. He was limping but he was able to run decently fast. When he got to me, he was hysterical about something coming after him. And I remember kneeling down to him and smelling this horrible burning smell and noticed this big burn on his neck like he was branded. He kept telling me _something_ was coming for him, but hmm… I can't remember that part."

Roy stared at the ground. There was something else.

"And… he grabbed my shoulders. Very feeble at first, but he got a good grip of it. He probably said or did something to me; because that's the last thing I can remember before meeting you."

I bit my lip. I didn't think Roy was lying, but I wanted to make sure. "Were you dreaming this at all? Are you sure this happened?" I asked.

"Do you want to see some evidence?" He asked uneasily. I nodded.

As Roy twisted his torso around, the purple bruise on both of his shoulders appeared under the orange light of the candles. There were definite shapes of hands on each shoulder. When I dragged him down into the lake, I grabbed at his cape and wrapped my arms around his waist. It couldn't have been me.

I tried to recollect my thoughts. "So, this man asked you for help, but he gave you a curse that… paints you in this evil ink?"

"I guess so. Or maybe he didn't mean to curse me." Roy mused.

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't know that touching me was the process of cursing someone? But this is all assumption. What's true is that he touched me, gave me a curse, and I became a monster that kept all of us trapped here."

"And there's four more."

"If we follow what the paper and Lucas said, yes."

I held my head in confusion. I was grateful for Roy to share his reasoning with mine, but there were still so many questions unanswered. What does this mean to _us_? Why did it have to be us? What is the significance of me not remembering my own name?

"Hey hey, you're thinking too hard. Think about what we need to do now." Roy grabbed my arms and shook me lightly. I stared at him up and down.

"Wear some clothes?"

He burst out laughing. I never would've thought I'd laugh also in this situation.

We decided to sleep for a little while. Although we had no idea what time it was now, we were tired. Roy suggested that we slept sitting, just in case anything comes to attack us, we can get up faster. And the ground was colder than a bed so if we lay down, all of the body heat would be absorbed into the ground and we'd basically freeze to death. Those lazy afternoons watching informational television really paid off now.

Sleep came fast once the rockiness melted into me. This time, I didn't dream. But I heard somewhere that people dream every day, so maybe I dreamt of a pitch dark room. I didn't want to wake up.

Something rumbled far away, just like it has when I first woke up here and the time where we met the one lady who was fond of the crystals. I slowly blinked and tightened my eyes shut when I felt the prickling sensation when you don't get enough rest.

Roy was already awake and dressed. As he looked left and right, his purple cloak billowed gently. I wrapped the toga around myself and felt the two papers. They were soft, but not wet. I carefully placed them in my toga.

"What was that rumbling noise?" Roy asked without turning back at me.

"It happens sometimes. I don't know what triggers it though."

We listened for any other noise. But the room was so silent it made my ears buzz from the blood flowing in my head. I approached the lake just to listen to the trickle of water and make sure of myself that I didn't go deaf.

"We should go." I suggested.

* * *

><p>We continued on around the lake and through multiple small lakes. Some were big, but most of them were the size of puddles. All of them were green and dark like portals into another dimension. We had to carefully pass through all of them as the room began to tighten up into a single exit.<p>

Toothed dark walls that sandwiched us began to bind together from the ceiling. The small lakes were actually beginning to be as shallow as puddles, and when I stretched my arms to my sides, I felt the walls without fully extending them. Warm, flickering candlelight only outlined the jagged detail of the tunnel and it made me tense.

"It's getting narrow."

"I know." I whispered. My voice wouldn't come out.

I rubbed the sweat from under my nose. Half of it was probably the dew in the sticky air. I skipped over the last of the lake puddles. We had to be careful of our footing from the random dents on the ground. Some cold droplets fell on our head than their usual spots on their corresponding dents.

I was the first to notice a different sound. Roy made a tired sigh every once in a while and I got used to how that sounded like. I kept puffing breaths to calm myself down and those were quiet. The sound I heard was the rumble we heard this morning. But it was close. It reminded me of a car gently purring but that's probably not what I was hearing.

Roy was the first to smell it. He tugged on my toga to step back. A sweaty, insulting odor quickly reached my nose. I smelled myself just in case, but I wasn't that offensive. The stench wasn't as bad as the lifeless man I've found earlier, but the dankness added to the oppressive odor.

* * *

><p>We came across a creature, a colossal reptilian hellhound that completely blocked our path.<p>

Huge wasn't enough to explain the creature. The animal shifted from a lying position to a freefaller position. Exhales like a low grumble made my toga billow. An awfully wet stench covered me from head to toe that stank of maggots chewing on a bloated carcass. It had an ugly set of yellow knives that jutted out from its mouth. One tooth was the size of one of my swords.

Reddish-brown fluid bubbled at the corner of its mouth. Pus colored gunk oozed and tumbled to the ground in a viscous '_plop_'. The gelatinous substance accumulated in a pile that shuddered with the heavy breathing.

I looked at Roy from the corner of my eye. He mouthed the words: "_Step back._"

Every muscle in my body was stiff. My right leg was as heavy as lead when I bent it and inched back. We calculated our steps with the creature's breathing but the slightest crack of gravel pierced my senses.

We were five steps back until my upper back brushed against something soft. Immediately, my mouth was covered with one hand and my arms were bound against my torso with another. I couldn't see who was holding me but he wasn't aggressive.

"Shh."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: If you have any other gross words I can use, you can comment that also. Thanks!<p> 


	7. Oxymoron

"Shh." He hissed.

It seemed as if the person made that shrill noise on purpose. The creature snapped a yellow eye open and wrinkled its snout to pull back the sharp, sometimes dull set of teeth. I stared stupidly into the deep muzzle creaking open. The creature lunged, snapping his mouth as fast as a mouse trap. A part of my toga was bitten off and I yelped. The person who held me swung me around and back. I was thrown in the air for a second before I could gather myself again.

A smile came on my face. "Link!"

He turned back to smile at me in time before the creature lashed out with its paw. There was a brown pack over Link's shoulder and when he threw it at me, I knew that that was what I felt when he came from behind. Roy stumbled to the ground trying to dodge the creature's teeth. I grabbed him by the arm to hoist him up. In the corner of my eye, I saw Link jabbing and slicing open the creature's muzzle. His swings were strong, but somewhat elegant like a lion tamer in a circus.

Roy regained his stance and charged. His long double-edged sword flashed with yellow brilliancy and his deep purple cape whipped behind him like remnants of the flames. The creature seemed very afraid of the fire spewing from Roy's sword. When it cringed and backed up a few steps, its skin scraped against the black walls. Scales the size of my hand peeled off but the creature didn't mind.

The sword it feared was brought up high, now resembling a miniature sun. I saw the white in the creature's pupils as it faced its near death. Link and I stood still, waiting for Roy's move.

Two flashes of radiant red engulfed the area around us. Instinctively, I covered my eyes and looked down. When the light withered away, the colossal creature was frozen in place with two blades protruding from its head. It opened its maw one last time to exhale and two edged steel columns were speared through its mouth. Sticky black blood dripped from the soft part of the throat. I couldn't help but stare at the monster as it pulled its lips back as if it were smiling at me.

* * *

><p>I saw Link cover his nose with one arm. The creature crashed to the ground, leaving behind a sour stench worse than when it was alive. I could almost see a pink vapor spewing and whistling from its pores. Its stomach crushed under its weight and splattered to all the corners on the wall. Wiggling worms with different shapes and sizes escaped its host to seek another parasite. The creature was supposed to be dead a long time ago. Its existence was just a squelch of bugs with teeth and claws.<p>

We all stepped back and crushed the occasional bug that wanted a new host to house in. Roy called out to the other wielder in the back, "...Thank you."

A large bronze sword swung around once to shake off the blood and the wielder materialized from behind. He handled the supposedly two-hand sword with one and greeted the three of us with a vague bow.

"Ike, what in the world are you doing here?" Link joked. His sword made a light snap as it was placed in the case. The shield was thrown behind to its usual spot. Ike smiled briefly.

"What is this, a swordsman reunion? We're missing a couple."

Roy casually picked at a centipede crawling on his chest plate and flicked it away. "And in this tunnel with bugs crawling in our steps. Perfect place for a party."

"Let's move on. We'll talk later." I said shortly. But Ike stepped up to me and grabbed at my toga. Before I could wonder why he did that, he pried off a giant centipede, at least twice or thrice the size of Roy's, and crushed it with his bare hands. To my horror, I think I heard a tiny screech coming from the poor vermin when Ike crushed it. Its soulless body was insolently dropped on the floor with a dry sound. Shivers went down my spine to think that thing was on me. And I didn't _notice._

"It's holding a piece of paper."

I looked up and saw Ike holding a rather large piece of paper (compared to the other ones I collected). The corners were chewed on and dipped in a light, meat pink color. I held it with the tips of my fingers and read it out loud to everyone: "_I hate my name I hate my name I hate my name…_"

A strange, crawling sensation filled me. Roy saw the suspicion in my eyes and took the paper away. His eyes furiously scanned the four words. The entire paper was covered with "I hate my name". Over, and over, and over again.

The two of us shared a silent conversation: Does this have anything to do with my amnesia? What is the meaning of this piece of paper?

Link tilted his head. He was looking at the back of the paper while Roy held it up. "Hey, it says something here. '_The entrance is an oxymoron'_. Hmm, somewhat creepy. Do you know what this means?"

I shook my head and I immediately felt light-headed. Without even thinking, I went through my toga and produced the other two pieces of paper I collected. I was surprised to find the pieces of paper to be blank, but then I noticed my vision oscillated back and forth. I saw four pieces of paper, and then back to two, and then eight pieces.

"You're pale." Roy said.

"Let's find a place to sit down. I don't want you fainting here." Link suggested. I think I nodded to him, looked back at Roy and Ike, then looked down on the papers and saw the word 'five'.

And somehow, that word scared me.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Short chapter. And also, sorry for the many swordsmen. All of the characters come out but these guys may end up leading the story. Gross words that I can use are always welcome in the commentsreviews.


	8. Sustained

I was sitting down on a wooden bench with my legs stretched out and my head craned back. A brown pack supported my head and I had something over me. With further inspection, I found out it was Roy's and Ike's cape. My eyesight was blurry but I could see warm orange lights illuminating the tunnel. I stared in that direction until I saw the details of the lamps.

"How are you feeling?"

I turned and saw Roy was sitting next to me. He smiled, but he looked tired. I gave him back his cape and rolled up Ike's.

"Did I faint?" I asked. My voice croaked like a frog.

"Shortly after we started moving. I guess that paper really scared you."

"Oh… Where's Link and Ike?"

"They're just down this tunnel investigating. We can join them afterwards."

He rummaged through Link's pack and pulled out the three papers. We looked at each of them carefully. The first two hint at the five (now four remaining) black monsters. And the last one with the four words written over and over again.

"_I hate my name..._" I muttered.

"Do you think this relates back to you? Because you know, you can't remember your name." Roy said quietly. He sounded like he was trying to be careful with me. I stared at the paper, and then the back side. It read: "_The entrance is an oxymoron_". One thing about this paper bothered me more than anything else.

"Roy, um."

"What?"

"I was... I was scared of this paper because," I took in a deep breath, "It looks like my handwriting."

I held the paper tighter. Frankly, I wasn't really sure if it was my writing, but it looked awfully familiar. I don't recall writing this creepy paper, but then, I don't remember a lot of things. Roy's eyes swam around like he was processing his thoughts.

"So if _you_ wrote this paper, and we found it in _here_, then you probably have been here before. And the fact that it says "_I hate my name_" again and again, it almost sounds like..." Roy trailed off.

"I forgot my name and everything else on purpose. After coming here." I added.

"Something must have driven you crazy. Something traumatic. Something that made you want to forget everything."

"So then, am I trailing back my memories that I wanted to forget?"

"…Are you willing to do that?"

My head throbbed. It got harder to breathe through my nose. Roy rested a hand on my shoulder and told me to breathe. I closed my eyes and did three deep breaths. Do I really want to know what happened in this cave for the_ second time_? Oh. What if this wasn't my second time? What if this was a...

* * *

><p>Link appeared from the tunnel. He was out of breath but had a wild expression like he found something spectacular. "Hey Roy, once he wakes up, tell him... Oh! You're already awake. Come down here, Ike and I found something interesting."<p>

He started to usher us down the tunnel but Roy stopped him saying we'll join him later. Link shrugged, and jogged off. It was a one-way down so we wouldn't get lost.

Once Link disappeared into the darkness, Roy faced me and grabbed my arms. His face was serious. "Don't think of the worst. We _will_ make it through this."

I couldn't get myself to think straight. My hands felt raw from wringing them so tightly. Roy was waiting for my response, but my mouth just muttered. I wanted to agree with him.

"B-but, what if this is a cycle? When I find out the truth, I might forget everything again because something horrible will happen and it'll wipe our memories clean. And then... I-I'll lose you guys again and it'll all start from the beginning… And we'll keep on doing this over and over until we all die!"

When I realized I was yelling at Roy's face, I immediately felt guilty and fell silent. I didn't want to cry but my eyes started to get hot and my throat choked back a sob. Before my vision got blurry with tears, I saw Roy bite his lip. I hate this. I want to believe in Roy and I didn't want to believe in the worst. I want to think that we can escape. I want to know the truth. But I was _scared. _Feeling weak and embarrassed, I stepped away and Roy promptly let me go.

I let my chin touched my chest and cried as quietly as I can manage. My sobs echoed in the narrow tunnel eerily. It was an unearthly sound.

* * *

><p>"What are you scared of?" Roy asked after a long silence.<p>

I coughed, wiping some of the tears off my cheeks. "What...?"

"List the things you're scared of from the top of your head. Right now."

I frowned. But it did help me stop crying. Roy stared at me intently and somehow, I couldn't look away.

"I-I'm scared of... losing my friends."

"Go on."

"I'm... scared of confined spaces. I'm scared of the dark. I'm scared that this is a never-ending cycle. I'm scared of not finding the friends I lost. Marth, Ness, and Lucas..."

"Keep going."

"I'm scared that I'll forget everything again. That's all. Fr-from the top of my head."

Roy nodded. And then he smiled. "Now, what are you grateful of right now?"

"Um..."

"Come on, you've got to be grateful of something."

"I'm grateful of you, and Link and Ike. You guys protected me when I chickened out on fighting that monster."

"Is that all?"

I shrugged. There wasn't much to be thankful right now except for my friends. Roy pursed his lips but accepted my response.

"One more question. What do you hope to accomplish?"

"I want to get out of here. With all of my friends. _All of them._" I replied quickly.

"Good."

I frowned. "What was the meaning behind this exercise?"

"To show you there's a lot to be worried about, but you still have hope. As long as you believe in it."

Minutes passed by without a word. I tried to let Roy's words sink into me. He's right. I need to believe in myself first if I want to know. But something was missing. I wanted something concrete, not just faith, but something.

Roy patted my shoulders. "It'll take time. If we disappear from the phantom's power, find us or we'll find you. And seeing that we met up with Link again, that's one thing you can believe in."

I found myself smiling a little bit.

* * *

><p>Roy and I met up with Link as we followed the tunnel down. Link saw I was wearing the pack that was slung over my shoulder and explained that he found it near the construction area. Since I was keeping the pieces of paper loose in my toga, he suggested that I held onto it. I patted my new bag affectionately.<p>

"So how did you meet us here again?" I asked. Now that I knew it was the phantom that turned the lights off and separated me from my friends, I wondered. Link started to explain his adventure like he's been dying to tell it to someone.

"After the lights went off, I was swept off my feet and the next thing I know, I was laying in a river. I saw some of your feathers by the shore so I decided to follow that path, and I met up with you two trying to fight that monster. Sorry I crept up on you, by the way. I didn't want to scare you two plus I didn't want to wake up that ugly dog-thing."

"You were carried off to a random place just as the lights went off?" Roy mused.

"Yeah, more or less. And then I found some creatures that looked like humans on my way. Did you see that? "

I nodded. Although the only humanoid creature we saw was interested in crystals than us. Link explained that the creatures he saw didn't take notice in him also.

"Oh, and Roy caught us up on what's going on so far. This is all so bizarre. I remember you. I remember all of us were living in one big mansion and we'd practice sword-fighting but... I don't know why I can't remember your _name_." Link furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know either." I muttered.

* * *

><p>We came across a small warehouse. Inside, Ike was rummaging through some paperwork. The warehouse consisted of two desks piled with notebooks and unpolished crystals, two chairs, a makeshift bed, and a cabinet. It had a musty smell from the thin layer of dust accumulated after years of abandonment.<p>

"You doing okay?" Ike asked briefly. I nodded and remembered to give him back his cape.

"Good. I haven't found anything interesting yet. It's all catalogues and recordings of mine activity."

Roy and Link began to pick at a pile. It would be helpful if there was a journal entry of some sort that was pertaining to us. But as Ike said, almost every piece of paper was a recording the mining activity of the day or details of the different kinds of minerals in the cave. I looked up every once in a while to rest my eyes from reading in the dim firelight. Ike was starting to get covered in white dust from excavating every corner of the warehouse.

"Ike, how did you find us?" I asked.

He looked over his shoulder and continued to look through the old notebooks. "I woke up next to the monster's tail. Then I attacked it and found you three."

"Oh," I shrugged, "Well um, do you remember anything before waking up here?"

As soon as I asked him that question, Ike stopped and stood there still with a handful of documents in mid-air. When he turned to me, a fine cloud of dust brushed off him.

"I remember you. I was knocking on your door to remind you it was time for dinner, and you were talking so I went inside. You were sitting on the window sash and talking to yourself."

I frowned. I liked sitting on the big window in my room because I can get a beautiful view of the garden and feel the wind. But I don't recall talking to myself.

"What was I talking about?"

"Something… that wasn't fair? Or how everybody was treated differently. I wish I could remember, but you noticed me quickly and snapped out of it. You seemed perfectly fine talking to me saying you were hungry or whatnot. But yes, that's all I remember before waking up in this dank cave."

I looked down and muttered an 'okay'. Before I could recollect my thoughts, Ike turned back around to investigate the piles of paper again. It made me wonder how he could stay so nonchalant in this situation.

* * *

><p>After a good hour or so, we went through every scrap of paper inside the warehouse and found nothing. My eyes were dry and stinging from reading in the weak light. Well, now I know that the miners here excavated crystals deep down in the earth. The Big Room (as it was called in the journals) has colossal crystals the size of buildings but is impossible to explore for long periods of time because of its high humidity and temperature. The leader of the operation restricted the miners to be in the Big Room. If they had to, they needed to get a written permission from the leader, and come back within thirty minutes.<p>

"I kind of want to find this 'Big Room' though." Link said.

"It says here that the Big Room is kept at a sustained temperature of 122°F and the humidity is almost 100%. Wouldn't that be a little bit hot?" Roy recited from one of the notebooks.

Link started to stroke his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder what 100% humidity is like. Does water just stick on you? Have you ever thought of that?"

Roy rolled his eyes. Link's desire for adventure has always overwhelmed us. He seeks the extreme without questioning how dangerous it would be. He once told me he didn't understand why he possesses the Triforce of Courage and I couldn't tell if he was bragging or genuinely confused.

While Roy and Link kept talking, Ike tapped me on the shoulder. He was holding a black hard-covered notebook.

"It's a blank one. Thought you'd want one for those notes you're collecting."

"Thanks."

There was an attached file on the inside of the cover. I carefully placed the papers I collected. Some of the papers in the notebook were ripped out but other than that, it was in good shape. I flipped through all of the pages and found a drawing on the very back.

I felt the hairs on my neck stand up.

It was a drawing of me. I was hugging my knees and holding a black feather. Every detail was correct: my toga, the laurels on my head, my sandals, and my bow that was placed next to me. It was so detailed it could have been a black-white photograph.

"It says something here." Ike pointed out. The writing was small and barely legible.

On the bottom of the paper, it read: '_you're the heaven's door_'.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hopefully new characters in the next chapter. And the second phantom, also.<p> 


	9. Hiss

The four of us eventually left the small warehouse and followed the tunnel down. I always kept one hand on my bag with the black notebook inside. The notes I've collected so far are all genuinely creepy, but they seemed like valuable clues.

"I wonder what the '_heaven's door_' part is." Link thought aloud.

"Maybe it means… I'm the savior. That's what Roy's phantom kept on calling me."

"For a savior, you seem really down in this drawing." Ike shrugged.

The drawing of me holding a black feather also had a signature of the artist. Although we couldn't find any more of his works, we could use this as a guide to find more clues. The signature was illegible but elegant in a way the cursive was written.

There were a couple more warehouses that crossed our path but none of them had anything as interesting as the black notebook I had. Eventually, tracks and carts started to show our way down to the more developed mining areas. My footing was lighter now that the ground was flat and I recovered from my drowsiness.

Some wooden columns were hammered together provided a makeshift stand. I wasn't really sure how the wood prevented cave-ins but the structure was intriguing. Although I did miss seeing the blue when I looked up. I loved staring up at the sky and wondering if the goddess was watching me back. I wondered if I made her proud.

* * *

><p>We reached two towering metal doors open like a gate to a palace. Many bolts were stapled into the wall to hold them up. But I didn't see the point to it when the gates seemed like were kept open all the time; the stoppers that held them open were starting to rust with the doors.<p>

Through the doors was a rather large room lined up with tents. In the corner of the room, there was a tent that was bigger than the other ones. Many wooden columns supported the ceiling like spider webs. I wondered how in the world people got up there to construct that intricate maze of wood.

Link was touching the wall and compared it to the one outside the metal gates. "It's manmade. The walls in this room are rough and random."

I took a good look also. The walls outside the gates were rough also, but followed a vertical motion corresponding with the water that trickled along the rocks. The walls in the room were almost like mosaics with tiles of all shapes and sizes. Not color though, that was always dark brown and black.

"Maybe the miners needed more room to study their rocks." Ike was already going through the tents and looking for anything worth some importance to us.

"Were the warehouses not enough for the study groups? I can't wrap my mind to research rocks in tents like these." Roy chuckled but I saw his point. There were four warehouses we passed by before we came to this room. All of them were piled with research and recordings. I don't know how much or how long the people studied the minerals found here, but what was the rush in setting up tents to study? And was there a reason to blast open a part of the cave to set up a makeshift study area?

I stepped down the ledge and started with one tent. Link joined me.

A musty smell filed my nose. The tent consisted of books, a small table, a sleeping bag, an old lamp, and papers. Papers and more papers. But still, the papers all explained about the research. The only interesting thing I found was a photograph of a well-built man with a handsome, tall woman and in between the two was a shy looking boy smiling sheepishly at the camera.

"Look at the background." Link suggested. Behind the family was a small one-story house surrounded by a cream-white colored columns. It was a beautiful sight I've seen before in a tourist magazine. The rock icicles called stalactites looked fragile and dangerous but still beautiful. The columns that erected from the ground around them were like those white wedding cakes stacked high.

"This man... brought a picture of his wife and son to keep him company." I guessed.

"Research takes a while, huh? You can't even go home. I'd hate that."

"Yeah..."

I stared at the picture for a long time. I wondered how the man felt when he was looking at this.

Just then, Roy poked his head through the entrance. "Hey, come to the big tent. We found more of the sketches."

Link stepped out. I thought of bringing the photo with me but I decided to leave it behind. It was a bit creepy to keep a photo of people I don't know. I don't know if they're alive, even. But somehow, I couldn't keep my eyes off of it. When I exited the tent, I looked at the photo one last time. I had a feeling I'll never see it again.

* * *

><p>The big tent was different than the other ones. Papers were piled high to the top of the tent. As we ventured through the white skyscrapers, there was the sleeping bag shoved in the corner as if sleep wasn't important. A large amber-colored desk was pushed against the wall. The trash can right next to it was full with crumpled papers. More paper balls were rolling around the desk. The sketches that were thrown away were unfinished pieces of crystals, blueprints of bridges and houses, and rough maps with legends that were difficult to decipher.<p>

On top of the desk were sketches of us. There were drawings of Link drawing his sword, Ness concentrating as he used his psychic power, they were endless. I even found a sketch of Roy painted in ink when he was still a phantom. In another pile, there were drawings of monsters. I didn't know if these were imaginary monsters, but I found a very detailed piece of the reptilian hellhound. How in the world did this person illustrate so much detail of that creature? Surely he had to get close to it, but I doubted that creature would just sit there and model for a sketch.

"This person wasn't interested in mining." Roy broke the silence.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Link smirked and crossed his arms.

Ike was staring off in a different direction. He had a hard look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. But he quickly put a hand up to gesture he needed quiet. Roy and I met eyes and we shrugged. We didn't hear anything. But Ike then slowly walked to the exit and crouched down. Without taking his eyes off of something outside, he waved at us to come and see it.

A dark, but a small figure was standing outside without moving a single muscle. He was a couple tents down just _standing there_. It made me wonder if that figure has been there in the first place and we didn't notice it. But then, only its head whirled around. The dark figure met eyes with me and smiled from ear to ear, drooling a bright orange liquid. The liquid dribbled off the chin in a thick matter and hissed as it hit the ground. It took me a second to realize what the liquid was.

Somebody grabbed my arm and yanked me to the side. A searing heat wave clouded us and the first paper ball caught on fire. A spinning, billowing surge of pure lava instantly evaporated the dry papers, sending everything up in flames.

One spot on my thigh ignited in boiling pain. I was about to scream but a hand covered my mouth. Roy was biting his lip so intensely, I was afraid he was going to chew it off. He shook his head frantically. I nodded once and promised him silently I wouldn't make a sound. I looked down and saw a perfect black circle surrounded by a raw red-pink burn. A drop of lava caught on me.

The four of us escaped through a temporary hole in the back. Link found a dark corner of the room were the rock folded back to resemble a small safe-house. Roy pulled me in first and Link and Ike stooped low to keep watch. The pain in my right thigh was unlike any burn I've ever experienced. I grabbed and clawed at it. It was almost alien to how a single _spot_ could be so painful. I growled behind Roy's clenched hand. I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream.

I heard the phantom cackle. He twirled around with his arms stretched out, dancing in the flames and kicking at the lava like he was in a meadow in spring. I was relieved somehow that he wasn't interested in searching us, but the fact that the creature was skipping and giggling in fire made me shudder. It was a kid. How could a kid be so powerful compared to Roy's phantom?

* * *

><p>The tents were gone. Burned down to ashes. As the fire died, the phantom suddenly disappeared also. Link and Ike checked again and again for the phantom's presence and finally stepped out.<p>

"He's gone. Come on out." Ike sighed. Sweat dripped from his chin. Despite Ike and Link's approval, Roy dipped his head low and checked every corner of the room with his eyes. He let go of my mouth and I finally let out something between a wail, a sigh, and a grunt.

"Well, that thing left us some souvenirs." Link chuckled. He was looking down on statues standing on gold platforms.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: A new phantom, but the new characters will have to wait until the next chapter.<p> 


	10. Divide

"This hurts. C-Can I just stop."

"You have to cool it down with water or else it'll hurt later."

"I've never been burnt by lava."

"Oh it shouldn't be any different! Now sit still."

Roy poured another handful of water on my thigh. The tips of my toes felt tingly and the burn wasn't feeling any better. I had many minor injuries here and there, but all of my nerves were concentrated on the one spot of my thigh where the lava droplet fell on me. The pink surrounding the black circle was starting to go away, but it was still excruciating.

The two of us back-tracked our path a little to get to a small stream. We could have walked back to the lake where I first met Roy, but I didn't want to have to walk that far back. And we didn't want to travel far from Link and Ike while they tended the new people.

We found the figurines of Kirby and Zelda. Once Link touched the golden platform, the two came back to life instantly. I only had time to say hi before Roy pulled me along to find a water source to cool my burn off. He acts like a mom to me a lot. So we've been sitting here for quite a while, dousing my leg with lukewarm water. The stinging started to disappear and I sighed.

I thought about the phantom and how he spit out lava. I hated having to fight Roy's phantom but the kid is a whole lot worse. He was a portable, compact _volcano_.

"How am I going to fight him?" I muttered.

"We'll need to find his weakness first." Roy replied.

"Yeah, before I melt into meat stew."

"What did I tell you about believing in yourself?"

"I'm believing. I'm just questioning. And who knows, I might have to face him alone. It's good to plan now..."

I saw Roy frown from the corner of my eyes. He wanted to argue, but a phantom could turn the lights off and separate all of us again at anytime. And now that the second phantom has found me, it would only be a matter of time before we were separated and the cave would be covered in darkness.

"I wish I could fight with you. You should not... No, _nobody_ should go through this alone. Nobody should suffer through all of this. This is all so cruel." Roy shook his head.

The water felt cold. To think that I may be the only one that can solve the puzzle was too heavy of a burden. Not that I wanted someone else to carry this, but I'm not adventurous as Link, I'm not as helpful as Marth, I don't remember vivid nightmares like what Ness and Lucas experienced, and I can't fight bravely like Ike and Roy. Why did it have to be me? Who chose me, of all the people, to solve this riddle?

* * *

><p>"I missed you."<p>

I turned around to find Kirby hanging onto my right wing. He had a big smile stretched across his face as he proceeded to climb up my wing. Once he reached my shoulder, he tumbled down my chest and into my lap. I had to catch his miniature body before it fell in the water.

He grasped onto me but I guessed it was a hug. He buried his face in my toga and muffled out: "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Kirby. Did you hear what Link and Ike had to say?"

"Mm-hmm. And we found this. Link told me to give it to you." Kirby presented a piece of paper from his mouth and patted his hands together, anticipating me to read it. Roy snickered as I wiped the drool off the paper.

I cleared my throat and recited it: "_Quietus arrives with swift wings. He arrives on nobody's impulse and it's not always you._"

The three of us fell silent. Quietus means death. It's fast and comes at random. Sure, I understand that. But if death comes to me and it's "not always me"...

"I don't get it." Kirby pouted. He looked so upset I had to crack a smile. But neither I nor Roy shared our thoughts about the entry.

* * *

><p>Ike and Link were talking to one another and Zelda was quietly listening to the two. As I sat down the three of them inspected my burn and nodded approvingly. A dull pain was still there and it was hard to ignore it, but it wasn't that bad.<p>

All of us sat in a big circle and discussed about the new phantom. I was surprised to find Zelda, being a princess nevertheless, sit on the ash-covered rocky floor in her beautiful pink dress. I imagined princesses to be more careful about cleanliness.

"And this is the second black figure we've encountered so far?" Zelda asked.

"Yes. And I'm an ex-phantom, so to speak." Roy raised his hand. He looked proud for some reason. I rolled my eyes.

I started to talk about the five black monsters Lucas had mentioned and Kirby jumped up and down on my lap. "I remember, I remember! There were three people, and two that didn't look like a person. One of them looked like Roy but in all black!"

Link leaned in closer and asked, "Did one of them look like a kid?"

"Yeah, he looked like you."

"Me?"

One person came to my mind immediately. But that tiny swordsman was a lot smaller than the lava-spitting phantom that we saw. As I remember, the figure resembled more of a human boy a little shy of my height than the swordsman I know.

"Well whoever this kid is, he's one of us. All we need to do is save him." Ike said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

I almost wanted to make a comment on how if we _could_ meet up again. Now that the phantom is aware of our presence, he can shut the firelight off and separate all of us at any second now. I didn't know if we will all be separated or if groups of us are blown off to a random area.

"Is something bothering you?" Zelda asked warily. I went to shake my head but I stopped.

* * *

><p>"<em>Peek-a-boo<em>," A voice giggled. I couldn't make out where it came from.

The candle lamp above us flickered. It was time. Link met my eyes and he nodded.

"Guys, the phantom is separating us. But we'll all meet again someday, somehow. Stay safe, find others, and fight back whatever may attack you. …Okay?"

I was relieved to find not only my swordsmen friends but Zelda and Kirby nod also. Roy stuck out his hand. I shook it firmly and held onto it.

"I'll see you soon." He said.

"Soon." I smiled.

And the cave was casted with darkness once again. Roy's hand slipped out of mine. My bow glowed. It didn't light anyone but the intricate features of the dark rocky walls. I was alone once again.

"Soon," I whispered again. The word escaped from my mouth just as my friends did. Hopefully, they'll be all together. I was the only one that needed to travel alone. I need to be stronger.

* * *

><p>I've tripped once, when I slipped in the muddy floor going after Ness and Lucas, but the number of times I've <em>almost<em> tripped was starting to skyrocket. By the time I've caught my foot on the railcar tracks for the seventh time; I gave up and started to walk as slowly as I can manage.

These tracks weren't made for walking on. I almost wanted a train to pass by so I can hitch a ride, but I didn't want to know who was going to operate the train. I haven't seen a single living soul except for my friends yet.

The tunnel opened up to a bridge. Below me, a dark turquoise river snaked along perpendicular to the bridge. There was an old crane-like structure that held up a wooden crate. A couple of desks and wooden boxes full of mining tools lined near the crane. Were there precious rocks in the river?

I stood there for a while listening to the gentle stream. The gurgles and hisses soothed me and sent pleasant chills down my arms and shoulders. Right now it's quiet, but I wondered how this place was when people worked here. I could almost hear the miners mumbling to one another and the metallic sounds the tools made when they were excavating rare minerals.

And what's left behind today are tools and technology decaying and melting into the dark atmosphere free from human influence. But maybe in the dead of night, the tools move on their own to reminisce the memories of the days they were used. I smiled a bit on that thought. It wouldn't be too weird if this cave was haunted after all that I've been through.

The crane seemed to twitch.

Or it could have been my imagination. But there was a foreign sound aside from the river. I tried to stay perfectly still. A series of dragging sounds with frequent chinks. The crane had large chains that supported the heavy crate and rocks but the sound was lighter, faster, and _closer_.

A low carnivorous growl was the last thing I heard before I dodged a brown serpentine beam that lashed out from the end of the bridge. The rusty chain dragged back into the mouth of the tunnel. I turned around and held a good grip of my bow. Someone was coming.

The chain whipped out again, but this time I was able to intercept it. I pulled on it with all my might but the figure on the other end easily overpowered me with one strong pull. I lifted off the ground but I rolled roughly to soften the impact.

I tried not to flinch when the monstrous creature of a man emerged from the darkness. He held a small lamp and he squinted to see who I was. A wide smile spread across his face to reveal a carnivorous set of teeth. I didn't know if the smile meant he found dinner, or if he was exclusively looking for me.

It was hard to tell if the creature was once a human. He wore no clothing and his pale, white-washed skin made me guess he's been here for a while.

I dodged the third lashing and managed to cut a part of the chain off. The rust made it easier for me to cut it. The creature looked genuinely confused on how I sliced off a good part of his chain. He grunted annoyingly. I eyed the river.

The creature produced another rust-covered chain and brought it up high. I rolled sideways and off the bridge. My body spun in air but I had more than enough time to unfold my wings to land on a nearby rock on the wall. The beast growled and whipped at the air but he was out of reach.

I took my time to target my arrow. A brilliant cyan light engulfed the creature's face and he roared. He clawed at his eyes and stumbled to the ground. As I fluttered my wings to set my feet on the bridge again, the creature swung his arms around in a vain attempt to catch me blind.

Should I kill him? I should. He may go after my friends. He may recover and attack back even more fiercely. He may even call for help. I should kill him but my arms didn't move. What if I didn't gather enough power to kill him? The thought of cutting into the creature's body again and again to kill it made my stomach turn over. Was I apathetic enough to kill this?

My hesitation was my biggest mistake.

An icy chain wrapped around my neck and I was yanked down to the ground. My dominant hand bent awkwardly from the impact. The creature squealed with enthusiasm.

"Crap," I reached for my bow with my other hand, but the creature kicked it away. A dry, sour taste in my throat made me gag as I was lifted off the ground by the chain around my neck. A chain was the size of a fingernail and each and every one of them dug right at my Adam's apple.

The creature smirked. His teeth were so yellow; his gums were stained brown and bled constantly. Blood dribbled down his pale white chin. My head slouched back. I felt him breathing on my throat. The stench was unbearable but I was running out of air. Black spots danced in my eyes as if to mock me. I couldn't feel my limbs.

Can't I do _anything_ without the help of my friends?

In the corner of my eyes, a blue orb hovered just below me. A voice rang in my head. I didn't hear it with my ears, but with my mind.

"Let him go."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: He'll grow strong. Someday.<p> 


	11. Meteor

"Let him go." The voice said again.

But he wasted no time to hesitate. A bright orb of energy evaporated the chain right at my neck. The monstrous humanoid screamed and stumbled back. Soft, furry arms caught me before I hit the ground. I gasped for air and grabbed onto my hero. I accidentally grazed a long snout and realized who saved me. He snorted and knelt slowly to set me down to the ground.

"Are you all right?" Lucario stared right at me. His voice hummed at my ears but his lips weren't moving.

"Y-Yes. Thank you." I squeaked.

Lucario nodded solemnly and stood in front so he covered for me. A blue, swirling energy manifested his paws as he took a low stance. I took this cue to grab my bow that skidded away. But as I stood up, the humanoid was covering his face vaguely with his arms and whimpering miserably. The chains used for his authority were scattered in pieces from Lucario's energy sphere. Even with a kneeling pose, he was taller than Lucario and I, but he appeared absolutely afraid.

The surrendering pose apparently irritated Lucario, because he roared once, and the humanoid got to his feet clumsily and ran off to the direction I came from. The rusty chains were forgotten and abandoned. Lucario picked one up and threw it away insolently. "Coward. He does not deserve weapons if he is afraid to fight." He growled. I briefly held my breath. I guess I need to work harder to fit Lucario's criteria.

With a snap of a wrist, the blue energy quickly burned off, leaving a trail of shimmering light like fireflies. I remember him telling me that the blue light was the source of energy and everyone had a unique "aura". Lucario can use this aura to see through closed eyes, talk telepathically, and determine if someone is a foe or an ally. Pretty amazing, if you ask me.

* * *

><p>"Are we in a cave?" He asked.<p>

"Um... I should probably catch you up on things," I scratched the back of my neck. "Now, where should I start..."

"There's no need to."

Lucario placed his hands on my forehead and closed his eyes. The sensors below his ears buzzed. I closed my eyes also and concentrated. After a good minute, Lucario nodded once and sat down next to me. "Interesting..." He mumbled to himself. I wasn't sure if he fully understood the whole situation and what I've been through, but he was stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked. This question was becoming a tradition every time I met someone new. Everyone shares a different memory but they were all connected somehow.

Lucario paused and turned to me. He furrowed his eyebrows (or where his eyebrows should be if he wasn't a canine)."Do I remember anything?"

"Like, um... before you woke up here. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Hmm. Well, I do recall all of us sitting at the tables for dinner. It was a warm night and I was among the couple of us who sat outside."

I nodded. The dinner part of Ike's story was a bit similar to Lucario's. Was this dinnertime the last time all of us were together?

"When I came outside, you were sitting alone. Some of the swordsmen came to join you afterwards but you seemed very absent. I wanted to talk with you but I was not able to find you after dinner. I suppose your friends wanted to also since I've overheard them talking how you disappeared. Do you recall any of this?"

"No. I have worse amnesia than everyone else. I can't remember the last thing I did. I don't even know my name."

"Then you may be the key to this."

"That's what I was thinking, a little bit. I don't want to though."

"Why is that?"

It was an honest question. But I had a hard time admitting I wasn't confident in myself.

"I... I don't think I'm worthy to be a 'savior', so to speak. For humans, angels can be seen as guardians or a guiding light to heaven. But those angels are different from us. I can die too and I don't know what will happen to me. I can't guide myself to heaven because I'm _not_ that kind of angel. I'm no less human the rest of us."

Lucario waited patiently. I had a feeling he knew I had more to say.

"But seeing all of my friends fight for me... Even now, Lucario, you saved me from that monster. I feel like I don't understand my potential, if I had one at all. Oh, I really shouldn't be saying this. Roy would be mad at me again." I forced myself to laugh a bit at the end. But Lucario's intense red eyes pierced right through my fake smiles.

"I see," he said softly. "So are you not confident in combat?"

"Probably."

"Then I can assist you with that."

He didn't smile, but there was one in his tone. I laughed again, but it was completely dry.

* * *

><p>We were at the riverside and made it a makeshift training ground. Lucario suggested we keep the tables and boxes, as they were to train in a realistic atmosphere. Although I was glad Lucario agreed to train with me, I hesitated to start.<p>

"You can start anytime."

"Uh, are you sure I can practice with you?"

"Swords won't affect me. I will use my aura for defense."

"Okay."

Another silence followed. I shifted my feet. In every fight I've been in so far, my opponent didn't wait for my first move.

"Would you like for me to start it off?"

"Yeah, sorry."

The awkward moments were over immediately when Lucario hopped atop a box with one stride. I tensed as I recognized his low, crouching position. The lower his stance was, the bigger the recoil he experienced. I managed to side step, fold my wings and roll from my head. A blue sphere hummed with energy as it ripped at the air above my head and crashed at a box. The wooden crates behind me twitched, and then exploded, sending small shards showering down on us like glitter.

"I see I hit your left foot." Lucario curled his lips.

A thin strand of blue wrapped around my ankle. I went to touch it and it dissolved off my hands. What was interesting was that the energy felt soft, almost soothing. "Why didn't it hurt?"

"You have many cuts and bruises so I wanted to heal you."

"You can hurt me, Lucario. Or else this won't be training." I smiled. This time it felt real.

"As you wish."

I might've regretted that choice. Lucario took flight and reflected off a wall. His steps were so quiet; he could have kicked at air. And after a while, I was dizzy following him with my eyes, seeing him almost fly with nothing but his legs and the area around him. I wondered how he would behave if he had wings.

Three aura spheres burst open from Lucario's hands and he treated them like a juggler. With each flick of a finger, the spheres doubled in numbers and sizes, gathering the surrounding energy around them. I only had time to dodge one way, unless I didn't dodge.

The aura spheres rained down on me. Dazzling comets engulfed the room and cancelled out the orange fire in the lamps. All shades of blue flared and imploded to the ground, diminishing and melting immediately. It was fun to think of it as a dance floor.

I parried one with my bow. And another, and another. I needed an umbrella to keep the rain off me. I held the hilt of the bow and snapped my wrist how Lucario did when he cut off the aura from his hands. The bow corresponded to my command and began to swirl right off my palm. The aura spheres that washed down on me hit the rotating umbrella and dissolved. Blue residue rained down, hitting off the bow and ricocheting in different directions, leaving a perfect circle of black around me. I laughed shortly; did I really just come up with this right now?

The comets kept on falling. With the flashing blue lights and dark surroundings, it was hard to capture exactly where Lucario was. I shifted my feet one step at a time until I came to the one spot where the aura spheres were falling _directly _on to me. I knelt, and took flight.

* * *

><p>Lucario didn't notice my approach until the rotating bow brushed against his tail. I felt a different sensation on my palm when I was starting to cut into something other than the aura spheres.<p>

His right foot thrust out and was just inches above my chest before I twisted in mid-air. The aura shower stopped as Lucario made fists in his hands, cutting off the blue flare. As he missed his dropkick, I circled around him to shoot an arrow square on the middle of his back.

But what surprised me was that Lucario didn't tumble to the ground, but he grabbed onto my leg. My wings cringed under the weight. We twisted, thrashed, and somehow in the middle of it, Lucario managed to pull my arms behind me back and wrap his legs around mine. I was open to smash into the ground.

I wiggled; my arms wouldn't budge from Lucario's iron grip, but my wings spread open again to cushion us for one second. And one second was just enough.

"Wh-What..." Lucario sputtered. He coughed and shook around.

"Tickling, isn't it?" I cracked up and fluttered my wings in his face. Above me, feathers escaped and ascended to where we were a second before. My arms felt loose. I wriggled free and turned around to catch Lucario just in time to crash into the river.

Since I did a bit of a side-flop, my left shoulder and wing boiled in pain and immediately numbed. Lucario growled and rolled out of the river. I figured he was mad but once he met my eyes, he chuckled. A hasty aura sphere shot from his hands but I easily parried it away with one blade. The toga weighed me down from all of the water it soaked. The numbing pain on my left side wasn't helping either.

"You're getting tired. The moves are getting slow." Lucario puffed a breath. His words were choppy but he kept a light footing.

"No, I'm just heavy." I said, as I threw away my toga.

Brilliant blue lights engulfed the room one last time before we both fell to our knees, laughing.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Ooh foreshadowing.<p> 


	12. Green

Lucario and I kept training each other afterwards. After four more rounds of deflecting aura spheres and physical combat, I collapsed to the ground. My opponent sat next to me, breathing with his shoulders. I went to pat him on the back but my hands were so frail, I couldn't even hold onto the bow. But I felt good to be tired for once.

"I didn't know you wore a leotard underneath your white cloth."

"Really. Well, now you know." I picked at the 'leotard' (whatever that was, in human terms). The soft, flexible cloth snapped back in place. I did prefer movable clothing. I honestly don't understand how the rest of my swordsmen friends fight in those pants and tight shirts.

"I almost forgot. Stay still. I'm going to temporarily heal you." Lucario said as he placed his palms on my chest. A warm, soothing sensation spread from my chest and down to my legs. I thought it was because his paws were so large and warm, but I saw that he was emitting a sea-green aura that fused into my chest.

Some of the light spilled from his paws and when I caught it with my hands, the pink burn I got when I grabbed onto the boiling hot Roy's phantom evaporated right off like a sticker.

"What do you mean by temporary? Does this wear off?"

"No... I meant temporary as in I cannot heal you fully. I can heal you to a point where you are steps away from full recovery. So the burn on your hands will be gone, but you will still feel somewhat of a sensitivity that a burn was there."

"Oh. It's still cool, though."

"I haven't used this ability in a while. I'll apologize in advance it this hurts anyway or another."

And just as he said that, the burn I received from the lava phantom pulsed. It didn't hurt as much, but my thigh trembled on its own. Creepy was my first thought; but Lucario kept a concentrated expression so I remained still. This is a painful, but small burn. A very small burn. I didn't want to imagine what would happen if I had larger burn than this.

"Do you feel better?"

"Oh. Yeah. Thank you so much, Lucario."

"Are you more confident?"

"Yes, definitely. I'm dead tired now, but I feel better. Inside and outside."

"Good. We should rest for now."

Rest sounded really nice. I found a long desk where I could sleep on (better than the bumpy floor), and a ballistic blanket. How I knew it was a ballistic blanket was because of the wooden boxes labelled "_bomb blankets_" in large blocky letters. It was hard, but nevertheless it was warm. I told Lucario I'd keep second watch, but he insisted that I sleep well. I wanted to argue, but the second I put my head down, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up underwater.<p>

The water was lukewarm and oddly light. I thought I was floating in air, but the area around me was a murky, emerald green color. When I moved my hand, fine bubbles escaped between my fingers and ascended to the surface. Aside from that, I didn't see a wall or really anything around me.

"I must be dreaming..." I could hear myself clearly underwater.

At the surface, things were more interesting. I realized I was swimming in a canal when a canoe grazed my wings behind me. The young man operating the boat with one long oar paid no attention to me. I even tried calling out to him, but he didn't respond.

I swam to a small dock where several other canoes were held together by sturdy ropes. An elderly man with a pipe was reading the newspaper in the dim orange light of the hand-held lamp. He didn't say anything to me, but he did steal a quick look. I stood up fast and asked: "Excuse me, sir. Where is this place?"

The old man still stared at his paper. But his eyes stopped scanning left to right. "The city." He said shortly.

"Are we inside a cave?" I pressed.

I had a feeling he was irritated with me. The old man sighed and roughly folded the newspaper. When he stood up, he was quite short but he was still menacing with his gray squinty eyes. "Yes, yes, we're in a cave, you dumb bird. Why do you chickens even bother coming here in a place like this. You'd bonk your head on the ceiling and get eaten by the darkness."

"Um, I'm sorry. But I'm not a bird... or a chicken."

"You have those wings! No matter how _human_ you look, you're still a chicken! Now get out of my sight!" He spat at the ground. I guessed it was my cue to leave.

Despite the mean nature of the old man, he did tell me that this place was a city inside the cave. The buildings almost touched the ceiling. There were voices coming from the apartments and when I listened into one of them, I was glad it sounded animated and happy. A little girl was telling her parents what happened at her school today, and the mother laughed at every other word she said. I wondered if this place is my next destination.

A well dressed middle-aged man strolled by. I bowed and he greeted back. He was holding a candle lamp but there was no fire inside it.

"How do you do?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Ah, but you should go on home soon. You wouldn't want the darkness to get you."

The _darkness?_ The old man at the dock said the same thing. But what in the world is the "darkness"? The cave is already dark. I turned back but the middle-aged man was gone. The buildings were built side by side and there were no alleyways that he could duck into. If he went inside a building, I would've heard a door open. I shook my head. "I'm dreaming, remember. I'm dreaming..."

Couple of children bumped into me as they ran out from a house. They apologized briefly as they all ran off to one direction. Some girls were walking down the street, whispering and giggling to one another. Behind them, another little girl with a white dress skipped by them singing a somewhat of a folklore tune. The group of girls seemed to roll their eyes at her.

The little girl skipped by me singing:

"_Green bird, green bird. _

_Where are you. _

_Are you hiding? Are you hiding? _

_Where are you. _

_Come back, come back._

_Before the darkness devours you."_

She smiled at me so I smiled back. I followed her with my eyes until I couldn't see her anymore. I never recalled meeting a little girl like her, but she seemed familiar.

* * *

><p>When I woke up for real, Lucario was sitting next to me. His warmth and fur was comforting.<p>

"Did you sleep well?"

"...Yeah. Aren't you tired?" I yawned. I wonder how long I've slept.

"Not anymore. Besides, I am a little excited to set course on this journey." Lucario smiled.

"Oh, you'll get tired of it soon enough."

As we came back on the bridge and followed the tracks, I told Lucario of my strange dream. The city itself seemed very real. Usually, I'll dream of places but some parts of it will be fuzzy and I can't focus. The city was different; I felt the warmth from the stone bricks and heard conversations inside houses. The middle-aged man disappearing was a bit bizarre but beside that, it seemed very real.

"I'm more interested in the "darkness" the people in your dreams mentioned." Lucario added.

"I don't know what it is. It might just mean like, stay-away-from-the-dark-and-you'll-be-safe things. Like if these people inside the city ever ventured out here, they'd come across that reptilian hellhound, or that humanoid, or even one of the phantoms. I don't know how they'd all survived down here..."

"What is that?"

Lucario pointed at the horizon. I didn't even need to squint to see something.

A white apparition, whatever it was, was standing in our path. It was triangularly shaped and small. As we walked up closer and closer to it, we noticed the triangle shape was a long dress that flared out on the sides. It was a little girl in a white dress. She had her back turned to us.

"Who are you?" I called. I tried keep a steady voice.

Then, suddenly, the fire in the lamps shut off. It didn't even flicker or wave. White flashes danced at my eyes, adjusting to the sudden darkness. Was it the phantom? Has he gained enough power to shut the lights off without warning now? Panicked, I yelled out Lucario's name. He places a wary hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"I'm sorry."

"No, thank goodness. I thought I separated from my friends again."

"I'm still here."

"Good."

One lamp flickered on, and another, and another. The little girl was still there.

* * *

><p>The little girl started singing softly. "...<em>Green bird, green bird. Where are you.<em>"

She turned and smiled, just like how she did in my dream. I didn't know if I should smile back or not, but she didn't wait for my response. Lucario was already in pursuit before the girl started running.

"Lucario, that's the girl! Th-The girl in my dream!"

My friend grunted once in reply. I was amazed how the girl could still have so much distance from us running on these train tracks. She could be used to running around in these obstacles while she was playing with her friends. On the other hand, I struggled. When I lose my footing, I had to spread my wings to float myself and keep going. While we were chasing, the little girl kept singing. Her voice was neutral, and wasn't choppy or short even though she was running at a good speed.

The little girl and Lucario turned a gentle corner to the left. I was falling behind, but I saw Lucario was very close behind her. He stretched out his arms.

"Did you catch her?" I called out.

Lucario was about to say something, but a dull crash erased his voice. When I turned the corner, I found a him and two others on the ground and groaning. Lucario shook his head and assisted the two of them. My face lit up.

"Kirby! And... um, Zelda?"

"Sheik, for now." Sheik stood up quickly and adjusted the cloth that concealed half of the face. The first time Zelda showed me her transformation, I was surprised out of my mind. And I didn't know whether to address her as "he" or "she" when she transformed into Sheik. But Zelda told me to address Sheik as a "he", since that was part of the meaning behind the transformation: to become someone that is opposite.

"Ouch ouch." Kirby rolled around holding his head. I picked him up and patted him gently.

"Well," Sheik said as he brushed off some of the dirt. "This is a pleasant surprise. But were you two going after a little girl in a white dress?"

"Indeed. But she disappeared just as we... collided." Lucario scratched his neck.

"It's a ghost!" Kirby gasped, and let out an "_oooh"_ sound to resemble one.

Sheik and Kirby claimed to have seen the same girl Lucario and I saw. But it couldn't have been the "same" girl if Sheik and Kirby chased her from one direction, and we chased her from the other. And just as the four of us met, the girl disappeared. She projected two versions of herself, just so all of us could meet together at this spot?

"If that girl was trying to be nice and meeting us back together, I wished she would've done it in a less painful way..." Sheik sighed behind his mask and rubbed his head.

"Unless if she wanted all of us to meet _here_." Lucario eyed something on the ground.

There was a small railroad switch point where it separated one trail to another. The trail we were following continued on, but the other point lead off down the slope. A wooden sign hung from the ceiling: "_Polis 3_". And right next to the word "Polis", written in crude, carved letters, read the prefix: "_NECRO_".

"Necropolis... a cemetery?" Lucario frowned.

A shiver went down my spine. Did the graffiti mean that this city has reformed into a cemetery, or did it mean that everybody in this city are _dead_? Or could it mean something more?

What's more horrible than death?

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The little girl's identity will be revealed in the next chapter, along with some history.<p> 


	13. Necropolis

"We can't wait out here forever." Sheik shrugged after a long silence. I held my breath. The old wooden sign hanging from the ceiling did look interesting and wicked at the same time. It may be my misreckoning, but the "_NECRO_" carved next to "_Polis 3_" seemed almost _new _compared to the condition of the sign.

As I still stared, Sheik unclipped a candle lamp from the wall and pushed us to go down the slope of the tunnel. Kirby floated off the ground to settle himself on my head. I felt a little shiver from the guy and I patted his feet to calm him. I took the lamp from Sheik and volunteered to lead us down.

* * *

><p>The tunnel was long and featureless. I almost forgot what it lead to. Wooden columns were hammered together to support the roof alike to the study room with the tents. However, the columns were aligned in a arch with smaller pieces that supported the roof to the beginning of the wall. There was an arch every five feet or so and it felt like we were going through some gates.<p>

"Is that the end?" Kirby mumbled from atop my head. Indeed it was hard to see with dim light, but the end of the tunnel was adorned with a wide entrance and complicated structures of metal and wood to prevent crumbling. It was the entrance to the city.

Well, more to the station of the city. The tracks have lead us to an open roof station, long abandoned and the concrete on the walls were crumbling in the large cracks. The stationmaster's office had posters of the previous flourishing city. Most had a vintage taste you'd see in old parts of a downtown, but these posters had that "cave" tint in them. Some posters read: "_Always have a light and extras! A light for a life._", "_Crystal Hunting in Polis 4 Excavating Area, Help Wanted._"

"A station with no train. Perhaps everybody left." Lucario said as he was walking down the track to the end of the station. Only the tracks were left behind. We couldn't even find a single crate. Strange vine-like plants started to make their way through the concrete and began to infest the floor, slowly reaching the walls. I was impressed by their adamant nature and determination of covering the entire station with its faint green color.

Sheik was kneeling and studying the vines. I didn't really see anything out of the ordinary. I remember seeing these kinds of vines before. "Anything interesting?" I asked. Sheik narrowed his eyes.

"Just wondering why the leaves are green."

"Huh, aren't leaves always green?"

"The green color in leaves is called chlorophyll, which is used to absorb sunlight and make nutrients to help them grow."

I was wondering why Sheik was giving me a lesson about the plants. But then I noticed. There is no _sunlight. _The roof was tall, but not tall enough to peek any sun through. How did these plants survive after being abandoned?

"I've been wondering about that for a while. Too much sunlight is bad for your skin, but that doesn't mean _none_ is better. So why did the people here decide to make such a big deal to live underground...?" Sheik mused.

* * *

><p>The long hallway had many windows. Most were intact, with the occasional cracks going through the glass. A thin sheet of pebbles and sand covered the floor and each step we took was a deafening, splitting '<em>crunch<em>' that echoed and rang in my ears. We passed by a simple row of ticket booths and a wide staircase down to the city.

Once we exited the station, the city revealed itself and its former glory. Although it wasn't the city that appeared in my dream, this "_Polis 3_" was equally stunning. An entire town was built on a storm drain. All the houses seemed to hang on the wall for their dear life, but concrete platforms supported the neighborhoods as a mere consolation. Bridges and various walkways connected one patch of neighborhoods to another. Above us, a colossal chandelier-like candle lamp hung from the darkness. There must be a ceiling to hang such stunning chandelier but the thick metal chains disappeared above our heads. I tried to picture how it was like when the chandelier was lit up. Did it take place of a sun, or did it feed the purpose of a hearth and a central symbol of the city?

Just below the chandelier, was a grand elevator that made access to the neighborhoods below. The elevator itself was the size of a good house. Three stories high and spacious, the elevator provided transport to many people and supplies at once. There were long staircases that traced along the walls for those who wanted to visit friends or the station without the wait of the elevator.

The architecture was beautiful. I've never seen anything like it. But there was the one aspect of it that made it all empty. The lack of _people_.

Kirby hopped off my head and started venturing in the abandoned houses. A couple of candle lamps were clipped to the walls so I lit some of them with mine as we went on our way. Most houses were preserved with furniture and household products. The people seemed to leave their homes in a hurry. As the poster in the station said, there were little lighting supplies left in the houses along with the people.

* * *

><p>"There might have been an emergency where the residents had to leave their homes." Lucario mumbled. In his hands was a dusty photograph of a family of five. The mother held a baby in her arms.<p>

"Sure, there was an emergency. But the fact that none of them came back bothers me." I said.

"We may see some residents... The city is big." Lucario said as he put down the photo gently. I shrugged. If we did see some people, I hoped they were stable.

Kirby was in the living room where a small black piano stood in a corner near a window. There was a music piece on the stand. The ink was faint and fading, but I was able to make out the title: "_Green Bird_". Kirby struggled with the cover on the piano keys so I pulled them open. My heart skipped a beat to see the ivory was smothered with a deep maroon color. Some of the keys that were stained were red and _wet_. Blood dripped and oozed off of the keys. I pulled Kirby away from the bloody piano keys before he could touch at them. I called out to Sheik and Lucario.

"What's wrong?" Kirby asked. He looked up with such innocence; I was persuaded that he has never seen human blood before. I pursed my lips and held him tight. My other friends rushed into the living room and immediately saw the blood on the piano keys. Lucario sniffed lightly at the fresh blood and pulled back. "It's human blood. Judging the color, it hasn't been an hour since it was transferred here."

All of us fell silent for a short while. Sheik stood up and called out, "If anyone is here, please show yourself!"

We waited for a good minute in silence. During that time, I couldn't look at the piano. I had a feeling I was going to picture the individual that played this piano, even when their fingers were starting to bleed. Lucario scratched his cheek and called with a friendlier tone, "We mean no harm."

I almost jumped out of my skin when the little girl materialized from under the piano. She crawled out on fours with incredible speed and stood to brush the dust from her dress. She was the same girl I saw in my dream of the city and when we chased her to reach here. All of us stood still, afraid to make the next move. I may have held my breath because my head throbbed with the same timing of the old analog clock in the kitchen.

She turned towards me very, very slowly. "Am I saved?"

The little girl stared at me with great intensity. Her sky blue eyes seemed to peer into everything I hid inside me. I was confused, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I squeezed Kirby's cheeks for comfort and he giggled. He didn't seem intimidated by the girl at all. My throat choked back before I could make any noise from my vocal chords. "Wh-What do you mean by saved?"

"Your wings. Will they take me to he-heav-heav... above?" Her voice skipped around on one word like a broken CD.

"Oh. I-um, I'm not that kind of angel. I'm sorry."

Her sky blue eyes squinted and she looked down. I was sorry I said that. A long uncomfortable silence followed. I made a brief glance at Sheik and Lucario for guidance but they shrugged. Kirby reached his arms and tugged at her dress. He asked with a soft, friendly voice, "Were you lonely?" And the girl nodded once.

"...Nobody took me. Nobody remembered to take me. They remembered my big brother and little brother. But not me. They all left. Daddy didn't even take my hand. Daddy was too busy saving everyone else. Daddy forgot about me." The little girl said, cupping her hands. Her fingertips were stained with old blood. Thoughts continued to pour from her trembling lips and I wondered how long she has kept these feelings to herself. When I kneeled to meet her eye level, the little girl towered over and threw her arms around me. She wailed horribly for what seemed like forever.

* * *

><p>While I helped her wash her fingers and puffy eyes, she turned back and curved her lips into a fraction of a smile. I tried to smile back big.<p>

Without the blood, I was able to see that the girl had burst blisters on all of her fingertips. I liked playing instruments back in the day but I can't imagine how committed you need to be to have bloody blisters from playing the piano. I found a pack of bandages in the cabinet under the sink. She refused the treatment first, but I didn't want the blisters to get infected or them to bleed again. I took my time to wrap the bandages around all of her fingers.

The little girl flexed and curled her taped fingers with a frown. "They feel weird."

"At least they don't hurt as much. Now, don't take them off, okay?" I said.

"...I will if you say please." The little girl mumbled as she puckered her lips.

"Please."

Her face lit up immediately. "Okay."

A chuckle escaped from me. I couldn't believe I was actually terrified of her earlier. She seemed like such a normal kid for a society that lived in a cave.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Priscilla." She lifted her chest to show she was proud of her name.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you. And what's yours?"

When I went to respond, my lips shut first. I was about to say something. I was about to say my name and the momentum stopped. I was so close. I shut my lips first. Did my name start with a "M" or a "B"? It may be a "P" also. Priscilla tilted her head and waited for my response patiently.

"I can't remember. Ever since I woke up here."

"Oh..." Priscilla frowned. "Can I call you 'Angel', then?"

"Yes, you may."

Priscilla mouthed the word 'angel', said it out loud for a second time, and giggled.

* * *

><p>When Priscilla and I returned to the living room, Kirby and Zelda (transformed from Sheik) were cleaning around. Zelda had a wet cloth in hand, and Kirby rolled around on the countertops, perfectly taking the dust with him. Once he was covered with dust, he went to the sink to wash down and roll away again.<p>

Zelda laughed when I was staring at Kirby's unique cleaning. "This is quicker than using his arms."

"I guess so." I shrugged. Priscilla giggled and Kirby grinned back.

Lucario was in the living room wiping the piano down. The ivory keys were milky white without the presence of blood. Priscilla came up on her toes to grab the music from the stand. She held the papers tightly with two hands.

"Is that your favorite piece?" Lucario asked. She nodded curtly.

"I used to play and sing this with my friends. It's about someone's pet bird and how she got lost in the darkness. W-We sing it so it would scare the clickers away." Priscilla explained.

"Um, hmm, what do the darkness and clickers mean?" I asked. All of this sounded like a folktale but something about it was disturbing.

Priscilla pursed her lips and patted her mouth to make the words. She described the "darkness" as it is, getting lost when one ventures too far without a light. The darkness devours lost people and animals and keeps them. The "clickers" were monsters that manifest in the darkness and they are controlled to capture the lost when the darkness cannot reach them.

"Hmm, okay. But why are they called clickers?"

"They go '_click clickety clack' _when they talk to each other."

"Oh. That's easy to remember."

"You should be careful, Angel. They like things that are pretty."

I blushed. Did she call me _pretty_? I cleared my throat and told her I'll be careful of these clickers, whatever they are. I did agree with the fact that the monsters liked me. I always happen to run into them.

Priscilla carefully placed the "_Green Bird_" in a chest with other piano pieces. While we all cleaned the house, we shared stories and had a few laughs in between. It reminded me of the first time we all came together to clean up the big house we all lived in. Some of us worked harder than others, some of us got into trouble for slacking off, but nonetheless, everyone was together and we were all laughing when nighttime came. I've never felt so much at home.

But nothing lasts forever. And I'm slowly starting to understand the importance of it.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Priscilla is a key character but she won't be sticking around for too long. I'd like to thank those who has stopped by to read this far, those who gave me kind reviews, those who added this story into their AlertsFavorite Stories, and those who added me to their Favorite Authors. I hope you won't get sick of it because the story is still in the beginning phase.


	14. Altar

After a couple hours of intense sweeping, Priscilla's house was spotless. I smelt of sour dust and sweat but seeing the house gleaming with cleanliness was worth the hard work. All five of us sat down heavily. Kirby laid across my lap with his limbs stretched. I would be exhausted too if I had to roll around catching dust for two hours.

Zelda gasped softly, and went to the door. I wondered what was wrong but then I saw her patting the dust off her dress outside. I looked down. I was covered in a thin layer of old gray dust also. Lucario and I joined Zelda's example embarrassingly.

* * *

><p>I went some steps down the stairs to shake my dust off. Priscilla followed me for some reason, smiling and giggling like it was a game of tag. As we ran, fine particles shook free and were left behind in our path. My white toga and her white dress reminded me of these plants that formed soft seeds that took flight by the slightest breeze. Link told me what they were... dandelions, were they?<p>

The two of us came to a small plaza with a symmetric symbol painted on the floor. Priscilla ran around in circles, ululating like a monkey. I was surprised at first, but I joined her. I needed some fun. Zelda and Kirby laughed from the top of the stairs. I took my toga off and ran around, waving the white cloth like a victory flag. Amazing amounts of dust broke free from us and it rained down again like snow in the wintertime.

Even after we were drained from running around, I couldn't stop laughing. Priscilla giggled and shook her long, wavy blond hair. "Shake your wings, Angel." She suggested. I couldn't stand up but I arched my back and fluttered my wings. Her hair and dress rippled from the beat of my wings and she seemed greatly amused by that. "It's so windy!"

"Are you two quite done?" Zelda strolled down the stairs, trying to contain her laughter.

"Umm," I patted at my toga to check for anymore dust. "Yep. I think we're finished."

"Princess Zelda, did you see Angel's wings flutter? It was really windy." Priscilla said excitedly.

"My, is that true?" Zelda smiled.

Lucario tapped me on the shoulder. He was looking over the symmetric symbol painted on the middle of the plaza. I saw a pentagram (_that_ sent bad chills) and a sun painted over to almost conceal it. The sun and pentagram were confined with perfect circles. Symbols were carved in the rings by something sharper than the concrete. It was a beautiful language but I had no idea what it said.

With a gentle paw, Lucario brushed at the carvings. He touched one symbol that looked like a feather. "These symbols. It may be an ancient language of the people."

"It could be decoration." I suggested.

"But if it _was_ decoration, I would have carved them in respectfully. These people have the knowledge to create a city like this. I'm sure one of them can carve letters on the ground without these faulty chips and cracks."

Just then, Priscilla skipped toward us curiously. She saw Lucario examining the strange symbols and gasped. Her eyes seemed to take in a different shade of blue. "Did you touch it with your hands?"

Lucario blinked, and stepped back. He said, "Yes, I did," and Priscilla let out a miserable sound.

Everyone's attention was on the little girl. Her red lips quivered as the words wanted to escape, but something was keeping her from speaking. I came closer and met her eye level. "It's okay. You can tell us."

Her shoulders lowered a bit. She forced a small smile. Without a word, she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. I asked if my friends can come with, and she nodded vigorously. I looked back to Zelda, Kirby, and Lucario and they followed us quietly.

Her hands were icy cold.

* * *

><p>When we came back to the house, Priscilla took a candle lamp that was placed on top of a cabinet with other tools. It was similar to the one I had. She lighted a match professionally and carefully transferred the fire to the candle as if to appreciate the dear light. She handed me a match also to light mine.<p>

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm." Priscilla's voice was hushed. She didn't meet my eyes. I looked back at Zelda and Kirby. They pursed their lips. Lucario, on the other hand, looked nervous. He tried to hide it but he kept gripping and flexing his paws. I wanted to press Priscilla on and ask what happens when one touches those symbols, but I had a feeling we were going to find out very soon.

Priscilla led the way to the grand elevator. Up close, the elevator was nothing like the ones I've been on. The ominous dark tower loomed over and it invited us down to its endless depths. But despite its intimidating nature, the structure was elegant and appeared almost frail once I took a good look.

Series of metal frames rattled as the doors opened. I noticed the ground was carved in a straight line along the elevator so there were absolutely no gaps for people (or supplies) to get caught while boarding.

Inside, the room was almost like a hall. There was another small elevator at the end of the room to access the top two floors of the three-story structure. Priscilla manually operated the elevator by pressing numerous buttons and pulling levers that made no sense. I felt like the elevator could be a simple one-button job if a little girl like Priscilla is going to operate it alone. The room shuddered, and the metal frames shut one by one. Priscilla ran to me and squeezed my hand. She kept looking back to Lucario nervously.

It was a slow ride down. We passed by the second neighborhood of houses and proceeded down to the third floor. I was relieved that the pulleys that supported and moved the elevator didn't creak or stir any sound that could be from age. The room just shook every once in a while, but I felt those small tremors from the many times I've took the elevator with my friends and I've finally gotten used to them.

A pleasant '_ding_' indicated the end of the ride. I thought all of the floors were neighborhoods, but the metal frames rattled open to a dark hallway that echoed the metal screeching together. Priscilla ran to the nearest lamp placed on the wall and lit it up with the fire in her candle lamp.

"A-Angel." Priscilla stammered. "Can you help me light the lamps?"

"Yeah, sure." I quickly replied and started to light the lamps on the other side. I saw Kirby was in Zelda's arms and he kept quiet. Lucario followed behind, looking more and more insecure as we proceeded.

But I felt in peace as we continued to light the lamps. I was nervous for Lucario and what the symbols could do, but my heart was beating slower. The room that opened from the hall had my answer. It was a cathedral.

* * *

><p>I remembered one time I was taking a walk in the afternoon and I witnessed a wedding in a beautiful white building. It was adorned with arches and colored glass windows aligned to make a blooming flower. I didn't know why a building was decorated that way, and it was later when I came home and Zelda told me that building was called a "church".<p>

I was interested how humans can believe in an authority figure or deity that could very much be imaginary. Faith was the only thing that connected people and the deity. But that faith was pure, at least to the church I've visited, and I felt a peace similar to when I faced my authority figure.

The cathedral was dim and warm. It was beautiful nonetheless, but I had the image of a refuge, a safe house for those who seek escape from their troubles.

Priscilla sat Lucario down before an altar. It could have been a large bench, but I wouldn't place a large bench in the _middle_ of the entire cathedral. The white altar was wiped clean, but dark red remnants on the floor made the hairs on my neck stand. I hoped this wasn't used how I picture it.

"Don't move." Priscilla insisted.

"I won't." Lucario said shortly.

She wrapped her arms around Lucario so his forehead pressed against her chest. Zelda, Kirby, and I waited patiently for something to happen. Fire flickered and whispered.

The silence was broken as Lucario coughed. He pulled away from Priscilla and collapsed to the ground. He held his paws and fidgeted with them like ants were crawling inside him. Priscilla gasped, terror spread across her face. She mouthed the word: "monster".

"Lucario?" I ran up to him. Lucario turned to me slowly with dilated eyes. He gasped for air and grabbed my shoulders. His hands sparked with aura but it was beginning to tinge a dark color I've seen before. Black ink crept up his arms, and eventually reached his face. "Wh-What's happening?" He panted.

Those were his last words before he roared and exploded in an array of dark blue, volatile beams that shot me back a couple feet. My wings cracked at the joints as I skidded across the marble floor. Priscilla screamed and hid behind the altar.

"Are you all right?" Zelda quickly assisted me up. I had to spread my wings to snap my joints back in place but otherwise, I felt fine. Kirby hopped off from the princess' arms and balled his fists.

* * *

><p>Lucario snapped and shot up to his feet first. His neck was limp until his face was completely smothered with the ink, and that sprung up also. Dark, cobalt energy in a form of light manifested his paws. He pulled back his lips to bare his set of white canine teeth. His torso and parts of his legs still maintained what he was before. He was in the process of becoming a phantom.<p>

"Fffoolish, indecisive, white, ma-mon-monkeys..." The phantom fumbled. It appeared it's been a while since he last talked. "Ssseek evil or seek good. PICK, _ONE_!"

"Lucario! Lucario, can you hear me?" I called out. The phantom shook his head and snarled. Black ink still struggled to paint his body; there must be some consciousness left in him before it's too late.

He fell to his knees, scratching at his head violently. Cobalt aura flickered on and off, fighting off the ink. Lucario's voice also switched from the echoing voice of the creature and his own. "Stop it! Go away, leave me, this… this is mine!"

"What shall we do?" Zelda asked me. Magic danced at her fingertips alike to Lucario's aura. I waved a hand behind me to gesture them to stay. Kirby protested by shaking his arms up and down but I hushed him.

"Let me try to handle it first."

I connected my swords together in a bow shape. Cyan light burst and engulfed the phantom as he screamed. He stumbled back on his haunches. A large part of the ink quivered and peeled off. Lucario met eyes with me. It was working.

It was a crazy idea, and I don't know how I got it, but I came up to the half-Lucario, half-phantom and embraced him. His forehead pressed against my chest. Priscilla peeked from behind, seeing me and Lucario, and nodded frantically.

The phantom violently twitched. His scream was shrill, loud, and somewhat hoarse, like he was falling from a building facing near death. It was a bit of a struggle to hold onto him, but I knew how to keep a tight grip of a thrashing phantom with my battle against Roy's. And he wasn't burning hot so I learned how to hold onto him quickly.

White brilliance emitted from me, and transferred onto Lucario. I remembered when Lucario gave me his healing aura to me, although my light was a lot brighter than his blue aura. I couldn't see my surroundings. Everything was a soft white light like I was flying in the clouds. All I could see was Lucario, slowly growing limp in my arms from all of the ink peeling off of him. The last piece of ink crumbled and disintegrated into a fine particle of dust.

Heavily, Lucario looked up at me. His eyes were misty and fatigued. Once all of the ink wore off, it seemed as if his fur glowed a bright blue. He smiled once, and fell unconscious in my arms.

As the phosphorescent light died off, I was aware that my friends and Priscilla were surrounding the two of us. Priscilla looked equally tired as Lucario. She placed a gentle hand on my friend and patted his forehead tenderly.

"What… what was that _light_?" I asked.

"The white light." She simply replied.

"Duhh." Kirby laughed. He scampered over to examine Lucario. He pressed his small hands against Lucario's cheeks and my sleeping friend moaned. I scolded him lightly.

"What is the white light, Priscilla?" Zelda knelt down to her.

"I don't know a whole lot… It's magic, and I can use it. Angel can too. A lot of people used the white light to protect us from bad things but not anymore. Daddy didn't like the white light. He called it 'pessiside' and told me not to use it."

"'Pessiside'? Hmm, perhaps that's 'pesticide', a chemical mixture that rids bugs." Zelda muttered to herself.

"Well, whatever the 'white light' or 'pesticide' is, it saved Lucario from the ink. And all I needed to do was hug! Doesn't that sound wonderful? I really don't mind these kinds of surprises." I looked up. Zelda shrugged and concurred.

* * *

><p>Priscilla stared at me with questionable eyes. She didn't look surprised that I was able to do what she can. She almost looked concerned.<p>

While I was thinking how I should hold Lucario back up the elevator, she rummaged through an old chest that was pushed up against a wall. Inside, she produced a rather large shield that reflected the fire in the candles warmly. I was familiar with it.

"My shield…" I muttered.

Priscilla nodded. She handed me the mirror shield with carefully with both of her hands. "Pastor said this is for me, but it was too big. And I can't fight. I understand now."

"Understand what?"

"Um," Priscilla pinched her dress uncomfortably. "I-I used to be called 'savior' and a lot of adults came to me to get the white light when they were scared or hurt. But I can't make the white light anymore. That's probably why everybody left. I can't make the light so everybody left me. Because now, Angel is the 'savior'. Now I know…"

Her words left a sore pain in my heart. I don't know if she lost her 'magic' or if that power transferred to me, but the fact that she was left behind, abandoned by her own family, alone in this city, was true. It was a wonder how she hasn't lost her mind also, judging her age. "Priscilla, you didn't need to carry that burden. Now it's my turn." I said.

She nodded as she gazed at Lucario, sleeping soundly. "Now it's your turn."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: With a little hope of saving his friends, time to say some good-byes.<p> 


	15. Eyes

The wrinkles in Lucario's snout disappeared and his expression gradually became calm. His fur still had that faint, radiant glow from when I dispersed the 'white light'. He still moaned in his sleep every once in a while.

"Lucario was almost a black monster…" Kirby muttered.

"All he did was touch those strange symbols in the plaza." Zelda began. "Perhaps those symbols gave a curse to those who touch it?"

Reflexively, we all turned to Priscilla. She was the one that was shocked to see Lucario touch the symbols. But the little girl kept her lips shut, staring at the tiles on the ground, fumbling and entwining her fingers nervously. She began to stammer out everything she knew very quietly. "It was for people who touch the ground. Y-You're not supposed to touch the ground with your hands. It makes the white light dirty because hands are very important to make the white light."

"So… did the people here carve the letters?" I asked.

"No. My daddy and his team just figured out what it said. It was there in the first place. He said it was 'evil arts' and he liked it."

I frowned. Priscilla's father may be a little obsessed with the dark parts of this cave. That could be the reason he chose his humble home in here. But then his daughter, Priscilla, was one of the people who could use the healing 'white light'. No wonder he resented it and called it 'pesticide'.

"So Priscilla," I turned so I faced her. "Your white light is a magic light that heals people and their fear. And only a few people can make it."

She nodded.

"You dad didn't like it because he likes the 'evil arts' than your 'white light'."

She nodded once, slowly.

"Were you born with it? Or did you have to do something to get the white light power?"

"I don't know."

"Okay." I nodded. I didn't expect her to remember if she had gone through a ritual of some sort. She may have been born with that special power, saying I don't remember going through a special ceremony.

* * *

><p>"But um, I know why you can make the white light." Priscilla laced her fingers. "You have pretty blue eyes and you have pretty white wings."<p>

I blinked. Priscilla has blue eyes, and she wears a pure white dress. I have blue eyes and I dress in white. But was _that_ all you needed to be a savior? That shouldn't be it. There must be something more to be chosen.

"Mm, oh, my head…" Lucario mumbled. He rubbed his temple and groaned as he sat up.

"Lucario!" Kirby exclaimed as he wrapped himself around Lucario's face. Priscilla giggled as Lucario snorted and peeled his pink friend off like a sticker. He bowed to the girl and apologized for scaring her earlier.

"It was a terrifying experience for me also. I managed to maintain my conscious but my body was controlled by a mind of another. I'm sorry." He turned to us also. He bowed so low that his nose touched his thighs.

"I'm just glad you're still with us. And I found out I have a really cool ability." I smiled.

Lucario looked relieved.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Zelda asked sympathetically. She matched her eyes with Priscilla's and held her hands. Priscilla shook her head.<p>

"No, I'll just be in the way. I'm safe here too. And everybody might come back."

I pursed my lips. I didn't want to accept it, but I had a feeling Priscilla was right and she might be in the way. I don't know if I could protect her from those monsters like the reptilian hellhound or that humanoid with the chain. There was another problem with the lights. Would Priscilla be separated from me when the lights go out? If she did, than I would be stumped on how to find her again, alive.

Right as we were about to leave, Priscilla tugged at my wings lightly. "Angel, Angel. I want you to have these."

Priscilla presented me a couple of papers and a large locket with an elegant chain. The locket revealed an old-fashioned analog clock with long arms that pointed out the current time: 4:19 PM. Now I finally know what time it is without trying to guess with how sleepy I am.

One of the papers had a series of symbols with their attributes in a language I could understand. I noticed it was Priscilla's father's notes when he was researching the strange haunting letters. The feather that Lucario touched meant "savior". The second sheet was somewhat of a poem. It read:

"_Find the tree. Find the tree. Sacrifice. Sacrifice. Sacrifice. Down the stairs the lost child awaits. Hurry. Hurry._"

"Could the 'lost child' mean the phantom you saw?" Zelda suggested.

"The one that shot lava? Probably. " I sighed and placed the papers in my black notebook. I decided to keep the locket chained to my bag so I can always see what time it is.

"Bye everyone." Priscilla waved politely. "Good luck and be careful."

I was surprised that she was so nonchalant. She waved at us as if she was sending us out to buy groceries. I imagined her to be more… expressive. But I was glad she did send us out cleanly.

"You too. Don't be practicing the piano too much, okay? I don't want those blisters to come back." I pointed out her bandaged fingers.

She nodded. "Be careful of the clickers. Especially the green bird."

With one last smile and wave, we said good-bye to the little girl, hopefully not for forever.

* * *

><p>Our walk back to the station was quiet. Pebbles and sand crunched with every progression. I'm going to miss stepping on concrete. The rocky paths really get to your knees after a while, and the tracks weren't any better also. I guessed we could visit other cities and look for more inhabitants and clues. We did get some valuable information from one, so I wondered if I could finally figure out the history of this cave if I could meet an adult with more experience than Priscilla.<p>

Once we got to the tunnel with wooden arches, Zelda tapped my shoulder. She gestured we walk while we talk.

"I've wanted to talk to you about this but I couldn't find a right time." She whispered.

"We have all the time now." I replied.

"It's about that little girl."

Kirby's grip on my toga tightened. Lucario looked up at me with a tinge of worry in his eyes.

"Did you notice all of the dust in her house at first?" Zelda asked. She came closer to me.

"Yeah. Everything was covered in dust. It was a pain to clean it all."

"I'll dismiss the fact that she hasn't cleaned the house, because it must be a horrible feeling to be left behind by one's family, I wouldn't be able to do anything if that happened to me also. But did you notice the _floor_?"

I tried to remember her house the first time we came. Her whole house was covered in dust. The countertops, the bloody piano, every corner and small space, and the floor…

"She can't hide under the piano forever. She has to walk around someday. So why were there no footprints on the floor?"

I stopped in my tracks. There weren't any footprints in the house. We thought the house was abandoned. We only suspected that someone was in the house with us when I saw the bloody piano. How did Priscilla move about?

"And why didn't she warn us about the curse before? If it gave a strong curse just by _touching _the symbols, wouldn't she warn us about it?" Lucario joined in.

I shook my head. I was the one that lead us down to the plaza, but Priscilla had more than enough time to tell us about the symbols. She might have simply forgotten about them, but the way her whole face changed when she saw Lucario touching the symbols, she must have known in the first place.

"Are you guys saying that… that little girl was trying to trick us? And that she's actually a ghost that wants us dead? That doesn't make sense… Then why did she try to save Lucario by bringing all of us down to the altar? Because of that, I finally realized I could _save_ all of us with my light. And what about these papers she gave me? Aren't these pretty valuable clues?"

Zelda blinked. "You do have a point."

"I understand. But I believe she was no longer of this world. I don't know if she understands that, but I think that is the prime reason she is not able to produce the healing light. …But, she did try to save me. I apologize." Lucario added.

"She was a pretty ghost. I'm sorry I was scared of you." Kirby rubbed his hands together in a small prayer.

Reflexively, an apology almost escaped my mouth also. I thought I finally found something remotely close to our life back home, but I've never noticed the signs. I wondered if Priscilla felt the same feelings as I did when we visited after the time she's been abandoned in that Polis. I just found myself relating to her so much and I wanted some kind of escape.

A strange sensation went through me and I checked my feet. Lucario noticed my sudden change and chuckled. "We have footprints. You can feel your pulse if you'd like, also."

I blushed. "J-Just checking. I… I felt sad for her. I don't think she's aware that she's deceased."

"But she was happy to be with us. She laughed." Lucario said softly.

"I guess so." I sighed. It was really strange to think that we spent almost a day with a little ghost girl. Now, I couldn't remember if her hands were warm or cold when I washed the blisters on her hands. She just seemed so _real_. But then, I don't know anything about spirits and apparitions.

* * *

><p>Kirby tapped at my head. "What's the green bird?"<p>

"Isn't that the piano piece?" I replied.

"No no, she said 'be careful of the green bird.' What is it? A monster?"

"I thought the green bird was a story of a pet bird that went lost. But yes, Priscilla did say be careful of it." Zelda mused.

* * *

><p>Once we got back to the entrance of the city, the wooden sign that read "NECROPolis 3" was on the ground seething smoke. It was broken off from the chain.<p>

"That's strange. The metal wasn't _that_ old, was it?"

I kneeled to see the sign, just as something dripped and hissed when it came contact with the ground. The droplet was glowing orange and immediately burned black.

"Watch out!" Kirby yelled. Impulsively, I brought out my arm out. The mirror shield I got back from Priscilla sprung into power and materialized from thin air. I felt a bone-shattering impact run up my arm as a heat wave engulfed us. Everyone was kneeling behind me, protected by the shield. We all stepped back to escape from the oozing orange liquid. Sweat dribbled down my chin.

I couldn't see the phantom, but his voice seemed to come from everywhere. Judging the trajectory of the lava beam, he should be down the tunnel from the city.

"Hahahaha that's not fair! You're getting stronger. I don't like that."

"Show yourself!" Zelda called out. Green shimmering magic manifested her hands. The phantom, still invisible, became quiet. He seemed to react to her voice.

"…I see you found some friends. That's not good too." He cackled. I gripped my bow with one hand. Fighting with a shield in hand wasn't what I prefer, but it beats being melted into pulp by the phantom's lava.

The candle lamps around us seemed to blaze with energy. But we still couldn't determine where the phantom was. There was no one down the tunnel. A sweat dripped from my forehead and conveniently landed near my eye. I thought about wiping it away but the tension was too much.

Lucario whirled around behind us. His sensors under his ears buzzed. The phantom's red eyes striking open were the last things I saw before I got pushed away. The phantom sneered, coughing and sputtering the glowing liquid that bubbled at his mouth. Lucario let out a horrible howl that was almost erased by the hissing sound of his foot burning.

"Lucario!" I grabbed him under the arms and pulled him away from the boiling puddle. The one part of his leg spewed gray smoke and twitched violently. I gritted my teeth.

Green flashes danced at the phantom, making him stagger back a couple steps. His foot got caught on the tracks and fell onto his haunches. While the phantom was dazed from Zelda's magic, Kirby used my back as a slope to achieve air with his curved four-foot weapon. A wild vertical cut evaporated the phantom's head clean off from the collarbone. But before the head could touch ground, it disappeared into ash and the stump that was left erupted in a column of fire.

"Wh-What's going on…?" Kirby stuttered.

The phantom leaned back, and when the head regenerated from an assertive crackle of the fire, the new head exploded in laughter. "Hahahahaha this was fun! Show me some new people next time, _Angel_." The kid stood up quick, and formed his fingers in a snap.

Lucario placed a paw on my arm and smiled, as if to tell me he's all right. Zelda and Kirby kneeled and held a tight grip on Lucario and me. They understood what was going on. The three of them nodded to me: a silent exchange that we will hopefully meet again. And as I gasped, the candle lamps wore out. Everybody's grip and their warmth all escaped from me.

The fire flickered on again quickly, leaving only me on the tracks. I heard the phantom's cackle diminishing along with his lava, slowly sinking into the ground.

"No… No! Why did you have to come now! I could've…" I choked back. I still felt Lucario's feverish warmth before he disappeared. I still felt Zelda's and Kirby's grip on my shoulders and arms.

But most importantly, I couldn't help Lucario's burn in time. When I received a burn, it was significantly tiny and I had many friends to help me around with. Lucario may have healing power, but who's going to look after him?

My legs felt weak. I couldn't stand up.

How am I going to fight that kid like this? Was I going to have everyone be my shield? Is that how I'm going to survive and 'save' everyone?

* * *

><p>I cupped my face with my hands. I noticed they were throbbing and hot. My face was cold with anxiety. It felt a little good breathing into my hands and I was glad I didn't start sobbing again.<p>

Without even thinking, my hands entwined into a prayer. I never actually prayed before. I always thought it was a beautiful thing humans practiced whenever I see them in churches. But it was sad at the same time. You never know if your prayers, whichever deity it was for, ever reach them or not.

"For now, I just hope everything is all right." I whispered. I didn't know whom I was praying too. I never prayed to my goddess. I was supposed to protect her, not ask her for help. So whom was I praying to?

Warm hands wrapped around mine. A soft, familiar voice greeted me. "Your prayer has been sent."

I struck my eyes open to see just the company I wanted. "My goodness, Roy!"

"You know, you're very formal sometimes. 'My goodness'? I used to say that." Roy laughed as he assisted me up. My thighs shivered upon standing but I was able to stand. "So what's been happening? Seems like you're in trouble if you're praying in the middle of the train tracks."

Something between a groan and a sigh escaped from my mouth, and I let all of my anxiety and experiences out on Roy. He listened tentatively, and somewhat passively like he was listening to me talk about love problems. As I sped through my story, I was getting emotionally upset and breathing hard, so Roy patted my shoulders to breathe every once in a while.

After I finished, he nodded one last time and turned to face the entrance to Polis 3. "Is this the city? Oh there's a sign." He crouched down to the wooden sign. There was no more smoke, but a good portion of the sign was burned and blackened. "So are there a Polis 1 and a Polis 2?"

"This was the first one we've came across."

"I see. Hmm… remember I told you that a man came up to me and turned me into a phantom?"

"He touched you on the shoulders and then you magically became one?"

"Yeah. So if Lucario was about to become a phantom just by touching a symbol carved into the ground, would that be like there are multiple ways to become a phantom? That's not fair."

"Maybe there are more ways… the little girl, Priscilla, she told us about a thing called the "darkness" and it devours anyone or anything that wanders in it."

"That's just not fair. You only have the 'white light' thing. Except when you fought me. My phantom was pretty dumb hovering above water when his attribute is fire."

Roy had a good point. His ink peeled off like stickers when we plunged into the lake. I didn't use the white light power at that time, but water did seem pretty effective. So does the kid have a 'weakness' also?

"But what's weak against lava?"

* * *

><p>As we still followed the tracks, Roy told me his side of the story after we separated. Although it wasn't quite as 'interesting' as mine, he did evade some battles with the dwellers. One of them he described as a monstrous man with a candle lamp. I was convinced that was the humanoid Lucario and I fought.<p>

"And bats. Bats everywhere. I should've guessed there were bats since it _is_ a cave. But look at this." Roy showed me his left arm, which had a long scratch mark. "Some curious bats swooped down on me and took a little bite. I didn't want them eating me alive so I walked around with my sword out."

"Did the bats stop pecking at you?"

"They did after I summoned fire. That worked like a charm."

The thought of Roy swinging his double-edged, fire-spewing sword around fighting off some bats made me smile a little.

"Oh look, the tunnel's ending." Roy pointed out.

The room was similar to the workstation with the dark river. Only in this one, we were floating on a colossal lake. The water was emerald-green and so clear, I could see the rocks that adorned the bottom of the lake. Some boats were lapping at the edges but the pulley that pulled them up was broken at the rope. The rope was thick and seemed to be in good shape except at the point were it ripped. We examined the stump and it didn't seem to be cut manually judging the random strings jutting out everywhere.

Candle lamps were stapled up the walls parallel to the tracks we were on. I think electric lamps would be more convenient but maybe it was for saving energy. One of the lamps was missing and was floating at the surface. The lamps next to the one that was missing in the sequence were doused. When I stared at them carefully, I saw water dripping from the bottom of the lamps.

"Maybe a really excited fish jumped and hit those lamps." Roy shrugged. I stifled a laugh.

"Well do you see any fish in the water? And how could a fish jump that high? It'll need to be a flea to jump from the lake to up here."

We both shrugged. Maybe it was a flea. A really big flea that has the potential to jump out of water and knock off a couple lamps. But as far as we know, there seemed to be no significant life in the water from where we could see.

I stared into the lake for a good minute or two as Roy yawned and said "Do you want to keep going?"

"What, aren't you interested in the mystery of the lamps?" I turned to him with a frown.

"Not really. It could be like a falling rock conveniently hit the lamp and it fell."

I was about to say how does that explain the water dripping from the other lamps? But I sighed. Roy seemed very uninterested anyway. I guess a couple of wet lamps might not really mean anything.

* * *

><p>Until we heard a gasp. A desperate gasp, as if someone was drowning and giving off their final breath. Roy started walking but as we heard that sound, he paused. "What was that?"<p>

I looked back into the water. A foreign shine made me squint. The surface of the lake bubbled at the shine and I staggered back as soon as I noticed what it was.

A javelin disturbed the calm surface and shot out of the lake. The golden sword reflected off the ceiling with a metallic '_clang_' and skidded onto the tracks. I recognized the long two-handed sword immediately.

"Ohh, here we go again." Roy unsheathed his double-edged sword and took a fighting stance.

"My goodness…" I mumbled. Roy smiled a bit.

From the lake, spawned an unstable monster made of the emerald-green water. The water gathered around the creature to create massive wings that dripped at its flight feathers. As the long neck slowly regained its shape, I saw a person trapped inside the water, struggling loosely. Goggling, disproportional eyes rolled around in its sockets as the head spawned.

As the creature located us, it opened his beak and produced an ear-piercing screech that shook the room and crumbled the walls. Roy and I floated off the ground and hit our bottoms. A single roar made a small earthquake.

It was a bird, a _green_ bird, just as Priscilla warned us.

And it has my friend captive.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This could have been two chapters but I wanted the green bird to make its appearance. It's one of my favorite monsters.<p> 


	16. Tortuous

The lake water roared and gurgled, plastering onto the green bird like a clay creation. Every time the creature spread its wings, they would crash into the wall and regenerate before all of the water dropped back into the lake. Attacking at its wings would probably do no good.

"Who is that trapped in there?" Roy yelled over the deafening current of water. I stole another look at the sword that was separated from its wielder. The golden two-handed sword laid on the ground, wet from the presence of the green bird.

"It's Ike, and we need to save him _now_!"

I don't know if Roy heard me; at the same time, the bird shrieked and brought its wing down in a powerful swing. The wall of water crashed and shook the bridge in a brisk vertical motion. Roy and I rolled away in opposite directions. Although it was just water, when it snagged my foot, I was forced to the ground from the impact. I didn't want to know what would happen if I didn't dodge in time.

Sprinkles splashed at my face. My toga hung heavily on me from absorbing all of the water. The wetter we get, the more it was a disadvantage to us. I took my bag and toga off and tossed them aside for now.

"Oh that's a good idea." Roy laughed shortly. He had just enough time to take his armor and cape off before the green bird resumed its attack. The dark green pupils in its bulging eyes scattered all over the place but the wings never failed to miss us. If the bird doesn't rely on sight, maybe it uses its hearing or smell.

Either way, I had a crazy idea.

"Roy, can you distract it?" I asked. Roy stared at me for a second but then nodded. I think he agreed with my idea, since most of my most random ideas seemed to work for the better.

* * *

><p>I squatted on the edge of the bridge with my wings folded down. The bird had somewhat of a pattern to its attacks. If its wing attacks missed, it spread its wings and squawked with irritation. I could fly into its neck where Ike is suspended inside and hopefully save him. I need to find the timing where the bird has its wings spread.<p>

Roy clapped and waved his sword to get attention. The green bird snapped toward him with an elongated screech; it resembled how someone would say "ooh" when they find something interesting.

I dropped low while Roy kept the bird's attention. My toes grazed the water, but I achieved flight once my wings spread. Once I got closer to Ike, I saw that he was growing limp inside the bird. He still had his mouth tight but his legs began to twitch and stretch out.

With a snap of my wrist, the bow began to twirl off the palm of my hand. I remembered my lessons with Lucario and how I deflected his aura spheres with this. I was careful enough to not cut into Ike.

The bird screamed, trembling in pain. The new hole I made with the circling blades burst and blossomed like a new flower. It was gross, but I managed to gather myself to dig my way into the bird's stomach. I grabbed Ike's arm and noticed it was terribly cold.

He opened his eyes slightly. A heavy, gruesome feeling pounded my gut to see his eyes goggle around just like the bird. He was losing air fast.

I pulled his head gently so it would touch my chest. I felt the warm, white light disperse in the form of beams from my body. Ike twitched and gripped my shoulders strongly. It's working. In between all this, the monster's shrill scream gradually choked back into watery gasps and we slipped out of its body from the hole I made.

* * *

><p>The two of us crashed into the lake. I think it was at least a fifteen-foot drop. My white light diminished away into fine particles of light and I realized I didn't finish the process with Ike.<p>

I broke the surface. Ike went to gasp but he choked back the water he drank. He coughed violently, echoing through the entire room. I was afraid the bird would notice us soon but the creature itself was busy minding its injury.

"Thank you." He gasped. "Thank you. I'm glad you came…"

"No problem. Now let's get back up to the bridge." I checked our surroundings. There was the broken rope connected to the pulley but I didn't think Ike had the power to grab onto it yet. There was a boat on the other side of the lake, but that wouldn't help if the rope were broken.

"Ike, I'm going to have you rest on that boat for now, okay?" I suggested. It was better than just floating on the lake and slowly draining his energy away. Ike acquiesced but then his eyes took in a form of sudden surprise. "Behind you!"

The green bird's body was dissolved into the water, leaving a swimming head beating and wiggling through the surface toward us. Its disproportional eyes were locked onto me. Panicked, I swerved both of us to the right. The bird's beak grazed the back of my head as if someone got a spoon and scraped my scalp whilst holding me down. I grunted, and held my burning, somewhat itching injury.

I felt something warm. Blood. My hand trembled as my blood trickled off my palm and dissolved into the lake. The red danced and entwined with the green water. As I puffed a breath, prickly needles poked at my wound to mock me.

The bird head chortled. A long neck erected from the stump as the water around us swirled and plastered onto the bird. The boat I was hoping Ike could use chewed up into splinters and disappeared into the bird. I grabbed onto a nearby rocky wall but the pull was great. This was how the bird engulfed Ike.

I scowled. The hole I made earlier regenerated with the new body. The green bird squawked as it puffed out its chest proudly. It knew that we were going to let go sometime soon. And with both hands holding onto the wall for our dear life, I couldn't produce an arrow.

* * *

><p>Somewhere above, Roy whistled. "Tweet tweet, over here!" The bird shrieked in response and the vortex's power died down by a fraction. I took this chance to help Ike up onto a nearby rock. There was a makeshift path, but it would take more than a while to get back up to the bridge.<p>

To my surprise, I saw Roy hop off the bridge right into the bird's face. He took in an odd stance: he was leaning back, holding his sword in a conservative fashion like he was shielding himself. I would take a slash at the face but I couldn't take my eyes off the scene.

The bird didn't hesitate to thrust out with its open beak. But the second the two came in contact, time itself seem to take a breath. Roy received the beak and leaned forward, a flash of fire consuming them as he wildly and strongly cut into the bird's beak clean from the nostrils. The bird took in a confused expression before realizing its pain. Gurgling screams shook our footing and we had to hang on to the wall.

A stout hand extended out to me. Another one of my friends grinned a perfect smile and I had to greet back. "Thanks, Captain Falcon."

"No problem!" He replied and hoisted Ike up to the bridge. I wanted to ask how in the world he came here, but Roy's safety was my biggest concern.

He was still hanging onto the green bird's face. His body whipped around and the bird didn't cease to scream. Sooner or later, Roy was going to be smashed into the wall or fall into the lake.

Ike muttered something. I came closer and he said it a bit louder. "Aim… for the eyes."

"Good idea." I agreed and took my bow. Captain Falcon stopped me last minute.

"I'll help you finish him off. You aim for the eyes, and I'll go save Roy and give that bird a good Falcon Punch. What do you say?"

I nodded. "Sounds good."

I took flight. Honestly, aiming from the air was easier. Plus shooting was easier if the target was below me than above. I carefully made my target and the arrow sprung off from my arm, following a watery "_splotch_" sound. Green sticky substance oozed from the socket as the bird screamed even louder. The room not only shook; I felt like the room was a toy box and a toddler was shaking the box with all its might. Large black boulders cracked and crashed into the lake.

Captain Falcon took great leaps onto the bird and grabbed Roy by the waist. With no time to lose, he let Roy down back to the bridge and brought a fist up. Fire manifested his fist as he thrust out a strong punch that I received once before. That was not very fun.

"Falcon… _Puuunch_!"

The bird body shuddered with the impact of the massive punch, snorted and doubled back into the wall. Captain Falcon bounced back to the bridge with perfect execution and beamed proudly.

"The eyes were its weakness. They aren't regenerating." Ike breathed.

I laughed curtly. "I should've known if they were so big and bulging from its sockets…"

The bird looked miserable without its beak and right eye. It smacked its mouth together in a vain attempt to clatter its beak. The four of us had our undivided attention to the bird to see what it was going to do next. Should we finish it off? Or was it better to flee for Ike's sake?

"Oh no." Roy chuckled.

A wall of water towered over us. I saw Captain Falcon take Ike, so Roy and I dodged in the opposite direction. The metal creaked and some bolts popped out. I think some of them were important, seeing the bridge sway right to left every time of us moved significantly. We were soaked from head to toe with the green water. Some of the water went up my nose and it stung.

"You guys all right?" Captain Falcon called as he sat upright. "Boy, I remembered the time we went to one of those 'water parks' and I…"

I saw Captain Falcon pat the air next to him and I noticed. Ike was gone. My vision blackened for a second from standing up too fast. In the lake, I was in time to see Ike's hand quietly sink into the depths.

I didn't hesitate to dive in after him.

Roy called from behind me. "If you and Ike don't come back to the surface in five minutes, I'm coming after you!"

* * *

><p>Swimming was not my best sport. I did take some lessons from Link and the wonderful time he had in the bottom of a lake, but it was still a difficult exercise for me.<p>

I saw Ike's red cape rippling, smaller and smaller in the green world. The bottom of the lake was coming soon so I should be able to do a little tug of war with the green bird there.

His body hit the lake floor. Dirt blanketed the two of us for a short while until it settled. I couldn't see the bird, but I felt large talons wrapping around Ike's torso very tightly. His clothes wrinkled with the bird's grip. How could that bird _still_ want Ike after suffering through an eye and its beak?

Ike reached out to me and grabbed my toga. I nodded to him.

But as I assembled myself to produce an arrow, Ike stood up with amazing speed that made me doubt that we were underwater. Precious bubbles exploded from my mouth as his hands wrapped around my head, digging his claws into the soft spot the bird's beak grazed earlier. I heard the bird chirrup with some joy.

His head was doused with black ink. Glowering, round red eyes became slits as he smirked from ear to ear. I noticed (between all the screaming going on because Ike's claws were _digging _into my head) the ink spread from his torso, where the bird's talons kept him captive.

More than fear, more than pain itself, anger filled up to my throat. There's _another_ way to become a phantom? Battling and healing them is hard enough. I don't need _more_!

* * *

><p>The bird squawked, and the phantom staggered back, temporarily wrapped in cyan light from the short arrow I shot into the torso. Before he could regain his stance, I gathered my light to form my regular arrow to aim at his forehead.<p>

"Ah I was so close... too bad then." The phantom cackled. I let go of my right hand.

The two of us were shrouded in a bath of bubbles as the ink from Ike's torso and face peeled off from him. His knees buckled and slowly sank to lean on me. I didn't feel the talons around his body anymore, so I used the nearby wall to climb my way back to the surface.

My five minutes was up, apparently, because I saw Roy dive into the lake as I was climbing halfway to the surface. It was at this time that I noticed I was running out of air and my head was pounding in pain. I let Roy take care of Ike, and I kicked to the surface as my life did indeed, depend on it.

The second I broke the surface, I gasped and took in a lungful of air. My vision danced in black cracks from the sudden rush of air but I couldn't stop inhaling. "Ahhh, my _head_!" I groaned. Captain Falcon laughed from somewhere above me. "Haha, good job man." Captain Falcon lent me a hand again. I grinned and appreciatively took the hand. We helped Roy with carrying Ike up and by the time all four of us were back up to the bridge, we all collapsed and breathed heavily.

My arms shivered. I decided to lie face down. I couldn't support my body other than breathing. Even my wings were too heavy to hold up and they drooped down to the ground like a moth on a window.

"Some battle huh?" Captain Falcon chuckled. "I woke up to see Roy and that water monster. _That_ was a good wake up call."

Roy told me that he found Captain Falcon's figurine on the side of the road. He figured another hand would come in handy and it absolutely was. I had a feeling I had to explain Captain Falcon the situation, but all I wanted to do was lie down.

Ike wasn't in good shape. He never was the talkative one, but still, he lied on his side quietly, his breathing shallow. His eyes seemed somewhat out of focus.

"Hey, um. Do that thing where you make the white light." Roy suggested. I was thinking the same thing. I didn't finish the process with Ike quite yet, and it was a healing light, it's a good chance.

Ike groaned in protest, but we made him sit upright. He depended heavily on me as his forehead pressed against my chest. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I heard Captain Falcon gasp in awe as the warm energy wrapped us in a soft white brilliance. During the process, I noticed Ike's clothes were drying as the cape rippled and shook off the water.

The light died down and Ike took in a slow, deep breath. He too, just like Lucario, radiated a warm energy and his skin seemed to glow a bit. Ike looked around, and then bowed vaguely to me. "Thank you."

"You feel better?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"More than better, actually. I feel good. What was that light?"'

"Ah before all of the questions pour in, lets move out of this room. I really don't want a round two with that green bird." Roy said, eying the now quiet lake. We all muttered our agreements and decided to have our review session while walking.

Priscilla's gold chain watch told us the time was 8:23PM. Night was beginning to fall outside. Stars should be twinkling outside and we have yet to see them.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Ah finals are approaching soon. The second phantom is getting close to make his official appearance. Finally.<p> 


	17. Lust

A dull, gripping pain pulsed in my head. The attack I received from the green bird was more painful than I thought it would. Well, Ike's phantom did grab my head and dig his claws into my wound, and it definitely made it worse.

The bleeding stopped but I still could only take a quick dab at it without wincing. I felt a little jealous of Ike, who now is fully replenished from my white light, and I don't receive any healing powers to myself. But still, I was glad we saved him.

He rested a hand on my shoulder. "Does it still hurt?" I turned around to say it doesn't, but seeing his worried eyes, I had no choice but to say, "Just a little."

"Then here," he said as he untied his headband, "This should cover it for now."

I wrapped the long ribbon-like headband around my head like a bondage tape. It looked weird with my laurels but I didn't want to take them off. The laurels gave me somewhat of a dignity that I was an angel and not part of this cave.

"Thanks." I said. Ike replied with a brief nod. Then, from behind me, Roy sighed tenaciously. Captain Falcon pursed his lips but I could see a smile forming. "I hope you didn't forget us."

A short laugh escaped from my throat like a hiccup. I was surprised I laughed but I retained my smile. "Of course I didn't."

I was surprised I laughed.

* * *

><p>Fatigue weighed us down. I dragged my feet to a nearby flat rock and slumped. Fighting in water seemed to always bring me down quick. Around me, my friends sat down heavily onto the flat rocks.<p>

"We should take a break first." I offered. Roy nodded in response.

Captain Falcon took off his bike helmet and grinned at me, "I'll be on watch then. You three rest up for some more spelunking later."

The cold rock felt soothing against my body, inducing me to sleep even more. I felt my eyes roll back as I closed them. I'll get everything together later. Just a little rest and I'll be up again.

My head felt warm yet dizzy like someone was churning butter inside my head. Little to no coherent thoughts ran through my mind, just pictures of memories that happened in this cave like a silent movie. Slide shows of us in our past life slowly came to view.

* * *

><p>I was in the kitchen, the grand kitchen made to feed all of my friends, alone. Remnants of the cooking utensils were still laid on the counters, left behind for cleaning later. A sweet smell of cheese invited me out into the living room.<p>

But I stood in between the kitchen and the living room, hesitant to move forward to my friends who have already started eating. I was hungry and the spaghetti with cheese and meat sauce looked delicious, but I couldn't get myself to get closer to the commotion.

Deep in my gut, I felt loneliness in a room full of people. I saw my friends. I saw Link taking a big load of spaghetti on his plate, and I saw Marth scolding him for taking so much. I saw Lucario struggling with the fork and others were helping him. I felt a smile coming but my cheeks were heavy.

So I waited until everyone situated themselves at the tables inside and outside before I grabbed a plate.

The steam building from the pasta was warm but blindingly white. The delightful smell I enjoyed from the kitchen was getting too strong. I stepped back, sighing, but the white smoke seemed to shroud the pasta and everything on the table. Everything looked like white flashes.

When I looked away to a more dimly lit area, I noticed black spots danced at my eyes and some things seemed to double. I put my empty plate down on the table and felt the walls until I was in the backyard.

The cool night breeze was soothing.

But I was still hungry.

* * *

><p>My vision was blurred from the water in my eyes. I wiped them roughly only to find Roy staring at me from a lying position. I jumped.<p>

"Sorry." He chuckled.

Without even thinking, I scooted back a little. "A little close there, maybe?"

"I was a little cold, and you are very warm." Roy sat up and hugged his knees. I tried to check my clock but the room was too dark to see the time. Captain Falcon was lying down so I guessed he and Roy switched watch duty. Ike had his back turned to me but I saw the steady rise and fall of his breathing.

"Do you want to switch watch duty?" I asked. Roy shook his head.

"I don't trust you. You're eyes are still wandering." He said quietly.

"Haha, I won't doze off."

Roy smiled so I returned. But then, his body fell over to me. I caught him hastily. His face was frozen with the smile. I shook his shoulders but his head rocked back and forth like a rag doll. "H-Hey, what's wrong?"

Vigorous hands gripped my arms. They weren't Roy's; they came from behind. A husky, yet mischievous voice whispered into my ear. "No, no, this just isn't fair."

Kid Link's phantom smiled from ear to ear, drooling the hissing magma from between his teeth. I tensed at the gooey, fiery liquid, slowly making its way down to my collarbone. But the phantom sucked the drool in.

"You have quite a talent to find meat shields, hmm? But you already know how this is going to plan out when you and I… have some fun."

I wriggled out of the phantom's grasp. I drove my bow across his neck, but the phantom stepped away easily. He dodged all of my swings but not once did he strike back. He did cough up some of his searing hot magma that landed dangerously close to Roy's limp body.

"My _friends_," I spoke through gritted teeth, "protect me, and I protect them also."

"Sure, my sweet angel." The phantom cackled and raised his hand to form a snap. I lunged, pinning him hard onto the rough black rock. Again, the phantom lay there without struggling. I had a feeling he wasn't being serious with me.

"You know it's just going to be me and you in the end. One-on-one, black and white, 'monster' against 'savior'. Heroic isn't it?"

"My friends will be with me. No matter how much you hurt us, I_ will_ save the kid inside from you."

"Fine. So be it. But consider this. Which is in the safer position in this underground world? The warriors from above that are diminishing one by one, waiting to be saved by a sorry example of an angel like you, or as one of us, safe from the clickers, admired by the humans, moving freely as we please, and having nice specialties such as my magma."

When I noticed, the phantom was gone and I was staring at the ground thinking of what he said.

* * *

><p>Around me, Ike, Captain Falcon, and a complaining Roy slowly woke up. I quickly told them of my encounter with Kid Link's phantom. Roy placed a hand on my shoulder.<p>

"He's trying to trick you, making you vulnerable and easier to take down. We _will_ be with you against him, okay?"

I nodded.

"Alright, now that we had our bromance moment, shall we move on our way?" Captain Falcon chuckled as he placed his helmet on his head again.

"Uh, haha, I guess." I stuttered. I opened my bag to reveal my black notebook with the most recent clue I received from Priscilla. I read it out loud to everyone:

"_Find the tree. Find the tree. Sacrifice. Sacrifice. Sacrifice. Down the stairs the lost child awaits. Hurry. Hurry._"

Ike furrowed his eyebrows. "A tree… Do trees grow in caves?"

"Trees need water and sunlight. And big space. Unless if we're dealing with a tree that's engineered to grow without some of those elements." Roy shrugged.

"Stop talking like a scientist, man. Let's follow this road down. I'm sure we'll find the phantom sometime soon, or he may come to us again."

Gradually, the rough black walls smoothed out into a circular tunnel with transparent rock that tinged a greenish-blue. While our way down the tunnel, we caught Captain Falcon up with the major details. He nodded at appropriate moments and shrugged at the confusing points.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in." He finally said.

"I know. We're trying to figure everything out on our way too. "

"But that's great. Having you as a 'savior' and what not. Plus you kind of suit that role of saving everyone." Captain Falcon regarded my wings. I smiled sheepishly.

The tunnel started to snake around, and with the water settling on the smooth rock, it was becoming more and more slippery. Eventually, a manmade passageway branched off and down the slick slope. Thankfully, there were handlebars so we wouldn't slip on the steps.

With each step, we were submerging a little bit more into the lukewarm water. But I saw the end of the stairs coming quick so we probably won't be completely underwater.

"So you think these are the stairs that wills lead us to him?" Roy asked.

I lifted my bag above my head. "The journal entry says go down stairs so this seems right to me. Or maybe not. I just want to see where this leads to."

We were waist deep in the water at the bottom of the stairs. It was a narrow, straight hallway with a short, bulky wooden door at the end. The walls gleamed the teal light, which made the water appear green. It was a beautiful sight but as I took a step forward, something slick slithered against my thigh.

Ike took a low stance and dipped his hand into the water. A white, almost featureless creature wriggled weakly in his grasp. "… A fish."

I was more surprised that Ike was able to capture the smooth animal, but the fish itself was unlike any other ones I saw in stores. First of all, it was milky white, transparent at its fins, which looked underdeveloped and wasn't built for speed. Its eyes were nonexistent from the dark life in the cave. It was very sensitive to sound; I sighed with wonder and the fish's head immediately turned toward me.

While Ike, Captain Falcon, and I were interested in the fish, Roy was eyeing the door at the end of the hallway. "So the fish was swimming away from the door."

"Uh, I guess?" I shrugged.

Captain Falcon crossed his arms, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "But why would the fish be here? It doesn't look like there's any food down here except for anything past that door."

"Someone has opened that door recently and this fish escaped." Ike nodded to himself, slowly releasing the white creature.

"Let's hope it's a tree, then."

* * *

><p>There was a small "Home Sweet Home" sign on the wooden door. It was sturdy but short. Orange light flickered above us invitingly as if someone inside was expecting visitors. The glass on the lamp was murky and I spotted a well-used ladder that was on the ground. I wondered if the people that were here wanted to escape from the Polis' and live a conservative life.<p>

I grabbed the doorknob and noticed it was warm. Our surroundings were relatively warm, but the knob was almost hot compared to it.

"Let go of that." Roy said sternly.

His eyes were very serious so I didn't question. But as soon as I let go of the doorknob, the metal deformed and dropped into the water. The remainder dripped down the door, licking flames slobbering down like snakes, hissing. Black smoke billowed and spewed from the fire. We all stepped back cautiously, and I noticed my hand was stinging a little.

But If I hadn't let go in time, my hand would have melted off.

"So, who wants to go in first?" Captain Falcon chuckled.

"I will. Everybody stand back." Roy stepped forward, sword drawn. Fire licked at the edges of the blade. He looked confident on whatever he was going to do, but considering that a metal doorknob _melted_, I wasn't very sure.

The blade was brought up high above Roy's head, and with one powerful swing, the wooden door split diagonally across. Ike muttered an "I could've done that," but still, I admired Roy and his sword.

What surprised us was that the other side of the door wasn't scorching hot. The room inside was the same teal color as the walls, and the air was rather cold, than warm at all.

I couldn't decide if the room was large or small. A grand tree bent over at the ceiling, much of its branches restrained and hanging low. The green canopy rustled and made the lake below it shimmer green. I could see the bottom of the lake very clearly. It shouldn't be deeper than my height.

The tree was pushed up against the wall but it had a shoreline where the lake water lapped gently. Some canoe-like boats swayed soothingly like a crib putting a baby to sleep. I spotted a small door at the tree's base.

"The stairs, and the tree…" I muttered.

"I guess trees do grow in caves." Ike scoffed.

"Well, maybe it doesn't need sunlight…" I replied as I turned around.

But no one was there. The lights were still on.

Icy cold hands crept up my back and I froze. They felt small, like a child's. But the hands weren't covered in ink. Contradictory to that, the hands were giving off a soft white glow. Then he spoke; his tone was calm at its best and almost godly.

"I've been waiting for you."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hi, it's been a while. I was surprised that people still favorite and put alerts to this story after a month. Thank you for reading this far, and the next chapter will finally cover the fight with the second phantom. Finally. Geez.<p> 


	18. Quietus

"I've been waiting for you." The child spoke.

There was an odd silence. I couldn't hear the tree leaves rustling and the water lapping against the shore anymore. As the child slowly removed his hands around me, the scenery cracked and shattered to the ground. I turned around.

I was in the sky, or a screen of the sky, since I stood on an invisible solid ground. The child smiled amusingly at me like I was a cute dog.

"Where am I? A-And who are you?" I stuttered. My vision kept going out of focus because the sky was so bright against my now dark-accustomed eyes.

"I'm showing you the place you miss the most. And I'm just a child helping you."

Somehow, I knew he was lying. He seemed too powerful. And what kind of kid refers to himself as "a child"? His appearance was hard to grasp. He had blonde hair for one moment, then that changed to a dark brown. He wore a t-shirt, then a long sleeve shirt when I blinked. His smile was the only thing that didn't change.

"Are you a deity?" I asked.

The boy regarded me carefully. "I'm not sure what I am. But I will tell you this. I'm only trying to help you. However, some things are meant to be hidden. Whether you want to know the truth or not, I'm not going to stop you. Go on your way, seek the truth, but I did warn you."

"I'm not just seeking the truth. I want to escape. With all of my friends." I said softly.

"So did everybody else."

His words stuck into me like a blade. Did he mean the inhabitants of this cave, like Priscilla? My lips quivered but I managed to spit out, "Then why are you even helping me, if you're telling me I can't escape?"

"I never told you couldn't escape. Many have attempted. None has succeeded _so far_."

"What… Is… Is this your doing?" I asked a dangerous question.

The smile on his face wiped clean off. I bit my lip. What scared me the most was that the boy didn't look angry, but curious. Curious that I asked him such question.

"It could be. Do you blame me? Do you blame me for taking away some of your memory? Do you blame me for separating you from your dear friends? Do you blame me for making you battle vicious monsters? Do you blame me for trapping you in an endless purgatory and giving you the hope of finding out the truth and escaping all together, safe and sound?"

My eyes wandered around. If I said anything more to provoke him, he might do something worse than the situation I'm in. But what is he doing to us? If he is the one that trapped all of us here, why is he helping me? What kind of sick, sadistic deity is he?

* * *

><p>"You, disgusting, cruel bastard!" A man's voice made me come to my senses. He came from behind and shoved me away. The man struck the child so hard he stumbled to the ground.<p>

I was speechless on how brutal the man was to the deity. He was kicking, scratching, grabbing at the deity's hair and screaming into his ear. I tried to understand the screams he made and I caught a few words: daughter, escape, hell, forgotten…

But then, the man disappeared with remnants of light. There were no bruises or blood on any part of the deity's body.

He turned to me, a fraction of a smile playing on his lips. "Are you going to turn into that man in the future?"

"I-I would rather not…" I muttered.

"He was a seeker of the truth also. But during his journey, he made the realization I told to you and he went ballistic. He did not try to escape. He simply gave up, leaving his daughter, the hope, behind for a strange cult even I can't comprehend."

"By 'daughter', do you mean…?"

The deity nodded. "Priscilla. She was one of the few believers. The white light she, and now you also possess is simply hope in a physical form. The light gives the hopeless hope, and heals their tainted state. If Priscilla shared her hope with her father, he may have kept his sanity."

"Why didn't he let her?"

"The man was obsessed with the mysteries of this cave. And Priscilla's hope drove people away from him. The people were scared, and they wanted hope. When Priscilla shared her hope with others, they started believing in escape and were unmotivated to seek the truth. It saddened me to see Priscilla being left behind by her family when she has done all of the good things."

My heart sank. Priscilla has given hope to the people; she was the motivation for the people to escape from here. And now her "hope" inherited to me, because I want to escape more than seeking the truth.

"A white phantom, is what Priscilla's father referred to her."

"I'm… a white phantom?"

"Your friend Roy was doused in dark… 'ink', you said? If white light is hope, then black ink means despair. At some point in time, Roy was overflowing with despair. And despair took control of him. Same goes for all of the other phantoms that came to exist."

"Even for Lucario when he touched those symbols?" I spoke up feverishly. The deity may be the reason we're held in this cave against our will, but his words were the only true information I'm getting.

"Ah, seeking the truth now, I see."

I frowned. I was really interested on what this cave is, but I don't want to lose my mind trying to seek the truth. Nevertheless my friends were the ones that kept me in line whenever I start to worry or become scared. There were countless numbers of times where my friends saved me from the monsters that inhabit this cave. And I can give my hope back to them in a physical form. What was there to worry about?

"I will find out the truth. And I will escape from here."

The boy smiled wide. "Remember that I warned you."

* * *

><p>I woke up floating in the middle of the lake, looking up to the gargantuan tree. My thoughts raced through my head.<p>

The deity, or whatever the boy was that summoned me, called me a white phantom. I need to keep myself together if I want to know. I have to believe in myself if I want to escape. And at some time, I may need to gather the courage to go against him. If I have to.

My friends were nowhere in sight. Instead, some fish nipped at my leg and I noticed they were the same milky white fish we saw earlier.

My bag, notebook, and watch were placed nicely on the shore away from the water. There was a small envelope on top of the pile. Inside was two pieces of paper. On the first paper, parts of it were singed off but I could still read the typing:

"_The answer is not always told._

_Some truth is meant to be hidden_

_You may not want to know about the Heaven's Door."_

The "Heaven's Door", I've heard of that phrase before. I flipped through my documents and found the sketch of me holding a black feather. On the bottom of that paper read: "you're the heaven's door", but I didn't really think into it for now.

The second paper was a rough map of a house. I guessed it was the tree house since the cross section was shaped circular like a stump of a tree. A red X was labeled in a corner of the basement. The idea of going down into the basement sounded badly itself, but I really had no choice.

* * *

><p>I was blanketed in a thick cloud of hot, dry air as I opened the front door. The smarting smell of ash tingled my nose. Nothing was on fire but the whole floor tinged an orange-red. As I searched for the basement door, I found a goldfish tank with several fish starting to melt with the bubbling water.<p>

At last, I found a door on the side of the stairs that lead down to the basement. I had to be tolerant with the hot doorknob, but once I went down into the dark room, I didn't have to hold my nose anymore.

A piece of paper was taped to an intricate panel with many wires and switches. In a rough man's writing the paper read: "AC OUT OF ORDER DO NOT TOUCH".

Now, I have no idea how to operate specific electricity-related machines like this. But seeing that the map lead me here and there was a paper that says "don't touch" over it, I guessed it was my duty to touch something.

I flipped the biggest, most obvious switch. The panel activated and whirred violently. Cold air shuddered and spit from odd corners of the room as if the air conditioning was seeping through the cracks in the wall. My work here was probably done.

* * *

><p>Things on the first floor were beginning to change. The vents started to spit water and very, very cold air blasted out so hard, I could see the wind ripping through the hot air.<p>

I raced up the stairs. Each floor was hotter as I ascended, but the malfunctioned air conditioning still whipped through the vents. Sometimes, I swear I could've seen ice spitting out from them.

Then, a horrible wail made me stop dead at my tracks. I couldn't even identify whose it was. But following that was the smell of smoke and burning, which I've begun to remember.

* * *

><p>The stairs to the attic was open. I scrambled up the stairs flapping my wings crazily even if it didn't help me reach flight. The attic was scorching with energy. Wall paint was crumbling off, the floor cracked and seared through. Patches of flames danced. A blood-curdling cackle seemed to come from everywhere.<p>

My eyes wandered through the hellish landscape, but the painful cry I heard earlier helped me identify the phantom.

Roy was suspended roughly ten feet in the air from a very long arm. I saw black smoke spew from his neck and I shuddered. But the smoke I saw wasn't from the lava. It was ink that started to paint his body.

"Roy!" I screamed. My friend turned to me slowly.

"No, no, s-stay back! Stay back!" He cried.

The phantom cocked his head towards me and smirked from ear to ear. Bright yellow, viscous liquid dribbled down his chin as he spoke. "Well well, we finally come into battle. A little late, I see. But I suppose you might be even early, if you wanted a one-on-one with me. Just sit in the corner and I'll be done soon."

"Let him _go!_" I charged blindly, not recognizing which parts of the ground were on fire or which parts were cracked with lava.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Fine! You can have him!" The phantom's arm shrunk back into normal size as he hurled Roy's limp body as if he were a baseball. We both crashed and skidded across the floor. His body was hot and the ink was starting to infect his face.

"Th-The ink… it's spreading. I-I-I can't control myself! Hel-help me." He stuttered. It surprised me to see him like this. Indeed his hands were now covered in the black color of despair and it was reaching to his whole body.

"Hold on to me. I'll give you the white light." I tried to speak articulately. Roy nodded and placed his forehead to my chest, like how he's seen it when I gave Ike my white light.

A gentle glow quickly charged into powerful beams of light as Roy's ink peeled off and disintegrated. The phantom cackled. "Ahh, I should have known. No wonder I couldn't douse the other swordsman with despair! You shared your useless hope with him! How very touching."

Ike kneeled beside me. Three long scratches across his chest dripped fresh blood but other than that, he looked okay. He placed his hand on the remaining ink lingering on Roy's arm and that evaporated off. I met eyes with him and he smiled.

"Your light is very powerful. It made me immune to the ink."

The light died down and Roy gasped. His eyes took in a brilliant shade of blue and his skin radiated a warm glow. He stared at me, and then to Ike.

"This is great. Why haven't you done this to me earlier?"

"I'm sorry."

"Never mind that." Roy sidestepped up to face the phantom, "Tend to Captain Falcon and join us later. We'll keep him busy."

I looked around the room but I found no sign of Captain Falcon. "Where is he?"

"He became a phantom. I'm so sorry." Roy blurted out. Ike nodded with him.

"Wait,_ what?_"

"He's not as dangerous as little Link! At least not yet. Yell if you need help!" Roy and Ike both darted off towards kid Link's phantom. Their swords brought up high and the smaller phantom laughed as if to enjoy the game.

In the mean time, back here, I was left alone in the center of the room, waiting for another phantom to manifest from the darkness. I sighed.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The chat with the deity was longer than I intended it to be. I'll miss the lava-spitting phantom but we'll finally be over with him in the next chapter. On the other note, thank you for the reviews! I think I will start answering questions from the ones that don't have an account in here.<p>

Pandamonium- Yes, there will be Sonic and Fox in the future. Everyone will make an appearance.


	19. Xenolith

I tried to concentrate on my surroundings. Captain Falcon is an excellent runner. One time I practiced with him across a field and he matched my speed _flying_. He also has his signature combat moves, which I would hate to get a taste of again.

And now he is taken over by an evil entity that gives no mercy.

All that went through my mind was that I needed to be quick. The quicker I can remove the ink from Captain Falcon, the easier it was. Lucario and Ike weren't as strong as Roy or kid Link because the ink was only starting to infest them. Still, they were sadistic monsters, but not as annoying as the more infected ones.

But I shouldn't panic. Panic will be worse.

The ceiling came into my view. I didn't understand I was being swept off my feet until my wings cracked and I was smashed down onto the hissing floor. My breath was choked back as an assertive foot crushed my chest.

Captain Falcon's phantom snickered as his other foot stomped on my wrist. I felt a thick, electrifying sensation coil around my hand as my fingers were forced to open up. I cursed as the phantom kicked away my bow.

I hope he forgot that I had another arm.

* * *

><p>As I pounded my left fist in the back of the phantom's knee, I smiled at the dramatic change that took place on his face. His knee buckled, and I was barely quick enough to shove his body away before his knee would fall on my face.<p>

I was able to snatch my bow just as I rolled away. A weird gasp escaped from my mouth as I snapped my wings back into their joints. I was getting pretty good at adjusting my wing joints now after a couple times I've been tossed around.

The vent from one of the walls hissed. The air conditioning I activated earlier was starting to reach into this room. I stole a look at kid Link's phantom, who glanced at the vent with curiosity and concern.

Captain Falcon's phantom roared as he darted straight towards me. I licked my lips and leapt, spreading, and then twisting both of my wings forward to gain momentum to flip just above his head. I was creative to shoot an arrow smack-dab on the middle of his angry face. Ink burst with the blue light and I was able to see parts of his helmet.

The phantom fell to his knees, groaning and squeezing his head. I didn't hesitate to shoot another arrow to his head. More of the ink crumbled and disintegrated as his face came into view. Captain Falcon met my eyes and with shaking hands, he removed his helmet.

He chuckled weakly. "H-Hey… I thought I could help you. But I think need your hel-"

I tensed as Captain Falcon sprung up on his feet and grabbed at my toga. With him being much taller than me, he lifted me off the ground with ease. The gash the bird gave me earlier pounded against my head as he wringed my breath dry. A dark smirk formed on his lips, twitching prominently from the phantom and the person inside.

"Hello little firefly. How does it _feel_ to be held captive in here; limited, constricting?" The phantom snickered.

"I, think. You are… p-poetic for a six-foot tall phantom, but I'll take, the, 'little firefly' as a compliment." I meant to chuckle, but it came out as a feeble squeak.

* * *

><p>From the corner of my eye, I saw Roy parrying kid Link's phantom as the creature lashed at him with his bare hands. The lava that dribbled down its chin and squirted short beams but Roy and Ike were careful enough to keep their distance. But it won't be long until he is able to shoot a fully charged beam, and then they will need my mirror shield.<p>

The grip around my neck loosened as I hit the floor bottom first. Before I could regain myself, the phantom collapsed and carped, grabbing and scratching at its head where the ink broke off.

I heard Captain Falcon's voice. He began to scratch at the ink. "Ughh, can't you tell you're not welcome to use me! Get out! Get out!"

I took this chance to take Captain Falcon's head and press him against my chest. White brilliancy immediately shrouded him. The phantom released a horrible shriek but even that receded relatively quickly.

My surroundings were a luminescent white but I heard the kid Link's phantom rage. "What, wha, no! Why can't you sit still! You birdbrain, you maddening, infuriating fowl! I never should have left that bitch alive, I should've reduced her to pulp right then and there!"

Instinctively, I pulled my arm in front of me, and the mirror shield materialized around it. My teeth chattered as the spiraling beam of lava banged against my shield and reflected off into every other direction.

Captain Falcon, who was limp in my arms, removed his head from my chest and grinned. The last of the ink crumbled off of him. "Thanks."

I just smiled loosely. The beam of lava was still hot on my shield.

* * *

><p>The light died down and I noticed Roy was nowhere to be found. Ike was on the floor breathing heavily. Captain Falcon was quick to go up to Ike and pull him away from the battlegrounds.<p>

Ike grabbed my arm and pointed to the ceiling, his gasps desperate but speechless from exhaustion.

Hanging from the canopy of leaves was Roy tied up in vines. He grunted, twisted and turned, anything to escape the sea of flames that was lit around him. Just under him, the phantom chortled, "What's the matter, Roy? We used to play this game all of time! It tickled you, you know you love it! Scream! Scream to your heart's content!"

I shot an arrow, but the phantom simply shifted to the side.

"Your stupid little prick of an arrow won't work against me. I can't believe others were scared of that little blue beam." The phantom produced a small bow but a fiery arrow with spiraling, hissing energy. "_This_ is an arrow!"

Somehow I managed to bring my shield out in time. The arrow spun on an axis alike to a drill and continued to spin even after coming in contact with my shield. Eventually the momentum and fire died and left my arm weak and sweaty.

"Ohhh that infernal _shield_! That little bitch got you that didn't she? Hmm? Oh, I knew I should have killed her. I should have killed her. I should have melted her into pus and bones!"

I held my breath. What was this sudden change in him? This phantom has always been sickly sadistic, but now he was losing his mind.

Then I remembered. My audience with that strange boy. My white light is hope in a physical form, so the black ink should be despair, misery, and hopelessness. And that was growing bigger and bigger inside kid Link.

I kicked my feet off the ground and ascended towards him. I tried to call out to him with my most calm tone. "Link,"

The phantom twitched. I felt the temperature drop in the hellish scenery and the flames that slowly cooked Roy alive extinguished. I sighed. I had to pick my words carefully or else the phantom would backfire.

"I know how scary it was being trapped in here all alone. I've been through that, and I'm still experiencing it. But Link, even if you were alone in here, even if you are still a kid, you're Link. And the older version of you I know wouldn't give up his courage."

When the phantom's head slumped, his appearance shifted for a half second. I saw the green tunic and hat but that quickly transformed back to his tainted state.

* * *

><p>"…Everyone forgot about me." He spoke with a shivery voice. And with that helpless tone, he began to pour out everything he has been holding in.<p>

"I never liked following someone. I never did. I was always the leader and I was the one that everybody looked up to. But everybody else was too. Everybody had his or her own story and everybody was a leader. And… and I liked that. I wasn't alone. I liked being in a room full of people where everybody had their own adventures."

"But when we were looking around in this cave, I was scared. I was scared of seeing you… You w-were I-I-I… I was never so scared in my life I c-couldn't believe… and everyone ran away and-and I… we were left behind. And when I noticed Roy was gone, I… I was…. I've f-fought giant spiders and monsters but nothing was as-as-as scary as… and-and black things took over me, and everyone f-f-forgotI _existed._"

He wrapped his shuddering arms around me. Although he was still infected with the black ink, he looked up to me with tears in his red eyes. I couldn't understand his story, but something horrible must have happened to him other than just being left behind. Even though he is a kid, Link is one of the bravest people I know. And to see that person shaken up like this…

I put one hand behind his head. A soft blanket of white light shrouded us. I closed my eyes and concentrated on him. Now that I have him in my arms, in my light, hopefully he can regain his confidence.

Even if this may be a cycle and even if I do lose him, I promised myself that I would save everyone. I haven't come very far, but I've come to this point with the help of my friends. Hopefully this little Link would understand.

I felt the light die down and opened my eyes. Link was smiling.

But the ink was still there.

"_What_...?" I muttered.

Roy let out a muffled scream and the phantom grasped the root of my wings. Smoke sizzled and whined from his hands. My head throbbed as I screamed at the viscous, searing liquid dripping down my wings. It felt as if my whole body was on fire and the veins were boiling blood. Everywhere I grabbed on the phantom's body was blistering hot.

I couldn't stop screaming, my voice itself was deafening over the sound of my body burning and frying into black bits. We crashed to the ground with such impact; it blew the furniture and my friends back on a ten-foot radius.

"Keep screaming! Hahahaha you are such a laughingstock! I can't believe it, I can't believe you'd actually… Hahahahahaha! I can't… I can't take this!" The phantom snickered.

There was a grunt, and a bronze sword speared into the phantom's head. The phantom swayed largely to the left, and Ike pulled me away. Every single spot on my body was sizzling and raw. My mind was blank and the burns should have hurt, or felt hot, but I felt nothing.

"Stay awake. We can't lose you." Ike spoke softly. Captain Falcon knelt by me, patting my cheek.

I took a deep breath and with horror, I realized my lungs crackled with each succeeding breath. I could still move my limbs but the numb, melting feeling weighed me down. Black, bubbling burns made my muscles stiff. When I tried to bend my elbow with a large burn, it was stuck in place, and finally cracked, oozing an odd salmon pink liquid that didn't look like blood.

* * *

><p>The phantom jerked with Ike's bronze sword still protruding from its head. We didn't have much time.<p>

Captain Falcon leaned in to me. "Is there anything I can do?"

I turned my head towards the vent. The air conditioning was spitting out small chunks of ice. Behind that shuddering frame is ice-cold air, but I wasn't sure if it would be effective to the phantom.

"Okay. I'll do that for you." He grinned.

Ike stood up with great effort in his shaking feet. He still breathed heavily but managed a smile. "I'll help free Roy. He seems bored up there."

On the ceiling, Roy was still hanging from the vines. When our eyes met, he frowned. I tried to smile back.

As Ike pulled out his sword out of the phantom's head, time started to move again. Captain Falcon taunted the phantom, provoking him to come closer and closer to the vent. Ike came right underneath where Roy was suspended in the ceiling. I had a bad feeling and my intuition was right.

* * *

><p>With a powerful swing, the sword spun in the air making perfect circles of bronze. Even from the ground I saw Roy cringe and whine in protest. But the double-edged sword sliced through all of the necessary vines without cutting into Roy, and the sword and the swordsman plummeted towards the ground.<p>

Ike waited at the bottom with his arms open. His sword sliced into the ground at the same time Roy came crashing down onto him. After Roy hastily removed the remaining vines that wrapped around him and assisted Ike up, he hurried to me with incredible speed.

"I'll assist Captain Falcon. Don't strain yourself." Ike pressed on as he pulled his sword out of the ground. I nodded once.

Roy had burns all around his body too. Although his skin wasn't black and bubbling, he didn't look less pained. The wrinkles between his eyebrows were becoming more prominent.

"How do I look?" I croaked.

"I won't lie to you. You look like you're dying."

I breathed. "Man… I don't hurt anywhere though. I'm just really, tired. But Roy, you saw me trying to give my light to him. But he didn't change. His despair became too big. That kid, was alone for too long."

* * *

><p>The noises of battle became faint. Roy's worried face almost seemed timeless. I forgot to explain to him that my light is hope and the ink results from deep despair but I had a feeling he can understand that.<p>

"So… what. Are you giving up on him? Is that your decision?"

"What, no!" I shot up. Instantly, my body reacted to the sudden change in position and shrill, paralyzing pain seared through all of my veins. A dry but long scream escaped from my lungs. Roy cupped my mouth to not gather the phantom's attention.

I tried to glare at him but the new tears forming in my eyes probably negated it. Each breath I took was a useless attempt to give my crackling lungs air. "Did… I _ever_, say that I was going to give up on him?"

"Then what are you going to do with all of these burns?" Roy cried.

"Humph, from my perspective, it sounds like _you're_ the one that's giving up on poor little Link. That's… what the kid said to me. That you left him alone and he was terrified out of his mind."

Roy's eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. "What are you talking about? I told you the last thing I remember was that I was saving a man and he did something to me to turn me into a phantom! I don't remember this place!"

"That's what you remember! It doesn't mean that Link's memory isn't real, you might have well forgot about it! … I-I don't know what the _hell_ is going on!"

My head felt dizzy. My throat was on fire from screaming so much and I couldn't believe I was screaming at Roy when there more important matters to take care of. I don't know how I gathered enough power to stand up, but I did. After a few minutes of silence, both of us started to breathe normally again.

I couldn't look directly into Roy's eyes but I calmed down a little bit. "L-Look, I'm sor- I'm so sorry. But I'm the only one who can save him. You guys… I don't know what I'd do without all of you. But _I _have to save him."

"And I'm telling you, don't go alone." Roy pressed.

I nodded once. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Captain Falcon winked at me. The phantom was dragging his legs, mumbling and sputtering the remaining lava. Ike quickly came to my side. "He's not aggressive anymore. I think your convincing worked after all."<p>

I smiled wryly. Now that I'm not mad or feverish, I could barely stand. Roy rolled his eyes that I wasn't listening to him or whatnot but I still had an arm around him for support.

The phantom was two steps away from the vent.

"Link." I exhaled. The phantom turned to me slowly. He glared at me for one moment and then frowned at the next.

"_What_ can you do, you're done for soon! Hahahaha, haha," Between deranged cackles, the phantom coughed. And with another step, he fell to his knees. "Ah, ...but I can't hold onto this kid any longer too. God, God, _damn it_, he's bursting from inside me! Bursting! Bursting! I'm going to explode if I stay any longer! I-I…"

The vent frame rattled off. Cold, dry air burst from the small opening, covering the phantom. The remaining lava turned black instantly and gradually hardening the phantom himself.

"Damn children, always are messing with, me… I don't, want to… die! I…"

A single drop of thick orange liquid dripped from the phantom's red eyes. I dropped my bow and embraced the now immobile monster. Very feeble light dispersed from me, but it was enough to veil his small frame.

As soon as I felt his arms around me, I opened my eyes.

There he was, a younger version of the swordsman I admire, tears full in his eyes. I didn't know if he was crying because I looked like a terrifying burnt zombie, or because we were the first people he has seen in a long, long time.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: It's difficult describing pain when you've never experienced it before. Well not that I want to be burned by lava... Next chapter is a rest chapter to take some weight off of him.<p>

Mystical- The little boy is someone you might know already. Or maybe not. Thank you for being patient, also.

riverraiden- That's pretty interesting but it's not quite what I had in mind. Very interesting plot though!


	20. Firebird

Someone once told me that you couldn't remember how a dream started out with. No matter how hard you try to recall the beginning, the parts we remember in dreams are the middle.

"Hi, welcome! Call me Link."

Link shook my hand as if we were meeting for the first time, and it was. I remembered the first day I've met Link. Sunlight poured from the foliage that leads to the big house. I was actually trying to hide in the tree from everyone, but Link took the effort to climb the wood just to meet me.

"What brings you here?" I remembered asking.

"Well, why are you hiding? It's your first day, talk to everyone!"

I stared into the horizon where the city was. A tall white tower with three blades turned soundlessly. Just watching the blades slowly turn was quieting. We listened to the leaves for what seemed like forever.

Below us, Ness counted numbers while the others were running to find their hiding place. I was surprised to find Princess Zelda holding up her skirt, hurrying to find some corner for her to hide in. Eventually she realized transforming into Sheik was quicker and cleaner for her royal dress. I didn't notice I was smiling until I saw Link smiling back to me. "Are you surprised she's… uh, used to the common things?"

"Yeah. So are all human princesses like that?" I asked. It was an honest question so I felt embarrassed when Link started chuckling. He also corrected me that he and Zelda aren't just 'humans', but a race called Hylians, which really didn't make a difference to me, but it was important to him.

"Zelda avoided people just like you when we first came here. Eventually she came up to me and said she didn't know how to make friends with all of these people. I thought it was funny but she was serious about it; so I offered to take her around, introducing her to my friends and the others."

I smiled a little bit. "You should take me around too."

"Of course." He replied. But then his smile faded into a thoughtful frown. I noticed Link was staring at my wings very intently as if he was trying to count all of my feathers. He wasn't the first person to stare at my wings but I wasn't used to it yet. I cleared my throat and looked away.

Link shifted his position, so now he sat cross-legged on the branch, facing me. It was impressing how good his balance was, plus he didn't have wings, so if he fell, it would be more than just pain.

"You lived up in the sky, right? What was it like when you first came down here?" He asked.

I took my time to collect my words. The first time I set foot on the soil, a land of peace that doesn't know war, it was a feeling that I didn't know it existed. "Like finding a new world." I remembered saying.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is going to work?"<p>

"I'm absolutely sure. Look at my arm!"

I opened my eyes and the smell of green and fresh air was replaced by dust and ash. Leaves still shimmered above me with an array of blue lights, but when I took in a breath, my lungs cracked and crumpled. Everywhere except my head was warm and light. It took me a while to realize I was in the lake, which was now steaming like a hot spring.

Something was wrong. Not wrong, as in something evil is lurking… There was nothing sinister about being in a hot spring. But something was out of the ordinary and I couldn't put my finger on it.

A curtain of blonde hair came into view, and from behind that, big blue eyes peered into mine. I blinked twice and a happy, childish voice greeted me. "Good morning!"

"Good morning…?" I mumbled. The smaller Link was in the hot spring with me, wearing nothing. Which was the correct way of taking a bath, but I jumped out of my skin when I found out I was naked too.

"Wh-Wh-What are you guys doing?"

"We're not doing anything weird! I promise! This hot spring heals wounds, isn't that great?" Roy quickly explained. But the situation wasn't less awkward because he was naked too, and for some reason he was rubbing my arms with the water.

Somehow, I was oddly convinced. Roy didn't have any burns on his body, and I was feeling better by the second. The blackened burns broke off and faded away like the ink. I stretched my wings and I didn't feel any pain at all. "But why?"

"I have no idea, Link here just happened to dip his hands in the water and it started healing. But let's appreciate it. How are you feeling now?" Roy grinned.

Seeing Roy and tiny Link like this (not naked, but as in without the ink…) brought a smile to my face. It's been a tough battle with both of them, but now they're safe. I stared at my arms as the burns rippled and lifted off. The fight with tiny Link's phantom seemed like aged ago.

Roy patted me. "And look at my shoulders. The bruises are gone!"

I recalled Roy telling me that the man grabbed his shoulders and accidentally gave him the curse. Now that the bruises are clean gone, he should be immune to the ink, or at least I think so, since Ike told me something like that earlier. Maybe the light I give to my friends is the white version of the ink. "You look better." I said.

"I do feel better. You gave me 'hope', right? You should give your power to others if this repels the black ink."

* * *

><p>Tiny Link spoke up shyly. "Um, thank you, for saving me. I, uh, never really have anyone save me so it felt really weird."<p>

"Weird? _Weird_?" I scoffed. Even though he's a kid, he really wasn't different from the Link I know: proud yet somehow annoyingly modest. "Well you better get used to saving and being saved. This is a different world than above."

The kid nodded. I didn't know if it was from the steam, but his big blue eyes seemed misty. Roy and I waited patiently as the kid carefully chose his words.

"The scary part is all fuzzy now. I just remember running away from something that um, looked like you." He glanced at me nervously.

"Like me? Uh, _was _it me?"

Without looking up, the kid hugged his knees and muttered a 'yes'. Roy and I both pursed our lips. I felt inhumane to push him on, but he actually _remembers _some of his experiences here in this godforsaken cave. No wonder a nasty phantom took advantage of him.

I patted his head. "Well, you don't have to tell us everything now. It'll be tough, but let me know when you're comfortable to share."

Some amount of relief spread over me to see him smile. I guessed it would take time for him to open up and share his experience. We may all be separated again, but now I shared some of my light with tiny Link. Right now, we were together and safe, and that's what he needed.

Captain Falcon came out of the tree house with my bag with a flushed expression on his face. He wiped his forehead before approaching us. "How are you feeling, leader?" He managed to chuckle. It felt weird being called leader, but I decided to go with it.

"I'm feeling great. …Uh, where's Ike?"

"You should come in and check." He gestured and quickly went back inside. Roy and kid Link both shrugged so the three of us dressed and followed our anxious friend.

* * *

><p>If we were outside, the sunlight should be peering from the horizon. I sighed as I checked my old-fashioned clock. Staying in the dark has really messed up my sense of time. Fatigue still weighed us down, and a long warm bath only added to my drowsiness. Climbing a couple flights of stairs was tiresome but we finally reached the dreadful attic. At least the stingy smell and hellish atmosphere was replaced with dust and old furniture. The peaceful attic remembered nothing of its nightmare of a room. In there, Ike and Captain Falcon looked relieved to see us.<p>

They were surrounding my holy bow that was on the ground. It glowed a mysterious shade of deep red, something foreign to me. Ike stepped back from the weapon. "I tried to pick it up, but this… barrier didn't let me."

"Hmm." I mused. I was more interested in the new red glow my bow gave off. When I touched the hilt, the golden rings sprung around my left arm as usual, but the red glow shrouded me violently like fireworks. Everyone stepped back in surprise and I heard panic in my friends' calls but the fire wasn't hot at all. "It-It's okay. I'm not hurt." I replied back quickly.

"It's kind of hot out here, though…" Roy muttered as he stepped back more. But that was the last sound I heard. In the pod of fire, all noise was terminated and a familiar voice rang in my head.

"_Remember that I warned you, white phantom. Use your new power wisely._"

The fire died in my bow as soon as the voice stopped. I fell back on my haunches but other than that, I was okay. Everyone surrounded me immediately. "Are you okay?" Kid Link knelt and peered worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I-um, I was just visited by a divine being again. No big deal."

I quickly explained who the voice was to my extent. He was helping me, and that the white light and black ink are contradictory to each other. Also about Priscilla and her peculiar father who sought the truth. Link nodded thoughtfully as if this was a review.

"And just now, he told you that this fire was a new power?" Roy supposed. I just shrugged. I didn't know if it was because I defeated Roy and Link's phantom… that possessed the element of fire, but I didn't want to argue something that helps me. If I did, that deity might just take it away from me.

Tiny Link pulled on my arm to go outside. "Let's test it out. Maybe you can use fire with that bow!"

* * *

><p>We came down to the lake again, I was in the front holding my bow and my four other friends were in the back anticipating something big. Link came up next to me with his bow. His arrows sparked with licking flames at the head. "I have fire arrows but I bet your arrows will be a lot stronger than mine."<p>

"Alright, let's compare then." I prepared my usual light arrow at the same time tiny Link pulled on the nock of his. A small flame snapped and licked at the head and I wondered how it wasn't hot to him when he pulled the tip to the handle. A usual blue light arrow sprouted from my bow, but as I waited, a strange momentum shuddered up the shaft to the arrowhead. A pinkish-white flash burst from my hands just as Link exclaimed and I accidentally let go in surprise.

The arrow now followed a light of red and exploded into the opposite side of the wall, approximately a hundred or so yards away, leaving remnants of flickering fire from the small crater it made in the black rock.

"Whoooooooa!" Link cried as he jumped up and down with sheer excitement. "That was awesome!"

"Oh my goodness." I muttered. My hands still shook from the impact. This was too much of a gift, but I deserved it after all I've been through with the phantoms. I tried separating the bow into daggers. That strange thrust of energy went down my arms and my swords manifested fire. The flames weren't hot to me, even if I touched the blade, but apparently it was hot to others since when Roy trained with me, his face cringed every time I came close to slicing him. "Okay, okay. I can't handle this heat."

"What, you fought against a lava-spitting phantom." I laughed.

"Y-Yeah I know. It's just the sizzling heat is unbearable after a while." He said as he rubbed his knuckles.

I quickly learned that shaking my bow turns off the fire. And I could still shoot my normal blue arrows if I shot them before I felt the momentum, but I probably will use the fire arrows more often. Roy grumbled about my newly updated bow and dipped his hands in the lake.

"Do you think this lake is a gift also?" Ike alleged.

I thought about that as Roy's pinkish skin returned back to his normal, healthy color. If it weren't for this healing water, I would still be breathing with the crackling lungs and be looking like a burnt zombie. I sighed, "I used to only have one divine figure… But I guess I have no choice but to appreciate this one also."

"Fine with me. So are we going on our way, or are we resting up?" He said as he yawned largely. There was only one answer in this situation.

"Rest."

* * *

><p>Roy and kid Link hummed a tune as they pulled the beds together in the living room on the first floor. Since it was a normal house on the inside, there were many mattresses and bedrooms; but we all insisted sleeping in the same room for kid Link's sake.<p>

"So since there're so many 'Links', I think we should call you separately from big Link and you." Captain Falcon suggested. The smaller Link came to the other side to pull the bed frames together in a giant pile of mattresses and sheets. The kid shrugged. "People called me Young Link. I don't like it but I guess that could do." And I could understand his logic. If there was an older version of me coexisting at the same time, I wouldn't like to be called "Young…" whatever my name was.

Ike yawned and removed his armor and boots. I remembered to return his headband that I used as bondage earlier but he didn't really seem to mind if he had it or not. Instead, he waved me away and sunk into the very right corner of the pile of mattresses and immediately fell asleep. "One down, four to go." Roy chuckled.

Young Link insisted that he was in the middle of Roy and I, so Captain Falcon complied as he hopped into the very left side of the bed. Roy took most of his fancy attire until he was just in his white pants and red shirt. I remembered the first day I met him we sat upright in case something or someone attacked us. When I reminded him of that, he laughed and said, "I'm pretty sure your 'deity' will look after us tonight." So I shrugged.

* * *

><p>The five of us laid down in silence. Soon, I heard soft snoring and the tree rustling outside slowly lulled me. I pulled the sheets over me more and just as I stretched my legs, Young Link whispered, "Hey." His eyes were wide open. I wondered if he was waiting for everyone else to fall asleep.<p>

"What's up." I replied.

He looked uncomfortable, but his eyes stared right into mine. "I want to share what I remember."

"Did you wait for everybody to crash first?" I asked just in case. Young Link nodded so I rested my head with an arm in my lying position so I faced him. The kid pulled a cushion to his chest and began.

"When we were living in the big house, people started to disappear. We were watching the news after dinner and this town was getting worried because the number of people missing grew more and more each day. Eventually, everyone disappeared."

"So it became a ghost town." I nodded.

"A couple other towns lost people too. I thought it was really scary because nobody knew how everyone disappeared and no one was ever found. Everybody else in the big house was saying like the people escaped to the city or left. But I remember Roy saying how, um, it's sad that a small town becomes a ghost town because everyone just forgot it existed."

"Umm, okay."

Young Link frowned; as much as I wanted to remember that news, I had no memory of it. "After a couple of towns disappeared, some of us started to disappear too."

"We knew about that, right?" I added. He pursed his lips and nodded.

"At first it was Roy. You were very worried and we looked for him everywhere, but we never found him. We tried the whole day until sunset and you offered to look for him after dark but we stopped you. And then that night, I was in my room thinking about Roy and the news and I started to get worried, like maybe this is the… the um, start of the end. And then when I noticed, I was with Roy inside the cave. My memories are fuzzy from there…"

I tried to let his words sink into me. They were all valuable information, but it misses key points: why, and how did this happen?

Young Link's eyelids became heavier as he let out a relieved sigh. It was a heavy burden for him. We both lied down again and listened to the leaves outside. The house tinted a teal shade from the tree and the lake. Through closed eyes, Young Link whispered, "Tell me we can make it through, leader."

"We will make it." I affirmed. But I think he knew there was that hint of worry in my tone.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hopefully there are more characters in the next chapter. And a new Polis.<p> 


	21. Vendetta

"Where are we going?" Young Link asked. It was a good question since I never knew where I was headed. We were in the green-tinted tunnel again, just following where it leads to like how I've always done.

"Umm, hopefully another city… or meet some more people." I shrugged.

Young Link grinned and adjusted his belt. "Okay, good with me." He affixed his sword and shield to his back professionally like he was going on any other adventure. I wondered where his bow and arrows went, but he was already wearing that beneath the shield. He seemed to have other accouterments that somehow all fit on his back, and he still stepped up to his feet lightly.

The blades on my bow popped fire. It was an odd fire since it didn't smell of smoke, didn't sizzle when it came in contact with my toga, and wasn't hot at all even when I twirled my bow like a fire dancer. All the fire was a flickering red flare, but nevertheless it was an excellent source of light.

* * *

><p>We had to hold onto each other or the walls to prevent slipping, but eventually, the water deposited to a thin waterfall. A stone bridge was built above it in a gentle arc so we could marvel at the enormity and beauty of the room. The ill-lighted, dark green space housed many thorn-like rock formations that hung from the ceiling, glistening a murky, jade color. Trickles of water slipped through the blunt teeth heavily like saliva as they deposited to the supposed lake below us.<p>

Young Link pointed to the ceiling. "So the rock-cicles that hang from the top are…"

"Stalactites. The ones from the ground are stalagmites. When stalactites and stalagmites connect, then they're called columns." Roy answered, as if this was common sense.

"Cool." Young Link smiled. He continued to point at the rock formations and ask Roy what they were, and Roy answered each and every one of them without stopping to think. I rolled my eyes at him; Roy could be a human encyclopedia.

Once his curiosity was satisfied, he turned to me. "You know leader, it's like, a different experience when you're with people. I didn't have the time to spare and look at the rock-cicles before I became a phantom. But now I do!"

The rest of us watched him bend over the on the railing, peering over the waterfall. He made playful laughs every once in a while and I had to smile a little bit. Captain Falcon crossed his arms and nodded. "I'm glad he's doing okay."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>"So, how were you like when you were Young Link's age?" Roy asked. I had to sit and think, since my memory is blown off a bit. But around his age, I remember running across the fields with my first flight feathers. It was the young angels' competition to see who got their set of flight feathers first. And that was around the age when I first visited my goddess. It was an unforgettable experience.<p>

After I told him what I could remember, I caught him staring at my wings. "I-I know my wings are small. Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." He said, with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Whatever. So, how was your childhood?" I asked.

Roy made a quick glance at Young Link and sighed thoughtfully. "My father took me everywhere, since it was polite to introduce a feudal lord's first born son to other noblemen, I guess. So I liked running around in their big mansions playing hide-and-go-seek."

Young Link scampered across the bridge and went off to go see the stalactites better, but Ike and Captain Falcon followed. Roy explained that most of the mansions he visited were as big as the one all of us were housed in and I wondered, why would a single family need so much space to live in? But I held on to that thought because Roy probably has a big mansion he lived in.

"One of the lords we visited was um, _unique_, and he had trap doors and hidden passageways all throughout his manor. Every time I went there, I found different passages so that was exciting."

"That's really cool. We should make some passages and secret doors to the big house when we get back." I suggested. Roy's face lit up with so much delight, it made me flinch a bit. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy before.

He was about to unravel his mountains of ideas to me, just as Young Link called back to us saying he found a trap door.

* * *

><p>When the two of us met up with them, it was a dead end. I imagined there was a landslide of some sort that covered the way; I spotted some train tracks that cut off into the pile of boulders. There were also all kinds of pipes, thick and thin, all wound together in a perpendicular network. But with closer inspection, the ends of the pipes were open and leaked an odd, thick liquid.<p>

Young Link pointed to the ground where a circular hatch was camouflaged with the black rock. It was big enough for a large man to pass through easily but it was small enough to be hidden. There was a define circle where the dirt and pebbles separated from the hatch and the ground. It was opened recently.

"Speak of the devil." Roy chuckled as he crouched down to take a look.

While Roy and Young Link watched Captain Falcon inspect it, Ike informed me, "This is the only way out. …Well, I guess there was a train passing by here before, but this is the way."

"Then I have no choice."

Once Captain Falcon found the handle, I took the lead down the spiral staircase. We were close together, and I had to sneak in a smile when Captain Falcon commented we were like a family of ducks.

The spiraling stairs gradually leveled out so we were stepping straight down to a warmly lit alcove. Two electric lamps were connected to thin black wires on the wall, enhancing the receptionist's desk. No one was there, but there was an old poster with a romantic, old-fashioned city with the caption: "_Welcome home to Polis 1_"

"Are we going here?" Young Link pointed.

"Yeah. But I hope there're people there this time." I shrugged.

While everyone looked around the train station past the receptionist' desk, I flipped through the tourist pamphlet. The photographs were stunning and the information was well made to attract people. High buildings and the idealistic antique touch reminded me of a city I saw on television, some place called "London". But of course, the photos showed the amber-colored city with many people smiling invitingly.

I didn't want to imagine how lonesome Polis 1 looked without its people.

* * *

><p>The abandoned station was grand, and not as desolate as the one I saw in Polis 3. Synthetic white light poured on the platform. Some of them flickered with fatigue but most of them just whined for a bit and immediately turned on. With high ceilings and cleanly swept floors, I wouldn't be surprised if a train stopped here right now. But there was not a single soul in sight.<p>

Large patches of shade spotted on the ground, and as I looked up, I saw that there was a network of tree branches that covered the ceiling of the station. The fluorescent light peered through the canopy like the sweet spring sun. They may be from other tree houses and the roots sneaked through the rock, but that was the only sign of 'abandonment', so to speak. Not a speck of dust or leaf fell on the floor.

I spotted Ike and Young Link wandering on the tracks as they waved to me. I closed my notebook with the pamphlet. Young Link pointed to the wall, where a large bulletin board was propped up against the wall. "There was a time schedule. The train goes from this station to the Polis 1 station every thirty minutes, so we were thinking we should walk the tracks."

"Okay." I replied. There were several papers stapled up the bulletin board and the largest one was the schedule. The print was faded but the times were legible enough. Around that were job offers, and advertisements for restaurants and coffee shops.

But the one that caught my eye was the handwritten paper, probably made by someone that was on the edge of rage. It read:

_Hiring exterminator, electrician, hunter, ANYONE that can rid the_

_"PLASMA CREATURE"_

_LARGE REWARD_

_Contact the city hall for details_

I decided to take that paper as a souvenir also. Whatever this "Plasma Creature" was, it smelled of a monster. And who knows, we might be able to rid the thing if it's still lurking in the Polis.

Young Link contemplated with me about what the creature was as we walked along the tracks. The five of us were in a cluster, but in a comfortable scatter because the electric light through the roots was somewhat soothing and illuminated our way very well.

"Do you think it's a ghost?"

I pulled out the paper I picked from the bulletin earlier. "It could be, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was. But what do you think about this 'electrician' part? Why would the city hall want to hire a electrician to get rid of this monster?"

"So this creature… can conduct electricity, maybe." Young Link said quietly, but then he started to laugh. "I don't know, I'm just saying things haha."

* * *

><p>After a good half hour or so of walking, we came across a small red trolley. The petite formation and wooden chairs were empty, but polished and seemed to be used recently. It may be in repair, seeing the plastic cover for the lights and light bulbs were removed and there were some long black marks on the body of the train. There wasn't anything inside except for a tourist map of Polis 1 on one of the seats so I decided to borrow it.<p>

Polis 1 consisted of two levels, with the main part of the city on top, and an excavating area just below their feet. I guessed the architects exhausted their creativity making Polis 1, because there were so many living complexes and public facilities, and "luxuries for those who want to forget the confining cave life" (excerpt from the pamphlet).

I scoffed. "Well, it's more of a _city_ than the other Polis I've been. This place is big."

Captain Falcon stopped in his tracks and placed a finger over his mouth. The rest of us stood still to listen. The tracks were beginning to descend into a gentle slope and the lights eventually dimmed out into the darkness. At first, I heard water sloshing back and forth.

Then, laughter. We heard laughter.

And not just one person; there were maybe five or six men laughing vulgarly and I could sense some alcohol with their tone.

"People." Captain Falcon nodded.

Ike pursed his lips and glanced at me. "Drunks, more of."

Before I could say anything back, my feet were already shuffling. The sweet, faint smell of cheap beer and cooked meat watered my mouth. How long has it been since I _ate_ anything?

* * *

><p>My first look at Polis 1 brought back some memories. The canals with green water, buildings scraping at the ceiling, and dim alleyways. I dreamed of this place before, probably when I was with Lucario.<p>

And just to confirm my suspicions, there was the bitter old man sinking deep into his chair, reading newspaper with the dim electric lamp. I remember; he called me a "chicken." I scrambled up the platform, ignoring the confused looks of the station staff and my friends behind me and approached the man in the dock.

I almost lost my footing going down the wooden stairs so fast, but I managed not to fall. The man looked up with round eyes, and I wouldn't doubt his amazement, since I did make a lot of noise on the old stairs. My friends finally caught up with me, all of them breathing heavily and exhausted.

The old man's eyes squinted. "And, _what _in the world are you bunch?"

I was stumped. I've only met him in my dream, not in real life. This is my first encounter with the old man. I stuttered a bit but I decided to go straightforward with him. "Um, what do you think of my wings?"

"What wings, boy? You ain't got no wings." The old man grumbled.

I knew I had small wings. I was aware. But I couldn't help but sigh. When I stretched out my wings for him to see, the old man gasped and fell off his chair with a blunt '_thud_'. I gasped also and tried to assist him up, but he slapped my hand away.

"Please, have mercy! G-Guards, guards!" He cried.

"What are you doing?" Roy hissed and pulled me back.

I was just as confused as everyone else. But Roy pulled me down to an alley and Ike, Captain Falcon, and Young Link followed. Shortly after, a group of men with chain mail and long guns called muskets with the bayonet knives came to the scene. At first they seemed bored but when the old man described my appearance, the supposed leader of the guards stepped up to the poor senior. He interrogated him so closely and intently, the old man cringed as much as he did when he saw my wings spread.

Young Link volunteered to listen into the conversation as the rest of us hid in a narrow corner. I could just see a tiny slit of the guards and Young Link since Roy and Ike were in front, preventing the guards from spotting me. I felt like a dumb princess being protected but I couldn't do anything but hide.

After maybe five minutes or so, Young Link poked his head into the alley and grinned.

* * *

><p>"Well, they're looking for a monster with wings, apparently." He laughed. I chuckled a little bit at how playful he made it seem. But I have wings, and guards with chain mail and muskets are searching for someone with wings. This is maybe the first time I didn't want them.<p>

"The leader of the guards was talking about the 'Plasma Creature' too. That monster had wings that looked like yours, I guess. But we should hide them for your safety."

"I agree." I groaned. I wished I could go back in time and make a more… _discreet _entry. But I was probably going to get caught anyway if the guards are that disturbed of the 'Plasma Creature'.

Roy came back from the thrift store with a dark, indigo-colored cloak. It fit around me comfortably and not only covered my wings, but my face also with a large hood. There were some beads that hung over my chest but they were modest and didn't jingle around. It looked like one of those Arabian cloaks.

"It looks good. Better, since your wings are small enough to not bulge through the cloak." Roy smiled.

I just scowled at him. "Thanks. So how did you find the money to buy this?"

"I didn't. So let's go." He patted my back into another alley where Captain Falcon waved.

Thirty minutes. We spent thirty minutes in this Polis 1 and already I'm being accused as a monster, and as a thief. Behind me, Young Link laughed heartily again.

"I really like this adventure!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: You can reread the dream portion in chapter 12.<p> 


	22. Jester

Pamphlets are usually deceiving. These pieces of paper show only the good parts of a place or product and never the lesser areas. There isn't anything about chain mailed guards coming after you or a warning that says: "Species with wings are probably going to get shot and killed."

The five of us finally found sanctuary at some stairs. There was commotion around us from the bars and restaurants and people were walking all around. Nobody seemed very concerned of the creature that is lurking in the city. Maybe all that the "Plasma Creature" does is nibbling on the cables around and is cutting off power. But I had trouble focusing on the topic in matter; it's been a while since I've seen so many _people_ and yet how they've all managed to live life to its fullest in a single city really surprised me. Is this the only Polis with people that are still alive?

* * *

><p>Young Link came trotting from a corner, back from investigating the guards. He seemed very excited by his secret mission; he saluted to us when he came back. "The coast is clear for now."<p>

"My thanks, agent." Captain Falcon chuckled and ruffled Young Link's wild bangs. The kid grinned and sat down on the steps with us.

"The leader of the guards, well the guy with the black beard, said that he'll 'personally escort you to the last mile'. That doesn't sound very good, does it?" Young Link shrugged. Again, he made it sound so light and insignificant; I understood the older Link got his sarcasm pretty young in age.

Ike looked around suspiciously. He leaned in close and began to spoke under his breath. "So if there is the death row, there must be some law enforcement organization and a prison."

"R-Right." I gulped.

Roy seemed to understand Ike's tension. He grabbed the map from my hands and skimmed through. He sighed deeply from his nose and said, "So… if the prison is underground, why isn't it on the map? …But you know, this is only a tourist's map. I'd want the fact that the last mile is underground kept a secret."

There were no law enforcement organizations or a jail of any sort in the Polis itself (except for the guards, but their shed wasn't labeled on the map either), and the floor underneath us was labeled nothing more than "Excavating Area".

A big hand patted my scrunched shoulders. Captain Falcon smiled. "It's alright. You just don't get caught and there's nothing to worry."

"Don't jinx it…" I groaned.

* * *

><p>I trudged behind Young Link and Captain Falcon, as they continued on with their 'investigation'. Roy and Ike offered to go look around the harbor again for any sign of the "Plasma Creature" and for the whereabouts of other friends. Since I can't go to the harbor from the shenanigan I made, we decided to split up into two.<p>

We weaved through the flow of people, only stopping to talk those who appeared bored and willing to share a story. Most of them shared useless gossip about the owner of the pizza shop cheating on the bakery's wife, or the pawnshop's daughter recently suffered a tragic breakup with a boyfriend of two years. I didn't expect there would be such gossip in the life of a cave. This place really was a metropolis. However, all of the rumors really went nowhere for us.

A round man rubbed his stomach and left the pizza shop groaning. The woman who appeared to be his wife patted his arm and laughed heartily. "I told you there was no chance for you against that man!"

"I can't believe he's still eating the extra garlic combo pizza… Ohh Penny, sweetie, I need my sofa. Carry me." The man belched. The couple slowly made their way back home to the residential area.

I looked back at Captain Falcon. He nodded.

"Seems like a person we know."

* * *

><p>I staggered a bit at the strong smell of garlic and baked cheese when I first stepped in. Circular chairs and large white plates with overflowing slices of pizza were left unattended for the robust man sitting at the window devouring his umpteenth slice of extra garlic combo pizza.<p>

The crowd went wild when he shoved the last piece in his mouth. Young Link smiled and began to push through the mass of people to call out to him. "Are you quite done, Wario?"

I could've sworn I saw his signature zigzag moustache twitch as he tried to smile with a mouthful. Eventually, the mob scattered to their seats or out the shop after Wario sat down, contently rubbing his stomach. We all grabbed seats and sat at the table and shoved the empty pizza boxes to the side.

"Great to see you guys. I missed you all… But only after I was full! Ahahahahah!" Wario threw his head back and roared with laughter. He was laughing so hard, it made my shoulders started to shake. I meant to talk serious matter to him but his laugh was too contagious.

Wario slapped my shoulders. "Come on, laugh, angel boy! We gotta be bright if we're gonna get through with this."

"Uh, what do you mean 'get through with this'?" Just as I asked, Wario's smile tightly knit as he gestured us to huddle closer. I held my breath quietly since he did just consume _a lot_ of garlic.

"This _cave_. You guys have been through weird things, right? When I woke up I saw that big blue dog, Lucario, that's his name. Anyway, this humongous guy was dragging him, so you know what I did? I beat that sucker and booked it with the poor guy all the way into this city."

A gripping, tightening feeling in my throat made me gasp. It's the humanoid Lucario and I fought with. We never should have let him go alive; he came back and released all of his anger out on Lucario. Plus, Lucario was injured from Young Link's phantom, making it even more difficult for him to battle.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

Wario arched his eyebrows but then gestured me to sit down again. "Hahah, it's alright. The people here carried him to the hospital. He woke up shortly after but the doctor said he should rest for a while. If you want, we can go check up on him."

The hospital. My shoulders dropped in relief. But I'll still need to visit him and give my white light to heal him. I'll need to do the same for Wario also, but before that, I need to share my experiences with him…

Young Link handed me a menu. "Here you go."

I took the booklet but I didn't feel obligated to open it. "Are… are we going to eat?"

"Yeah. The smell made me hungry. I haven't anything since this morning." He grinned and then glued his eyes to the menu to choose.

My stomach growled. I guess I was hungry after all.

* * *

><p>"Uhh, what are you dudes gonna do?" Wario frowned suspiciously.<p>

If I were Wario, I would feel the same also. We took him down a quiet alleyway where no people passed by so no one witnesses my light. Ever since the incident with the guards, I've wanted to make a tendency to duck in hiding every chance I get.

"It's called the white light. It heals and protects you. Just stand still, it'll be quick."

Captain Falcon and Young Link stood out in the street to watch out. When I finished dispersing my healing light, Wario nodded and felt his hands. "Hmm. Yeah yeah, I do feel better. That's a cool power you have. Are you the only one that can do that?"

"Sadly."

"Alright. Well we better get going and see Lucario then, huh?"

I nodded. We met up with the other two but they seemed very concerned. There was scattered, panicked commotion coming from the street and from time to time, I saw people running to the left, away from where we came from. Away from the harbor. I heard a woman screaming, "Monster!"

More and more people scrambled up the street, screaming and shoving each other trying to go into the heart of the city. An elderly woman was almost beat to the ground before another woman wrapped her arms around her waist. The two women continued to proceed up, sobbing and gasping.

Young Link looked up at me with concern. "I can't see the monster. I don't hear any electricity either, but that might be from all the noise."

"Let's go closer." I offered.

* * *

><p>At the harbor, a thick line of guards blocked any further entry. I spotted the bearded man, the leader of the guards up in front. I hesitated, but I took my hood off and approached him.<p>

"What's going on?" I shouted over the commotion.

"Run to the city hall." He boomed, looking straight ahead.

I bit my lip. Some of the guards were at the harbor with their swords drawn, roaring and slashing wildly at something. Others had their muskets pointed skyward shooting by will. Two of them were blown off their feet and smashed against the wall by some odd force.

"I-I can help! Please let us through." I drew out my bow from my cloak.

Snake-green eyes glowered down to me very slowly. His intense glare made it difficult to keep my stand but my friends came up next to me to stare back at him.

The man opened his tightly crossed arms and placed a firm grip on my shoulder. The large hand cupped my entire shoulder. From the wearing and cracks in his gloves, I could tell he was a very experienced swordsman.

"What part of '_run_' do you not understand, boy."

I flinched at his cautious tone. But I saw the slight concern in his eyes. I noticed his glare wasn't what it was and that gradually became softer, like he was a teacher or a worried father. I decided to challenge him.

"I can assist your soldiers. If you want to try me, try me now." I managed to say without shaking. A shudder went down my bow as the blades manifested fire. Some of the guards twitched and stepped back in surprise.

The leader regarded me critically. He looked at each and every one of my friends carefully and looked away. His grip tightened on my shoulder, wrinkling the cloth. He stared at me one more time, and then let me go. "Remember that I have warned you."

I nodded solemnly before we weaved through the guards and into the harbor.

* * *

><p>A familiar screech brought back memories. Not necessarily good ones. The water from the canal churned and plastered onto the monster as it flapped its wings, occasionally hitting the guards who were making a swing at it. Young Link and Wario marveled at the water rebelling against the current and onto the monster.<p>

"The Green Bird." Captain Falcon laughed and cracked his knuckles. "Say, where are Roy and Ike? I thought they were near the harbor."

I looked around. There was no sign of either of them. I feared the worst but the green water was murky and too opaque to see through if they had fallen. I grabbed one of the guards who were up against the wall, dazed from the Green Bird's blow.

"Have you seen two swordsmen, sir? One of them has a red cloak and another a purple one…"

The guard stared at me dumbly, and then sputtered "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for two swordsmen! They have a red cloak and a purple cloak, have you seen them?" I yelled.

He blinked. "Um, swordsmen with cloaks… oh, um, I think th-they were taken to the mine… I'm not sure; they seemed like nice kids to me but it was the lieutenant's orders. Were they your friends?"

"The mine…?"

The sound of metal whining and scratching erased the horrible cry the man let out. One of the guards was being crushed under the Green Bird's broken beak, suspended roughly twenty feet in the air. Over half of the beak was lost from our previous fight, but it packed enough power to break through the chain mail. The guard behind me sputtered dumbfounded, unable to move in front of the colossal water monster.

I ripped off my cloak and ascended.

Behind me, the lieutenant shouted, "…Creature! How dare you deceive me!"

I sliced at the bird's beak just in time to dodge the first of the bullets. The guard tumbled to the water and was smart to take off his chainmail in order to swim back up to the dock. Many of the musket bullets missed me and hit the bird, making it more agitated than hurt.

"I'm not the 'Plasma Creature'!" I screamed, but the bullets didn't stop.

Young Link, Captain Falcon, and Wario came below me. We exchanged quick gestures that they will cover for me while I convince the confused guards. We ran opposite directions.

* * *

><p>Some of the guards crouched to point their muskets at me. The lieutenant gritted his teeth. The snake green eyes flared and I could see the rage in them from a distance. The mirror shield shimmered and appeared from my arm. I kept advancing, shield up. "Cease fire! This shield will ricochet your bullets back."<p>

The atmosphere tightened. Nobody said a word nor did stir a sound. All I heard was the people still screaming and trampling over each other, and my friends struggling against the Green Bird from behind me. I would turn back to help them, but I could risk these guards getting at my open back.

The first bullet shot without warning. I only had time to locate the white smoke the musket produced to calculate the trajectory angle. The bullet banged against the metal with shattering, one-second impact, and reflected off with the same velocity. Chain mail couldn't defend the man. I winced as he groaned and fell heavily to the ground. His musket clattered and spewed a thin white ribbon of smoke.

"I think I've made my point. Please, cease fire and listen to me." I said as calmly as I could and slowly lowered my shield.

There was a long silence and the lieutenant finally raised his arms down to gesture the muskets to be in rest. I could tell they didn't trust me though, seeing the many bullets being stuffed into the muskets in the second line.

"I am _not _the 'Plasma Creature'." I repeated.

"Prove me." The lieutenant growled.

I came closer. The guards tensed but the lieutenant was patient. I shook off my shield and placed my bow to my back to turn the fallen guard over on his back. He cringed and moaned. The bullet luckily didn't go through and was lodged into him thanks to the chain mail.

White light spread and engulfed the injured man. I focused on his wound and soon enough, the bullet lifted off from the man's chest slowly and I gripped it in my hands. The man gasped as his back arched, but then came back down with a long, relieved sigh. I smiled, it wasn't just my friends I could save, and I could save others as well.

The man gripped my hand. His voice was hoarse. "I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Lower your weapons, men." The lieutenant sighed behind me. When I turned to him, his hand stuck out to me but he still had a hard look on his face. "Lieutenant Blackwood."

He caught me staring at his bushy beard, which was black. I shook out of it before he could glare me anymore. I shook his hand. "Lieutenant Blackwood."

"I have no idea what witchcraft you performed, but I've seen it before. For now, let us talk later. We have other matters to take care of. Cosby, take the lead to assist the townspeople."

A tall, stout man by the name of Cosby stood up quick. "Yes sir."

Another man, this one short and skittish, trotted up to the lieutenant with a long, slender musket much larger than the others'. He plucked the weapon as if it was a stick and twirled it easy off his fingers. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>When the lieutenant and I came back to the harbor, we were just in time to see Wario fling Young Link towards the Green Bird like a game of American football. The swordsman had his sword drawn, ululating like a monkey and landed on the bird's head.<p>

The bird screamed and thrashed, throwing Young Link everywhere. The wings crashed against the wall but quickly regenerated. Its right eye was exploded and the beak was still broken. It's heart or source of energy must be somewhere in its head.

Young Link rolled in mid-air, crashing into the lake. The Green Bird eyed where he fell. But before the bird can dissolve and be in pursuit, Captain Falcon soared just above our heads, his right leg stuck out. "_Falcon Kiiiick!_" He missed by a fraction, but the distraction bought enough time for Young Link to reach the docks. The bird chirruped with irritation but Captain Falcon was a strong and fast swimmer. He ducked when the bird pecked at him and swam at its blind spots.

"You are truly insane, or if I should praise you all, courageous." Lieutenant Blackwood shook his head, sighing.

He aimed his long musket high. It swayed correspondingly to the bird's thrashing movements perfectly as if a string connected the bird and the musket. A reverberating explosive noise soon followed a satisfying "_splotch_" that destroyed the monster's remaining eye. Its scream shook the whole harbor; some canoes were even thrown on dock from the impact.

"I'll let you finish him off." The lieutenant said.

"Huh? B-But the, um, the bird regenerates itself. I don't know what would kill it."

"Ah, you don't know the song. It's an old folklore but I never thought I'd see the bird with my eyes." The lieutenant scoffed and then cleared his throat,

"_Green bird, green bird._

_O the darkness took you._

_O the darkness took you _

_And you did not return my call._

_They have stolen your song,_

_And now you can only scream._"

The bird's horrible wail erased most of the song, but I understood. The darkness took the bird away from his owner, and its 'song' away. The bird can't sing. "The throat!" I shouted.

The lieutenant nodded. "That is my best guess, White Bird."

I pursed my lips. I felt like a dog being called all of these nicknames. Angel, chicken, white phantom, leader, and now White Bird. When I turned to leave, the lieutenant added, "You better come back alive. I still need more proof than that witchcraft!"

* * *

><p>Young Link was making his last efforts by shooting arrows at the thrashing monster. The guards still tried shooting at the bird, but the bullets easily passed through the water without any damage. Wario and Captain Falcon came up to me desperately.<p>

"We don't know what to do, man. That bird just keeps on screaming and flailing around."

"I already have an idea." I grinned. "Captain Falcon, can you pitch me like how Wario threw Young Link?"

Captain Falcon frowned. "I-I can, but you're just going to get slapped out of the way or fall off. Either or, you're not going anywhere with this."

"Trust me." I insisted. "I know what I'm doing."

He stared into me but then nodded quickly. We all knew there wasn't much time before the bird seriously injures one of us or destroy the harbor. But, the thrashing eventually stopped and the bird warbled, starting to dissolve. Its body was sinking quickly and the green water was unwrapping each strand that made up the monster. It was running away.

"Oh man. It's getting away. Alright, we're counting on you, leader!" Captain Falcon hoisted me up above his shoulders and hurled me across the canal.

The Green Bird chirped miserably, shaking its head right and left to search for the new sound coming toward it. Its wings were underwater now, and only its elongated neck poked out from the surface.

I flew just ten feet or so above the head and I spread my wings to anchor the flight. The bird finally looked up, hearing the fire swirling around my bow, and squeaked. The body shimmered with remnants of the canal water dissolving away. But it was too slow for the daggers slipping right into its mouth.

There was a satisfying crack, like old branches breaking, but loud enough for everybody in the harbor to hear very clearly. The holy bow was suspended in the water, still manifesting fire. I anticipated one last attack when I saw my weapon shudder, still stuck in place. The surface broke and only the bird's head took a wild bite out of me. Its final scream was long and cracked, its beautiful songs long lost from being a monster too long. I reached in its mouth to get a strong grip of my weapon before it completely disintegrated into water.

I gave it a twist, and the head of the Green Bird unraveled into the green murky water. I tumbled into the canal from the weight.

A single piece of paper floated up toward the surface with a few air bubbles. And at that moment, seeing the paper, I knew it was over. When I took a long sigh, I noticed that the bird really got me in the end after all. There was a long, jagged scratch that cut through my side.

The paper was wet, but not soggy. I wasn't sure how that was when this was with the Green Bird all this time. It was a woman's handwriting. Probably a love letter. It read: "_Oh he has such charming eyes. I wished they were just for me. But doctor, I'm just happy you're with us._"

When I set foot on the dock, I didn't notice how tired I was and I just slumped onto Young Link, who laughed even though I crashed into him.

The lieutenant looked down to me with a slight glare but I couldn't have cared less and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The Green Bird is gone, sadly (only for me, probably) We'll meet up with some old friends in the next chapter, along with the "Plasma Creature".<p> 


	23. Ward

I woke up cold and sitting in a heavy wooden chair with fluorescent light pouring down on me. The room was almost featureless. The ground was concrete but the walls were untouched, bare rock. There was a single white door in the corner of the room. Bondage tape was wrapped around my torso over the wound I received from the Green Bird. I didn't have my bag, cloak, or my bow for that matter.

There was a brisk rap on the door to reveal Lieutenant Blackwood. He marched up to the chair in front of me with quick execution. He didn't have my things. I had a feeling this 'talk' he wanted to do wasn't as friendly as I hoped it to be.

"How are you feeling?" He asked without cracking any emotion. I honestly didn't think he'd care how I felt. He was watching at me, not as a person but as an interesting object.

"I'm cold. And I want to meet my friends."

He shifted in his chair. "You can have your illegally obtained cloak later."

"I had to hide myself from guards pointing their muskets at me." I dared. I probably shouldn't have, but the lieutenant's unmoving tone bothered me.

The lieutenant's curious gaze tightened into a stare. It was hard not to be nervous with his piercing green eyes fixed onto me. He rarely blinked like a snake staring down on its mouse.

"Your visit caused monsters to enter this Polis. Ten innocent people were killed in the panic. For fair justice, I can keep you and your friends here until the end of time. But I'd much rather you leave." Lieutenant Blackwood deadpanned.

Blood rushed through my head. People were trampled and killed running away from the Green Bird while the guards just stood and "protected" the harbor. The select few who were fighting against the monster didn't have any chance until we came and finished it off. The Green Bird may have destroyed the city if it wasn't for my friends and me.

My chair made a loud creak as I stood up. The lieutenant laced his fingers and regarded me carefully. He's probably anticipating me to start screaming at him with anger, but I won't let him have that satisfaction.

"So... The blame is on me? Did the 'Plasma Creature' decide to come into this city and wait for me? I may as well just passed by here and went on my way. The Green Bird followed me here; I can understand that. But my friends and I knew how to fight against these monsters, and I'm sure I can handle the creature also."

"Are you saying we are inexperienced?"

"I'm offering to help get rid of the monster. If you'd let us go."

Lieutenant Blackwood dipped his head down slightly and chuckled. It was a ridiculous request, at least to him, but I didn't know how to say it better than straightforward.

"Well, you may have your bow back. None of us can even touch it without being rejected and burned anyway. Interesting weapon, it chooses who wields it. ...Come with me."

* * *

><p>Outside the white door was a narrow hallway. There were many cubicles similar to the one I was in but all of them were vacant. The tall, stout man stood at the end of the hallway with my things placed neatly on a desk. He placed a tensed hand across his forehead in a salute as the lieutenant nodded on. He paid absolutely no attention to me. Alright, fine then.<p>

My bag was intact, with my notebook and old-fashioned watch Priscilla gave me. It was a little after 8:00pm. The cloak Roy got (stole) for me was folded neatly but I wore it for warmth and to have a sense of security.

"Cosby, lead us to the pen."

"Yes, sir."

I felt Cosby, the metallic guard staring at me when I picked up my bow. He appeared slightly nervous so I twirled the weapon off my palm. He showed some emotion and rolled his eyes so I was satisfied.

I was sandwiched while Cosby took the lead and the lieutenant was closely behind me, as if he was watching and waiting for me do the wrong move. As a matter of fact, I had to hold in the urge to spread out my wings and get some feather up his face.

Cosby opened a locked door to reveal hundreds of shivering citizens huddled together with their families. Many of them scrambled up to their feet to grab at the guard, pleading for something over their cracked, wretched sobs. He took the woman's hand in his and spoke softly. "We will do our utmost. But you need to stay here for your safety."

The woman probably wasn't fulfilled with Cosby's answer, but she nodded anyway, and stumbled back to two other young women, possibly her sisters. Many guards stood at the entrance outside. Only few of them were inside providing consolation for those who were worried about their loved ones. Judging the white columns and official (ish) paperwork, I knew we were in the city hall. Many people sat at the stairs and I could hear commotion coming from the second floor. This place was just big enough to occupy all of the inhabitants in Polis 1.

The lieutenant leaned in, his voice hushed, "You can make everyone here feel 'better', so to speak, with that magic you showed me earlier."

I turned to him. The man had an unreadable expression, but I heard some amusement in his voice. Was that all he wanted? Information about me, information about my friends, information about the "Plasma Creature"? I was starting to think that's why he didn't assist the townspeople when he had the Green Bird on his back.

But as much as I wanted to comfort these people, I needed to know what these guards did to my friends in the _pen._ I pulled the hood over my face more. The lieutenant chuckled and we went on our way.

A little boy of maybe three or four years old stared at me. He had large, curious blue eyes and pointed at my back. My wings were perked up and bulging from the cloak from holding in all of my frustration. It pained me to turn away from him and run.

* * *

><p>"My friends don't belong in a place like this." I said.<p>

Cosby casually stepped over a rusty chain that used to connect prisoners to the wall. "They're in a different place."

"That doesn't mean it's a better place."

The floor underground the city hall was nothing like its milky-white, innocuous appearance. The bricks probably used to be white, but that was smothered with black residue and some odd long scratches with traces of blood. The air was hot and heavy, and the putrid smell of the unsanitary environment only weighed me down even more.

A vigorous hand grabbed at my arm. I tried wriggling away but the grip was tighter than I thought. "Get me out of here! Please, don't leave me!" The prisoner cried.

Lieutenant Blackwood struck the hand with his musket with some elegance like a whip. With a pricked yelp, the prisoner quickly returned to his corner shivering like a kitten left in the rain. He rubbed his hand and stared at me with hungry eyes. I wondered why, but then I noticed he was staring at my back, where a part of my wings were peeking from the cloak. I pulled on the dark blue cloth over me.

"Let's keep going." Cosby said without looking back at us.

I gripped my bow tight inside the cloak. I was dumb to think I could trust the lieutenant and his "guards". Even if these people are criminals, the prison is no better than a sewer, and the people are so thin, their bones were showing and the stomachs were starting to concave in. But the prisoner and the young boy at the city hall were both exclusively interested in my wings. I wondered if they were replacing me with a saving angel, a messenger of the "lord" they believe in. Once I hid my wings, the hungry looking prisoners stared at me for no more than two seconds. Most of them muttered to themselves or curled up in a tight ball in a corner.

We turned a random corner and came across a wooden gate with reinforcements hammered up in a shape of a Z. Fluorescent light seeped through the cracks of the gate and I heard familiar voices.

Or screams, more of.

Before I could shove Cosby aside, behind me, a four-foot long blade flashed once against the dim electric lamp. The lieutenant dipped, but the hallway was too narrow to dodge the next attack. I could only catch a dull blue object smashing into the lieutenant's head before he fell into me. The execution was so quick, even the veteran-like Cosby was stunned. He gripped his musket and stuttered, "L-Lieutenant!"

"Duck!" The wielder shouted. I didn't argue.

The blue object, or the shield, upon closer inspection, nipped at the hairs on my head as it zipped by and it rammed into Cosby's chest. The man let out a small sound before collapsing heavily onto the concrete. I breathed. That took maybe ten seconds to take out a lieutenant and his trusted soldier. When I tried to shove away the lieutenant's unconscious body, the wielder picked his body up easily like a sack of soil. "Help me get the other one in the cell."

I looked up to Link (the bigger one), wrapping one arm around the lieutenant's waist and one hand twirling the jail cell keys. He grinned.

"Oh hey, it's you. I didn't notice you in that cloak."

"Uh, I have my reasons."

* * *

><p>After locking the two in a cell, Link handed me the keys for me to stuff it in my bag. He told me he saw my friends being taken against their will and into the city hall.<p>

"Did you hear about the monster in the harbor?" I asked.

Link patted my shoulder. "I just came by to see you defeat it. Sorry I couldn't come sooner. I woke up to the explosion and then this! But come on, we need to hurry."

I nodded. Honestly, I was glad Link saved me from the guards. They could have lied about taking me to my friends and locked me up as well. But now with him, I felt infinitely better.

The wooden gates were locked, but Link was impatient. From his back (I've always wondered how he could keep his things in his back pocket), revealed a pure metal ball with spikes that seemed like they would leave more than a crater when it smashed into something. "Stand back," he said. But he was already swinging the ball from its chains. Wooden chips tore and flew in all directions, some of them successfully cutting into my arms as Link swung the metal ball like a demolition. I hoped my friends inside didn't get too much hurt. Once Link tore down the gates entirely, I winced at the blinding whitewashed walls. The prison turned into a laboratory. Or maybe the prison was a cover and the lab was what needed to be hidden from the public eye. Several of the men in white lab coats lay on the floor, groaning and writhing in pain.

Some of my friends were in a fighting stance, for example Marth (long time no see), had one foot on a researcher's stomach and a blade cutting dangerously close to the man's neck.

"I don't think torturing will be necessary, but that's up to you." Link chuckled.

Marth snapped his head in surprise and a wide smile spread across his face. "I'm glad you two are okay. …Let's relish our reunion later; one of the white coats escaped so it wouldn't be long for the guards to come."

Everyone had their hands tied to their back with ropes. And when I say everyone, I meant everyone I've met so far. Ness and Lucas worked their powers to singe off the ropes, Sheik tended to Roy's odd injury on his arm, and Kirby jumped into my arms. There was Young Link, Captain Falcon, Wario, and Ike making sour faces with their bindings. Before I could enjoy being back with everyone I was with for some time, I joined in with cutting the ropes.

"Wow, this is a lot of us." Young Link managed to smile while rubbing his wrists.

Wario had a rare, serious look on his face. "Let's go get that Lucario guy from the hospital and get out of here."

Everyone nodded in agreement but I raised my voice. "Wait! Wait, everyone! After we get Lucario, I need to investigate what the 'Plasma Creature' is. And this paper that came with the Green Bird bothers me."

There was a beat of silence in the laboratory, until Roy let out a painful whine. Sheik ticked his tongue in irritation. "Let's move now. We'll talk about options later but we need to tend to Roy quick. Wario, where's the hospital?"

Roy met eyes with me. He gripped his left arm as if he was holding it together from falling off. He smiled.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to be so sad."<p>

I looked up to Marth, who had his arms crossed and leaning over. His cloak gently billowed as he sat on the ground with me.

Not a lot of people were in the hospital lobby since many of the townspeople found sanctuary at the city hall. A few of us stayed to look after Lucario and Roy, while others took refuge in random alleyways. It's a matter of time before all of those guards come find us so it was better for us to split. Wario paced the hallways back and forth grumbling. Sheik stood by Marth and I staring intently at the room Roy was taken into.

I pulled the hood of my cloak back. My voice was coarse and quiet but it echoed down the empty halls well. "I'm wondering if my light would help Roy and Lucario."

"Did you try it?" Marth asked softly.

I shook my head. "I didn't have time. It just bothers me so much and the doctors said we should stay here… Marth, should I just bust in the room and give my light to him?"

"That might not be a good idea." He chuckled. "But you could give the 'healing light' to Sheik and I, if that helps you feel any better. Well, it's for me to feel a little better actually…" Marth's laugh seemed more nervous than he intended. He told me earlier that since he separated from me, he was alone. I was surprised, even impressed that he hasn't gone mad or injured in someway.

"Come here, give me a hug." I smiled and stretched my arms out.

"Huh?"

Sheik narrowed his eyes in a hidden smile, and squatted in front of me. Sheik (or Zelda) was one of the first people to witness my new power, so he knew to place his head against my chest. I gestured Marth to come closer, and he did reluctantly, just as the light dispersed and filled the corner of the empty lobby.

The light died down, and Marth quickly pulled away and blinked. "…_Wow_. Th-This is a good feeling."

"And this protects us against the ink?" Sheik asked while he rubbed his arms.

"That's what Ike said. It repels the ink… but you know, I'm never really sure. I've been told my power is hope in a physical form, but that doesn't mean you don't feel despair anymore."

I didn't notice I said something sad, because Marth had the most arched frown I've ever seen. It was as if I was watching a cartoon of him. "Then we better get our hopes up and keep a smile on."

"I'm smiling."

Sheik scoffed behind his mask. "No, you're not."

* * *

><p>I was about to make a raspberry or something to Sheik when a doctor walked passed us with his head low and hands in his pockets. His footsteps reverberated in the quiet ward as the three of us kept quiet. Wario, who was still pacing the hallways, talked briefly with the doctor, but the man gave him the cold shoulder and entered the room. During the few seconds the door was open, I winced at Roy's painful groans coming from the room.<p>

I turned to Marth. "What happened to Roy?"

"I don't have a good feeling about this…" He muttered, but then faced me. "The researchers grabbed at Roy and Young Link, as if they already knew who they wanted. One of them injected this weird liquid into Roy's arm… um, the arm he was holding. Young Link fought back and caught the researchers off guard so he's fine…"

There was a heavy feeling in my gut. Something wasn't right. Why were my friends taken to that laboratory? Who in the world are these "researchers"?

"Hey doctor! Doctor, open the damn door!" Wario shouted, banging on the metal door. One of the nurses who just came out of another patient's room came to stop him from making such a commotion.

Sheik was quick to come in between the nurse and Wario. "What did the doctor tell you?"

"He… he was talking, just _crap_, something about that 'Plasma Creature' the angel boy mentioned. I bet he's accusing Roy as that creature thing!"

The nurse seemed intimidated by Wario's fervor but attempted to calm him down. "Please keep quiet, some patients are resting..."

"Patients? Our friend in this room should be a 'patient' also. What is the doctor going to do to him?" Sheik snapped.

The nurse muttered and shook her head. "I-I'm not sure. I'm not authorized to enter certain rooms, and we are all assigned different patients... But that is strange. None of the rooms are supposed to be locked for health reasons."

"Don't you have a master key or something? Maybe a nurse call to other nurses that tends to this room?" Sheik pressed on.

"Ugh, what's going on! What do you think we should do?" Wario turned to me. Marth glanced at me worryingly also.

I couldn't hear anything from Roy's room. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, the truth was behind that locked door. The nurse went running down the hall, probably retrieving someone. The doorknob wouldn't budge. I called out to Roy multiple times but no one, _nothing_, would answer. My throat dried and my stomach felt heavy and constricted, as if I scooped up a cup of liquid concrete and drank it. "You'd think a hospital would be safe… It's a _hospital._ Geez, is everything going to hurt us somehow? Roy please, say _something_!"

* * *

><p>White fluorescent light flickered above us, providing the only light on the floor. Sheik looked up cautiously.<p>

A light bulb burst with a soft '_pop_'. At first I thought it was a power shortage or a dying bulb, but consecutive bulbs burst from their glass. The glass cover swung from the nails and shattered into hundreds of pieces as it crashed to the ground around us. Zelda had her arms outstretched, her hands manifesting blue energy with a droning barrier that cupped the four of us in a dome shape. The rest of us were downed on our butts, breathing heavily.

Marth managed to laugh. "D-Did you change back into Zelda and make a barrier for us in… what, half a second?"

"I never knew I could change so quick either." Zelda smiled as she cut her magic off.

We were all careful not to step in the glass as we stepped away from the hot spot. Electricity snaked and whined in between the broken wires, occasionally making the hairs on my arms stand. The bulbs exploded because there was _too much_ energy going on in its circuits.

One of the sprigs of electricity snapped at Marth's chest plate. He jerked, then staggered back on to his haunches.

"That armor will only hurt you against me! Heheheh." A young, sharp voice made my back shiver. A small creature poked its head from the lights and landed softly. He was no bigger than the size of my head, but that didn't make his egg-shaped red eyes any less intimidating. A dark, hissing energy manifested around him like fog or static. That may be it, but the ink that surrounded him seemed to smother and manifest the air around him too, as if there was too much ink to plaster onto the small stature and instead hovered around him.

"Are you the 'Plasma Creature'?" I asked.

The small animal quickly turned his attention to me and tilted his head curiously. He chattered amusingly, "I've heard people call me that, but that's not my name. I'm okay with it. It sounds more manly and mysterious than 'Pichu'!"

I felt my lungs shrink to a pulp when the phantom ignited into a blue brilliance. Energy twisted and turned but none of it reached to attack us. Besides, the currents ran across the walls of the ward and burst all of the computers and monitors. The door to the room Roy was taken into cracked from the doorknob and metal hinges. All of the hairs on my scalp and arms perked up. All of my organs seemed to lift and shudder from the pulsating energy around us. Zelda, Marth, and Wario were on their knees, their groans mostly erased from the snapping noise of electricity.

"Look at my power! Look at it! You'll be like this if you get in my way!"

The phantom cackled, cupping its stomach and wiggling its small, rodent-like feet. He was no different from Young Link's phantom: childlike, but sadistic and _very _powerful.

"Phantom, let our friend go!" Zelda made her best efforts to shout above the deafening whirring.

One of the currents bit at my hand, immediately sending a shuddering sensation through my body. My bow glowed red from the heat the electricity was making and I dropped my weapon. The phantom licked his nose and dragged my bow using its currents like a rope. The bow hovered above his head, occasionally twitching from the sparks it reflected.

"How about _no_. We can all play tag_._ The boundaries are the _whole_ city!" The phantom snickered.

"My bow!"I shouted. Black feathers fluttered and blocked my vision; several of them went in my mouth and I coughed. They weren't mine. Before the phantom evaporated with a blinding flash of lightning, I caught a glimpse of large pair (compared to the miniature body) of wings flapping gracefully like a bird of prey just about to take flight. He was gone within seconds, and he took my bow with him.

* * *

><p>The phantom's presence completely disappeared, but he left behind sprigs of static that snapped and nipped at our fingertips. I gasped. My lungs felt like they inflated back to its original shape. We all fell onto the floor, using our shoulders to breathe.<p>

"…O-Okay. Alright. The 'Plasma Creature' was stronger than it looked." Wario rolled on his back and coughed. "I mean, that guy was _tiny_."

"Is your hand okay?" Zelda took my hand and turned it over. It was pink but it didn't sting as much. But the fact that the phantom took the holy bow away from me was infuriating.

Marth wheezed and threw off his metal chest plate. The armor hit the floor hard and still twitched even without the phantom. "Ow. Ugh, I hope Roy and the other patients aren't injured. We better go check on them."

Zelda and Wario agreed to go down the hallway to check on the other patients. The nurse that went to fetch someone was oddly quiet during the phantom's unexpected visit, but I hope she is all right. Marth and I opened Roy's room without much effort thanks to the phantom and his electricity, which busted the lock open. The only effort needed was tolerance because the door still stored remnants of electricity.

The inside of the room was surprisingly unharmed. Roy was fine and was placed on a white bed while the doctor was tending to his arm. The doctor had his back turned to us but he noticed us when he turned to his desk to reach for something. He was somewhat familiar. But his name didn't come to my mind immediately.

Instead, Marth sighed with relief and walked up to him with a grin, "Dr. Mario. Thank goodness it's you." Dr. Mario. That's his name.

Dr. Mario's moustache stretched a mile wide. "Marth! Oh and…" He stared at me and then frowned apologetically.

"It's okay. I can't remember my name either."

"I'm sorry. Your name is right here on the tip of my tongue but it's not coming out." He scratched his head and reached for a bottle. I couldn't understand what it was, but seeing him dab the liquid onto a cloth and wipe Roy's arm professionally, I knew we were in good hands.

"We'll explain everything later. But um, didn't you hear the… _commotion_ outside?" Marth asked. But Dr. Mario gave us a blank expression until he took a look out in the lobby.

"Mamma mia! What happened out here?"

* * *

><p>Zelda and Wario came back with a flustered look on their faces. They said their greetings to Dr. Mario, but Wario stiffened to meet him.<p>

"Nobody's here. This place is deserted."

"What? But then where is the nurse? Didn't she say she was tending a patient?" I asked.

Zelda shook her head solemnly. "I don't know. Either she disappeared, or maybe…"

We all turned to the doctor without even thinking. His eyes wandered from all the sudden attention but he calmly replied, "This hospital is abandoned. Only I'm here. I was surprised to find Roy in my room when I came back, but he needed attention so I did what I had to do. But um… I do hear some voices every once in a while."

I met eyes with Zelda. "We seem to find a lot of ghosts, don't we?"

Wario still seemed unconvinced. "Hey, but I'm not a ghost! Didn't you hear me shouting at you or knocking at your door?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't… This place is an odd place. The last thing I remember was lying on this bed inside this hospital. I'm confused too." Dr. Mario looked down.

We all fell silent. I felt bad for the doctor as much as I was confused with him also. Wario groaned from the heavy atmosphere and waved his hand.

"…Alright alright. This place is pretty damn confusing. Well then, where did Lucario go?"

"Right here."

I almost jumped out of my skin as a soft paw patted my back. Lucario, fresh and healthy, chuckled and bowed lightly to everyone. There was bondage tape wrapped around his thigh and chest, but otherwise he looked well.

Wario finally looked relieved. "Aw man, I was so worried about you."

"Ah yes, I was surprised to find him in my room also. Patients just seem to pop out of nowhere. Are any of you injured?"

* * *

><p>Dr. Mario looked lively to check up on us. He looked at my burnt hand (although it didn't hurt as much) and Marth's chest where the phantom zapped him. While we all had our wounds taken care of, Roy didn't open his eyes, but he seemed to be in peace.<p>

According to Dr. Mario's story, the hospital was abandoned. The nurse seemed too _alive_ to be a ghost, but I _was_ the one that thought the girl in Polis 3, Priscilla, was alive when she was dead all this time. It may be that the nurses and patients here still hold a memory in this hospital. Could there be another hospital nearby with nurses and doctors that are alive?

I backed Dr. Mario briefly with my experiences, especially about the new phantom, the "Plasma Creature", and how he acquired my bow. Since Dr. Mario said he never left the hospital, I told him about the shady Lieutenant Blackwood and the researchers that hurt Roy and the others.

Dr. Mario cut off the bondage and finished wrapping my hand. "Are there more of us nearby? I'd like to join you on this… hmm, 'searching for the truth' journey."

"Oh, now that we know this place is empty, we could make this our hideout." Marth suggested. He had an excited glint in his eyes.

Zelda clapped her hands together. "A hideout! How lovely, it has a mysterious sound to it."

I laughed, but honestly, a hideout in this Polis 1 was a good idea. The guards are probably searching all over the city for all of us, and we certainly can't split up and hide in alleyways all the time. We needed time to brainstorm and gather our ideas together, along with some resting time from all the horror everyone has been through.

After a good hour or so of ducking through the eyes of the guards and signaling our friends to the abandoned hospital, we gathered everyone together.

The hospital was in a dark corner from the city, away from the noise and crowd. The townspeople still sought refuge in the city hall but some of them were beginning to go back to their homes. I had to hold in the urge to warn them about the lurking "Plasma Creature", since I wanted to avoid all attention possible.

I looked around. Everybody sat or lay down in a tired matter. Some of us went through fighting the last of the monstrous Green Bird, and most of us were held captive by the mysterious researchers. We all needed rest.

Young Link scooted closer to Ness and Lucas as they lay down on their backs. Wario, Kirby, and Captain Falcon slept noisily on the hospital beds. Link and Ike were pointing at Marth's sword and talking amongst themselves. Zelda and Lucario stayed with Dr. Mario and I as we waited for Roy to wake up.

Everyone I met so far is here. Not lost, but here with me, and I can't be more grateful than that. (But I'd be more grateful if I had my bow, but for now.)

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope everyone had (or is having) a good spring break. I took my time to write this, I apologize for that. The next chapter will feature the massive game of tag in Polis 1 with the phantom and everyone, plus the guards.<p>

Pandamonium (I'm so sorry for the late reply)- Yes, the beginning of Ch.20 Firebird is a dream of some past times.

Mystical- Wario did come out more helpful than I intended. But I'd like to make everyone helpful since they all need to work together.


	24. Yggdrasil

My hands felt empty without my bow. I felt vulnerable. I still have my shield, and I'm not alone, but I still felt defenseless without a weapon. But a surprising fact: Nobody but me has the authority to wield the holy bow, and if someone did, the bow rejects the person and hurts him or her. This was a new detail to me; maybe the new ability of fire is the reason to my bow's 'behavior'.

However, Pichu's phantom snatched it without _physically_ touching it. He used his electricity to lift off my weapon. So if the phantom supposedly 'ran out' of electricity by any chance, that would be my time to take my bow back.

The big question is, how will the phantom run out of power?

I pulled my cloak over me. The lobby was empty and quiet now that most of my friends rested in the hospital rooms. Roy was still in his bed by the time Zelda and Lucario went to rest, but judging the time, it was the crack of dawn, and it was only appropriate that everyone was asleep.

I was tired. But I wasn't in the mood to sleep, so I sat by the window of the lobby that looked over the Polis 1. More people were making their way back to their houses. The harbor where I fought the Green Bird was calm now, but it was still deserted. I doubted the lieutenant would be there, but I caught some guards standing in front of the entrance.

Somewhere out there, the phantom is moving about, waiting for us to chase after him. I could just let the guards get at him, but there is the risk that the lieutenant would take Pichu and my bow. Once Pichu is caught, he may be taken to those shady researchers for whatever they're up to. I can't take that risk.

* * *

><p>There was rustling in the hallway. Young Link scratched his head when he walked down to the lobby as he took notice in me. He didn't seem drowsy but wide-awake and I wondered if he'd slept at all. He gladly took the seat next to me.<p>

"You should sleep." He nodded.

I smiled. He was a young version of Link, but he seemed so timeless. "As do you."

"I'm used to staying up. I like sleeping in the daylight."

"I heard you grow when you sleep at night so maybe that's why you're short."

Young Link puffed his cheeks and punched my shoulder. I laughed and patted the kid's head. "But you'll be tall and strong just like your older self one day. You already have your proof in front of you."

"You mean the big Link? He's not me."

"Well of course he's not _you_, but you'll grow up to be him someday."

Confusion spread over Young Link's face. His big blue eyes tightened as if he was analyzing what I said. "No, um. I talked to Link, the bigger one. He said he was born in a village called Ordon, and I came from the Kokiri Forest."

I scratched my head. "So… you and big Link aren't the same person?"

Young Link nodded slowly. His eyes took in a dramatic change and leered outside. I couldn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary but apparently there was, because Young Link shot one of his fire arrows that smashed into a cardboard box. The shaft, or long stem of the arrow wavered up and down from being shot and immediately lodging into the target.

The cardboard blackened and immediately caught fire from the arrowhead. Young Link set his stance down and grinned at the sight. I chuckled a bit. Everything he does seems like he's playing a game.

A panicked voice came from inside the box. "S-Squirtle, use 'Water Gun'!"

The small, but strong stream of water made a shrill hiss as it came in contact with the burning box and the flames were doused quickly. The commander wheezed and wriggled out of the box, along with a blue creature that looked equally drained and was clinging on his backpack.

I remembered his name, Red the Pokémon trainer, who captures and trains Pokémon like Lucario and the Squirtle that was still clinging onto him. "Y-You could have killed me by that! Good thing Squirtle was with me but, are you okay buddy?"

Young Link laughed and held out a hand to help Red up. "Sorry." Was all he said between his amusements. Somehow, I knew Young Link identified Red was in the box and that how Red would react this way. Just somehow. Otherwise it would be plain cruel.

The tired Squirtle crawled off his back and rolled into the lobby. The poor Pokémon reminded me of a hockey puck skidding across the floor. Young Link ushered Red inside before he could make anymore fuss about how he was going to be burnt alive. Once Red went in, Young Link poked his head back outside, scoured the atmosphere and found another cardboard box. This time I knew who it was. It was a bit larger than Red's and by first look; it looks nothing out of the ordinary.

"After you find one person in a cardboard box, you know there's got to be another one out there, eh Snake?" Young Link giggled and lifted the cardboard box to reveal Snake tightly hugging his knees with a small disappointed frown.

"This didn't go as planned."

"Nothing goes by plan with this guy around." I managed to chuckle.

* * *

><p>Young Link, Red, Snake, and I sat at the waiting area, since none of us was obligated to go to sleep. Squirtle and Ivysaur slept at Red's feet soundly, along with Charizard, who was too big to be out of his Pokéball. We spoke quietly for the Pokémon.<p>

Snake stroked his chin like he was trying to remember something. He reached for a cigarette in his pockets, but Young Link gave him an eye. Snake just chuckled and gingerly placed his box back into his pockets for him to see he wasn't going to smoke. "Haha, this reminds of the good times. I could only smoke in the balcony because of all these kids."

"You could quit smoking." Young Link deadpanned.

"I could. But when I'm combatting with you guys… a 'brawl', was it, I don't feel like taking one at all. It's my antidrug."

Young Link tilted his head, "Beating people up is your antidrug?"

"W-Well, you know what I mean. You're a smart kid." Snake sputtered. "I meant as in practicing and interacting with the different people."

"Oh? That doesn't change the fact you blew me away with a baseball bat at the last second in one of them 'brawls'."

Red's face lit up. "I remember that one. Hey, it was us four in that brawl too, what a coincidence!" I flinched when Red patted my shoulders. I felt bad that I couldn't remember this at all. Red continued to talk about that certain brawl and how Snake won the overall fight. But the more Red talked about it, the more it sounded like a memory of someone else other than me.

I noticed I was looking down when I looked up to see everyone staring at me. My eyes wandered around. "Um, s-sorry. I wish I could remember but…"

"That's alright, it was a long time ago. But I remembered something. It bothered me since that brawl started." Snake said as he leaned a little bit forward. "When we were picking our colors, Red offered you your black clothes, and you seemed pretty, _upset_ about that."

I blinked. "My black clothes?"

We all had different colors of our original clothes. I remember I liked the yellow one when it was in the sun and the cloth shimmered like gold. I do recall having a black toga, that even painted my wings black, but I never was _upset _about it. Nevertheless, apparently, the three who were participating in the brawl remembered this event very well. Why don't I remember?

"You kind of went ballistic. You slapped them away like if the clothes were about to attack you or something." Red pursed his lips. I could tell he was being careful with his words, but I wasn't offended or embarrassed or anything.

I can't _remember_ it.

"…I'm sorry. I really can't remember it. And um, I'm sorry if I scared anyone. It's hard to keep a stable peace of mind in this godforsaken cave."

Snake placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair around. He probably wasn't used to it because my laurels tilted and almost landed in my eyes, but that didn't stop him from trying to reassure me. "It's alright kid. You aren't alone."

I nodded. I'm not alone, for now.

* * *

><p>I ended up falling asleep (after all) on the sofa, not for more than a couple hours since I woke up from the sound of others coming back into the lobby. I wasn't very tired, surprisingly. Really surprisingly, I've been through fighting the Green Bird, the lieutenant, and saving my friends. Maybe meeting up with my friends really served up as a remedy.<p>

Morning came, and everyone except for Roy was in the lobby. The room was still dark, but it felt like morning with all the sleepyheads yawning and scratching their eyes. My clock read a quarter past eight in the morning.

Lucas came up to me with his fingers laced and his head dipped low. "Um, leader."

"What's up, Lucas." I smiled and looked into his eyes. When he met mine, he smiled and took a breath of relief.

"Um, we want you to give us the 'hope' light."

I looked around. Most everyone that I didn't give the white light to had a worried frown. But that was a good amount of people. And since the battle against Young Link's phantom, I knew that when I start getting tired, the light dispenses less. If I could give my light to all of them at the same time…

Dr. Mario poked his head from the office. "Leader, you should use the basement level from the stairs. All that light might attract those guards like a lighthouse. I'll keep watching Roy so when you're done, can you pick me up?"

"Yeah. Thanks, doctor." I replied. Dr. Mario nodded and turned back to a still unconscious Roy. It's been hours since I've heard a peep from him but his breathing was steady and big. He should wake up anytime now.

* * *

><p>I took the lead down the stairs with Link, Lucas, Ness, Kirby, Lucario (I've healed him before but I can heal his wounds), Snake, and Red along with his three Pokémon. I felt like a mother duck again with my ducklings following me closely. When I mentioned that, Ness starting mimicking a squawk like a duck and Lucas joined in joyfully. Kirby joined in on the song of ducks and I heard Lucario chuckle.<p>

"These kids…" Snake muttered.

"Cute, huh? I love kids." Link added.

The basement level had a large ballroom with a kitchen in the back. A cafeteria. Although having a cafeteria underground would mean bad air passages from the smell of food, but this whole city is underground anyway. Plus the cafeteria had everything but food. All of the tables and chairs were abandoned, as they were when they were last used.

"So do we sit in a circle like one of those uh, rituals?" Red suggested.

"Not a bad idea. I actually don't know so let's try that."

Some of the tables were shoved aside so we could all sit. Lucas gripped my hand tightly and consecutive hands linked together in a circle. Everyone closed their eyes and waited. I felt the familiar warm feeling inside me, but I wasn't glowing or anything. I could feel the same sensation as when I'm glowing that soft radiance but it didn't appear as an entity.

"…Does anyone feel any different?" Link whispered and peeked an eye. Everyone else muttered their 'no's and shrugged.

I picked up Lucas much to his surprise. He sputtered with a red face since I was holding him up like a baby. "Hold still, okay?"

The kid acquiesced. When I hugged him, the white light burst from me like fireworks. I felt the jolt of energy similar to when I take my first ascension to the sky with my wings. Lucas gasped and when we opened our eyes, our surroundings were a soft, almost milky white. Lucas' bouncy blond hair was full of energy and his red and yellow striped shirt was painted with a vibrant color scheme.

"Group hug!" Link called and rammed into Lucas and I into a full-on bear hug. Lucas was giggling but I noticed Link's appearance began to take in brighter colors also.

Kirby and Ness joined the group hug seconds after Link. Lucario placed his arms around me with an amused smile on his face. But it took time to persuade Red and Snake into an all-male group hug. After inviting calls after another, the two finally defeated their embarrassment and joined in for the hug.

The light gradually dimmed and Kirby pouted, "Aww, it's over."

"Alright, it's over." Red said quickly.

Snake and Red let go with Kirby's displeased announcement. Lucario let go calmly. But for some reason, the rest still had their arms tightly around me. Lucas made a mock retching sound and laughed.

"Link, it's over." I croaked.

"It's been a while since I've hugged anyone."

"You have all the time to hug your princess…"

Link pouted with slightly red cheeks. He muttered something like it was vulgar to hug a princess or how he and Zelda aren't like that and whatever, but at least he let go of his iron grip. Ness and Kirby both jumped off and admired their new, vibrant colors. Lucario took off his bondages and longed. The wounds were spotless as if they were never there in the first place.

I sighed from the relief but Lucas was still clinging onto me. He curled his small arms around my neck and buried his face in my shoulder. He was shaking a little. I pulled the kid tighter and higher up to my ear.

His voice was barely a whisper. "Thank you."

"Are you going to be okay?"

I patted his back for a while and Lucas lifted his face slowly. "I-I feel a lot better. Like, confident. Like I could go defeat that 'Plasma Creature' you were talking about!"

"Good." I grinned. "But don't think of going on by yourself. We all need to stick together for this."

Lucas nodded and then blushed ten different shades of red when Ness added an "Awww!"

* * *

><p>The group of us came back up to the first level lobby to see everyone else crowded up to the windows. There was a faint commotion going on outside the hospital wing. When I got to a window, I saw the warm lights that illuminated the orange city turned back on. The noise I heard was the guards forming a speech and speaking into the microphone in the central square. Many of the guards were there and spectators that were curious to see what it was about.<p>

"I'll go listen again. Can I, leader?" Young Link asked. I told him to be careful and let Lucario go with him when the Pokémon volunteered to go also.

Captain Falcon crossed his arms and grumbled, "I bet those guards are talking about how they're gonna catch us."

"Not just us." I replied. I guess my tone sounded serious since many pairs of eyes were onto me now. "Lieutenant Blackwood's prize is getting the 'Plasma Creature', or Pichu's phantom. He probably won't care if the phantom or any one of us turns out dead. We can't let him have either."

"I like where this is going." Snake agreed contentedly.

Young Link and Lucario came back quick, telling us that the guards are going to scour the entire Polis 1 for any sign of us and the creature, as predicted. The one making the speech was a very upset Lieutenant Blackwood with bondage tape wrapped around his injured head in a turban. Link snickered since he _was_ the one that smashed the lieutenant's head with his metal shield.

"Also, we grabbed these." Young Link pulled out flashlights and batteries from his (magical, never-ending) back pocket. The flashlights were all different, but all of them provided good rays of light.

"Yeah, we can use these. Where did you get them?" I asked.

It was a slight difference, but I saw Lucario stiffen by a fraction. Young Link laughed and scratched the back of his head. I didn't need their explanation. I sighed. "Seriously, we need to stop adding more to our growing list of crimes."

* * *

><p>Roy was still unconscious. He had no injuries that might inflict that, except for the bondage wrapped around his arm, where the researcher injected him with a liquid. When I asked Dr. Mario what it might be, he showed me the syringe he used to take out the liquid.<p>

"I have no idea what it is… but it's been keeping Roy from consciousness."

The dark-purple liquid was smooth, and I couldn't see any frothy residue or anything mixed with it. It was pure liquid. When I shook it around, the purple highlighted inside the solution, but when it settled, it returned back to the black liquid. I had a bad feeling about it.

"Did you need some alone time with Roy? Calling out to someone unconscious can help them achieve consciousness." Dr. Mario suggested.

"Uh, sure."

Dr. Mario nodded and left the room. The lobby was a bit noisy since I asked everyone to be separated in groups of two or three for when we go back into the city. When the door closed, the room was quiet and I could hear any more commotion.

Roy's oxygen mask clouded as he exhaled. He was breathing. I carefully placed the syringe back on the tray and leaned over to Roy. He slept still as a statue except for his steady clouding and un-clouding of his mask.

"Roy," I called. Nothing happened.

I called out again and I think I saw his eyebrows twitch. It might have been my imagination, but when I called his name for the third time, he made a groan. He's almost there.

"Come on Roy, wake up wake up. Roy, follow my voooice. Man, I could have done this yesterday." I continued to call. It was a bit fun like teaching a dog a new trick. If I told him that after he woke up, he'd probably punch me. After all, he is a noble.

Finally, after the umpteenth call, Roy's eyes began to flutter open.

"Mmph my head…" he groaned, closing his eyes again. I helped him pull off the oxygen mask when he was trying to sit up.

"We were just about to go after the 'Plasma Creature'." I informed him, "You won't believe it, and it's actually…"

Roy looked away. "Pichu's phantom?"

I paused. I wonder if unconscious people can listen in on conversations even if they're in that state. Or maybe he guessed right. There weren't many choices thinking that the creature can conduct electricity. I continued, "Yeah, um. It's Pichu. Oh while you were asleep, we met with Snake, Red, and…"

"Dr. Mario, I know."

"Uh, yes. He helped you while you were out."

"He really did." Roy chuckled. There was obvious sarcasm in his tone. Was he not grateful at all? I frowned. This wasn't like him. Did that black liquid change his personality into a jerk?

When Roy turned around to me, I felt my blood turn cold.

He had the red, glowering eyes of the phantom. But everything else was still Roy. He eyed the syringe and cackled. "He really did help me! Help me get back to my body! Haha… hahahahahah!"

The syringe. I finally understood why the liquid was so pure, free of Roy's bodily fluids. Dr. Mario didn't take out the liquid. He was _injecting_ them. After all this time, while Roy was unconscious I left the doctor alone with him. He had all the time to inject the liquid. I can't _believe_ he would do such a thing.

And the liquid, the ink, 'despair' in a form of a substance, is _inside_ Roy. Not caked onto him but _inside_. How in the world am I supposed to free him now?

* * *

><p>The phantom glowed orange. I didn't have time to step back when he ignited in a blindingly white flare. I felt my throat dry out and I made an unearthly squeak. The next thing I knew, I was blown away and shoved down to the floor with Roy sitting on my arms and wings. Air punched out of my lungs from the impact.<p>

When I tried to gasp, the phantom made a shrill sound that was somewhere between a bawl and a scream. He doubled back, gagged, and scratched the inside of his mouth hysterically until drops of blood dropped on my toga.

The ink broke off where he scratched inside his mouth. He shook his head like a wet dog and I met Roy's blue eyes full of tears. He began to scratch at his hair and mutter nonsense. His screams were even more miserable and it didn't sound human. "Help me, oh, I'm going… to, d-dd-_die!_ Dear god, please help me! …GET OUT!"

I was speechless. Seeing my best friend turn absolutely, senselessly out of his mind made me want to cry. But somehow, I knew _exactly_ what to do. Like my body moved with the conscious of someone else. I twisted my torso, catching the phantom off balance. Roy was gone again and the red eyes twitched to see me standing. He sneered and grabbed my ankles. I was about to fall on my face had not the phantom let go of them so quick, yelping.

This part was review. I remembered at the harbor, with the Green Bird behind me and I confronted the guards. I healed one guard by placing my hand on his shot wound and the bullet lifted off him.

Just as I placed my hand over Roy's mouth, the phantom muttered, "No, oh this is the end… Forgive me mother, for I have sinned…"

I grabbed something invisible and lifted it from Roy's mouth. The ink peeled off and followed the movement of my arm. It was a slow, tedious process and it hurt to hear Roy gag painfully.

He grabbed my toga like his life depended on it. When I was thinking of reassuring words for him, again, my mouth just moved with the conscious of someone else.

"Exhale slowly, that would make the process easier. Do not make anything tense. Loosen every muscle."

Tears streamed down Roy's cheeks when he heard me speak. And just as I said 'Loosen every muscle', he did, but he loosened his consciousness also. The last of the ink slipped out of his mouth and I gripped the black, floating substance tightly into a small ball. It became a hard, glass-like sphere the size of a gumball you can buy with a coin at a store.

Roy immediately shot up, gasping desperately. We were both breathing hard, the medical equipment scattered on the floor, and Roy still had streams of blood from his mouth from scratching the ink. We stared at each other unable to speak after what happened. When I grinned, Roy's face crushed into a horrible sob and tackled me to the ground once again.

"Good… god! I th-tho-thought I was going t-to die, I… I…" Roy choked. He shook me around and I was so light-headed from the process, my world started to spin.

"You're welcome." I managed to say.

Roy started to babble nonsense through a bloody mouth. "Until death separates us, we will be best friends. Brothers. I don't even mind us being lovers. I love you so much!"

"Alright, alright. I'm honored to be all of them. Well maybe not a lover."

Roy proceeded to kiss me on the cheek with a bloody mouth. I wiped it off, and Roy punched me on the shoulder and laughed. Finally back to normal.

* * *

><p>When the two of us stepped outside, we were bombarded with everyone at the door. They explained Dr. Mario just walked out and disappeared, and heard Roy screaming inside his room. The room was locked and nobody has access in until we came out. Which was a weird fact since I opened the door without having to unlock it.<p>

"Perhaps it's Dr. Mario's ability." Ike supposed. I didn't get where he was going with that but everyone else seemed to agree.

Wario raised his voice, "Yeah, when we met Pichu that Dr. Mario said he couldn't hear anything or feel anything. That shouldn't be right, all the computers and stuff were ruined except for Roy's room. And the phantom things have special powers, right?"

"Maybe he's associated with sound, or defense…" Lucario mused.

Everyone else muttered their agreement, and suggested new "powers" Dr. Mario could possess. It wouldn't have made sense if I hadn't witnessed Roy still maintaining his appearance, but having a diabolical interior.

Roy and I shared what happened in the hospital room. How Roy's insides were painted with the ink, how I performed the removing process (I still don't know how I did it, but nevertheless I knew it and I did it).

"So you suggest that Dr. Mario is a phantom that has his ink inside his body like Roy?" Zelda commented.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw Marth shudder. He pursed his lips. "If that's true, then he was _excellent_ at hiding his identity."

I agreed. "All of the other phantoms aren't so good at keeping their cool, on behalf of my experience. And Dr. Mario tended to us when we first met with him. Well, I can't wait to see what he's like when he goes ballistic…"

Only Young Link laughed at my sarcasm, but when he noticed everyone around him had grave, worried expressions, he bit his lips.

I got the syringe with the swirling ink and the black ball Roy's ink produced. I was careful to place a cover and a stopper for the syringe so none of the ink spilled, but nobody wanted to touch it anyway. Despite the effects this liquid can do, the purple coloring churning inside the black ink was somewhat aesthetically pleasing.

* * *

><p>Roy came back from washing his mouth. He sat next to me and eyed the black ball he produced. I was fiddling with it like one of those rubber balls. He reached for it, and I recoiled instinctively. "Wh-What are you doing?"<p>

"I want to see it."

I had to grip it tightly and move away because Roy was beginning to pry open my hand. "What? Did you forget what we had to go through? This is the, uh, your ink ball! What if you turn back into a phantom again?"

"I just want to see it. I have an idea." Roy insisted, now pulling my palm open one finger after another. I tried shoving him but I keep forgetting how strong he is compared to his appearance.

"What if," Ness began, striding over to us, "Roy touches that black ball, and he can turn into a phantom and back as much as he wants?"

Roy was convinced now. He pulled off my last finger and grabbed the black ball. It's hard to describe what happened. Some sort of _black_ light manifested Roy in a gaseous form. When the light diminished away, Roy was on his knees, covered in the ink. We all tensed, unable to predict the horrors he could bring. I couldn't believe him. After _all_ we went through, and he touches the ink?

But the phantom's behavior was over our heads.

"H-How do I look?" The phantom patted his cheeks, smiling widely.

I stared at him. He wasn't cackling, nor he wasn't strangling me. He was admiring his hands and arms and giggling. I feared the worst… no, I feared for the best idea. My mouth quivered, "R-Roy?"

"Yes?"

Ness' face lit up. "See! I told you! That black ball can turn Roy into a phantom without being all, uhh, crazy-like!"

"Wha-but-but why?" I sputtered. During that time, Roy, painted in ink, continued to rub his pitch-black arms and skipped over to the mirror to admire his red eyes.

Lucario clapped once and explained, "This is all hypothesis, but, when you removed the ink from Roy's body, you condensed it into a small ball. And the phantom said that 'this is the end'. So perhaps you removed the phantom's conscience, and left his appearance and abilities into that condensed ball."

"O… Okay…? I guess that's cool?" I replied. I honestly didn't know what to think of this. Other than this gets me really good ideas on how to chase Pichu and Dr. Mario's phantoms.

Roy skipped to me. I tensed a bit because he looked no different than the other phantoms. "Hey, hey! I can do what my phantom could do! Watch this." He said as he levitated off the ground with ease. With a grunt, he started to glow in a white brilliance.

"Wait! Roy, s-stop! You're going to attract the guards with all that light!" I exclaimed, grabbing at his ankles. He stopped glowing at my cries and came back down to the ground with shame.

"Oh. Oh yeah. I'm sorry. I got carried away… but isn't this great?" He grinned. He would've looked really happy if it wasn't for the menacing red eyes and black ink.

Everyone admired his new ability and touched at the ink. The only person who wasn't pleased with the whole event was Young Link, who puffed his cheeks and looked up at me. "What about me?"

Young Link's phantom was the sadistic lava monster, and I'd rather not see him ever again. But I couldn't help but feel sorry for him and his big blue eyes. "I don't know how I'd make it, though. You need to be covered in ink again, I really don't want to risk that."

Just as I said that, he handed me the syringe with the ink inside, and patted my arm. "The material's all here. And we probably shouldn't risk carrying it in this syringe. It might fall into the wrong hands, or maybe even break and catch on someone. So, what do you say?"

I sighed. He was right, I had to admit. And there was very little to worry about. Maybe it's the fact that I hated his phantom that held me back. I took off the cap and placed my hand just above the needle. Instantly, the liquid inside swirled and travelled upwards, out of the syringe. I grabbed something I couldn't see, and continued to pull on the ink. I wish I knew what this process was and how I became to know this, but for now, it was a useful thing I could do so I didn't argue.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'll need to get used to the drooling." He said as he wiped another portion of lava from his mouth. Shivers went down my spine just seeing Roy and Young Link in their phantom forms but there was something amusing about them laughing and skipping around in joy.<p>

I crossed my arms and announced, "So are we quite ready to go find Pichu and Dr. Mario, while sneaking around the guards?"

"You betchabbb!" Young Link exclaimed, drowning in his lava drool.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This portion turned out longer than I thought. The story is nearing the end of it's first season, probably dramatically. Next chapter will start off with the chase and chased in Polis 1!<p>

Pandamonium- Yes, all of the playable characters will appear in the story. And yes, I did base some parts of the story from Subspace Emissary. Actually, the cave portion in the middle of the story is the baseline of "Heaven's Door". Thank you!

Mystical- The 'Plasma Creature' is Pichu, yep. I'm glad you have strong opinions on the lieutenant. That's the good part about creating a villain. Thank you again!


	25. Ululation

"Wait wait, so Roy, what can your phantom do?"

"I can be um, really bright, I can levitate, and look at this, this form enhances the flames in my sword." Roy explained and unsheathed his double-edged sword. Bright orange flares smothered the slender blade, occasionally flaring and sparking as if the sword itself had a mind of its own.

Young Link leaned in on the blade, but then quickly recoiled to hold his mouth from drooling lava on Roy's sword. "Vvvery cool."

A drop of the yellow viscous liquid hit the ground. The intensely hot liquid made a perfectly circular crater as soon as it came in contact with the ground. Young Link traced the circle with his hand and laughed, "Oops."

Snake slowly approached the two, careful not to step in the puddle of lava or get too close to Roy's flame-licking sword. He's never met a phantom before so it was fitting for him to be interested.

"See anythhhing intereffffsting? Gee, how did my phhhantom talk with this?" Young Link cried, sucking in the lava and swallowing it for the umpteenth time.

"Just wondering what other abilities you have. I'm not the one who believes in supernatural things too much, and seeing this in front of my eyes is still unbelievable." Snake mused. He retreated when Young Link smiled and another stream of red-hot lava bubbled at the corner of his mouth.

"Okay, so I can levitate, shoot lava beams, but when I shoot once, I need to wait for a bit. I can also shoot stronger fire arrows. My sword didn't change but that's ok. Oh, look at this!" Young Link unsheathed his short, dagger-like sword only to slice off his right arm like he was cutting into a sandwich. When a column of fire erupted and regenerated his arm as quick as he cut it off, Snake's mouth hung open. "That is not fair."

"Cool, right? And it doesn't even hurt at all."

Snake continued to ask the two questions when Lucario tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to the concerned looking Pokémon. "I wonder why only Roy and Young Link have access to their phantom self."

I honestly didn't know, like all of the other mysteries. Somehow it made sense in my head. Roy and Young Link were one of the first ones to be trapped here in this cave. They lost hope and taken over by the ink, or 'despair' in a form of a substance. And the ink spread over them for so long, their other self developed a personality and powers, just like the upcoming Pichu and Dr. Mario phantoms. But then, _so what?_

Lucario placed a warm paw on my back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think into this. I… I was just wondering if I could take in my version of the phantom."

"Oh, uh. That's ok." I snapped back to attention; Lucario looked a bit embarrassed so I smiled. I guess I could agree that minus the wicked nature, the phantoms could really come in handy. "Well, you could try touching the ink ball if you want to see if you could change. But I'll be frank with you, I didn't enjoy your phantom either."

The Pokémon broke into a smile and laughed, without using his telepathy. It felt weird (not have his voice ringing in my head), but his laugh was throaty and cute, like a dog panting and impatiently waiting for his food.

* * *

><p>While the rest of us were making our final preparation and group picking, I watched Lucario carefully pick up the ink ball Young Link was holding. As soon as Lucario held the ball, Young Link shifted and shimmered as white curtains of light brought him back to his original self. However, Lucario didn't change. He tried tapping it, holding it close to his chest, but nothing changed. When Lucario gave the ball back to Young Link, the kid switched to his phantom self, and he jumped to see a lava droplet almost fall on his foot.<p>

"Leader, can you team with me and Snake?" A soft voice and a light tug on my toga got my attention. It was Lucas, blinking and smiling with anticipation. I noticed I forgot to make my own team of three.

I looked up. Snake was there, ruffling Lucas' bouncy blond hair. "You and Snake? Well, this is an unusual group. You sure you don't want to be with Ness?"

Lucas laced his fingers together. "I wanted to at first… but um, I realized that Ness and I both have PSI, so we were talking the groups should be made up of three different people." He explained. I was proud of Lucas; every time I find him he was always with Ness like a little brother, but now that I shared my 'hope' light with him, he's full of energy.

"Sure, I'll be in your group." I agreed.

I kind of wanted to keep an eye on our new phantom friends, but I saw that Roy was grouped with Lucario and Marth, and Young Link was grouped with Ike and Wario. They should be in good hands.

There were five groups of three. Each group received their own flashlight if in case we needed to signal each other for help. And just for safety, I had everyone write his or her name in my black notebook so I can take a poll when we get back together.

Everybody gathered in a rough circle. When I stood up, all attention was on me.

"Everyone, stick together with your group at all times. Safety is my priority. Sneak through the guards, fight them if you have to, but no one needs to die today. Our goal is to get Pichu and Dr. Mario, and then we book it out of this Polis. Alright, good luck."

* * *

><p>"This is really exciting." Lucas whispered. I placed a finger over my lips and nodded. He sat down again, nibbling his lips and playing with his fingers impatiently. Snake chose us a good spot: an apartment complex. One of the rooms was vacant and Lucas and I stared in awe as he picked open the door lock faster than actually twisting the real key to open it.<p>

I felt like one of those snipers or hunters wearing my blue cloak again with Snake next to me, adjusting his weapons. He insisted that it only produced smoke balls that explode upon impact to confuse enemies. He also produced a palm-sized box with two wires facing inward toward each other. He handed it to me. "I'll let you borrow it."

The small black device seemed dangerous and I didn't feel obligated to take it from him. "What is this?"

"A Taser. You've seen movies; you turn this on and shove it into the opponent's stomach to shock them."

I remembered how it works in a drama show. And since my bow has been taken away, it was better to have something than be completely armless. I gladly took the device from Snake and he showed me the mechanisms of it. When I flipped on the switch, the sharp snapping noise from the wires made me jump and almost drop it on my thigh.

Snake snatched the stunning gun in mid-air and flipped the switch off easily and professionally. "Be careful!"

"Um, s-sorry."

I take back my comment how I felt like a sniper/hunter.

* * *

><p>People started to populate the city streets once more. We were close enough to overhear them talk about the Green Bird at the harbor. A couple of them mentioned the 'Plasma Monster', but not as often as the bird.<p>

A couple guards marched by them. The group of middle-aged women grumbled as they were pushed aside to the walls. They stared at the guards until they were a good distance off from their loud gossiping.

"So much for _guards_, hmm?" A short round woman sighed.

"Why are they here anyway? Bad things don't happen in this Polis. I can't remember the last time anyone did something." A tall spindly woman nagged as she scrunched her nose in disgust.

The next woman had a soft voice so I had to lean in a bit closer. She had curly hair and a hunched back. "I heard the prisoners in the pen aren't even criminals. I saw Adam the other day knocked out and dragged by the guards for playing a trick on one of them. I haven't seen him since, that poor soul."

"Oh, Adam had it coming." The skinny woman chuckled. "But how was he knocked out?"

The women huddled together for a closer conversation. I thought about leaning over even more, but then I saw a different group of guards marching down the street. The one in front was my 'good' acquaintance, Cosby. He had his helmet off but I recognized his steely tone. He had choppy sand-blond hair with vibrant blue eyes. If he wasn't a guard, I could see him as a surfer with those flowery swimming trunks.

He bowed to the three women and asked, "Pardon me, have you seen an angel? He's on the short side with brown hair. He may be wearing a dark blue cloak to conceal his wings…"

"My! There's an angel in this Polis?"

"Where is he, Mr. Cosby?"

"I'd love a blessing from an actual angel!"

All three of the women grabbed at the poor guard. Quickly but clumsily, the guards behind them pried off the begging of the women and left the scene. The women protested by throwing their arms in the air and shouting. I had to sneak in a laugh at the guards running away from a group of middle-aged women.

I turned to Snake and Lucas, who had amused grins on their faces. "I never knew gossips were so useful. And hilarious."

"Yeah. But you'll need to be careful showing your wings out in public." Snake warned.

"I will. I don't want those women to pluck my feathers off. Man, some people are terrified of my wings and some think I'm a messiah or something. Big cities confuse me."

After the group of women walked off, the street was quiet. I heard the bustling in the restaurant area where we first met Wario at the pizza shop, but it was quiet enough that I could hear the flickering of the electric lamps that illuminate the stone road. I couldn't see any flashlights in our surroundings. Everyone was in hiding or investigating.

I was about to suggest we change spots, when Lucas held his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. Snake peered into him to ask what was wrong, but we heard it too.

It started out as a whine, then that gradually grew into a drone so loud, it shivered my insides. I understood why Lucas was holding his ears when the first series of earsplitting crackles sent vibrations throughout the entire Polis. When I stood up, the ground was shuddering vertically and I almost lost my footing. I shuffled my feet the best I could to take a look outside. The bulbs of the lamps made a dull _pop_ sound as it killed the lights one by one. It was almost like a game of dominoes how the lamps burst in consecutive order. The middle-aged women came back and curiously looked around their surroundings, wondering how their street became so dark.

But during this time, I was holding my ears so hard, they were going to be pushed inside my head. Snake and Lucas were the same too. We couldn't move after our insides being shaken from the penetrating droning noise. But the women outside didn't seem in pain at all. They did lean to the wall to save them from the quake.

Lucas nuzzled from underneath my arm, while he was pulling on Snake's arm to come closer to me also. He pressed two fingers to his forehead and concentrated. The three of us were shrouded in a small ball of energy that pulsed and shivered with the vibrations outside. Inside the ball, the droning didn't bother my ears as much.

"It-It's called a 'PSI Magnet'. It's actually for taking in energy for health but I guess I can erase out noise too!" Lucas explained. He had his eyes tightly shut and his arms were shaking from the vibration.

Snake pointed out at the balcony. "What's that light?"

I picked up Lucas in my arms while he concentrated on our small soundproof bubble. Snake placed an arm on me to keep close as we slowly progressed toward the balcony.

Sprigs of light coiled and snapped around in the air at one exclusive location. The electric street lamps were destroyed, so the only light provided was the 'Plasma Creature's lightning. The horrible droning and crackling eventually diminished away with the last of the lightning dying off, so Lucas cut off his PSI Magnet and fell limp in my arms. He grinned to tell me he was okay.

There was one problem. Now that the lamps were destroyed, the whole city was veiled in darkness. A couple of flashlights waved around as the commotion rose. But that doesn't mean that it was one of my friends.

"I… I probably should have expected this." I muttered.

Snake scoffed. He pulled out a cigarette and placed it upon his lips. "That a city was going to lose its power by something that's no bigger than ten inches?"

"Okay, I didn't expect him to be _this_ strong." I agreed.

Lucas wriggled in my arms; he was staring in the general direction where the lightning was. "Wasn't that place the city hall? Where we were um, taken."

I eyed that direction too, which was pitch dark except for the occasional ray of flashlights that light parts of the city. The city hall with the prison underground was directly north of the harbor. The harbor was somewhat visible and I followed a line where the city hall may be.

Why would Pichu's phantom attack the city hall? The guards are scouring the city and most of the inhabitants are back in the homes now. Lucas stared at me as if he was reading my mind.

"Maybe Pichu was angry at the researchers and destroyed the lab."

"That'll be handy if he did, but why? And he could have done this at any time, so why now?"

* * *

><p>The three of us decided to exit the apartment. I gripped my Taser tightly underneath my blue cloak. My disguise may not fool the lieutenant and Cosby but it may to other guards. We kept close together, occasionally lighting our way to the city hall. The stone roads were difficult to walk on with people bumping into us. Curious citizens poked their heads out from their houses. There was an unusual eerie feeling with all these people in the darkness walking around and trying to find their way. We were all lost, but there was absolutely no sense of unity.<p>

I bumped into a young woman who came out from an alley. She mumbled her apologies softly. She pulled a boy of five or six closer to her. The boy stared at me and I had a feeling I've met him before.

He grabbed my toga very tightly. "Mum, it's the angel."

The mother snapped her head back to me. Her eyes were full of fear and desperation like that of a hungry dog's; it intimidated me like no other. I tried to wriggle free of the boy but his grip was tight, and I was nervous of his mother. She wrapped her cold hands around mine. Her hold was weak and slightly shaky.

"You're the angel. Th-The one everyone was talking about." She sputtered. "Please, please save us. I've lost my husband in the mess and now this. We're all doomed. Please save me and my son…"

"Ma'am…" I started. I was about to apologize to her, but Snake stopped me. He whispered, "Can't you give her the 'light' you do?"

I hesitated. I could give her my white light and give her hope. But that will only give her solace for a brief amount of time. It won't bring back her lost husband and I can't insure her that she and her son will be safe in this situation as of now.

Nevertheless, I pulled her and her son close to me. I felt the woman drop her shoulders and sigh deeply as the light shrouded her and her son. The light died and I saw her smile. Her appearance didn't change like my friends how they'd become a more vibrant color, but her smile was peaceful.

"Thank you. Thank you, my angel." She muttered and kissed my hands.

I frowned. "Ma'am, this will only give you hope for…"

"A short amount of time. I know, but that's what I need." The woman finished my sentence. "I came from Polis 3."

I nodded. I knew that she meant she's met the little girl in Polis 3. Priscilla, now deceased, but the only inhabitant of the necropolis, had power to give people 'hope' like me.

* * *

><p>Lucas led us as a light by using his PSI. I wondered if the psychic powers drained him, but he told me using this amount of light didn't tire him. In fact, he seemed delighted to be in the lead. After a couple of turns and twists, the woman opened the door to a small house in a comfortable corner of the city. Snake, Lucas and I were about to leave, but the mother invited us.<p>

We came out to the balcony on the second floor so I could be on the look out for our friends' flashlight signals. The boy quickly sought refuge to his room and locked the door behind him. The woman didn't seem to mind her son's introverted behavior.

She sat down on a large wooden chair and laced her fingers. "I used to visit Priscilla everyday. I wanted hope that my husband would notice me. Then I asked, and we ended up marrying here. He worked here at Polis 1 as a guard." She explained. Her cheeks were a bit rosy.

Snake and Lucas, who were apparently listening into the conversation, joined in suddenly and made the woman and I flinch. "So your husband was a guard?" Snake asked.

"Um, yes. My brother is a guard too. They both made good friends. I'm just glad he and I got to hear my husband… William's final words…"

"I'm sorry for your loss, ma'am." Lucas bowed and shook the woman's hands supportively.

"Thank you, but I'll be okay. My brother still lives with me, and I have my son. And William told me he'd always be with me in heart. I-I just need the courage to move on…" Her voice cracked.

When I was about to reassure her, she buried her face in her hands. I looked back at Snake and Lucas. Snake crossed his arms and looked down. Lucas had tears forming in his eyes as he patted the woman's shoulders.

Death. I've never experienced it, but I've seen it before. But the value of death for angels and those of humans are completely different. Humans always seem to die too soon, and always leaves something behind that wasn't completely accomplished.

"Analiese!" A firm, manly voice called from the street. The woman wiped her tears and rose quickly to the edge of the balcony to meet the man. She waved and let out a short, relieved laugh. "Brian, I'm okay."

The two began to exchange their safety and I noticed the woman was talking to her brother. But when I looked over to the street, the man's pleased smile became mad. I only had time to see his face for a second before there was a loud, resonating _crack _and a bullet whipped past my head. The woman, Analiese, yelped and put her arms around my shoulders. She called out to me desperately and patted my head. Blood dribbled down my cheek but it didn't hurt so much.

Snake instinctively pulled out one of his handguns. He peered into the street with a cautious stance. I placed my hand on his arm to hold him back. Lucas was biting his lip but he had a tight grip on my arm. The explosive noise from the gunshot still boomed in my head and it took me a while to realize that the man was yelling at us from the street. "White Bird! Do not dare harm my sister! First you take my brother-in-law's life and now this!"

Analiese used a mother's tone, "Brian Franklin Cosby, how dare _you _try to kill an angel and my _hero_! You come up here and tend to my angel right this instant!"

I turned to Analiese in surprise. Did she just say 'Cosby'?

Snake was able to see a clear view of the street. He scoffed, "If you mean by the guy who was shagged by the ladies earlier, that's him coming up the stairs right now."

* * *

><p>The next thing I know, my friends and I were in the living room. Analiese and Brian (or my best friend Cosby) were in the other room arguing very loudly. Analiese's son was probably still locked away in his room since there wasn't a stir from him.<p>

Lucas was performing a healing spell to my injured head. He concentrated by closing his eyes and staying very still. I followed his example and sat still. Snake brought a cigarette to his lips but didn't light it. Instead, he stared at the door that leads to the arguing siblings.

"Their arguing is louder than the noise from the city." He grumbled.

I could only smile. I looked up at him with just my eyes so I don't move my head and lose Lucas' concentration. "Thanks for listening to me earlier. For um, not shooting back."

Snake winked. "It's the commander's orders. I have to follow them."

The throbbing in my head gradually ceased. Lucas closed his hands to cut off his PSI. The cut was completely healed and I forgot where the injury was in the first place. I thanked Lucas, and then he grinned. "You healed me, and I got to heal you. So now we're even."

"So it seems."

The arguing behind the door started to calm down, and only Analiese was talking. Hopefully she can convince her brother.

"I wonder why the guards think you're the 'Plasma Creature'… you look nothing like Pichu." Lucas mused.

"Apparently it's because of my wings. Pichu's phantom can grow these black angel wings. So the lieutenant completely ignores that I look like a human and Pichu is a tiny little creature. But obviously we're the same thing."

Lucas smiled and shrugged. "But you should be okay. Analiese can…"

The door opened quietly. The three of us all pursed our lips. Cosby revealed himself with a stiff but solemn bow, probably a command from his sister. His apology was even stiffer. "I, apologize for… the trouble the guards and I caused." He looked up. "Would you all mind coming in. I have some things to discuss."

* * *

><p>Analiese was in the kitchen keeping herself busy and absent from the conversation. Cosby and the three of us sat at the dinner table. Upon closer inspection and the light from the fireplace, the guard's uniform showed no skin except for the head. Underneath the robes was a sturdy chain mail that protected them. The helmet was placed on the table, leering at us with its slim slits in the eyes.<p>

"I… um." He muttered. Cosby took off his gloves hastily and rubbed his fingers. He looked down but occasionally, when he did meet my eyes, they veered away and wandered.

"Out with it, Brian." Analiese asserted. Her smiles and tears were gone, and she represented the strict mother of Cosby. It was obvious she was the older sibling.

I bet there were many thoughts going through Cosby's mind. The three of us kept quiet in until he scratched his head and faced me. "I've never met the 'Plasma Creature'."

"So?"

The word just came from my mouth. I didn't expect Cosby to stiffen up that much. He blinked, and then raised the corner of his mouth slightly. It took him some time to stop the smile and talk professionally.

"Um. That means, I have no idea what the creature looks like. Only Blackwood claims to have seen the creature in flesh. So I don't know if the creature actually looks like you or not."

"Why is your lieutenant claiming our leader looks like an electric rodent?" Snake questioned, shifting his weight from the back of the chair to the table.

Cosby leaned back. I had a feeling we need to push him in order for him to speak. Something was holding him back, perhaps the lieutenant's authority.

"Do you think I'm dangerous?" I asked.

Sweet, sugary smells filled our noses. The scent was warm and comforting, which relaxed Cosby's shoulders by a small fraction. Somehow I didn't mind waiting for his reply. Maybe deep inside, I guessed Cosby wasn't as steely as I first came to know him.

"Okay." He sighed. "I'll talk."

Analiese presented swirly buns with white frosting. Her son somehow knew about the cinnamon buns since as soon as the buns were placed on the table, he came running down the stairs and grabbed the one on the top of the pile.

"David, it's hot so be careful. I'm so glad I could still use my fire oven."

Cosby picked one bun gingerly and mumbled, "Analiese… we're talking. Plus we need to go back to the city soon."

A smile formed on Analiese's lips as she wiped her hands. She ushered her son David out to the living room and left us alone. Her worried state was no more.

"Your sister is tough." I commented.

"It's all thanks to you. Thank you for giving her your 'hope'. I guess I wanted to blame you for taking William's life." He began. "I saw him getting struck by the bird monster and all I could do was stay by Blackwood's side."

I nodded. "Why didn't you assist him?"

"Blackwood ordered me to stay. I'd helped him if I could. I would have disobeyed any of his orders if it was to save my brother-in-law…"

"Is he bribing you?"

Cosby shook his head. "No. Worse. He threatens us in horrendous ways. He even tried to cut William's throat when he tried to disobey the order to arrest a drunk that messed with one of us. And he loves tormenting me since I'm from Polis 3."

Before Cosby can go on about his story I stopped him. "Wait, why is he threatening you because you were from Polis 3? Is it because of Priscilla?"

"Yeah. Blackwood used to be in the cult… the um, the organization who pursued the truth. But he was kicked off for some reason at the last minute."

The cult. I remember Priscilla telling me every inhabitant of Polis 3 left without her. And how her father denied her power to give hope to the people, and pursued the true meaning behind this cave. Lieutenant Blackwood was part of this cult. Well, no wonder he doesn't favor me.

"Analiese and I left before Polis 3 was abandoned. If we knew Priscilla was going to be left behind, we would have taken her with us… But, we, we couldn't stand anymore of the cult. It was getting too big and out of hand."

"What were they doing?" I pressed on.

"…My best friend was lured into the organization. He tried to invite me in a number of times by preaching to me. He said the cult researches the weird carved symbols. And apparently it talks about a monster. A monster that brings death to everyone called 'The Mother'."

* * *

><p>"'The Mother'…?"<p>

There was an impulsive instinct that I had to pull out my black notebook. I flipped through a couple of papers until I reached the note Priscilla gave me when we left Polis 3. The reference sheet that corresponds to the strange symbols carved in the city.

I ran my finger down the list of the strange symbols and came across the one. A symbol of a black feather, and its meaning was 'The Mother'.

Lucas shoved his last bite of cinnamon roll into his mouth. "Umph, doeff that mean Pichu's phantom is 'The Mother' or something?"

"Right, Pichu's phantom can sprout black wings…" I muttered. There was something that blocked me from that idea though. Something just didn't make sense.

Startled screams came from outside. I had no idea what was going on since the lights were still out. Analiese kissed me on the cheek before Cosby took her and her son David into a bedroom for their safety. I felt good being appreciated, but on the other side, Analiese was a very pretty person so I couldn't help but blush.

Cosby saw the red in my cheeks when he came back. "You better not." He warned.

"I-I'm not." I mumbled.

I pulled on my cloak and took the lead outside. The city was still dark but there was no one wandering in the street. Either everyone found their way home, or they were gathered in the one area of commotion, which seemed to come from the general direction where the city hall is located. I couldn't hear any crackling of electricity but it's worth to go there.

Before we set off, Cosby placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I took your time. I didn't know you were after the creature also."

"That's okay. I needed to know about who the lieutenant was someday or sooner. And now I know I can trust you. Even though you almost shot me in the head."

Cosby stiffened and sputtered out his apologies. It was funny how he would freeze like ice when he's nervous. The Cosby I used to know was always steadfast and unmoving. Maybe he was always nervous when the lieutenant was around.

He sighed, his shaky voice showing his nervousness. "Oh man… Blackwood will murder me if he sees me with you, White Bird. I might be kicked out of the guards too..."

"Leave the lieutenant to me." I beamed. "I have a good idea how to push his buttons."

Cosby smiled, but his mouth still twitched a bit. I could understand a person of authority can be intimidating. But the lieutenant is only a mortal human. There's only so much he could do to harm us.

* * *

><p>The white ray from the flashlight provided us the way to the commotion. The stone road was uphill but Cosby didn't lose pace even with his heavy chainmail and musket. Electric lamps around us snapped with succession as we got closer to the city hall. The hairs on my arms and the feathers inside of my wings perked up. Every time one of us brushed another, static electricity that was a bit more painful than I'm used to bit at us.<p>

A well-dressed gentleman called out to the four of us from an alley. "Oh, no no! Don't go any further, men."

"Dr. Sutherland! It's going to be all right. You see, my friends and I, we're going to put an end to this." Cosby explained. "Did you need assistance going home?"

"Such bravery, fit for a guard. But no, I don't need assistance. I can find my way back. I'm just a wandering old man that was curious." The gentleman responded. He then went about shaking each of our hands, chuckling when static occurred during the handshake.

He was about to shake my hand and he paused for a brief second. His beard widened into a smile and took both of my hands in his proudly. "May your journeys be enriched with luck, my angel."

"Huh?" I looked back. A bit of my feathers were showing from my cloak. I pulled on it so they hid completely. "Um, thank you."

Dr. Sutherland nodded once, and then picked up an empty fire lamp and hummed a tune while he went further into the alleyway. Cosby eyed him worriedly until he turned a corner. "He's Dr. Sutherland. He just came to Polis 1 a couple weeks ago saying he was a 'wandering old man.' He was a surgeon but not anymore because of his age… come on, we need to hurry."

What I immediately noticed was a fiery-yellow ray soaring across the skyline and smashing into hundreds of sparks. As we got to the scene, Cosby's eyes went round to see Young Link sneering, dripping lava from the side of his mouth.

"Not another creature!" He exclaimed.

Young Link turned around and waved to me with the biggest smile ever. The shocked look on Cosby's face was priceless when I waved back. "Wha-what… how are you friends with… then is the 'Plasma Creature'…" He stammered.

"Long story short; we're going to befriend him. Come on, keep up!"

* * *

><p>The city was bright at the plaza before the decimated city hall. Some townspeople were watching the electric scenery, while most were shoving each other trying to escape. I caught some of my friends assisting the townspeople to the south part of the city but there are hundreds of people and only a handful of us. Something needs to be done before people are trampled and killed in the mess.<p>

Rubble was still sliding into the plaza indicating the building was just destroyed. The droning was seceding but enough to pop my ears. My toga shivered from the sound waves. The flickering energy, the ear-popping sound, and the dark, occasionally bright scenery was a bit similar to that of a concert. The only thing missing was the cheering people.

I could almost see the waves in the air distorting before electricity rips through it. The 'Plasma Creature' sat on top of what was the city hall. Our tiny friend danced on the rubble, but continuously discharged snapping electricity, showing he might have an endless supply of energy. His screams were so joyful, it almost sounded like singing, which wasn't, because the background music was horrendous.

"Down with this city! Down with all the cities and the people!"

A loud snap, maybe as loud as one of the electricity crackles from earlier, stimulated the now broken electric lamps into a ball of fire. All of the lamps ignited at the same time. The glass made a windy _whoosh_ noise even though the fire sparked spontaneously without any gas or flammable object, and continued to burn the lamps without any hints of dying down.

Snake made a surprised grunt when the cigarette at his mouth lighted up without a source of fire. He took in a deep breath from the roll and scratched at his head. "Does common sense work in this cave?"

"None at all." I smiled. I forgot the phantoms could shut on and off the lights by a snap of a finger. Although when they used it, it separates us into random parts of the cave.

Pichu's phantom yelped in surprise at the abruptly fire lit city. Young Link joined Roy and crouched low to absorb the impact. Lava shot from his mouth with the speed (and sound) of a gunshot. Even though the two were approximately a hundred yards away, I still stepped back from the massive heat wave Young Link produced.

The beam splattered into viscous bits at a nearby wall. Sparks ricocheted and showered onto the small guy. Pichu's phantom squealed and lost balance from its throne, making him fall face first in the pile of rubble. The lava dripped and slowly became harder, forming a black blob the size of one of those big, square rugs on the wall.

People screamed, and the heat wave Young Link produced when he shot the beam only made the civilians want to leave the plaza in an even more panicked fervor. The two large streets into and out the plaza were packed with people climbing over each other. It was a minor, tolerant heat and nobody should be burned, but they don't know that Young Link is on our side. The only one causing harm is Pichu's phantom, but _nobody _knows that.

"Cosby, Snake, help the people escape. Carry the injured and elderly."

Snake scratched his head and stepped on his cigarette to extinguish it. "Well, it's not my thing but I'll try my best."

Cosby bowed civilly and ran off to a populated area. He should be used to this kind of trouble. Lucas, who was left behind with me, looked up to me with curiosity. "What about me?"

"Follow the leader." I winked.

He grinned and attempted to wink back, but it ended up as a hard blink and I had to laugh a bit. Lucas' cheeks were rosy with embarrassment. "I'll get to know how to wink someday."

"By then you can pick up some ladies."

* * *

><p>Pichu's phantom was on his feet by the time Lucas and I met up with Roy and Young Link. The creature was on fours, swaying gently, still dazed from the impact and burns. I spotted my holy bow circulating the phantom, suspended in the air from the biting static electricity. The rest of his electricity crawled around him, resembling snakes.<p>

"We've been trying to get back your bow, but man, Pichu has a tight grip on that." Roy whispered.

I nodded. It may be impossible to wait until the phantom runs out of power, because honestly, he seems to have an endless supply.

"Uhhh… my heeeeaad…" The phantom groaned. "This isn't fairrr. Four against one… Heh heh, I know I said tag but… heh heh. Heh heh heh."

"You attacking innocent people aren't fair also." I added. "This isn't a game! Give Pichu back to me!"

The creature's eyes snapped open. He stopped swaying and was glower fixed in one spot, which was me. Perfect. And I mean perfect, as in it's just the attention I wanted. Young Link looked up to me nervously. I stepped forward, pulling my arm in front of me as my shield manifested from thin air and fit around it. I gave my dark-blue cloak for Lucas to hold.

Roy grabbed my shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I can't do anything if I followed that, Roy." I grinned. "I have a plan. Just stay there."

Eventually I had to brush his hand off. I approached the small phantom one step at a time. With each succeeding step, the hair-raising static made my toga or my wings nip at my skin. I was walking in a puddle of static electricity. I had to bite my lips when one of the statics ran a jagged cut across my foot.

The phantom was mumbling, occasionally twitching, and every time it did, sprigs of electricity flew in short frequencies.

"I-I never hurt, _people_ heh heh, that'll be mean. I only… heh heh." The phantom giggled. "I only, want to, protect. P-Protect them from… heh, heh heh."

"Why did you attack the city hall? There were a lot of people there."

"Shut up when I'm talking!" The phantom exploded, discharging enough to engulf my entire body. My lungs felt punched out but my shield deflected most of the electricity. My arm shuddered up and down and all I could see was a vague outline of Pichu flailing like a pleading child.

"You're just like that black beard! And the glasses! You're hurting me! You're hurting Mommy! Stop it! STOP IT!"

"Pichu, listen to me!" I cried. "_Nobody_ is hurting you! I'm trying to _help_ you!"

The discharge stopped abruptly and I fell to my knees. My shield shimmered and disappeared. Pichu's phantom fell back to his haunches and continued to bawl. I felt Roy's arm sling over my shoulders and he tried to pull me away. "I told you not to do anything stupid! You idiot…"

"No, no. I'm not done. I'm okay."

"You're not okay." He pointed to my arms, which had a web of small cuts where blood smeared. It didn't hurt as much, but the pain slowly sunk in like a sore. I tried to ignore it.

"Pichu, who is your Mommy?" I asked.

Roy looked at me, then to Pichu's phantom. He's wondering why I'd ask something like that, but I didn't have time to explain. Pichu gradually settled down into sobs and I noticed the plaza felt awfully quiet; maybe the civilians all escaped. Footsteps were coming closer to us and I didn't have to turn around to know they were my friends approaching us, after assisting the people to escape.

"Mommy…" The phantom muttered under his breath, "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, okay… W-We can hide and _forget_ all about this… Mommy,"

One of the footsteps was coming in hastily. Before I could turn around, small but strong arms swung around Pichu and me. Young Link was biting his lip to conceal the lava from spilling out of his mouth, but it also looked like he was bracing for something.

A short, ear-splitting explosion, white smoke, then Young Link's head blew clean off his body only to regenerate in a column of fire immediately. Roy drew his sword and knelt near the three of us protectively. The rest of my friends were in an awkward distance away where they were too far to reach but they were close enough that I could see the surprised looks on their faces.

Behind them, the lieutenant (with the turban-like bondage on his head) was readying his next shot from his slender, lethal weapon. He husked, a crazy uneven smile dancing on his lips. "White Bird, and look, the whole crew. _All over _my prize."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: The problem with being attached to original characters or monsters is that it's sad to let them go. Dr. Sutherland, the wandering curious gentleman will make an appearance again. Along with Dr. Mario.<p> 


	26. Keyword

After Young Link's head regenerated from the phantom's power, he breathed. He gave me a wild smile, careful not to drool lava on Pichu's phantom or me. In front of us, Lieutenant Blackwood with his head bandaged like a turban, growled, "White Bird, and look, the whole crew. _All over _my prize."

"We missed you, lieutenant. Did you bring back some spicy curry?" Link chuckled. He was careful enough to draw his sword and shield just in time for the lieutenant to point the musket to him. His aim was steadfast and accurate as if he was turning to Link and snapping at him with his musket. Another reverberating explosion, and Link managed to only topple a bit when he deflected be bullet with his shield.

"_You_ will get my personal attention later." Lieutenant Blackwood grumbled.

Link rolled his eyes. Sheik eyed him warningly but he shrugged it off.

I tapped Young Link's arm to let me go. I let Pichu's phantom behind us to leave him to sob just a bit more. My holy bow was lying on the ground so I rightfully took it back. As soon as I grabbed a hold of the hilt, sparks of fire popped from one of the short swords. "I'm glad to see you too." I smiled.

I placed a hand on Pichu's phantom to insure him and myself. My friends were surrounded me, all of them facing the slowly advancing lieutenant. The plaza was completely empty and his boots clicking against the rock base resonated unnervingly. The lieutenant's wild grin flickered against the firelight. Roy, who was still kneeling in front of me defensively, made his shoulders tense. I placed a hand on them to gently push him aside. He stared at me in silent protest, but I ignored him.

"White Bird, stop this nonsense." The lieutenant laughed. He placed his musket down on the ground and spread his arms. "Look at you; your white robes are ruined with blood and dirt. You don't have to do this… There's no need for you to injure yourself or your friends for this monster. But I thank you for capturing him. You can hand him to me now."

Without thinking, my hand cupped Pichu's shivering body and pulled him closer to me. "He's our friend. He's being controlled by an evil entity, but you already know that from your research with the cult."

* * *

><p>The lieutenant stopped dead on his tracks. "The, c-cult?" He stammered, a rare nature for him. Lucario tensed by a fraction. He was with me when we found out of the existence of the cult back in Polis 3.<p>

"Ahh, _Cosby_ told you?" He grinned. "How did you seduce him? Your "hope" light? Or perhaps through his _beautiful_ sister, Analiese. Haha! You dirty spawn of a monster… Hmm, yes yes! I was part of the cult! But I was only a doctor and a researcher…"

I tensed. His comments were disgusting, and the sudden change in his attitude was strange. The lieutenant gradually stopped advancing to us and cackled. He dragged his legs, but his laughter distracted him. Wario turned back to me. He made a raspberry while pointing a finger to his head and made circles. I shrugged. He may have gone mad. He may have been a doctor but he's a determined soldier with a heart of steel. There must be something that caused him to be this disturbed.

"I was a doctor… I was the best doctor… I loved my job… until, until that _girl_, ruined my career! It all started from her! If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be stuck in this Polis full of jolly happy idiots!"

"You mean, Priscilla?" I questioned.

Lieutenant Blackwood cocked his head. "_Priscilla_? …Oh, that child. She was the second worst. Her slut of a mother was my succubus. Just because she was a bit depressed from all the attention her daughter was getting… She thought she could play with me. She would compliment my _eyes_ the most, see, through her sweet words and delicate handwriting. Ugh, but she was _beautiful_, and I had just lost my significant other from an accident. I was lured in like a desperate fish."

I was trying to form words to reply to his nonsense. Priscilla's _mother_? Blackwood was her doctor and they started an affair. No wonder he was kicked off the cult; Priscilla's father was the leader.

* * *

><p>Marth stepped forward. He had a better tongue about these kinds of situations. "What a childish man you are. You blame a mentally weakened woman for your dismission? This isn't a matter about her, it's you, for being attracted to the wrong woman and destroying that family's fidelity and unity."<p>

"Sh-Shut up… what do you know about me. You lot have no idea what I-I had to go through. All of you! You all are a pile of broken DOLLS! What do you know about human emotion!"

A sharp, needle-like touch poked at my back. Pichu's phantom was on his fours, baring teeth and growling. He paid no attention to me, but his glare was pointed toward the lieutenant. He weaved through us with a smooth execution of a snake. Fine blankets of static shrouded Pichu's phantom, occasionally snapping from its veil.

He spoke through barely contained rage. "You humans are _disgusting_. I'd rather be a _doll_ than be one of you."

Pichu's tone was intimidating, more mature. His flailing and crying side seemed almost like a different personality. Of course, the lieutenant didn't notice this change. His face lit up almost as bright as Pichu's static veil. "Ah, creature! Come to me, I'll take you to your mother. It's all okay now." He exclaimed then shuffled his feet with his arms open as if he was going to go hug him.

"Deceiver! Liar! It is you who is the _monster_! I'll kill you for everything you've done to us!" The phantom screamed and arched its back, as the lieutenant, who was now on his knees, reached out to him. He only discharged when he was in touching distance, which blew him several feet away. The lieutenant hit the ground hard, skidding away at least another two feet, back to where he put his musket down on the ground. Sprigs of electricity coiled around the lieutenant, as he lay unconscious.

Breathing heavy, the phantom stepped back slowly until he bumped into me. His head whipped around in an angry glower, but when he met eyes with me, the big red eyes seemed to soften a bit. "Pichu," I called. The phantom twitched sensitively to my voice. He didn't step back or growl when I knelt and extended my arm to him.

* * *

><p>Just at the mouth of the plaza, a familiar voice called. "White Bird!" It was Cosby, with his feet light and arms waving at us. His sandy blond hair and bouncing steps only made him suit the summer beach more. His musket was even beginning to look like a surfboard to me. I waved back.<p>

The phantom seemed tense seeing Cosby coming to us. "It's okay, Pichu. He's our friend." I informed. He didn't protest, but he didn't seem very thrilled to meet him. The little guy didn't even seem so phantom-like anymore; just a pouty kid doused in black. I'll need to remember healing him later.

Out of the corner of my eye, Snake's eyes went round. Many of my friends took notice in Snake's sudden change. He produced a handgun and knelt but it was too late. Time itself seemed to take a breath at that moment, when Snake took a low stance with his handgun, and when Blackwood, jerking awake from unconsciousness, and aimed his musket towards my friend.

A reverberating explosion ripped through the silent atmosphere, immediately following a heavy sound of chain mail dropping. White smoke curled from the slender musket. The lieutenant cackled, and dropped his weapon. Cosby laid on the floor twitching, his blood spreading in a wide circle surrounding his body.

"Cosby, no… no, no, NO!" I scrambled to my feet and darted toward my friend. I heard Snake yelling at me to stop but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Pichu's phantom behind me screamed an unearthly sound, his endless electricity snapping at the air.

Cosby was breathing, but it was very shallow. Link came up with me and observed the chain mail. My hands were uncontrollable and I couldn't breathe, so Link helped Cosby pull off his heavy armor for him to breathe better. The shot destroyed his left shoulder. His collarbone was exposed and his arm was dangling from his side, only his skin was keeping it from falling off. His heart was pattering but it wasn't enough to support him. Link ripped the sleeve to tie Cosby's left arm intact with his body. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks to see the color in his face drain and twist in deep agony. He met glassy eyes with me.

"Wh-White Bird… I'm so, sorry." He rasped.

"Cosby, do you have a phone or some-something… need to call, h-hospital… now…" I spoke through gasps and gulps. I tried to gently pat Cosby's pockets, but nothing. The young guard shook his head slowly.

"There are no doctors in Polis 1… except for, that, Blackwood, son of a bitch and, Dr. S-Suther, land."

Dr. Sutherland. The well-dressed gentleman we met earlier. He's retired as a surgeon, but nobody else can help Cosby. Why is there nobody else! Why is the only doctor who can help us a retired old man!

* * *

><p>Captain Falcon was holding the lieutenant as Snake produced a rope-like item to tie him down. He struggled, but with two well-built men holding him down, resisting was useless. I felt a tug on my toga. Lucas' eyes were misty but not god-awful-bawling like me. My nose was clogged and I choked back another sob. I threw my arms around the kid and ruffled his soft blonde hair. He too, but in a softer embrace, wrapped his arms around my neck.<p>

"Leader," Lucas whispered, "I'll take Mr. Cosby to Dr. Sutherland with Link. I remember the alley where he went. Will you be okay?"

My throat tightened and formed a squeaky "Yeah." I nodded, and let him go quick. As Link lifted the limp guard up, he stretched his arm out to me. Cosby had enough power to grip my hand and smile. I made a crooked smirk and wiped my tears.

"Wow, I… never knew, you were going to, cry this much for me. It's only, been a couple days since we've met." Cosby breathed. Whether it was sarcasm or sheer surprise, I didn't know. I knew one thing: "You're my friend. You better come back alive."

Cosby nodded. "I will."

"Alright Lucas, lead me." Link smiled. Lucas agreed and the two of them left the plaza quick and soundless.

The plaza was quiet once more. My nose burned from crying and from the smell of fresh blood. When I stood from the puddle, I noticed most of the white in my toga was drenched in Cosby's blood. It made me nauseous. Blood on my skin dried and cracked, leaving smears of deep brown in between all of the creases in my hands. I gripped the dripping holy bow and turned back to Blackwood and my friends surrounding him. Even from this distance, I saw him meet eyes with me and smirk. My throat parched. The muscles around my eyes twitched.

I've never felt so driven mad to kill someone.

Flames licked at my weapon, embracing my right arm in bright yellow. Cosby's blood singed off but I didn't feel its heat. A strange, confining pain in my gut became stronger and stronger as I walked up closer and closer to Blackwood. Blood was rushing so fast in my head; honestly, I couldn't hear any of my friends' voices stopping me from getting any closer.

Roy stood in front of me. His round red eyes squinted with concern. "What are you doing?"

My voice came out a pitch lower. "Don't get in my way." Roy flinched. Everybody else held their breath. I didn't want to know how intimidating I was right now. I tried to shove Roy away, but he stood his ground. Irritation built up to the back of my throat and I had to take in a deep breath before I could do anything back at him. …Anything back at him. Am I trying to hurt Roy?

"Killing him will only make you the same, a murderer." He spoke, each and every word poking into my head like needles.

I knew I was going to regret every word I say back at Roy. I knew I can't win against him, but my mouth wouldn't shut up. "Who is going to miss him? Who will demerit if he dies here today? Who will cry to know his death? Who will mourn and want to remember this day, this day, which he dies?"

"Hey…"

"_No one._"

"You don't know that."

"You don't know _him._ He was part of a cult, a cult that wanted to know the truth about this godforsaken place. Didn't he trap everyone to study about the ink? His-his researchers used you! They injected the ink inside you for the sake of research!"

"Th-That's true, but..."

"And he just said he made Priscilla's mother cheat on her husband, _he_'s the reason Priscilla died! The guards, they're being tortured because of him! Cosby is _dying_ because of him! How can you stop me Roy, why do you want him_ alive_?"

Roy's mouth hung open. His blank stare only made me madder. My head pounded in pain and my sight tinted with black circles. If there was anything else I could hate right now, was to argue with Roy.

When I stopped screaming, my lungs were scratched up from the inside. It hurt to breathe. Everyone fell silent, but I found Pichu's phantom dipping his head low and weaving through my legs. He shuffled his feet until he was clinging on to me from the cloth that hung over my neck. The fur that covered his body puffed up. He sighed contentedly, "Mommy."

_Mommy_? Why would Pichu's phantom call me his mom?

* * *

><p>"Your wings." Someone announced.<p>

A shudder went down my spine. My wings shook by default, and a couple feathers shed. The boiling heat I was feeling in my head dropped from the sight of the black feathers that surrounded me. My wings, were tinted a pitch black from the tip to the root. Not a single feather was white.

Blackwood snickered, gradually escalating into an uncontrollable cackle. His raspy laughs only rang in my head. My fingertips lost its senses, sending those tingling static throughout my body. The tainted wings were no longer mine. They flapped furiously with a mind of its own as if it wanted to rip off from my back.

My knees bucked, and Roy caught my fall.

"What's going on?" He cried. His desperate calls only became echoes.

More and more of my friends started to surround me. Lucario and Ness kneeled to me and started to produce a soft blue colored aura. It soothed me, but it provided only temporary comfort. I saw Red rummaging through his backpack for something and Charizard, his large dragon-like Pokémon pressed his muzzle to my face.

Unsettling prickles followed the tingling static. If I had to describe, it would be similar to rolling around in a pile of cacti. Roy repositioned his hold so I could lie on my side, but when he picked me up, I saw my arms were doused in the black ink. I was getting infested with 'despair'. With all of my friends surrounding me, I was turning into a phantom.

But why? Why _now_?

"I'm sorry," I gasped, "Roy, I'm sorry."

Roy couldn't smile back. He probably handed the ink ball to someone, since I could see his true self: his red hair, and his blue eyes full of tears. It pained me to realize this is the first time I saw Roy cry. A teardrop fell on my cheek as he choked in a breath. In the background, Blackwood was still making his hysteric cackles. I couldn't die like this, let alone become a phantom. I'm going to hurt my friends. Who knows what my phantom can do to them? Who can save me now? Who can save me?

I felt my eyelids being pulled shut.

* * *

><p>A soft breeze caressed my cheeks. When I opened my eyes, I squinted from the penetrating afternoon sun. In my hand was a bouquet of white carnations that were still adorned with petals like laces. I sat upright. My back hurt from sleeping in an awkward position but otherwise I was fine. My toga was clean and dry. My wings were white. I was dreaming. At least my dreams are peaceful, although I don't deserve it.<p>

I faced a flat, oval shaped rock that was leaning against a large tree with towering branches that provided shade to me. The rock was smooth and had no writing on it, but I had a feeling it was a tombstone. I placed the bouquet right at the base of the tree.

That was when I noticed the girl standing behind me. She giggled when I turned around to her. "Long time no see, white phantom."

The girl was around ten years old. She wore a billowing light blue sundress and her long dark-brown hair was billowing in the breeze also. She had a white carnation placed above her ear. I tried to recognize her, but I had no idea who she was. I just stared at her, trying to form some words, thinking 'I don't know you' was probably rude if she remembers me.

She smiled forgivingly. "I last visited you at a lake and the house made from a tree. Where you fought bravely against the phantom with your group. My form is different from when I visited you then, I'm presuming."

The deity being. I remember. He looked like a boy the last time. He visited me when we were going after Young Link's phantom. It's only been a couple days but his visit seemed like ages ago. He's the one who thrown all of us inside his toy box of a cave and watch us over like an ant farm. I didn't know whether to be mad at him or cry and ask him for assistance. Instead, I stayed still.

"Have you gotten closer to the truth?" She asked.

"I was getting there, but now I'm backtracking. I'm turning into a phantom." My voice cracked. Roy's face, full of tears, burnt into a part of my mind. I was cooked alive from the artificial, mild sunlight. I felt lightheaded. The spring grass became blurry and I noticed I was crying.

"I yelled at Roy again. D-Deep down, I know I'm the one that's wrong. But it… it just wasn't fair to let that horrible man do cruel things, and he could get away with it with his authority. If my friends, hadn't stopped me, I was going to, I was this close to killing… "

"But you didn't murder him. Why is that?"

The deity's face was timeless, penetrating. My insides felt like goo and all she did was stare at me.

"B-Because, I was turning into a phantom…"

"Why were you turning into one?"

"...I-I don't understand…"

Light shimmered and shrouded the deity. This light was pleasant and it filled me with a light, uplifting feeling. She took my hands in hers. Her voice became some tones lower than that of a girl's. It was a familiar voice. A voice too familiar. When she let me go, it was as if I was facing a mirror. The deity took in the form of _me._ The one thing that separated us was that the deity had a confident smile and I was crying my eyes out.

"Tell me, phantom." The deity spoke. "Do every one of your friends share the same fear?"

"I-I guess not…"

"Not everyone shares the same 'despair'. Do you understand? Remember Young Link. He was terrified of being left alone, not belonging anywhere. Pichu, he was furious when his friends and family were injured. Roy, he was a cat and his curiosity about this cave almost cost him his life when he became a phantom.

"Think of the other phantoms. Lucario, he too, his fatal flaw is curiosity when he investigated about the strange symbols in Polis 3. Ike, he felt powerless against the Green Bird and lost hope of winning against the monster. Captain Falcon, he sacrificed himself for the sake of his teammates."

I took in a breath. "Fatal flaws turn into 'despair'."

"And yours is the fear of murder. The fear of killing or be killed."

"How do I overcome it?" I asked, although I couldn't meet the deity's eyes. A god taking my form was just a little bit creepy.

That left the deity thinking for a bit. He pursed his lips and sighed thoughtfully. Or maybe he was toying with my feelings. As if he knew all of the answers and wanted to watch me "figure it out".

In the end, however, he did provide me with an answer. "Check your bag. You may have some goods you'd want to use."

The deity pointed at my side, and my brown bag appeared out of nowhere. I could have sworn I didn't feel its weight until now. Inside was my black notebook, a pen I took from the abandoned hospital, Priscilla's old-fashioned watch, and the Taser gun Snake let me borrow. I didn't know how any of these could overcome my fear of murder, but it's all I've got.

"I'll see you again, white phantom." He smiled. His smile, even though it was my face, was so even and divine, it took my breath away. Some part of his divineness actually left me afraid.

"Wh-Who are you, even. You help me, but then you watch over us from your mini garden like this is a game. Who exactly are you?"

"I'm whoever you want me to be." Cold hands cupped my face and I felt my eyes roll back and the world turning upside down. The carnations I placed at the tombstone shimmered from the sunlight peering through the foliage.

I looked up to the artificial blue sky until I closed my eyes once more.

* * *

><p>Faint red tinted my vision as I came back to Polis 1. My arm jerked to grab at my holy bow without willing it to. The arm I saw that extended was smothered in black ink. Black chains and wires circulated around me. I don't know where they came from, but they continued to slither up my arms, my legs around my torso. Some of the chains and wires hovered and circled around me like I was the eye of the hurricane. I caught a couple of my friends trying to cut through the chains, but with each broken, three more joined in the vortex.<p>

I saw Young Link crouching low and aiming at me, his mouth gurgling lava. My mind was the only thing I had advantage over my phantom, so as much as I wanted to bring my shield out in front of me, my phantom self was confident enough to just stand there.

Even though Young Link was almost right in front of me, the heat wave I felt was almost nonexistent. I felt a bit of heat like I was stepping outside to a sunny day. The lava he shot, I didn't feel at all. The orbiting chains spun faster and faster until they were literally chopping at the searing hot liquid, reflecting every last drop before it touched me. One chain lashed out at Young Link, who was tired from shooting the beam. The chain slashed his arm, but the severed limb constructed again in a column of fire.

A dozen chains snatched Young Link as my wings spread. More chains wringed his body and he was suspended roughly ten feet off the ground. The kid's scream and gurgles made my head pound in pain. My body didn't _move_. Or at least how _I _wanted it to move. My body was a case of concrete, a marionette with a puppet master that controls everything except for my thoughts. I never knew moving an arm I had no control over was so heavy and draining. I was just as restricted by the chains and wires as Young Link.

I remembered the deity's words: "Check your bag."

My bag was only a couple feet away from me. The flap was open and Priscilla's watch was peeking from the pocket. If I could talk or make a quick gesture, someone might notice.

Cold sweat and that irritating tingly sensation gushed all around my face and then to my body. My mouth managed to creak open before my face turned completely numb. By then, Roy cut through the chains and Red's Charizard caught Young Link in the air. The chains that were cut limped but quickly joined in the vortex that surrounded me.

"Uuuuugghhh," I growled. _My bag. Somebody, please, grab, my bag!_

Roy faced me, his flame-licking sword pointing at me with unsettling aim. He was breathing with his shoulders and with each breath, he glowed a fluorescent white from his phantom's power. He didn't move from his spot.

"Rrrrrr…" I strained.

Sweat dripped down my cheeks. I just need one word; I just need to call his name. I need to tell everyone I'm not completely taken over by the phantom. My arm jolted and swung toward Roy. Barbwires threatened to slice him in half. Three of them ignited in flames when Roy cut through them, but the remaining two coiled around his leg and dragged him across the stone floor, to me.

A pink substance catapulted from above. "Royyy!" Kirby cried and cut the barbwire with his three-foot javelin. He wore Ness' hat, which explained his next move.

"PK Flaaash!" Kirby raised his short arms in the air, sparking a bright green magic. It did no damage, other than it blinded me for several seconds. I stumbled back. The chains and wires circling me seemed to settle and slow down by a fraction.

Ness grabbed my hands. My phantom was about to shake them off, but oddly, he held onto them very tightly. A prickly sensation other than the spreading ink circulated starting with my arms.

"PK Thunder!" He called, his psychokinetic magic responding to his desperate state with brilliant white-blue electricity biting at every corner of my body. The chains and wires were excellent conductors. I was shuddering, and even though I couldn't hear it, I was probably screaming, judging the bubbles foaming at the corner of my mouth.

Ness let me go, but without moments to recover, something rammed into my stomach. A blue droning sphere spiraling with energy dug into my gut. I looked up. Lucario wore a stern expression with his palms open toward me, recoiling from his fresh shot. I doubled, and was flown back. My body scraped across the stone floor, peeling some of the ink off.

* * *

><p>I couldn't breathe. My arms and stomach was smarting and shivering. The chains and wires hung over me heavily, twitching as if it too was in pain. My stomach turned over and I liberally vomited.<p>

But my excreta wasn't actually 'vomit'. It was the ink and more of it continued to pour out like I was a hose. The overturning process was sickening, but on the flipside, I was gaining control over my body. When I wanted to cough, I could cough. When I wanted to breathe, my lungs filled with air.

"Som-Somebody," I gagged between retches, "Please, get my, b-bag."

Sheik appeared behind me with quick execution and quiet demeanor. He held the bag by the strap and settled it to the ground near me very carefully. Ike, who was near Sheik, didn't hesitate to come close to me. He knelt and started to rummage through my bag. "What do you need?"

I looked up to him. My body was still painted with ink and the chains and wires were still trembling around me, but he showed no sign of fear or suspicion. I honestly didn't know what I needed, but Priscilla's watch seemed like the right item.

"The watch."

Ike nodded and placed the watch in my hands. The thin chain from the old-fashioned clock slipped through my fingers. I caressed the elegant designs that adorned the cover and I immediately started to feel a sense of tranquility within me. A familiar white light glowed and embraced my hands, gently reaching my whole body.

Sheik shouted, "Get Pichu over here, we can heal them both at once."

I smiled to hear the confused dialogues and pattering feet all coming toward me. Wario came into view with a still sniffling Pichu's phantom. He grinned, and pressed the tiny friend to my chest to hold.

Somehow, I remembered to press my hand to Pichu's mouth, and drag the ink off of his body into a small compressed ball. The creature didn't complain despite being shrouded in the white light and his soul being sucked out of his host. But instead, he smiled. He thinned out the round red eyes with content and buried his face into my chest and mumbled his final words: "Mommy."

* * *

><p>The light died down. My head was light and my vision doubled and tripled. Before I fell over and crushed Pichu in my arms, Marth caught my shoulders. I looked up and gave him a loose smile.<p>

Everyone surrounded Pichu and I now, all of them injured but relieved we were free of our phantoms. Each of them had nasty cuts or burns. There were some that were more unfortunate, for example Roy's thigh was smeared with blood from the barbwires dragging him, and Young Link's body was red in places from the chains wringing him.

Charizard rumbled and pressed his muzzle against my cheek. His round nostrils opened and closed to get a good smell of me. The Pokémon had some jagged cuts in its legs and feet and it stood still for Red to rub some potion on him. Red smiled apologetically. "I wish I had potion for humans too."

I smiled back. After Charizard was patched up, Red invited Lucario for some potion also. He seemed a bit embarrassed at first but complied for the Pokémon trainer to heal him.

A vigorous hand grasped mine and my heart skipped a beat to find out it was Roy. He was near breaking down into sobs when I looked up at him. Marth politely recommended him to lie down, but Roy ignored him. Instead, he gripped my left hand in his, and let the first two big teardrops roll down his cheeks. I was able to sit up by now. I stood up, shook my wings a bit, and took a good look at Roy. This may be the last time I'd get to see him cry so I wanted a permanent memory of it, for some reason.

Marth scratched his head. "Do you want me to go, so you can comfort your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Roy and I need some alone time." I chuckled and put my arms around him. Roy, who was now staring down at the ground and sobbing, groaned a squeaky, "shut up" and threw powerful arms around me. His grip and his armor crushing my lungs were pretty convincing.

I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you. You know, I really hate arguing with you. You always seem to say the right thing and that ticks me off."

"It's because you're wrong and I'm right."

I just rolled my eyes. Although that was probably true.

Something small tugged on my toga. Out of the corner of my eyes (because Roy was holding me so tight and I had limited vision) I saw our new friend smiling a mile. He scrambled up my body to get a nice face hug. Yellow fluff filled my face.

"Pi-pichu!" He squeaked.

Lucario somewhere behind me translated the small guy's thanks. "He says 'Thank you for bringing us back together and I missed everyone', Leader."

"Wow, all that from 'Pi-pichu'? That's quite a mouthful from a simple language." I sputtered from Pichu's fine fur.

Behind me, I felt someone else wrap his arms around me. But I kind of already knew it was Young Link. He sighed, "I never want a chain hug. Never again." And I was completely engulfed from all sides. Every fiber of my being was getting a hug at the moment. But it wasn't a bad feeling.

"Look at this, it's a phantom convention." I muffled.

"That's not funny…" Roy mumbled.

* * *

><p>Lucario and Ness did their best to use their healing energy to soothe some of us that got the worst. Some of us had to rely on others to walk. I asked Snake to hold onto an unconscious Lieutenant Blackwood, who apparently fainted as my phantom manifested me.<p>

I couldn't even look at him. My biggest fear is having to kill someone, and even though I recovered from my phantom, my intentions to murder him weren't _completely_ gone. I touched the watch in my satchel and calmed myself down, my silent thanks to Priscilla.

Pichu found the top of my head a comfortable spot. The new weight on my head was warm, but it wasn't very light so my head wobbled every once in a while. My last wobble was supported by Sheik. His eyes thinned like a worried parent afraid that his child might fall and cry. "I'm sorry for being suspicious earlier." He muffled, his voice soft underneath the cloth that conceals his face.

"I would've been suspicious to a phantom too. But you believed that I was, um, somewhat sane. I wouldn't have done anything if I was you."

Sheik nodded. "We're all here for you."

"Pichu." My new friend slithered down to my shoulder. He grinned.

My head still felt light. Sheik put an arm around me so I complied and leaned heavily on him.

* * *

><p>Lucas was sitting on a porch in front of a modest house. Surprisingly, no civilians were around the street for Dr. Sutherland's medical help. Maybe there weren't many injured as I expected. But we could all hear Cosby's painful groans coming from the home.<p>

He stood up immediately after seeing the group of us. He came up to me, fiddling his fingers and chewing his lips. "Link is inside assisting Dr. Sutherland. H-He might need more hands."

Ike and Snake volunteered. Their experience as mercenaries in war would come to good use for the doctor. The responsibility of the still unconscious lieutenant was given to Captain Falcon, Sheik, and Lucario. More of my friends decided to stay outside for Cosby's sake and to keep the lieutenant held.

I wasn't sure if I should go to Cosby. A part of me wanted to support my friend through this painful time, but a part of me didn't want to see his near-severed body and his face wringed in pain again. It was selfish to even stop to hesitate because seeing his injuries were… _disgusting_, but nevertheless, they were my feelings.

Eventually, Marth showed me and the other injured to a living room in the home, a wall separating Cosby's care room and the sofa where I laid down. Marth faltered when Cosby let out a horrible cry from the other room.

"We should go upstairs." He suggested.

"No, Marth. It's okay." I replied. I had my face buried in a pillow but I felt Marth's worried stare. "…Okay. But you can move upstairs if you need to." He acquiesced.

More of my injured friends filed into the room, each sitting down and tending to their wounds. After a while, a warm hand patted my shoulder. I almost wanted to smile when I knew it was Roy before he could speak.

"This sucks."

"Where did your motivational comments go? You're supposed to keep my hopes up." My question was muffled from the pillow I had my face in. In the other room, Cosby's groans were beginning to secede into heavy breathing.

Roy took his time to reply. In the other room, Dr. Sutherland cleared his throat and asked for certain medical equipment. Around the two of us, Young Link yelped while Wario tended to him. Kirby made a whiny "Oww..."

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Next chapter is the end of "Part One". Now that I have break, hopefully I can update more often.<p> 


	27. Zero

My tongue hung loose off my mouth. Cold saliva streamed down my cheek as I lifted my head. I came to my senses when I noticed that I fell asleep on the sofa and I tried to swallow my spit down my dry throat. I coughed. But the more I coughed, the more my throat itched. I spotted a tall glass half full with water on the table in front of me so I stretched out my arm, only to notice that they didn't extend that far.

Black chains that were tied around my entire body bit at my arms when I stretched so I recoiled. They were wrapped around simply, maybe with three or four tiny strands, and a big strand where a single chain was a size of my palm. The tiny strands held onto me tightly and the big strand weighed me down. Shaking or pulling only seemed to tighten their grip.

"What's going…" I trailed off, my voice scratchy and hoarse. When I blinked, the scene changed.

The dusky room was unstable and I had a hard time focusing. One second it looked like a grand hall, and when I blinked it was only a tiny room. I could see a window that pierced intense rays of light, possibly sunlight, but was mostly covered by the chains I was imprisoned with. That one-second of light showed me that moving chains covered the walls of this room. Some hung from the roof, others twitched on the floor, making the room look bigger or smaller depending on how the chains moved.

The chains seemed to move by will. A strand made its way under my jaw, making my head crane back, neck exposed. A cackle came from the very back of the room, a dark hall shrouded by equally dark curtains. Only when the chains that snaked around the walls and exposed the light from the window, I could see a little bit of who was behind the curtains.

His voice was a collection of many, but all of them sound male. "…You will forever be mine. As long as you do not remember, what you forgot."

I forced my throat to swallow spit. It kind of hurt when you have your head pulled back by a chain. "Who are you?" I managed to ask.

"Ah, but you already know me. I've manifested your body once." The voice chuckled. "And as long as you do not remember, you will never escape this underground purgatory."

A smirk formed on my lips. "Oh, you're _my phantom_… the one that uses chains. By any chance, are you called 'The Mother' or something? The mother of, um, the phantoms and monsters and stuff? Because I expected a female figure." I let my mouth say whatever I wanted. I was, in fact, terrified of him since I couldn't do anything, but I just couldn't shut up.

The Mother seemed amused by my babbling; he loosened the chains and let me fall to the ground. I gasped and rubbed the back of my neck. Every part of my body was sore from the chains. The Mother chuckled for a bit before completely seceding all of his chains behind the curtain, leaving me, and the now closed, dark window, alone in the room.

* * *

><p>I woke up to my stomach making twists and turns. The pain wasn't piercing, or very much intense; it was a slow soreness. My eyes took a while to adjust. The living room was lit by a small nightstand in the corner of the room and I noticed I was alone except for a yellow, flurry ball on the table. It shook and came closer to me as it swayed left and right. It found an opening in my arms and snuggled against my chest. His soft coat soothed me, and the numb ache in my stomach eventually went away.<p>

"Pi-pichu." Pichu purred.

My hand was sweaty from holding in the pain, but Pichu didn't mind me petting him. I stared at him until I could see the individual hairs being pulled when I stroked his fluff. The sofa was comfortable and I was too lazy to sit up.

"I'm glad you're with us again, Pichu." My voice croaked.

Pichu looked up at me with his big, round eyes and nodded earnestly.

I looked down at my arms. There were no black chains. There were no clinking sounds and laughs of a hundred men laughing at the same time. It was all a dream. Was that 'The Mother'? Was that the cause of everything? And most importantly, was _that_ my phantom? I could have sat there thinking forever. Questions made other questions, yet none of them had a definite answer.

A knock on the door brought me to attention. Snake ducked his head and scanned the room until he found me in a dark corner. "Are you ready?"

He might have meant that by: 'Are you ready to go see Cosby?' But I couldn't just nod automatically. Cosby was shot in the arm by the lieutenant's musket at a _very_ close distance, but we tried to get him urgent attention as soon as possible. I hoped for the best.

The house was relatively quiet and I was just starting to notice the soft murmurs of my friends in the other room and dishes clinking together. My stomach growled from the inviting orange light and the smell of tomatoes. It's been a while since I've last eaten.

Snake chuckled, "There's food too. That soldier is eating most of it so you'd better hurry." He said and left the room with the door slightly ajar.

I had to smile. I was glad Cosby was already able to eat after that serious wound.

Bringing my legs off the sofa was more difficult than I thought. Each limb felt like jelly. When I checked Priscilla's watch, it was nine in the morning. I had a night's sleep and I was still exhausted. Pichu hopped off my chest to point out my belongings on the table. My dark blue cloak, my brown bag, and my bow were all placed neatly.

I carefully placed Priscilla's watch into a pocket in my bag. I'll definitely take good care of it now that I know it helped me regain my white light when the ink took over me. Heaven knows why, but I wanted to think Priscilla's light was stored into the timepiece.

Snake's Taser was still in my bag. I never got to use it but I should give it back to him soon. My black notebook and pen were still intact after all the adventure it's been through. I flipped through the pages until I reached the last entry: "_Oh he has such charming eyes. I wished they were just for me. But doctor, I'm just happy you're with us._"

It didn't take me a while to figure out it was Priscilla's mother who wrote this. The lieutenant's affair with her cost him being excluded from the mysterious cult Priscilla's father brought together. And he took his anger out on the guards who were supposed to rightfully guard Polis 1 by abusing his power. Although he was a doctor… maybe his compassion for people died a long time ago.

"Pip-chu?"

Pichu batted his eyes at the open notebook. I tickled his chin until he squirmed away giggling. His cheeks blushed a light pink. The Pokémon was adorable; I couldn't help smiling, even though his phantom had a temper that can make an entire city short of electricity.

I guess killing the phantom would solve the problem of him attacking the city, but the lieutenant had no care for this Polis whatsoever. He abused the common people and the guards day after day. So why was he so obsessed in capturing Pichu's phantom? Did he still want to do research about the ink and 'The Mother' even after he was dismissed from the cult?

My stomach growled again. Pichu rubbed his stomach and frowned too.

"I guess I can't think with an empty stomach."

"Pichu!"

* * *

><p>Cosby was stuffing his face with his good arm. His left arm was intact, wrapped with a cast from the shoulder to the tip of his hand. The rest of my friends all seemed to have finished their breakfast and were lounging. While I scanned the room, I was immediately welcomed with a plate of food shoved into my chest by Link.<p>

"Good morning. Eat up." He smiled.

I took the plate gratefully. The smell of tomatoes came from the omelet cooked with tomatoes and green peppers. I said my thanks to Link and sat across from Cosby. He grinned with a mouthful, making him look like a contented squirrel.

"I'm glad you're okay." I smiled, almost laughing if I had been more awake.

"Me foo." He washed the food down with a glass of water. "My arm still hurts like a mother, but I survived. All thanks to you and your friends. Thank you for saving my life, White Bird."

I nodded. "But you should say your thanks to Dr. Sutherland. He's the one who did the operation and he was retired." I looked around the room to find the elderly surgeon. "Say, where is he?"

"Taking his regular walks. I insisted him to wait until you woke up but he said he'll be back soon."

I shrugged. But I guess it made sense. The first time we met the old man was when Pichu's phantom cut off the power in the city. He was still taking his walks at the time of emergency so he must enjoy them a lot. Perhaps even too much.

Outside at the porch, Link and Zelda were carrying on a relaxed conversation. That was okay, considering they're a couple (even though they still deny it). The rest of my friends were inside talking to one another or sitting. The lieutenant was nowhere to be found. When I asked about this, Cosby put his fork down and laced his fingers.

His voice dipped lower as if he was telling me a secret. "About an hour ago, Blackwood was taken to the city hall, well, it's mostly rubble now. But he'll be supervised and guarded 24/7 until the judge decides."

"No offense but, why didn't this happen… you know, _sooner_?" I questioned.

The uncomfortable frown on Cosby's face was enough to explain the pain he and the guards went through. "Um, well, for the first part, there wasn't a serious incident that could get him dismissed of his duties until he shot my arm yesterday. All of it was verbal abuse or threat, that could still count for 'discipline'."

"Discipline? Are you serious?"

Cosby bit his lip and nodded. I couldn't believe it. Were all human armies trained with abuse and threats? My goddess would have more than a word with me if I ever treated any of the troops in a matter like the lieutenant. I could've started complaining now, but I let the poor soldier relieve his piled up stress. He looked like a lost pup with his dropped shoulders and scrunched eyebrows.

"…Second, was that we didn't have a leader as skilled as Blackwood. He _was_ excellent with his musket. But thanks to you, we finally realized skill isn't the only thing it takes to be a leader. We're already discussing who should be next to lead the guards and we have good candidates."

I cut a piece of omelet with my fork. "Are you in the ballot?"

Cosby smiled and scratched his head bashfully. He nodded. I'll need to remember to vote for him later. Injured or not, he proved me that he has the stature to be a leader.

* * *

><p>The last piece of omelet was a bit too big for one bite but I shoved the scrap in my mouth anyway. By that time, Roy, Young Link, and Pichu sat around me and the "phantom convention" was complete again.<p>

Roy had tape wrapped around his thigh, and Young Link still had some red sore spots from the battle with my phantom. I offered to share my light with them so their injuries won't bother so much, but they refused, "It's okay. It doesn't hurt as much. And I think we should conserve your light so we don't use it all… if it has a limit."

A limit…. I never really thought of the limit to my power. The light is a representation of 'hope' itself. And so if I ran out of 'hope'… does that leave me with 'despair'? Or I may just end up like Priscilla, forgotten and unable to give my light to others, passing the succession to a new generation.

"Ah, angel. You woke up!" Dr. Sutherland revealed himself from the streets and took off his hat as a greeting. He bowed to each of my friends before coming up to me to shake my hand. "Looks like you've eaten. How about a morning walk with me?"

"But you've just came back from your walk." I deadpanned.

"And now I have company! The rest of you stay here and chat. The angel and I will be back shortly." The old man practically dragged me out into the streets again so I only had time to wave back to my friends. I did manage to grab my belongings and wrap my cloak around me.

* * *

><p>Dr. Sutherland's pace wasn't as slow as I expected him to be. He actually seemed to match my pace so walking with him was very comfortable. He stood very straight without a cane and he always had a half-smile on his face. In a way, he seemed too young to have retired.<p>

Most of the shops and restaurants were closed after last night's tragedy. People were locked up into their houses, but the occasional passerby walked with a limp from their wounds. A lot of them didn't have proper care applied to their injuries. One woman only had a towel to cover her flesh wound.

Men who weren't as injured talked among themselves on how to repair after Pichu's phantom's destruction. Still, the doctor didn't seem to be moved from the dark atmosphere. Every time I looked up to him, I found him in his half-smile like it was any other stroll through the city.

After a long peace, the doctor asked a question that I wanted an answer to before; "Do you know why the people here don't rely on doctors? Why no one but you came to seek my help last night?"

"No, I don't." I replied softly.

"Well, there's the lieutenant, the former 'doctor' or so to speak." The old man rolled his eyes. "More of a mad man in my eyes. And a sex-hungry, power-hungry dog. He was never full because his stomach is an endless hole. I give my thanks to you for ending his reign here."

I chuckled. The retired doctor was more open to opinions than I thought.

He leaned closer to my ear. "That is one reason. The other is… I hope you didn't forget the other doctor you are after."

I looked down. I knew Dr. Sutherland was mentioning Dr. Mario, the other phantom I was after. After he disappeared from the abandoned hospital, we found no trace of him anywhere. Not only that, all of us was so preoccupied in handling Pichu's phantom and the lieutenant…

The retired doctor placed a warm hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. We've all been busy. But I wanted to tell you, that he is another factor, that, um, these people don't rely on doctors." He stifled, a rare occurrence of him.

We sat on a small, comfortable bench. People went by here and there, murmuring to one another ominously, or limping their way back home. Every time an injured civilian passed by, Dr. Sutherland followed them with his eyes, and that is all he did.

His voice too, reduced to a mutter. "Would you like to know what happened to Dr. Mario?"

"Yes. I do."

* * *

><p>Dr. Sutherland seemed to age ten years when he frowned. "I found him on my way here to Polis 1 a couple months ago. After I retired, I was relieved that my hands weren't responsible of a human life. But when I saw Dr. Mario lying there in the path barely hanging on to his life, my instincts of being a surgeon for forty years sparked and I immediately knew I had to save him."<p>

"Was he injured?" I asked carefully.

"Yes… severely injured. I was surprised he was still alive. He had strange red marks everywhere as if he was wringed by ropes, and he was lying in a pool of blood. We took him to Polis 1's hospital for operation."

He eyed the abandoned hospital, where my friends and I first met Dr. Mario. It was operating as a hospital just a couple months ago.

"Fortunately, he recovered quickly. But he started to show signs of depression as I took care of him. At first, he didn't even know his name or how he ended up in that path covered in blood, but as he slowly remembered, his expressions gradually became darker and darker also. I was very worried for him." Dr. Sutherland turned back to me. "You don't remember your name either, correct?"

"…Correct." I swallowed.

The old man looked away. "One night, the 'Plasma Creature' attacked. Nobody was able to see what the creature was except for Lieutenant Blackwood, or that he claims he did. The creature was lightning in a form of a nightmare, just like last night. And Dr. Mario saw the city in chaos from his room. I was away from the hospital at the time to help the civilians escape but…" He faltered.

I noticed he was shivering. I took off my hood and massaged his back. Dr. Sutherland nodded, unable to say his thanks.

"Did Dr. Mario… change into a phantom? Like, was he covered in black?" I guessed.

"Yes. And he… he had murdered everyone when I came back. All of the doctors, nurses, even the patients… it was hell's sight. And the monster that was once Dr. Mario met eyes with me, but he spared me for some reason. I-I guess I didn't even deserve his attention." Dr. Sutherland paused to take a deep breath. He looked up, but his eyes looked into nothing, as if he can _see_ that nightmare playing in his head.

"The next day, it was as if a summer's storm passed by. But the scars were never healed. Guards were on constant patrol, and Blackwood was frustrated as ever. Until you and your friends arrived."

I nodded.

I tried not to imagine what Dr. Sutherland went through when he confronted Dr. Mario's phantom. But was there a reason why he was spared? Pichu's terrified an entire city, twice now, and Dr. Mario's ruthless murders only made it more confusing as to why Dr. Sutherland was still alive that night. Plus, Dr. Mario _helped_ when we were injured. It was only later on that we came to the conclusion that he was taken over by a phantom. Maybe he still has a sliver of sanity from the person trapped inside.

"Dr. Sutherland," I spoke up. In response, a weak, forced smile formed on the doctor's lips. "What were you doing yesterday when the 'Plasma Creature' attacked? You should have stayed at your home and kept safe."

He sighed, as though it was an obvious answer, "Oh, my angel, once you become a doctor and capable of saving lives, you can't help but reach out to those in need, even if the civilians don't trust you."

"…We should head on home. I think you had one too many walks."

"Perhaps I did." Dr. Sutherland chuckled and stood up straight as he always has. "Thanks for listening, angel."

"And thank you for sharing your story with me."

The wrinkles around his mouth crunched together in a wide smile, but I saw remorse in his twinkling eyes. I promised to him silently that I would free Dr. Mario and promise him a more relaxing post-retirement life.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Cosby was petting Pichu and happily chatting with a guest I hadn't seen when the doctor and I left for our walk. Cosby's older sister Analiese and her son David noticed us quickly and waved. Dr. Sutherland bowed politely to them and withdrew to the sofa in the back to rest. The rest of my friends carried on with their general conversation.<p>

Analiese stood and hugged me tight. "I'm so glad you're safe, my angel. And bless your soul, you saved my brother's life."

"It's my friends that helped him, though. I was too busy crying."

"Oh," Analiese giggled. "But what's important is that you cared for him." She cupped my face with her small hands and patted my cheeks like I was a boy going off to school for the first day. Even David patted my stomach (that was as far as he could reach) and said his thanks.

Cosby pushed through the two to get in front. "Alright, enough with the sappiness. You're going to make him cry again." He winked. I rolled my eyes. It was remarkable how much he recovered from that musket shot last night. Even with years of training, this much improvement in one night was astounding.

He ushered his sister and nephew to the tables once more. Analiese protested, saying she didn't like to be pushed around, but Zelda sat at her table and the two started chatting like long known friends. Cosby and I slipped into the living room and closed the door behind us. He nodded as if he could see what I was thinking. "You want to go see Blackwood again, right?"

I sighed. "You know me well. …I just have a few questions to ask him."

"Do you mind telling me?" Cosby asked as he carefully sat down in a chair. Just then, Roy peeked his head in the room with a pout on his lips. Right beneath him, Young Link and Pichu poked their heads into the door, completing a three-headed totem pole.

"Do you guys want to listen too?" I smiled. Without another word, the three ex-phantoms poured into the room and situated themselves in the chairs. Cosby made cursory glances at them and remarked, "You know, we could just share your plan to the rest of your group, White Bird."

I scratched my head. "Well… I wanted one person to know, but I didn't want everyone to be worried for me. Roy is a good example."

"Of course I'm going to be worried for you, you do stupid things." Roy scoffed.

After I relayed out all the questions I want from Blackwood, Young Link was the first to shake his head. "I doubt he'll be able to talk rationally, or listen to you." Roy nodded in agreement.

"I have to try. He probably has valuable information I can't get from anyone else. And besides, whatever you guys are going to say, it's not going to stop me."

"You can't stop us from coming with you, then." Roy crossed his arms. Pichu followed his example, although his pose wasn't as intimidating as Roy's.

"Oh, just in case some of my mates want to make a grab at you, I'll be there to make solace." Cosby offered. I shrugged. I knew I wasn't going alone anyway.

* * *

><p>Eventually, I told the rest of my friends of my 'plan'. Not telling them felt like keeping a secret from them and I never wanted that. Everyone offered to come with me, but all of us towering over the unstable lieutenant would get us nowhere. And I had a feeling I'd rely on my friends to do the questioning for me and be cowering in the back. My friends have helped me enough and since I've been taken over by a phantom. I can't always rely on them, especially since I could hurt them in return.<p>

Many eyes pierced my back as we left the retired doctor's home. Only Dr. Sutherland waved at me politely as if to wish me a wonderful time. Pichu fluttered his tiny arms goodbye and situated in the opening of my hooded cloak.

The streets were quieting down. A thick veil of remorse seemed to weigh down the entire city. Electricity was restored, but the majority of the lights were destroyed by last night's tragedy. A boy, maybe the same age as Young Link, ducked into the shadowed street and I could only catch the bruise that wrapped around his thigh. An elderly woman had her head dipped low as she passed by the group of us, hardly making a sound. Her dress was muddled and ghostly pale.

Roy placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "Remember, we're going to see the lieutenant."

"I just… I wish I could help." I turned to see Roy's grave frown, but behind him, as the elderly woman passed by us, she took another heavy step and faded into nothingness. I shook my head, rubbed my eyes, but she wasn't there. Young Link peered into me worryingly, but I dismissed it as my mind playing tricks on me. It wasn't my first time seeing an otherworldly entity anyway.

The plaza was vacant of the common people. Shops were closed like the streets. The guards made a wall in front of the rubble where the city hall used to be. Suited men, probably city officials or some sort, set up a temporary tent for their meeting. Construction workers with yellow hard hats and the city's men (those who probably volunteered to help) were searching around the wreckage.

Cosby took the lead to explain to his fellow guards about my request. I kept my head low and the hood heavily over my head for my anonymity. After a couple minutes of discussing and guards throwing suspicious looks at us, Cosby warmed up to them and asked to lead us to a locked door behind the rubble. The only part of the city hall that wasn't ruined, luckily lead down into the prison.

A tall, strongly built man bowed to the group of us. His baldhead reflected off the dim city lights. "Good afternoon, I'm Wagner. I hear you… _befriended_ the 'Plasma Creature' last night?"

"That would be correct." I nodded. Pichu poked his head from my hood and waved to the guard.

"Well," Wagner leaned in to get a good look at Pichu. "The creature was a lot smaller than I imagined. I can't even imagine that this little guy can take out a city's power. Alright then, follow me. He's being detained in one of the cells."

Wagner and Cosby took the lead as the rest of us followed closely. I was relieved that all of the prisoners evacuated after last night. Most of them were starved and overall treated very poorly. But now that Blackwood has been caught, the wrongfully detained citizens should be released, or at least be in better condition than this ditch.

The laboratory that kept my friends hostage was nothing more than a pile of bricks and wood. I felt Roy and Young Link huddle closer to me as they noticed the white tiles of the lab scattered across the floor. Their presence reassured me as well as my presence calmed them down.

"…Not my favorite place in the world." Roy muttered.

"I know, I know."

Young Link scanned the ruins. "I wonder where all those researchers went. I don't think I've seen a single white coat since we left this place."

"I guess I'll need to ask the lieutenant where they went too, then." I added.

The walk to Blackwood's cell seemed to take forever since there were no other inmates and the underground prison (I mean the whole city itself is underground also, but the prison was even a level below) was dim and eerily musty. Sometimes I heard tinkling of metal as if some men were still mining, but I wished it were just my imagination.

Eventually Wagner and Cosby found the other guards that watched over Blackwood's cell. Wagner checked the dark cell before asking one of the men, "Why did you strap him?"

A man with striking blue eyes spoke up. "He started hitting his head against the wall." He leaned over Wagner's shoulders to look at us. "Who are they?"

"The heroes of the tragedy last night. See that yellow fluff? That was the 'Plasma Creature' we all feared. Turns out that he was possessed by this evil monster and they knew how to cure him."

The guard's behavior changed significantly. His blue eyes softened and bowed. "Blackwood is in here. Though I doubt you'll get anything out of him."

* * *

><p>I took a glance into the dark cell. I could make a silhouette sitting in a chair heavily, still as a statue. All of us didn't make a sound until the former lieutenant spoke up. His voice was hoarse, ancient. After one night, he seemed to age many years.<p>

"White Bird," he husked, "only you. The rest of you, go away."

"And why should we listen to your terms?" Roy stepped up and questioned.

Blackwood lifted his head. I took in a breath as his hair, now almost covered in gray, sifted through just enough to show his snake green eyes that bore into mine. I've heard of people developing gray hairs after a traumatic incident but Blackwood almost seemed like a different person from the amount he developed.

"I just want some time with my angel if I'm going to die here tonight."

I shuddered in disgust. I wished people would stop calling me 'my angel'. At least people like him. The guards looked at each other with concern, but Cosby nodded. He pointed to the rather large warehouse behind him. I spotted some mining tools but it seemed long since used. "We'll be in the cabin if you need us. But if we hear any fighting we're going to break you two up."

"Cosby, we can't just let him be alone with—" Young Link argued, but I placed a hand on his head.

The terms weren't bad. The cabin was almost right in front of Blackwood's cell, and he was securely strapped to the chair with cuffs and rope. If anything happens, I can call for help. Besides, with some of the questions I wanted to ask, I wanted to be alone with Blackwood.

Young Link pouted his lips in concern. I wanted to tell him it was okay, but if I said anything to reassure him, it would've felt fake.

When I was about to step in the cell, Roy noticed the yellow fluff of Pichu that was still inside my hood and had to drag him out of the comfort of my vicinity. They both stared at me and to the dark cell with nervous tension but I pushed them on.

"If I hear anything weird, I'm coming for you." Roy assured.

"Thanks."

But despite being confident, I felt my heart drop when I heard that creak of the wooden door to the cabin being shut. I knew my friends and the guards were right in front of me, just past the concrete wall and wooden door, but the damp cold and the sense of isolation grabbed me by the lungs, making my breaths a bit shallow.

I reached into my bag and stroked Priscilla's watch. When my body turned into a phantom, her watch took all of the ink away. I hope it wasn't a one-time thing because I was sure I was going to need it again.

After all, that was the first time I ever felt _murderous_ towards someone.

* * *

><p>I stepped into the stony cubicle. The first thing I haven't noticed before was the smell of tomatoes and eggs. There was a tray at Blackwood's feet with an omelet, a tall glass of water, and a fork placed neatly, ignored. I supposed he was freer to move about before they had to strap him into a chair. Dried streaks of blood ran down his face from his forehead from when he harmed himself.<p>

He saw me eyeing the tray and chuckled. "Are you hungry?"

I looked away. But I still couldn't look at him directly.

"What did you have for breakfast?"

My fingertips tingled from the coldness. I pulled the dark blue cloak over me more. I wasn't sure if Blackwood was playing games, or if this was supposed to be an icebreaker, but I played with it.

"Something similar."

"How about the first day?"

"…What do you mean?"

"The first day." He smirked. Wrinkles adorned his face, creasing his wicked smile. "The first day you woke up in this _cave_."

"Excuse m—"

"Realizing not only you had amnesia, but were secluded from the world above and wondered if there was a way out of this dark nightmare. The day you first woke up, _Pit_. What did you eat?"

My stomach felt like it shrunk to half the size. How did he know all this, and what is… _Pit_? The word wasn't unfamiliar to me at all, but more…

"How about when you met with your friends? When you fought the 'phantoms', when you fought the Reptilian Hellhound or the Green Bird? When you met the girl named Priscilla in Polis 3 who was all alone even after death?"

Something wasn't human about Blackwood. He started shuddering in his chair. The entire prison cell was trembling with the man, it was either that, or it was my vision blinking back and forth. _Pit, Pit, Pit._ What is that word, and why does it _bother_ me so much?

My ears were buzzing, but I heard Blackwood's chair clatter with his shivering. It was loud enough to echo throughout the room but the cabin behind me was relatively quiet. Maybe it didn't sound like fighting just yet. I rubbed Priscilla's watch. Going over the ridges was a bit soothing but nothing more than that.

Blackwood was cackling. In a childish manner, he stomped his feet and shook his shoulders. Every stomp reverberated into my ribcages like a giant's footstep. I stepped back to grip the bars and those too were shaking with Blackwood's senseless cackling and stomping.

Something cold smothered my back, something a great deal colder than the metal bars. Arms wrapped around my chest and the buzzing noise in my ears worsened. I remembered this sensation last night, when we were after Pichu's phantom. The buzzing racket that felt like it was stirring my internal organs. It wasn't Pichu's phantom's power after all. All he had was_ electricity._

* * *

><p>I could only turn my head around. Dr. Mario's phantom leered from ear to ear. He was covered head to toe in ink. He gripped the region right above my heart and placed his other hand to his lips.<p>

"No one can hear you scream." He whispered.

Before I could wring free, the phantom tightened his grasp on my chest, sending a ripping, wrenching sensation directly at my heart. I bucked, feeling my arteries swell and boil, screamed but indeed, it was silent. When he let go, my legs shattered and I fell to the ground face first.

My heart pounded, sometimes skipping one or two beats. Saliva dripped from my mouth freely. With my heart as the center, whole body throbbed with thick pulses, as if lead was being pumped into my veins. The cabin was still quiet. No one can hear what is happening outside.

The phantom slipped through the metal bars, his dark form rippling through the cell like mist. I gripped the holy bow underneath my cloak. Wrapping my fingers around the handle was a bit difficult when the throbbing escalated. Behind us, Blackwood's cackle intensified into a hysterical howl. The phantom sneered and made a quick flick with his wrist, cutting off all sound that the man made.

"What a noisy man. He wasn't like this before." Dr. Mario's phantom scoffed. He knelt, and picked up my chin. "Maybe it's all your fault, Pit."

Somehow I found the momentum. I made a wild arc across the phantom's stomach; he stepped back easily. But that one swing already made me exhausted.

"Did you think by remembering your name, you would remember everything?"

"My name…" As I spoke, my chest punched out whatever air I had. Something bubbled in my stomach as I liberally vomited onto the cold cell floor. Blood seeped from the corner of my mouth and I noticed Dr. Mario managed to scratch up my stomach also.

"…Did you eat something?" The phantom asked softly. "Oh… you _ate. _Since when did you need _food_ to survive here? You didn't eat or drink for the first couple of days. You glutton, you pig, you scum. Eating food when YOU DON'T NEED IT." The phantom boomed. He then paced the room, muttering to himself. There were shadows of wings starting to form on his back, the symbol of The Mother, the black wings that manifested me when The Mother took over my body.

I glanced at my bile. I didn't eat or drink prior to arriving Polis 1. I could have forgot about it, but my body would have reminded me. And I spent _days_ like that. My friends also spent days like that. Now, I'm actually ravenous and dying for a glass of water.

The phantom hovered over me. His black wings oscillated off and on like a flickering screen. "I feel like being nice. I'll give you a hint. A hint to solving this puzzle. There's been a reoccurring theme to this. It has nothing to do with this underground hell, as you call it. You know what that theme is? Hmm? …It's amnesia and reminiscence."

"Forgetting and remembering…?" I muttered.

"Yes yes. And as you start to remember, you descend slowly back to hell. But you get closer to the truth. Vice versa, the more you become mad and forget things, the closer you get back the lackluster filth of a life you and your _friends_ lived back in the sunlight. It's one or the other, angel. Truth or escape. Remember or forget. You cannot have both and have a happy ending. Choose wisely."

I curled my back. The back of my throat burned from my stomach acid. I couldn't breathe deeply, or else the scratches inside my body opened and stung. I gripped my holy bow tighter.

Dr. Mario's phantom caressed the cold stone. "Well, we've been in this Polis 1 for a while now, hmm? Pity that the arrival of an angel lead to this… _natural disaster._"

I shot up. The phantom ran a hand across the wall, his path leaving behind a deep fissure from the buzzing echoes. The cracks in the wall snaked across the whole cell in a matter of seconds. Fine particles of dust tumbled from the ceiling. As the phantom ran another hand across where Blackwood was still laughing hysterically, his laughter became off mute. I glanced at the cabin.

"Do not fret. Your friends are still deaf of what is happening outside. You wouldn't want them to worry, right?"

At that moment, a terrible thought crossed my mind. Blackwood's laughs began to sound like sobs. Thick streams of tears poured from the man's eyes. He slouched in his chair, mouth gaping open still laughing and sobbing at the same time. More cracks in the wall surrounded us. Pieces began to fly at us from the sudden splits and pressure being put in the walls.

The phantom did nothing. He was waiting for what I was going to do. I did the best I could do to stand, leaning heavily against the crackling walls. Blackwood noticed me coming toward him and his sobs began to subside.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to die now." He gasped. "Ha haha hahahaha so much, for a life! A worthless life! All I wanted to know was the truth, all I wanted was to… All, all I wanted—"<p>

"Blackwood…"

"A worthless life. We are forgotten. Even the angels neglected us. The heaven's door closed on us. We are trapped, here, forever. We can't escape. Trapped. Trapped in a box by the cruel god."

I sputtered from the dust falling on us. "Wh-What god are you talking about? Is it 'The Mother' or—"

Blackwood's snake green eyes gazed at the ceiling. He was smiling. "There is only one god."

A tug on my back brought me back to my senses. The ceiling above Blackwood made an ear-splitting _crack_. Shards of black rock showered down on the man strapped to the chair. I stared in horror as the rocks scratched him, erasing his screams as larger and larger boulders crushed him under their weight. A squirt of blood caught at my cheeks. The last of the pebbles piled on the mountain of rocks. There were no more sounds from the former lieutenant.

Behind me, Dr. Mario's phantom let out a sigh. "How about a thank you for saving your life?"

"You killed him." I shivered. My face felt hot. All the sudden, the scratches in my body didn't hurt anymore.

"He deserved to die. I recall you saying something similar to that last night."

I pulled away. The fact that I wanted him dead just last night made me pity myself. I wanted someone to die. I wanted to end Blackwood's life with my own hands. I thought that his death would bring peace in this Polis 1, and that is all a mistake. That's why I wanted to talk to him, listen to his side of the story, and share mine. Even if he wasn't sane enough to do either, I was willing to try. I wanted to prove _myself_ I was still sane.

And now what?

"Ooh, that's a scary face." Dr. Mario's phantom stepped back smirking. Small shards of rock still showered down, threatening to cave in on us. "I think you're forgetting something, Pit. What do these people down here have _anything _to do with you? Who cares if they discriminate you or befriend you, they're not going to help you and your friends escape. Most of them _accepted_ that they'd end their lives here underground. They've given up the sunlight! And those who didn't, they're the 'cult' you so despise. So why care about the humans here, they only slow you down."

Words weren't forming in my head. But my holy bow understood my anger by manifesting fire on one of the blades. I twisted, turned, used wrath as my fuel. Every once in a while, I got a good cut into the phantom.

"Ah!" The phantom cried. "Haha! That fire is nasty. What's with the sudden strength? Don't you understand the gravity of your situation at the moment?"

I took a pace back and stacked my swords into one. Blue light sprung from my hands and I raised my chest to ready an arrow. My heart thumped at a steady, but quick pace. A rock the size of my hand broke loose from the ceiling. The walls continued to crack inside the cell. I needed to save Dr. Mario quickly before the whole prison fell down on us.

Time except for the cracks in the wall and dust stopped between us. I made a short breath. I inhaled the musty smells and bits of black rock. The phantom waited for my reply.

"I care about the people, because I'm not _bat-shit insane_ just yet."

A shuddering sensation went down the shaft of my arrow. Flames licked at the tip, flickering and swirling around my fore arms as well. Dr. Mario's phantom flinched just a bit.

"Not yet… not yet." He muttered. "You are right. Just not yet. Alas, The Mother did possess your body. Your _physical _body. …And you know what happens the 'ink' paints over every fiber of your existence, Pit." The monster smirked and ran his hands down at his ink-smothered-body.

_Pit._

"My name is Pit. You don't need to remind me anymore." I snapped. I didn't know if the phantom wanted to annoy me, or to trigger me somehow by saying my name; although it was starting to get on my nerves.

But all this time, these days I've spent in this cave, I couldn't remember my name. None of my friends remembered my name. At times I was scared to remember it because of one of the journals that wrote: "_I hate my name_", over and over again until it filled the page. Like if I finally knew what my name was, I was going to lose it.

But it was just… _Pit_. It didn't feel right, but I've heard of it before. My name.

A shard sliced at my extended arm and I let go of my arrow prematurely. Flames burst and swathed around the phantom's head. The black ink disintegrated in flakes as he screamed, curled up on the floor held his face. I took careful measure before approaching him.

I supported Dr. Mario's limp head on my shoulder. His breathing was heavy. Hopefully he didn't have any more power to fight back. As I bestowed the white light, in dying shivering breaths, the phantom spoke soft words. "I hope you know what you're doing…"

"I'm freeing Dr. Mario from you."

"Yes… you are… but this, this means that you are 'remembering'. The more you 'remember' someone, the more you 'forget' something else. The more you give out 'hope', the darker the darkness becomes. It's all a balance, angel."

"A balance, now that's ironic." I scoffed. "From my perspective, it's awfully dark in here compared to light."

I placed my hand on his mouth and made a lifting motion. The remaining ink peeled off from the doctor into a small spherical substance. His weight on me almost made me topple back as my white light died down. I hugged him close to me. His heartbeats were steady and calm. Four out of the five black monsters, now freed and in my arms.

* * *

><p>Dr. Mario's ink ball rolled on the palm of my hand. This underground world is a balance of light and darkness, remembering and forgetting. As I keep using my white light, The Mother's darkness becomes a stronger presence.<p>

By seeking the truth _and_ wanting to escape it, is the same meaning as wanting light and darkness, to remember and to forget about it. I'm told I can't have both. But who's stopping me?

Dr. Mario squirmed in my arms. He fluttered his eyes to meet mine. "Pit…?"

"That's my name."

He looked around his surroundings. The walls still crumbled dangerously but he was too out of it to stand up just yet. "You remembered it?"

"Your phantom told me."

"Of course he did…" Dr. Mario muttered. The light in his big blue eyes began to return. I could see he was simulating ideas in his head.

I sniffed. Blood still hovered in the air underneath all of the rocks and dust. Shivers went down my neck from the thought of Blackwood being crushed underneath all of those rocks. My stomach did a twist. It was appalling how hungry I was at a time like this.

I took Dr. Mario's arm for him to stand up. "We need to go. This place can crash down at us anytime now."

"Pit," Dr. Mario faltered, "Did… did I murder anyone?"

Fear distorted his face. It seems like Dr. Mario knew he did kill people, and just wanted my words to prove his nightmare. I gripped his shoulders tight. "_You _didn't kill anyone. Someone, some_thing_ else took your arms and used them to murder people. And they're trying to make you vulnerable." I assured. "There's… there's a lot for you to catch up on, but I promise I'll explain everything later."

The doctor nodded once. "Thank you."

I offered him the ink ball, but he insisted that I held onto it. In truth, I was holding onto Roy's, Young Link's, and Pichu's anyway. I slipped the little dark ball into one of the pockets were the rest of them were.

"What happened here?" Dr. Mario asked as he examined the pile of rocks where Blackwood used to be. At first I hesitated to answer. Turns out I didn't need to since the doctor saw the look in my eyes and guessed the horrible outcome. I reminded him that it wasn't him to blame.

"… Good thing I can't smell the bodily fluids." Dr. Mario stepped back from the rocks. The two of us left the prison cell carefully.

* * *

><p>A squeaky groan on the wall announced the cracks starting to snake out of the cell. Dr. Mario and I made our way to the cabin where the guards and my friends were. The door was locked so I knocked furiously, but no one answered. I called, louder and louder but I didn't hear a sound coming from inside the cabin. My initial thought was the phantom's ability to deaf out a given object or location, but Dr. Mario was no longer a phantom.<p>

The doctor himself spotted a window in the back of the cabin. We peered inside. Piles of tools and paperwork accumulated the cabin, but it was enough to see that no one was inside. Not a single soul was inside that cabin. There were no more cabins or any other conspicuous shelter my friends would've gone to. Dr. Mario looked at me in concern.

I shook my head. "Here, touch this ink ball. It'll make you look like a phantom but you'll still be yourself. Tell me if you can use its powers."

I was glad Dr. Mario trusted me and gripped the ink ball without giving it a second thought. Black blankets shrouded the doctor and he marveled at his new form. I observed him making fists that gave a light shudder that vibrated the air in a small radius. "Yeah, um, my hearing sensory heightened by tenfold… I can hear your heartbeats from this distance as if I'm using my stethoscope."

Without even thinking, I brushed at my chest. Dr. Mario and I were a couple steps away, but he still can hear my heart thumping. "Anything else you can hear, other than my heart?"

"Mm-hmm… oh, it seems I can cancel out what sounds I don't want to hear. This is an interesting power." He muttered to himself. He met my concerned eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, this isn't the time to research."

"Not the best time, I'm afraid."

We stood there for another minute. Dr. Mario looked around behind him, in front of him, down the tunnel, any sign of where Roy and the others went. Although he muttered he couldn't catch anything, he pointed to the small mailbox that was tacked up on the cabin door. Inside was a small slip of paper. It read:

"_Apparently you favor yourself in exchange for everybody else._"

When I finished reading, my fingertips felt cold. In exchange, for _what?_

A rock the size of my hand tumbled from the ceiling and missed my feet by a couple inches. I looked up. The cracks the phantom left behind was spreading in all directions like spider webs. I stuffed the piece of paper in my bag. "We need to go, now."

"But what about your friends?"

"They're not here, not anymore. For some reason I don't know. But right now, I just need you to follow me."

Dr. Mario looked into my eyes and nodded once. "But you should follow _me_. I can hear a lot better so I can lead us a safe path out."

I blinked. Dr. Mario grabbed my shoulders and we both stepped to the side. A rock only grazed my arm as it smashed to the ground. The doctor had a satisfied smile on his face that made me smile a bit also. "…Good. I hate leading the way anyway."

My mind wouldn't stop thinking about the slip of paper I found at the cabin. "_...in exchange for everyone else._" But what did it mean by "in exchange"? And judging Roy's worrying nature, I seriously doubt he and the rest of my friends would just walk out without a word, so where did they go?

I needed to tell him I finally remembered my name.

* * *

><p>We shoved the door open. Behind us, where the city hall used to stand, roared and sent up dust ten feet in the air before it collapsed into the prison below it. Dust clouds enveloped around the dark gaping hole. The demolition sent shudders down my spine other than the physical impact.<p>

"…Will this destroy the entire city?" Dr. Mario whispered.

"We need to save my friends and the people. Dr. Mario, can you make a microphone or something so everyone can hear?"

"Perhaps, since my monster seemed to be a master of sound." Dr. Mario shrugged. He cupped his mouth with his hands and called out, "_HELLO? OH THIS IS LOUD_."

"Wow. Well, that's good. But your phantom self might scare the people so," I threw my blue cloak around Dr. Mario to cover his ink. I promised the doctor I'll meet up with him after I went back to Dr. Sutherland's and warn the rest of my friends.

The streets were stone quiet. I figured the townspeople retreated to their houses, but most of them weren't lit and I couldn't hear any general talking going on in the buildings. Even the city lights were either flickering or dead. The wind going through my wings felt cold when I ran. Something was wrong. The streets reminded me of Polis 3, the necropolis.

My hunch came true when I came back to Dr. Sutherland's house. The polished wooden door was perished and coming off its hinges, in the matter of hours I was gone. When I made one step inside the dead house, the rotten wood took my foot.

"Ow, what in the world…?" I bit my lip. Splinters dug into my toes. I looked up. None of my friends were there. I couldn't smell the tomatoes that always seemed to fill up in the house. Instead, dust and mildew went up my nose. Spider webs covered the roofs and bookshelves. Bugs dead and alive infested in several areas. When I placed a hand on the dinner table for support, a clear print was left behind from dust.

The house has been abandoned for years.

Has it always been abandoned? Was Cosby and Dr. Sutherland, even Lieutenant Blackwood, was it all an illusion? Has Polis 1 always been like this, just like the necropolis Polis 3? Just so I was aware of the being, The Mother, and that my name is 'Pit'?

"Or maybe _this _is an illusion…" I muttered.

As if to provide an answer, a figure flickered on the sofa. I recognized it as the retired Dr. Sutherland. I took careful steps toward him. His existence was half transparent, oscillating like a broken television. Inside his hands was an old photograph, which existed unlike him, so sometimes when he seemed gone; all I could see was the half deteriorated framed photograph floating in air.

"Dr. Sutherland," I whispered.

He didn't turn back to me. He patted the faded photo fondly and chuckled. His soft voice was muffled. "I miss you, friend."

When I tried to reach out to him, the oscillation stopped and Dr. Sutherland disappeared entirely. The photo frame tumbled to the ground with a dull crack. Pieces of glass broke off from the impact. A couple of them were successful in cutting me up when I pulled out the photo.

The photo was faded to the point where I couldn't tell the facial features of the people in the print. I could only vaguely tell a younger Dr. Sutherland in the front smiling widely. Behind the picture was some writing in ballpoint pen, maybe by a child. It read: "Bless your soul, doctor. May you never forget this day and remember back to it fondly."

I placed the photo and the frame on a bookstand. In the distance, I heard Dr. Mario call for me. When I was about to leave the house, I felt the smallest tug pulled me back. Dr. Sutherland was there, in that chair where I saw him, and waved back at me.

His voice was faint and soft on my ears. "Bon voyage, my angel." He said, and disappeared again. Or maybe I imagined him disappearing.

"I will." I replied. My voice came out lower than I wanted.

Somehow, in the back of my head, I wished I'd never remembered my name. My name, literally a single _word_, in exchange for my friends, Cosby, Analiese, and Dr. Sutherland? …Pit. And for such a simple name too. Not that I wanted to be nameless forever, but if I had the option of remembering my name or losing my friends, I would have taken the second option without hesitation.

I shivered. I missed my blue cloak more than I thought. Dr. Mario called me for a second time, this time a little more desperate. I exited the house but didn't feel like looking back to it.

* * *

><p>Dr. Mario was on his haunches and making heaving breaths when I arrived at the scene. He was still chuckling, but seemed to injure his shoulder. There was no one or nothing around us that could have hurt Dr. Mario.<p>

"Haha, that surprised me… Ouch."

"Who hurt you?"

"Oh, no I-um, kind of scraped myself from a rock falling from above. A very sneaky one," he kicked at a rock at his feet that supposedly hurt him, "I didn't hear it coming at me at all, despite my phantom powers."

I looked up. Rather normal houses surrounded us, but the lights were too dim to see if there was someone or something lurking in the shadows. I pulled out my bow to make a makeshift torch out of the flames it manifested on the blade.

Dr. Mario stood still, listening in on any sound, but shook his head. "…No, I can't hear anyone."

"Perhaps it was a sneaky rock." I supposed.

"Did you find your friends?"

"No. In fact, the city is completely empty. The second I remembered my name from your phantom, it's as if the spell was broken. …Like, I was in an illusion that this city and its people were alive all this time."

Flames flickered. It didn't provide any warmth. When I shivered again, Dr. Mario wrapped the blue cloak around me and gave me the ink ball. I slipped the glasslike sphere back into my bag.

"You don't seem particularly… saddened by this." Dr. Mario spoke.

"Oh I am. I'm still shocked. I really thought people… people who were _alive_ were still living down here. All of this was a set up so I can remember my name and let The Mother take over my body."

Dr. Mario's pupils shrunk. "The Mother took your body…?"

I nodded slowly. Dr. Mario almost fell over me when he enclosed his arms around my shoulders. I set my bow down to hug him back. The doctor was shivering, almost sobbing. Some part of me didn't want to understand why Dr. Mario was so shaken, and a part of me understood why.

I felt like, I was slowly becoming the part of the darkness.

Since my name is _Pit_.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry for the massive delay, I've been trying to work on this chapter for too long. Plus school is going to be busy for me. But I still have ambition to finish this story! Thank you for reading, reviewing, and favorite-ing while I was gone. Every feedback is greatly appreciated.<p> 


	28. Waking from Limbo

How many days have passed by since I've been here? A few days? A couple weeks? I forgot what month it was anymore, but that really didn't matter. Whether it was summer or winter, I wasn't able to feel it.

The pocket watch Priscilla gave me, the only indication of time I had, reminded me that I've been asleep for six hours. It was around midnight now. We found shelter in the trolley train after Dr. Mario and I left the city temporarily. Old posters and advertisements were peeling off the walls. One caught my eye: "Paula Pizza: family owned restaurant", the grinning round man next to the woman (probably Paula) reminded me of Wario and how we found him at the pizza shop.

I almost wanted to smile, remembering how the greasy pizza tasted like. But also remembering there was nothing to look forward to, the sounds of my friends talking to one another, the warm lamps illuminating the streets, people of all ages brushing through the shops, and despite being kept in a cave, the people still lived here or _did _once before. Who knows how long ago that was?

* * *

><p>The abandoned station we came back to was quiet as it was before, although the station itself too has aged since I've last visited it. I sat upright. A numb warmness huddled around me from my cloak. My eyelids were still heavy and the dim lighting wasn't helping me wake up. Dr. Mario was curled up and lying on his side on the seats across from me. He was wrapped in a blanket we found in the trolley before we decided to sleep here.<p>

My stomach growled. Remembering that I needed to eat was probably one of the worst things I've remembered. How in the world am I going to find food? And if I do find something, I doubt it's half as edible. I'd die of starvation before I could find food, every day.

I rummaged through my bag to forget about my stomach. The four ink balls huddled together in my smaller pocket. My watch, Snake's Taser gun, the black notebook and the pen were all there. I had Dr. Mario sign his name in the page where I had the rest of my friends sign, in case I needed to take a poll if we were to get back together again.

I took the pen and wrote in Pichu's name right below it. Wherever everyone is, I just want them to be together. It probably was a good idea to let Roy, Young Link, and Pichu to have their ink balls… since all of their phantoms were strong (and horribly sadistic) and their special powers would come handy when it comes to battle.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice asked.

I looked up to see Dr. Mario half up, staring at me like I was a critical patient. I attempted a smile.

"You know, I'm not Roy or Link… but you can talk to me." He whispered.

It took me a bit to process what he said. "Thanks, doc. I-um… I just want everyone to be safe. And don't worry, I'll be talking to you a lot."

The corners of Dr. Mario's moustache lifted a bit when I said 'doc'. I made a mental note to make that his nickname.

"...So, since we're both up, do you mind telling me what you remember out of this ordeal?" I asked. The doctor hesitated for two seconds but then he met eyes with me. I wanted more information, despite any odds. Since I proved that to his phantom.

"Well…" He started, "Dr. Sutherland did rescue me when I was near death. I was running from something. I think it was The Mother but I couldn't really see what it looked like. I just remember getting wringed by chains and barbwire until I was literally tearing apart."

There was a brief pause as Dr. Mario warily rubbed his arms. "I think… The Mother, it manipulates you into thinking things you never even thought of before. And it also takes away what you had and replaces it with emptiness."

"By emptiness, do you mean…?"

"Like you've never even known it was there. You told me you _remembered_ you needed to eat, right? The Mother took away your need to consume for some time. But now… we've earned it back."

I frowned. "…It would've been nice if I didn't need to eat, it's convenient."

"True, but it's what makes us alive, and not just another entity in this cave. …Do you get what I'm getting at?" The doctor continued to rub his arms as if he was afraid of someone listening on our conversation.

"Remembering these things prevents us from becoming phantoms." I guessed.

"Close. Actually that might be correct, for all I know." Dr. Mario paused. He then picked his blanket up and sat next to me. He hugged his knees. The trolley wasn't as cold, but Dr. Mario was shaking.

"The Mother is trying to cut us off from the world above. Trying to make us forget it… trying to make the world forget we ever existed. Remembering and forgetting. It sounds like something out of a fantasy but, it explains the ghost towns."

The doctor explained ghost towns started to emerge (or disappear, by literal means) around the time we disappeared. Everything around that time seemed so odd. I could almost recall how worried some of us were, including me, watching the television before dinner concerning the third town that lost its population.

And the sunset that very evening, something was out of place, like a puzzle piece was missing. I watched the sky with Roy. Or was it Link? It was with someone, and he said the sky was getting dark faster than usual. It felt like the end of the world, gradually erasing my memories, my identity, even some factors that made me "human", so to speak. I started out as a presence, an entity, maybe even a ghost in this cave, and I'm picking up things as I go.

* * *

><p>"It's interesting how The Mother works…" The doctor continued. "She's like dark energy."<p>

"It _was_ dark…" I muttered in reply.

"Well, dark energy as in outer space." Dr. Mario chuckled. "It's a substance in space where no one has ever actually seen it or taken samples of it, but it's proven it exists. The universe is getting bigger and bigger. Dark energy is what makes the universe expand faster."

When I stayed quiet (probably with the most stupid looking expression ever), Dr. Mario laughed and patted my shoulders. I may have lived closer to space than everyone else, but I was never the one for astronomy.

"I could give you a lecture about it, if you'd like." He suggested.

"Uh, no that's okay."

His laugh finally seceded to a smile. "If you want one, let me know. It'll be good to let your mind wander off every once in a while."

"True." I nodded.

* * *

><p>Neither of us could sleep afterwards, and the talking ceased also. The two of us just sat in silence, time ticking by as I tried to settle everything together. Dr. Mario fiddled with his stethoscope slowly, his blinks getting heavier and heavier.<p>

An hour of dozing off passed by and I finally stood up. Dr. Mario blinked twice and smiled, "Ready to go?"

"Staying here any longer only makes me sad."

"My condolences."

I looked down. "I just… I wish I could have helped them escape. You know, let the people be back under the sunlight again."

There wasn't an immediate reply. Dr. Mario's eyes wandered. His head was doing calculations again and it took him a while to make the words come together. "Maybe this was meant to be. At least for the people who couldn't fight back."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Our group has the potential to fight back against The Mother." He paused. "For the civilians, I mean, what can they do against the monsters and phantoms?"

"But still, I wish I could've helped—"

"Pit." Dr. Mario cut me off. "It's going to difficult saving every soul trapped in here."

I shivered when he called me by my name. Dr. Mario was right. Nobody can really save _everyone_. It was frustrating how powerless I felt compared to The Mother. It's prodding me around in a box full of toys while I try to figure out its maze and try to escape it. He even showed me an illusion of the city in the past, just to make me have hope that I could have saved these people, when in reality they were already dead.

And who knows what he did to the rest of my friends. Probably in his hands, out of my reach since he apparently seems to enjoy this game we have between us. But I still had to try. This isn't my first time I've fought against gods, for that matter.

"… Um, sorry." The doctor apologized.

I guessed I was quiet for too long. "Not your fault doc, I'm just thinking too hard."

He smiled. But his lips were pursed shut.

* * *

><p>We had to go back into the city, since as I recall the last time I've actually explored, we were at a dead-end except for the trap door that lead us into Polis 1. Dark, looming buildings welcomed us once more, leaning over one another in exhaustion. The demolition stopped but sometimes I could hear a distant roar of something crumbling down.<p>

Dr. Mario wobbled his way down the unstable path. I was in close pursuit, looking for any paths out the city. The canal that flowed through the station was a darker shade of green than what I remembered.

Water no longer lapped at the docks and was still as ice. Only Dr. Mario's occasional humming seemed to populate the city. Some canoes were stacked up top one another. Dust and dirt accumulated inside the boat, but otherwise it was still in operational condition.

As I was dusting off one of the larger canoes, Dr. Mario rummaged through my pockets and pulled out an ink ball. Black substance shrouded the doctor into his phantom self.

"I think I found a tunnel through the canal." He explained.

"A tunnel?"

"We could use that canoe to get out of here. But I just want to listen in with my 'phantom powers' make sure it's not a dead-end." He quoted the words mockingly.

I tied a rope to the boat and dragged it with me as we followed the dock. Water rippled from the boat being pulled along, gently caressing the walls. Dr. Mario continued to hum a light tune as we walked along the creaking wood. Sometimes we had to skip over a couple of debris left from the ruins but other than that, it was a quiet stroll.

Soon, a dark gaping tunnel materialized before us (somehow, I've never noticed it before), signifying the end of the canal that ran through the city. The lamps tacked into the walls were dead for the most part. I'd see some flickering deep in the passageway every once in a while, but I couldn't tell if the light was from candles or light bulbs.

Dr. Mario closed his eyes and concentrated. Every time he fiddled his fingers together, small quivers went down his body as if he was taking in all of the noise. I started having bad thoughts when Dr. Mario was still taken over by his phantom, he'd listen in our conversations like this.

"I hear metal. Like, rusty metal grinding together. And, hmm, I can hear water. But the water is sloshing around the metal so it's not a natural movement. Ah, and steam. I was wondering what that hissing noise was."

"It sounds like a factory of some sort."

"But there's no one to operate it." Dr. Mario mused. "I wonder if it's a trap."

"Ah, well, trap or not, we don't have any other choice. Besides, this whole cave is like a big trap anyway."

I pulled out one of the oars and handed it to Dr. Mario. He had a hurt expression on his face, or however sensitive looking you can get with a pitch black shell and murderous set of red eyes. But seeing him frown like that made me feel sorry. In the end I couldn't help but blurt out my excuses.

"I tend to make sarcastic comments like that a lot so, you'll just have to get used to it."

Dr. Mario dropped his shoulders. "…Kids these days."

If he had pupils right now, he would be rolling them at me.

* * *

><p>Starting off the boat was a bit awkward since neither of us had the experience, but we got the hang of it after we left the dock. I sat down in the back row while Dr. Mario stood in the front, listening in on any sound. The boat creaked obnoxiously once, making the doctor flinch like crazy, but he shook off and 'ignored' the excess noise he didn't need. Another one of his convenient 'phantom powers'.<p>

When we rowed to the mouth of the tunnel, I saw the flickering lights turned out to be electric lamps. The walls hummed but I still couldn't hear the enough of the factory the doctor heard.

"Hey, doc." I called. I seemed to cut off his concentration since the buzzing around him stopped when I called him.

"Yes?"

"Try snapping. Phantoms can turn the lights off and on as they please."

Dr. Mario stared at his hand and nodded. In one quick movement, he snapped his fingers, the sound reverberating in the tunnel. The light bulbs fluttered hesitantly, and the first set of lamps around us sparked back to life. The rest followed in consecutive order. The doctor dropped his jaw and marveled the phenomenon.

"These phantoms have things too favorable here." He chuckled.

The first series of noises I heard were beeping. Which was weird considering Dr. Mario hasn't heard that when he was scouring the place with his power. As we rowed closer and closer to the said factory, Dr. Mario nodded, catching on the beeping noise I heard.

At first I thought it was some sort of error noise but the beeping was inconsistent, and almost sounded frantic. The doctor explained it like it might be a Morse code from the sequence of long notes and short notes, but to me it sounded nothing short of a machine malfunctioning.

"Besides, doc, do you know Morse code?" I asked.

Dr. Mario pursed his lips (he may have blushed too) and shook his head. His face lit up as we came to the end of the tunnel.

"Ah, it was a factory after all."

A shower of light welcomed us as we came to the end of the tunnel. Warm fluorescent light illuminated the machinery like a staged play. For the first few seconds after we came out of the long passageway, Dr. Mario and I sat there in our canoe marveling the scenery.

* * *

><p>The good doctor was somewhat right. If there was one word to describe the messy network of ducts, hissing machines and creaking cogwheels, it was a "factory". A small, makeshift dock that was minimized at much as possible perched at a small corner. The dock was so tiny compared to the gargantuan workshop, so I guessed that not a lot of people went in and out. And besides, if a lot of people and things were going by, I'd build a trolley or something.<p>

A consistent rhythm was keeping the factory in motion. Deep thumping noises like a giant heart pumped into the walls. Water sloshed back and forth in the cylindrical towers. I could only tell because water spewed from the cracks of the structure when it would swirl around inside the tubes. I don't have any knowledge in human machinery but I guessed that this whole place kept Polis 1 in motion when the city was still alive.

Dr. Mario helped me out of the canoe but his eyes were still fascinated by the factory. "It looks like it hasn't been in maintenance for a while, but it's moving. Do you think my 'special phantom powers' turned on the factory?"

"You heard the factory moving before you snapped those lights back to life." I reminded him.

"Oh, right."

Dr. Mario stood outside listening into any odd sounds, especially the beeping noise both of us heard from the tunnel. It was still there, but difficult to rule out the source. I found a building near the dock so I volunteered to scavenge in there in the meantime.

Dirt crunched when I pushed the door open. The lights on the ceiling flickered across the white tiled floor, but not as strongly lit as the factory outside. When the door shut, it was complete silence save the thumping outside. A bulletin board tacked up to the wall caught my eye.

Most of the paper was old and ripped off, but there was a single, full piece of paper on top of all the other ones. It was near mint. For some reason, the paper was pinned to the board backwards. I took off the pin and turned the paper over. It read: "Big Room crystal levels: 115."

"The Big Room…" I said to myself. It sounded familiar. The number 115 didn't ring a bell though. It had no value to the number so I couldn't tell if it was temperature or some sort of crystal measuring method.

I folded the paper up to stash it in my notebook.

* * *

><p>I rummaged through counters, drawers, and cubbies without much success. I found some blueprints and maintenance schedules of the factory, along with some archives about "crystalline glass engineering" and "the future of clockwork" which to me, didn't make any sense at all. I guessed this wasn't a very popular tourist location. I would've loved to visit here back in its peak time though.<p>

The rooms in the back consisted of small lounges and cubicles. They were pretty empty and all that was left behind were a couple notebooks and chairs. In one cubicle, there was a drawing of a family of five, a mother, father, and three kids, all lined up. It wasn't exactly a child's drawing, in fact, I had to stare at it pretty good to realize that it wasn't a black and white photo. I placed the paper back down where the dust fitted the paper perfectly, which was the center of the desk. There was really nothing else in the cubicle except for the drawing and I kind of didn't want to know why.

As I was about to step out of the room, I felt a warm sigh. The sudden, but soft noise left me a feeling of safety instead of fear. I probably should have been scared since I sworn I was alone. Somehow I wasn't scared.

I peeked into the next room. This one was a lounge that had panoramic windows that overlook a large portion of the factory. Several old sofas were scattered across the room. The snack machine was still humming, waiting for someone to throw coins in its slot.

Someone, or something, perhaps, was lying on one of the big sofas turned away from me. He snored lightly and I noticed he was the one that I heard in the cubicle next door. His blue feathers were puffed up in content of sleep. My hands were getting a bit chilly and I couldn't help placing a hand on his fluffy arms.

His eyes fluttered thrice and looked up at me with a scowl. "Huh? What… hey, your hands are cold, do you mind?"

I rolled my eyes. "I do mind. I get cold easily unlike you, Falco."

The second Falco heard my voice, he shot up blinking like strobe lights. He patted his cheeks, saw me again, and proceeded to hug me very very tightly. I didn't mind because he was warm from his nap.

"You alright Pit? Nothing's wrong? Wh-What happened, where are we?"

"You know my name too?" I squeaked from Falco's grip. He let me go, but only to keep a tight hold on my shoulders as if he was preventing me from running away.

"What do you mean I know your name, I haven't forgot _that_ much… Oh."

The power in his arms drained and he toppled back onto the sofa. I sat next to him. I could almost see the different thoughts crossing Falco's mind. I counted the thumps that pumped through the factory outside while Falco scratched his feathers and thought. After a great deal of mumbling and itching and caressing his beak thoughtfully, he turned to me.

"So, the guys you met so far… they didn't know your name? Doesn't that sound weird though?"

I scooted closer to Falco. "What is?"

"Alright, wait, so I'm guessing you've had a long ways of travelling and fighting getting here. You met some of the guys along the way, and… is this a city?"

"It's a factory, but it's only a mile's way from Polis 1."

"We're back into the cities, right."

My mind was getting jumbled. I grabbed Falco's arm before he could relay any more thoughts. "Hold up, what do you mean _back to the cities_? Am I going in the wrong direction, or what?"

Falco blinked. "…I see what's going on. Let me think again." He muttered.

But as we tried to untangle our knots, Dr. Mario (with his megaphone voice) called for help: "_Piiiiit, could you please lend me a hand ASAP? I feel bad for the poor fellows!_"

"Whoa! What was that?!" Falco jumped out of his feathers from the sudden voice.

"Just follow me." I didn't give the time to explain since it would be easier for him to understand if he saw it. Dr. Mario didn't sound like he was in grave danger but it was best if we went to him quicker.

On our way out, Falco patted my blue cloak. "Hey, nice cape, by the way."

"Thanks. Roy, um, stole it for me in Polis 1."

"Sweet, sweet. Roy always knew how to sneak around, huh." Falco laughed, amused with my word choice.

* * *

><p>The beeping Dr. Mario and I heard earlier was incredibly loud once we came back outside. Falco pointed to a corner of the mess of pipes. I spotted Dr. Mario waving back to us down below. He was in a corner of the factory up several flights of stairs.<p>

Dr. Mario cupped his hands to make a megaphone again. "_It's R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch. They're stuck so I'm trying my best to let them loose! But, um, some assistance would help!_"

"R.O.B. and Game and Watch?" Falco scoffed. "How did those two goofballs get all the way up there? Oh well."

He jumped, or maybe flew was a better word, with incredible drive even though he barely even seemed to put any foot on it. In a matter of seconds, he bounded up the hissing pipes to where Dr. Mario was struggling to let the two friends loose.

It's been a while since I've used my wings, but I managed to catch up. Upon closer inspection, R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch, the eccentric best friends, were so twisted up in the pipe system in awkward positions and I had a hard time how they got into this situation in the first place.

Both of them were panicked and flailing their limbs everywhere, but making no progress in getting free. R.O.B. was stuck between two pipes at his waist (waist piece?) and his arms were tangled in stringent wires. Mr. Game and Watch, which I thought we could get him out quicker, considering he's two-dimensional, was clammed shut between two other pipes. There was no way these two would've gotten tangled up themselves, but nonetheless they were stuck.

I did know the first step in solving the problem: calming them down.

I came up to R.O.B., careful not to trip on the pipes. The robot beeped in short, loud frequencies that sounded very much like a human scream. I patted his face and brought it to my chest. At first he was confused, but when the white light dispersed onto him, he made an effort to wrap his arm pieces around my back in a hug.

"Shh, it's okay. We'll get you two out." I assured. R.O.B. squeaked and nodded meekly. He settled down for that matter and stared up at me with his large, circular lenses.

I considered consulting Mr. Game and Watch like R.O.B. but he had his legs wiggling from where we stood so I guessed it was awkward for me to hug his butt while I gave him the white light. I just patted the guy's feet and told him everything will be okay. He too made a worried beep and became slack.

Falco crossed his arms. "Well, now that they're tolerable, what do we do leader?"

"Hmm." I eyed the two pipes that scissored R.O.B. at his waist. They weren't clamping him down like Mr. Game and Watch's situation. He was stuck because his backbone piece was thinner than his chest piece and base piece. If there was a point where the pipes opened up a bit, we could drag him there and he would have some leeway to squeeze through.

The problem with moving him was that his arms were tangled in wires. I had an idea. I asked Falco to keep encouraging Mr. Game in Watch to hang in there while I pulled the doctor to the wires. R.O.B. made a curious "_boop?_" sound.

Without even giving another thought, Dr. Mario nodded and grabbed the wires with firm hands. I was glad I didn't even need to explain my idea to him.

"I will try my best not to tickle you, R.O.B." Dr. Mario winked.

The doctor concentrated on his hands, sending intense vibrations down to the point where he held the wires. R.O.B. made an amused chortling noise, tickled by the excess vibrations. The point of concentration, however, made insufferable whirring noises until they finally gave break. I could barely imagine what it would be like to experience those waves for an extended period of time. I barely made it with a couple seconds worth last time.

When we finally untangled R.O.B.'s arms from the wire Dr. Mario cut off, R.O.B. made a very delighted squeal that even made Mr. Game and Watch, still with his rear toward us, beep agreeably and flail his legs in the same happy matter.

* * *

><p>"Hey Pit!" Falco called, "I found a control panel."<p>

"A what…? Doc, wait here with R.O.B. please." I asked. The doctor nodded and patted R.O.B.'s headpiece for reassurance.

After tripping over a few wires to reach him, Falco pointed out the several levers and bolts with labels that correspond to what they do. However, all it was to me was a jumble of vocabulary. Falco must have seen the look in my eyes because he patted my shoulder encouragingly.

"Don't worry. I have no idea either. But we have to try something."

I scratched the back of my neck. The first task I had to do was stop whatever is flowing through the pipes. That way I could cut the pipes without worrying about a flood. The problem with that is, which crank is the right one, and if stopping the water is a safe decision or not. Up near the top where the gadgets were connected by wires, there was a screen. It was flickering and ready to give out but I could read the blocky letters: "CRYSTAL LEVELS: 115".

Something sparked in the back of my head. I pulled out my notebook to see the newest piece of information.

Falco hummed curiously. "'Big Room crystal levels: 115'…where did you find this?"

"Back in the offices. It was on a bulletin board but…" I shook my head. I could think about the meaning of it later. The numbers were rising fast and by the time I looked up again, the 'crystal levels' were well over 200.

Should I lower the levels until they're 115? What happens when this number gets too high or too low? I looked up again. The levels were 335 and rising. Nothing was really any different save the regular thumping reverberating the entire factory.

* * *

><p>Dr. Mario raised his head. He winced from something and grasped his ears but Falco and I didn't hear anything. After 'ignoring' that noise with his phantom's hearing sensory, he managed to scramble towards us. I had to catch up with him so he didn't trip on the pipes and fall flat on his face.<p>

"…Oh, good gracious! Ah, how did that not ring into your soul?" Dr. Mario sputtered.

"What did you hear?" I asked, making my voice soft for his sake.

"A piercing noise!" He grunted, struggling to describe the sound he heard. "Have you ever heard nails on a chalkboard, or maybe like, glass breaking on concrete? It's like that, but it had a rhythm."

Falco pursed his beak (or so it looked like it), "So what doc, you heard _music?_"

"You can say that. R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch must have heard it before. They seem afraid of the sound I heard."

I looked back. R.O.B. met my eyes and made a suppressed whine. I still couldn't hear the piercing noise they're complaining about but the dreaded look was enough to get my attention. The crystal levels were near 400 now, but I still couldn't figure out what those numbers actually meant.

The thumping stopped. The reverberating noise that kept the factory moving stopped. I expected some warning alarms or beeps prior to everything shutting down, but now all noise and movement ceased. R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch made nervous chattering noises. It was almost infuriating to not understand their language. What was going on?

Falco nudged me. "Do you hear that? It's like a clock."

I stood still and listened. The ticking was faint, but it was there. Perhaps it has always been there in the background of the factory. I wouldn't have taken note of a clock ticking, if it hadn't crescendo-ed with every second. Dr. Mario cringed with every tick.

"Doc, just ignore it." I suggested. He didn't answer me back but he snapped his head back to the pipes where our friends were trapped. R.O.B. winced and made a worried buzz.

"We need to get them out—"

A crane at the base of the factory creaked to life. Its neck swung around toward the canal near the canoe Dr. Mario and I used. There was no one in the driver seat from where I could see, but that wasn't the most mysterious phenomenon. Something black and rope-like broke the surface of the water and wrapped around the crane like a snake. The crane groaned under the weight of the black rope.

R.O.B. was beeping agitatedly behind us, but he wasn't paying attention to the fishing execution of the black rope and the crane. He was flailing his arms at the sight of his friend, who was surprisingly quiet and immobile in this situation.

Falco patted the poor robot's headpiece. "What's going on, man? Hey, where can we get a translator around here? I can't understand a single beep he's trying to say."

I stole another look at the canal. The crane was still struggling to pull whatever is underwater at the moment. While Falco tried to console our terrified friend, Dr. Mario batted his bright red eyes and muttered to himself, until he reached his answer and grabbed my arms.

"That's it!" He cried.

"That's what? Help me out here, what's happening?"

"This is a crystal factory." He emphasized. "It-it has nothing to do with Polis 1. Well maybe, if they excavated crystals from the city but-"

"What, wait, what does that have to do with… with _this_?" I cut him off and pointed to the canal, which the crane was now pulling up a mess of cables. The ticking was clearer now, and even louder if that was possible.

"I don't know what it is, but it's probably going to do something bad to R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch soon." Dr. Mario looked back to the pipes where Mr. Game and Watch was clamped shut.

But he wasn't there.

* * *

><p>R.O.B.'s eyes sparked a cherry-red flash. He stopped beeping once his lenses started oscillating different colors and twitching to the ticking noise that now rang into our ears.<p>

A yellow cord whipped at us, successfully slapping me away from Dr. Mario. I fell on my haunches and skidded away before I could register the sore pain. Its real target, however, wasn't me. The cord wrapped around R.O.B.'s head, torso, arms, any part of his body to force him out of the pipes. His base piece strained and cracked from the pipes he was trapped between, but the yellow cord kept on jerking him with sheer force.

"What the hell!" Falco shouted. "Let him go, you stringy monstrosity!"

Another cord grabbed a hold of Dr. Mario's leg, yanking him down to the ground. I grabbed his hand but the cord had a much greater advantage over me. We were dragged to the edge of the railing like a fish being reeled in little by little. I swallowed my breath from the drop below us but I couldn't risk letting Dr. Mario go.

"No, no, let me go! You have to save R.O.B.!" He screamed.

"And let you get taken away?" I gritted my teeth. "Well, that's not going to happen!"

Dr. Mario placed his other hand over mine. His speech was calm. "Please! You have to trust me on this. I know what this monster wants and I know what will make it _not_ want me. But for that to happen, I need you to let me go, Pit."

"But…" I stuttered. My arms were going to rip right from the joints but I couldn't find the courage to let the doctor go. Behind me, Falco pulled out his firearm and shot at the yellow cords that wrenched on poor R.O.B. without much success.

Dr. Mario gripped his hold on me, sending down enough vibrations to make me flinch and let go.

"No! Doctor!" I scrabbled to catch his hand again, but the cord claimed him too quick for me to make an attempt. The two seconds before he plunged into the canal felt like time had stopped. Somehow, he was smiling back at me. Did he really know what was going on?

"Pit! Some help here!" Falco yelled, bringing me back to attention. I ripped my eyes off where Dr. Mario disappeared into the water.

The shots Falco fired blew off some of the cords but a majority of them were still wrapped tightly around our friend. The pipes that clamped him were bending slightly, but the damage being done on R.O.B.'s base piece was more severe. His body was cracking, threatening to sever apart.

"Keep firing!" I shouted to him as I brought my bow above me.

The momentum shuddered down the shaft of the arrow, enveloping the tip with the swirling element. I kneeled and aimed at the cluster of cables. As soon as I let go, an impulsive, turbulent discharge surrounded the arrow, making me wince. Fire enclosed and tore through the cords, significantly exploding the wiring inside. The remaining few curled and slinked away as if it can feel the pain. Some still dared to reach out for R.O.B.

"Damn! Your arrows are pretty amazing, I'll give you that." Falco complimented, stomping away the twitching cords.

"Thanks." I replied quickly.

Below us, I heard Dr. Mario struggling against the cables that dragged him down. We both looked over the railing. He was still in his phantom form, buzzing his vibrations to jerk off some attacking cords. The good news was he was conscious enough to fight. But we couldn't waste much more time.

Falco and I turned to each other. He gave me a knowing nod. "I'll go help the good doctor. Come when you're ready, alright?"

"I will." I gave him a stiff smile.

Falco dove off of the railing without giving a second thought. I ran over to pull the dead yellow cords off R.O.B., who was slumped over making squeaky noises. He was smoking from all of the damage. The pipes that held him in place were bent awkwardly from all the pulling the cords have done. I managed to pull him free.

* * *

><p>"R.O.B, can you hear me?" I called.<p>

R.O.B.'s lenses fluttered. He made an elongated whine that sounded like a relieved sigh. The base piece sparked from the cracks and it was a miracle he made it in one piece, literally. I just hoped my white light could fix machine parts also.

I set his head down carefully. He wasn't in a good condition at all, but seeing him settled for now, I turned to leave. Nevertheless he grabbed for my bag at the right moment and pulled me back down on my butt again. My robotic friend looked terribly apologetic, however, at the same time, he patted my bag and tried to reach inside.

"What are you doing…?"

He palmed my notebook. I assumed he was referring to my newest clue, the "Big Room crystal levels: 115" note. Then, he touched at Priscilla's watch. He got a hold of it with feeble hands and put it to his chest.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't under-"

R.O.B. beeped worriedly and pushed the watch to my chest. He slid it across until he found my heart and made a tapping motion, with the clock, against my chest like a heartbeat.

"The, um, the clock is the heart?"

R.O.B. blinked and nodded. He sounded happy because now, he picked up Snake's Taser gun and one of the dead yellow cords. His hands were still shaky but he was pretty good at these charades.

He waved the Taser gun in one hand, while keeping the cord down with the other. Once he flipped the switch of the weapon, he gestured the snapping electricity made the cord "notice" the item, wrapping it around, and dragging it down.

"Um, electric things make the cord attracted to it." I guessed.

R.O.B. nodded again. He then gestured his power button on his behind. He pulled my hand to that one spot he couldn't reach.

"You're right." I agreed. "I'll turn you off for now so the cords will leave you alone. But the next time you're turned on again, is when we've defeated this monster, alright? …See you soon buddy."

R.O.B. squeaked in approval. I tapped at his power button and his system immediately shut off. I laid him down away from sight so the cords don't make a snatch at him again. I looked above. The control panel that showed the crystal levels was destroyed from the cords and was no longer working. Whatever the 115 meant, I can't set it with the control panel anymore. Somehow, I had to do it manually.

I leaned over the railing. The crane was still pulling on the mess of cords but a vast majority of it was now above the water. Some cords nipped at Dr. Mario and Falco, who were standing near the docks. There was no sign where Mr. Game and Watch had gone. The obvious target for now was the cord that connected the crane and the lump of whatever was emerging from the water.

I took off my cloak, and my bag that had the Taser gun and the pocket watch for that matter, if the cords were attracted to anything that was electric or a machine. Now that I was completely technology free, I stood up on the railing and carefully placed my aim to the crane.

Light manifested my hands. An arrow formulated from the cyan light but I waited for the second momentum. My fire arrows seemed to do the job for the cords. I assumed fire was no longer considered a "technology" that man created. As I was about to let go of my arrow, a dark screen manifested out of thin air and blocked my vision. The fire infested arrow shattered as it came in contact.

'Glitching' probably was a more appropriate word. The air around me crackled, resembling a television screen. From the rip in spacetime, Mr. Game and Watch had his mighty hammer up high above my head before I could react.

The thing that saved me was that his "Judgment" was a 3, denoting by the card that he held above his head. This means it didn't hurt as much. Rather than a dull smash, the hit made something more like a dry slapping noise. Mr. Game and Watch cried a disappointed '_beep_' before fading away. I tried to register why he just hit—well, slap—me across my head, but my questions were answered when the ground started to tremor.

I toppled over the railing, barely managing to catch myself in midair before I could plunge into the water. Falco was thrown off of the crane, which started to move more aggressively as it hauled the mess of cables out of the water.

* * *

><p>Something other than the cables started to emerge. Something darker, and more of a definite shape. It was containing something. Cords and wires of all shapes and sizes coiled around the cage tightly as if they were smothering what was inside for security. I could only get a glimpse of its core when the cables moved around enough to show an open spot. It was a humanlike form, but lacking any detail other than it wore a black crown on its head. Was this the underlying entity that held the factory in order? Or was the factory still in function long after people were gone, because it was trying to keep this alive?<p>

"Pit!" Dr. Mario screamed. "Shield your ears, now!"

I was startled at utmost, but I didn't argue the (ex) phantom of sound. Nevertheless the second I cupped my ears, the mannequin with the black crown twitched and shrieked the most discordant, tearing uproar I've ever heard. The glass door to the offices below shattered inwards from the noise. Water sprayed every corner of the factory. I only noticed that was weird because the fire emergency sprinklers in the ceiling broke and rained down on us.

Throughout that time, Mr. Game and Watch appeared here and there, looking as confused as I was until he ultimately plunged into the water.

"Mr. Game and Watch!" I tried calling, but all of my voice was erased from the horrible wail. I landed near the docks from the running sprinklers weighing me down. At ground level, everything was chaos. Cords snapped around wrenching and twisting off pieces of the factory and bringing it back to the mannequin.

"Mr. Game and Watch! Where are—" I stopped.

I could hear myself.

The noise abruptly stopped just as fast as the lights of the factory flickered off. My eyesight danced around and I had to feel the wall before I fell into the canal also. I had to rely on my hearing to get an idea where Mr. Game and Watch fell, but after all of that screaming my ears were ringing as if I was inside some set of speakers.

Eventually my friend found me first. Mr. Game and Watch tapped my toes and I helped him out of the waterway. As I lifted him up he felt my head where he swung his hammer at me. I assured him it wasn't a big deal. Water still showered down and I heard confused mutters coming from Falco and Dr. Mario.

"Guys?" I called out.

"Right here kid. You okay?" Falco responded.

"I'm good." I sighed. "Dr. Mario, are you there?"

"Yes. I-um, I suppose I'm fine too."

I took out my bow and used its fires as a torch for them to navigate. It was hard to see what the mannequin and cords were doing but they were awfully quiet now. I grabbed a hold of my two friends as they came to me. I hugged their drenched selves.

"How is R.O.B.?" Dr. Mario whispered.

I smiled at him showing his doctor-like self. "I turned him off. He said electric things and any kind of technology draws the mannequin and its royal apprentices. He also said there's a clock on its chest and that's its heart that we need to strike."

"What, you understand R.O.B.-nese now?" Falco scoffed.

"Well he—uh, gestured. He's great at charades." I shrugged.

Dr. Mario still couldn't wipe the look of concern on his face. "So perhaps that was why Mr. Game and Watch has been behaving oddly. You seemed unlike yourself there, friend." He patted Mr. Game and Watch's round nose.

I looked down at my two-dimensional pal. If the monster was controlling him, there isn't really a way to turn him "off" like R.O.B., so to speak. Plus he was able to escape out of those pipes that clamped him down while he was being controlled. Tying him somewhere won't advantage us in anyway.

He hopped out of my arms to the nearest machine with a keyboard. The rest of us kept our attention to the general direction of the monster, which was still strangely silent, as we followed him.

The device was almost broken due to the running sprinklers drenching the technology, but luckily for us it was just visible enough to see what was typed onto the screen. Mr. Game and Watch used careful movements to type out the one word he wanted us to know.

On the black screen, with ghostly green letters he typed out: "OSCILLATOR".

"Oscillator…?" Dr. Mario mused.

Behind us, the moving crane that supported the monster made a satisfying '_crack_' as the entire apparatus tore off from the very root of where it was standing, as if someone dug up a plant from the ground. The long shaft swung around, forcing the group of us to do a hasty limbo dance before it smashed into the monitor, demolishing the screen into a pile of glass and hunched metal. Bits of glass showered down with the water still running from the sprinklers.

Mr. Game and Watch made alarming panicked beeps. I pulled him closer to me for safety. Blinding fluorescent light oscillated on and off like strobe lights in a concert. The factory came back to life, along with the monster. It was suspended in the air, whipping around the cords and its newly acquired crane, which we had to duck more than a number of times before we could understand what was going on.

The cords unraveled like a flower, then gently descending until the mannequin with the black crown stood in the middle. From far away, the cords looked like its skirt twirling with its every movement. It wasn't very chic with the crane swinging around smashing the surrounding walls, though.

"Pit!" Dr. Mario called. Even though he was literally screaming, I had to lean toward him to hear anything at all. "That monster, its name is the Oscillator!"

"How do you know that?" I screamed back.

Dr. Mario ducked another piece of glass, which liberally shattered against the building behind us. "Oscillators… just control things! Through a fixed electronic signal! That is why it needs electricity such as Mr. Game and Watch and I!"

"Hey doc! Can't you deaf this out for us? My ears are gonna implode!" Falco shouted. He held his ears painfully.

"I'd have done that if the Oscillator doesn't catch my presence! When I use my 'phantom powers' it will immediately react! Would you like me to give you a demonstration?"

Falco stared hard at Dr. Mario, and then cursed as he curled up tighter.

Mr. Game and Watch shuddered in my arms. At first I thought it was from all of the ruckus the Oscillator was causing, but I saw the fear in his eyes. His hands were clenched on my toga. He was terrified.

I pulled him to my chest. The hope light burst from inside me but it was hard to tell from the fluorescent strobe lights that surrounded the Oscillator. The noise died down by a fraction, just enough for Mr. Game and Watch to recognize what was going on.

I was breathless. "It-it's going to be okay. We're beating him, uh her, together. I'll help you. I just need you to help me too."

The clenching fists Mr. Game and Watch had on my toga relaxed. He was reluctant, but I got a nod out of him. And that was more than I needed. When my light died down, a cord whipped at us. I dodged it with ample time. The Oscillator was screaming on top of the shattering glass. I thought the Green Bird was pretentious with its screaming but it was nothing compared to this monstrosity.

"What do we do leader?" Falco screeched in my ears.

I brought out my holy bow. It was already charged with the swirling fiery element.

"We shut this princess up!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well, I took preposterous amount of time with this. My only excuse is that I've had my mind on other things and it took me time to collect my ideas. If anything is confusing and there's any explanation I can do, don't hesitate to let me know! Otherwise I'm still going on with this story and hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as I did with this one.<p> 


	29. Past the Mirror

Long ago, when I first started growing flight feathers, I used to practice moving my wings on top of a building that overlook the sky. It was one of the tallest buildings and sometimes I'd see patches of the world below between the thick golden clouds. I wondered what might be down there.

The soldiers used this building to observe the earth because it was simply a good view, and the wind course there was always towards the building so there weren't any precautions to be taken of anyone falling off.

On that day, I made the brief trip to the usual place, only to see gray clouds tumbling low and covering the roof of the building in a somber embrace. I remember dropping my shoulders in disappointment, and then shivering from the breeze that started to pace through the fields. Feeling the first signs of rain tapping at my head, I turned around to come back after the shower had ended.

A growl made me stop in my tracks. The noise was hollow, inanimate, as if a wooden instrument was playing on its own. Whatever it was, it didn't seem hostile so I wasn't scared. I called out into the cold wind several times, each time more difficult to express my voice from the intensifying gales.

The hollow sounds grew thicker and closer, a series of conflicting noises joining the ensemble. I pressed my ears into my head from the first crack. Sparks soared across the sky with startling speed. One of them shattered against the corner of the building. My eyes fluttered. When they finally adjusted from the flash, a portion of the building had evaporated, leaving behind dark burns and smoke. That was the first time I'd ever saw lightning.

From that day forward, the building was off limits. More guards stood watch and any who came to visit was pushed back without reason. Still, some managed to sneak through watchful eyes to see why we weren't allowed to go there anymore. Some say the golden clouds were gone and a great view of the earth is visible from the roof. Others say the building became cursed from the lightning strike.

I did know one thing. The wind course had changed permanently. The togas the guards wore wafted in the opposite direction of what it used to. I solicited the great goddess about this and she could not answer. I've held onto this thought for many years until it was time for me to leave.

The thought haunted me as I grew older and more conscious. I never had the chance to share it with anyone else and I tried to forget about it and instead dedicated on meeting new friends. But it was slowly coming back to me, now that we were in the exact situation: something that was bigger beyond our comprehension, beyond immortality, was out there waiting for the opportune moment.

* * *

><p>My arms quivered. I had no idea where I was aiming. The creature was already hard to focus with its sporadically flashing lights and horrific screaming. I didn't need another reason for me to miss this shot, the first being I was a little frightened. Water poured down from the broken fire sprinklers, soaking the rubble and bits of glass.<p>

I could hear myself breathing shorter.

Ticking. And my breathing. I couldn't hear anything else. The mannequin trapped in the metal cage—the Oscillator—turned to me with each tick. The skirt made of cords and cables was flowing but even that slowed down to individual ticks. What confused me the most was that _I _was moving in tick-intervals also. Every movement I tried to make was only as fast as the ticks the Oscillator was producing. The water from the sprinklers spewed, descended, slapped at the floor, and then shimmered in those recesses.

The flames that licked at my arrowhead flickered and disappeared. My concentration was cut off. Four ticks, and I lowered my bow. A soft touch covered my eyes and the last I heard was Dr. Mario screaming at me, his voice skipping at the breaks, his cries cut off from the ticks.

My fingertips twitched. I sat down in ten ticks. Nothing processed in my head, no anger, no panic, and no shame. It was just the soft, almost soothing touch that was still above my eyes and it felt wholesome. And when I touched my holy bow, a hollow, crackling sensation nipped at my fingers and travelled up my arm. Everything was white. Numbness reached my ears, then something heavy deposited on my lap.

I woke up to the smell of blood and gunpowder.

"Wh-White Bird… I'm so, sorry."

In my hands was a bloodied soldier. I was placed into the situation where tears rolled down my aching face and I choked out a wheeze from the sight. A wide circle of blood surrounded us, continuing to spread from my dying friend. His face was distorted in agony but I was able to identify him.

"Cosby…?" I murmured.

Someone pulled the soldier out of my hands carefully to lay him down. He gently removed the chainmail to reveal the dangling arm where he's been shot. His collarbone was exposed.

"Pit, can you help me tie this cloth?" Link turned to me. He had a long piece of cloth in his hand that was mostly brown from the blood that was around us.

"Link? How did—you know my name?" I stuttered.

Link scrunched his eyebrows together in suspicion, but he collected himself with a short sigh. "Just calm down. Everything will be okay. We just need to get him to a doctor."

"There are no doctors in Polis 1," Cosby shook his head, "Except for that monster and… Dr. Blackwood."

"Good good. We'll take you to Dr. Blackwood. Lucas, can you lead me?"

_Polis 1._

_Dr. Blackwood?_

"What?" I grabbed Link's shoulder. "What's going on here? Why are you taking him to Blackwood? He's the one that shot Cosby in the first place!"

Link's mouth hung open. There was shock in Cosby's eyes too as if he couldn't believe what I said.

"Pit… is everything alright?"

I looked up. I wasn't at the factory anymore. I was in the Polis 1 plaza. Noise. Townspeople, screaming and scattering everywhere in panicked fervor. Behind me, Captain Falcon and Snake held someone down on the ground. He resisted but the two men pressing back proved his struggles were fruitless. The man raised his head, met my eyes and cackled.

Dr. Sutherland.

The retired doctor that liked to take walks in the city. The doctor that saved Dr. Mario when he was injured. He wore a soldier's attire and had bandages on his head. He had the murderous eyes that made my insides boil with rage. He had the musket that shot Cosby still curling smoke from the fresh shot.

Someone grabbed my arms. I found my best friend's silhouette, but shrouded in a fluorescent white light that made me squint. His eyes were an even more piercing red that emphasized the blood that drenched my toga.

"Pit." Roy hissed. "You're panicking. I want you to breathe, okay buddy?"

"I'm not panicking!" I gasped. "What in the world is going on here! Why did Dr. Sutherland shoot Cosby, how did you know my name, and why are you so _bright_?"

Roy's hands lost their grip and dragged back to his sides. The light that shrouded him faded away. Fear filled his eyes. A ball of white weaved through my legs and it took me a while to register what it was.

Pichu scrambled up my toga and hugged my neck. He was a ball of white that blinded me from the confused looks on my friends' faces. I grabbed the small phantom off of me. He had the same red light that Roy had shining from his eyes. His attention was at my wings.

A shudder went down my spine and several of my feathers shook off. My knees buckled. The sensation started warm, but quickly became scalding hot and my blood simmered where I was emitting this, _white light_. It definitely wasn't my 'hope light'. It was too painful to be that.

Roy caught me before I could fall face flat on the concrete floor. He squinted from all the light I was releasing; nonetheless he still locked eyes with me. He said something. It didn't make sense but somehow an awareness of realization pumped into my heart. It was true; I just didn't understand it quite yet.

"You're from the other side."

I jerked and hit my head on something hard. The scene changed.

* * *

><p>First, I noticed Falco, who was shooting his firearm at the cage surrounding me. He saw that I opened my eyes and he grinned as if to reassure me that everything will be okay. The lights were on, flickering every once in a while but I was able to see without epileptic flashes dancing at my eyes.<p>

"Falco, did you see that—" I lurched upwards, only to be choked and held back down again from a series of cables.

I quickly noticed I was inside the cage that housed the Oscillator. And I only noticed that quickly because the said creature pinned me down with its spindly arms and hovered its featureless face over mine, 'staring' at me intently. Small cables wrapped around every one of my limbs and secured me against the cage. The cables that dangled off the cage were connected to the Oscillator at its hip; hundreds of circuits, all plugged in by cables like a scalp, or a really weird skirt.

The metal apparatus itself was a tight fit with two and the intervals between the bars were so insignificant only Mr. Game and Watch could possibly slip through them. As if to make myself feel any better, we were floating in midair with no physical wires. Whatever was keeping us afloat probably has to do with the monster itself.

Water slapped at the cage, still spewing liberally from the broken sprinklers on the ceiling. My toga soaked and stuck on me better than the cables. Uncomfortable was an understatement.

Dr. Mario, still with his phantom-like features, was just below me hanging off from the cage, attempting to rip off the cables that held me down. Mr. Game and Watch was there also, swinging his 'Judgment' hammer and throwing random number cards. I hoped he reached his powerful #9 card soon.

"You-you guys, be careful." I coughed.

"Oh, there's no need for that!" Falco chuckled.

"What he means is," Dr. Mario spoke through gritted teeth, "once the Oscillator got a hold of you, it was _infatuated_. Nothing we do is phasing it. So then it kind of shimmied its dangly cords around you, hoisted your limp body inside the cage and here we are now. We are trying our best efforts to getting you out of there!"

The Oscillator dipped its head low and brushed against my cheek. I could have sworn I heard a pleased "coo" out of it.

"Why does it _like_ me?" I cringed.

"Maybe it's attracted to you." Dr. Mario muttered. "But the real reason I don't know yet. Our main concern is just getting you out of here."

Dr. Mario gripped some cords that held my arms down. As soon as he tried to vibrate and wear the wires with his phantom abilities, the Oscillator snapped, not with a mouth (since it didn't have one anyway) but with its entire body, like a lawn mower sputtering, struggling to start.

"Doc, remember, it likes technology… things." I hissed.

"No, it's protecting you." Dr. Mario explained. "See, Mr. Game and Watch is here too, he's fundamentally _made_ of technology but the Oscillator no longer pays attention to him."

I stole a look at my two-dimensional friend. He was still swinging at the cage with his hammer. The Oscillator overrode him for a short period of time in order to split me from my friends earlier. Why not do it again?

"It doesn't need us anymore because it has what it wants now." Dr. Mario hinted.

I understood what he meant instantly. "_Me_? Why me? Why is it always me?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to find out!"

Dr. Mario shouted, not noticing that made him shoot out bursts of vibrations down to the cables he held. The cords shredded into bits of wire and plastic, freeing my right arm, but also grabbing the undivided attention from the Oscillator. Snapping cords wound around Dr. Mario's arms, swinging him off.

The entire cage shook aggressively to the right following a satisfying crack of wood. Two bars broke clean off of the welding of the cage, slicing into the Oscillator's milky white figure. It wasn't enough to make an exit, but good thing the creature was hovering over me, or else I would have been the one with two extra metal bars inside my body. Mr. Game and Watch jubilantly waved his number '9' card. Falco lost his footing but managed to grasp onto the cage.

My other friend was less fortunate. During the shake, Dr. Mario's body dropped thirty feet, the cords coiling around his arms yanking him in upright position in a human pendulum, crunching his shoulder joints. He howled in pain below me.

"Doctor!" I screamed.

I fumbled with my free arm to get a glimpse of my friend below. He wasn't unconscious, since I heard him groaning. Mr. Game and Watched beeped alarmingly, immediately scrambling down the cables, materializing his entire two-dimensional inventory for anything to cut Dr. Mario free.

Falco locked eyes with me above the cage. He carefully asked: "Do want me to stay, or go?"

"Go." I nodded.

Without a moment to spare, he used another cable to lower himself down to Dr. Mario and Mr. Game and Watch's level. I couldn't hear much of their conversation but I was relieved to know Dr. Mario had some assistance.

* * *

><p>The Oscillator moaned, arching its torso where the metal bars protruded from its back. No bodily fluids spilled from the wound but its reaction to pain was much animalistic. My stomach lifted. The cage plunged two feet and stopped abruptly. All that was suspending the cage in the air was the Oscillator's telekinetic powers. If it died here, we would all fall into the canal.<p>

The monster threw its head around in circles. The black crown adorned on its head threatened to slash at me. My eyes wetted and it became more and more difficult to keep them open from the sprinkles of water when the monster shook around. I dodged, turning my head right and left, sometimes backwards and hitting my head on the metal and cursing.

"Fal—hey Falco!" I gasped.

"One second, buddy!" He shouted from below.

Every time the cage dipped another two to three feet, my wings strained against the metal. I hate lying on my back to start with and now I'm strapped to the cage in this position. I was just about contemplating how I would've preferred being strapped face down when the monster swung its head wildly in pain, the black crown lodging into one of the intervals on the ceiling of the cage.

It moaned, rattling its head hysterically, scratching with its thin fingers, but the crown was stuck in there good. Now was probably my only chance.

I grabbed the edge of the cage with my free arm. The water from the sprinklers provided to be somewhat of a lubricant and I started to wriggle my left arm out of the cables. I had to stop every once in a while when the sentient cables pulsed and squeezed around my arm but once it slacked, I could start wriggling again.

The cage dropped significantly. I lurched upwards. My insides tossed around like a quick stir fry meal. Below me, a portion of the cables and the crane the monster wrenched off earlier dipped into the canal.

"Whoa—!"

Dr. Mario's surprised voice came short as he fell into the canal. I looked down. Falco gave me a thumb up while holding Dr. Mario on his other arm. Mr. Game and Watch was swinging from the cables holding onto a two-dimensional snapping turtle. I assumed that was what cut Dr. Mario free and grinned.

The monster above me whined raucously. The cables gripping on my left arm tightened, and we plunged another ten feet. My wings dug into the metal bars. But the most damage I felt was in my disheveled, tossed and ready-to-reverse stomach.

"I'm …not feeling well."

"You don't sound so scared, buddy!" Falco shouted from below, some ways to the docks to help Dr. Mario out of the water.

"I really don't want to throw up facing this way." I coughed, already feeling the reversal happening in my throat. "All of the barf is going to come back down on me like a fountain."

"That's pretty gross." Falco snorted. "I'm not cleaning up after you."

I rolled my eyes. Then Mr. Game and Watch tapped at me and waved from outside the cage. He refrained from slipping through the metal bars in case the Oscillator became unstuck. My stomach lifted again as we fell and stopped, and before I knew it, most of the cables were dipped into the canal. I raised my head in horror to see we were only some few feet above the canal. I was still trapped.

The fear and realization that spread across my face was enough to unease Mr. Game and Watch. Seeing him panic and fumble through the cables that strapped me didn't necessarily help me calm down.

"Falco, please, grab my bow and bag." I requested. I wasn't sure if I heard a reply from him or not. I wasn't even sure if my voice actually was a voice, and not just my mind saying it.

If I didn't escape, I would sink. With the monster and all the cables. I wouldn't come back up. I would drown. I tried to take a deep breath. When I reached my peak and my lungs filled with air, black spots pranced in my eyes. I exhaled and my hearing went a little numb. I was panicking. At a time like this? I've fought monsters that shoot lava from their mouth, a gargantuan bird made out of water, a man so wicked that I could personally call a monster, and I panic now because I was afraid of drowning. I had to make a nervous laugh at myself.

The metal groaned as the apparatus tilted to the right instead of plummeting. My torso slid in the direction of the tilt, providing enough leverage and finally pulling my left arm free. The monster above me didn't share my luck as its crown was still stuck in a crevice.

I grabbed the cage with both of my arms to try and shake my legs loose. At the same time I had to keep my breathing steady to not black out. I didn't feel panicky but I guessed my body felt differently. Sometimes my vision would turn off and come on as if I wasn't aware that I was blinking. With some help of Mr. Game and Watch's snapping 2D turtle, some cables cut loose and I was able to bend my knees little by little to slack the cables.

* * *

><p>The Oscillator, probably noticing my effort to escape, suddenly decided to make a grab at me. Its bony white arms grasped onto my toga and tried to pull me closer. Another pair of arms, this time pitch black, wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me back out of the Oscillator's reach. I turned to see Dr. Mario in his phantom form still, clutching onto me, with his arms in a form of a gaseous mist.<p>

"Doc," I breathed in, "how did you—"

"I'm alright, my friend. I needed some stretch in my arms anyway." He smiled.

I was relieved he sounded okay, but it still didn't explain how he made the trip from the docks to the cage, roughly forty feet and across water with snapping cables, in seconds. Plus there was the other mystery of how his arms were in a form of gas at the cage where he passed through, but felt pretty solid wrapping around me. I pointed that out to him but he just made a fascinated "hmm".

"Perhaps another of my 'phantom powers'." Dr. Mario muttered. "But, let's quit the chitchat and get you out of here before our lovely lady gets upset for whisking you away, hmm?"

"Uh… what, a 'lovely lady'? Does this thing even have a—"

Slick fingers traced my navel. The Oscillator crawled up to me with nimble but clumsy movements, tapping at every spot of my torso as if it were searching for something. I slapped at its arms to stop it, somehow, but its examining continued, tapping and sometimes dragging the bony digits.

"Doc, this is freaking me out! It's weird!" I cried and jerked when the fingers brushed one of my ticklish spots.

"Y-Ye—yes, I understand!" Dr. Mario's intonation dipped awkwardly as we plunged another five feet.

Water slapped at my face from every angle. Warm, murky, sour green water crept through my toga. I was half submerged in the canal. Mr. Game and Watch scrambled up to the surface after cutting through enough of the cables around my legs, so I can shake them off.

"Alright, now I need to get out but," I paused. "How did the monster get me in here in the first place?"

Dr. Mario frowned thoughtfully. "The cage just um, corresponded to the monster, I suppose. A side opened up like a door to let you in, and that was how we initially tried to break you free, but by then, every side was welded shut."

I turned back to the Oscillator. The investigating fingers were still looking for something on me, which I didn't know what it was that it wanted. All efforts on getting the crown out to where it was stuck to were given up, and so its head was still suspended to the top of the cage.

"You have an idea?"

"Not really." I admitted.

I had to make the Oscillator open the cage for me. If I could maybe control the monster how it could regulate the cables and whatnot, but what could I do? Technology isn't my expertise and I really didn't have any time.

"Then perhaps I should vibrate the cage?" Dr. Mario gripped some bars.

"...Wait! No, don't do that!"

I could have sworn I heard wires snapping before the cage plunged into the canal. Water filled my mouth. The slightest vibration Dr. Mario produced was enough to cut the Oscillator's suspension and drop the cage.

A bitter taste stung the back of my throat. I didn't have time to suck in air. Frail fingers clawed at my arms. The Oscillator was a blur of white and somehow I felt it lock eyes with me. My throat stung. I gagged. Hundreds of bubbles escaped from my mouth. Muffled screams of my friends from the surface were drifting farther and farther away from me. Hands grabbed me from outside the cage. But they weren't my friends.

I saw Roy. He was covered in ink.

"Ro—" I gurgled.

And then he was shrouded in light. I squinted. What I thought were Dr. Mario and Mr. Game and Watch's screams were all from Roy. His cries were becoming clearer and clearer. My eyesight was falling darker and darker. The cage and the monster weighed me down. We continued to plunge deeper and all I could really do was stare at Roy's cape whipping through the water as we sank.

"Get rid of the clock." He said. The first clear sentence I heard.

My insides felt cold. My head throbbed. I couldn't feel my heart; it was all in my head. Roy gripped my arms tighter until it was painful.

"Get rid of the clock and you'll _live_!"

The pain subsided in my arms. Roy was gone and the next thing I knew, I was holding the pocket watch Priscilla gave me in Polis 3. Roy's white luminescence left black spots dancing in my eyes. I could have sworn I kept my belongings at a safe place, but there it was, the watch, in my hands. I didn't know what I was thinking, I couldn't think, so I pushed the locket through the metal bars.

Down it went, the chain gently wafting side to side like a tail. I watched it descend and noticed I wasn't sinking anymore. There were no metal bars around me. The mannequin monster and its cables were nowhere to be found.

Arms grabbed me. And as soon as they made contact, I remembered I was drowning.

* * *

><p>I broke the surface but I couldn't breathe at all. I swallowed more water than I thought. Falco pushed me up to the docks but before I could even get a hold of myself, he hoisted himself up, then pulling the rest of me out of the green canal. My vision was almost completely dark and I was frightened I've gone blind for a second.<p>

Another set of arms wrapped around my chest and thrust brisk pumps. After the third pump, water burst from my throat and out my mouth like a waterfall. I heard muffled voices then Falco stated a 'holy shit' and I chuckled. I sounded like a dying horse.

Dr. Mario laid me down and examined my eyes. He had a small flashlight in his hands but I couldn't focus on them for more than two seconds. Mr. Game and Watch paced back and forth, his footsteps making beeping noises where he followed. I decided to concentrate on that to keep myself awake.

"Pit. Can you hear me? Make a noise."

"Uh." I croaked.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Dr. Mario put his hand up to my eyes. He had three fingers up but I wasn't able to orient myself into saying 'three'. So I just curled my fingers to mimic his.

"Good, good." He nodded. A cold piece of metal pushed up against my chest. After a while of checking my heartbeat, Dr. Mario removed the earpieces with a satisfied smile.

"One last question," He paused. "…Um, well, can you forgive me?"

By the time he asked me this, my vision came back to relatively normal. Normal enough to recognize my friends, drenched, exhausted, peering over me. I gave him a thumb up. That was all I could do before my vision went black again.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open for what seemed like two seconds since I've last closed them. I was wrapped in two blankets that smelled pretty fresh. But the best part was I was sleeping on a mattress and a nice pillow, which is always a blessing in a cave life.<p>

The vending machine whirred softly. It was the lounge where I first found Falco, but several beds filled the room in one giant mattress. I remembered the last time I slept in a wonderful bed like this at the tree house where I fought Young Link's phantom; we slept in a conjoined giant bed, under the kid's request.

I found R.O.B. plugged up to the wall from a circuit, but also sleeping in a bunk at the opposite corner of the room. He was silent but the gently blinking charge light seemed like he was resting well. Mr. Game and Watch was sleeping by him and I had to take a moment to actually see him, since he was two-dimensional and there was no 'bump' in the sheets, so to speak.

Room lights peered from the closed door. Dr. Mario shuffled his feet down the hallway, mumbling 'more blankets' and I couldn't help but smile a bit, before I slumped down and coiled up, listening to the whir of the vending machine and my friends close to their slumber for the night. For that moment, I forgot I was confined in a cave. It felt like home, for that moment, anyway.

* * *

><p>As my body started to fall heavier into deep sleep, the bedding underneath me turned cold. Thick layers of mist rippled and curled in the warm breeze.<p>

I knew it was a dream but when I reached out, I felt the cold black rock sting my fingertips. A fuzzy feature of Roy sat next to me. I had a feeling a lot more people shared my surroundings but they were even more distorted and it was difficult to tell if they were spirits or just my eyes playing tricks.

"Thanks for saving me, I guess." I shrugged.

My voice reverberated as if I was in a large room. The room was indeed large, but somehow I felt confined. Roy didn't reply. He just hugged his knees and rested his head on top of them like a rag doll. Rather creepy, but this probably wasn't Roy anyway, so I didn't mind. Also I was pretty sure my best friend didn't sort of glow like how he was now.

I decided to talk on. "I saw you as a… what do you call, a 'light ink'-esque being? It was very beautiful, by the way. I think the light suits you more than the ink."

His body, although he didn't move a single bit, gleamed a bit brighter. I took it as he accepted the compliment. I had a smile on my face.

"This place," he started, "is called the Mirror."

"The 'Heaven's Door'?" I immediately responded. I forgot about that phrase but it just escaped my mouth like I already knew what it meant.

"It is all a matter of perspective. There are many names to I and there are many names to you. But we have always been here, since the beginning of time, and before then. Every being has their own version of their departure." The being that resembled Roy spoke through his tightly knitted knees, but I heard every word as if he was talking right in front of me.

"…And what are you?"

"You already recognize me. We've met many times and you've called me by different names but all of them are correct. And whatever you do from hereon, there are no right or wrong. White nor black, hope nor despair. …We cannot judge everything with what we see in front of us, what we _believe to see_. "

"So are you saying that what I see from my eyes, is a different view from yours?"

The being raised his hand, reaching out to touch me. I somehow mimicked his move perfectly and when our fingertips met, it was a flat surface. A Mirror, just like he said. He had that knowing half-smile on his face, but as my fingers twitched and fell out of line, a ground-shaking split separated us. I stepped back in surprise, breaking our bond. The crack in the glass was a flawless circle just large enough to encompass my hand.

As I was marveling at the shape I made, the being was already nowhere in sight. However I did have the feeling he wasn't too happy that I was the one that broke our bond across the Mirror. Or the Heaven's Door. Although I didn't expect the rumored door to not actually be a door.

* * *

><p>My eyes cracked wide open to the familiar sound of ticking. I rolled to the side and watched my fingers but they moved fine, not in tick intervals. Gloom still hung over the ceiling and I couldn't tell how many hours had passed. What was different from when I fell asleep, were the dense ticks that shook my feathers.<p>

Warily, I stepped out of bed. As I tied on my sandals and straightened my clothes, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. I checked my belongings and left the room.

The ticking was a lot louder now. The way it vibrated to my insides reminded me of the Oscillator too much, and I started to walk faster to the exit. Words floated above my head: the Heaven's Door, the Mother, the Mirror, phantoms, remembering, forgetting, hope, despair, light, ink, the necropolis, Priscilla, Cosby, Blackwood, Dr. Sutherland…

"_You're from the other side._" Roy's voice repeated in my head. "_Get rid of the clock and you'll live!_"

I couldn't get any closer to the doors. I turn to my right and my messy bed is still there. I haven't moved a single step.

The air around me appeared distorted, somehow fake. I stretched my hand out for good measure, finding my fingertips hit an invisible, solid surface. The glass cracked in the middle, separating my world into two planes. It bent inwards, revealing two reflections of me. One was my ink-smothered self. My phantom reflection smiled as the barbwire and chains knocked against the glass. The other reflection revealed myself, shrouded in white light. Similar white wires and chains knocked at the glass invitingly.

Words recited in my head again: remembering, forgetting, hope, despair, light, and ink. I looked down at my hands to find they were in gray. Mixed between the two planes. This whole situation made sense, and made no sense at the same time. And yet I was strangely calm to find myself in the middle of it.

That is, until someone came behind me and pulled me out of the glass.

* * *

><p>I woke up sitting against something solid. Warmness filled me as I breathed in. The tree rustled in the breeze, sparkling from the sunlight spilling between the leaves. I've been here before when I became a phantom in Polis 1, when the child deity visited me for the second time, or the third. I can't remember exactly.<p>

The bouquet of carnations I placed near the tombstone at the base of the tree was still there. I still didn't know whom this tombstone housed but I felt as if I was close to the person.

"Pit," Someone called from behind the tree.

I jumped. It didn't sound like the deity. He (or she?) always referred to me as the "white phantom", I remembered. And I've never met anyone else other than strange deity beings in these equally strange dream settings. So when Falco gripped my shoulder and sighed in relief, I was frozen in surprise.

"Falco?"

"You did it! You came back!" He exclaimed.

I had no idea what he meant. But then I did at the same time. I understood what I did but didn't know what the significance was.

"I passed through the Mirror," I said in a monotone, "…The Heaven's Door."

Falco squinted. I could tell he was being very careful with his words. He still met my eyes but regarded me with a carefulness of handling a bomb. The sunlight pouring on us was sweetly warm against my skin, except for my cold fingertips.

"You mean, the Hell's Gate?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: It's been a while! If there's anything confusing or needs clarification, let me know.<p> 


	30. From the Other Side

"You mean, the Hell's Gate?" Falco probed.

The weight those two words had, was overwhelming. I recognized that term but I didn't know what it was. It was stuck in the back of my mind like a distant memory. Or a recent memory, only erased.

As I sat down, too feeble to stay standing, my bag and cloak rustled against the young grass. I absent-mindedly opened the flap to check my belongings. Falco sat with me now, waiting for my response. I laid out the black notebook, pen, Snake's stun gun, the four ink balls I gathered from the phantoms, and the now missing chain watch.

"Roy told me," I began, my voice washed-out even in the soft breeze, "To get rid of my clock. In order for me to live. I was reluctant to throw it away at first, since it was a gift and it was nice to tell time, but I did."

"I saw you throw it away." Falco nodded.

"But why was that significant?"

Falco looked down, not in dismay but of confusion, I thought. Minutes went by in silence, and unease was building up in the bottom of my stomach. Many ideas crossed my mind.

However, somehow, I knew the right thing to say. "I'm not the same Pit as I was before."

A newfound worry spread over Falco's face. "You're not the same…" He muttered.

"Yes. I may have had adventures with you. But I can't remember any of it. When I woke up, I was in the cave and I forgot my name and why I was here. Memories of my past life is a bit blurry too but, I do remember that we all used to live together."

"But," Falco muttered, "You are _Pit_, right?"

"…Yes."

"You're not, you—you're just, Pit?"

Before I could think of what Falco was trying to say, my black notebook flapped open from the breeze. The pages turned in meticulous order and landed perfectly on the second to last page: the roster of names that I was going to use as an attendance sheet of the friends I met so far. There was another name under Pichu scrawled in pen that I didn't notice before.

A shadow cast above my head. I dove into Falco as we both rolled to the right. Pieces of dirt flew in the air as the two javelins lodged into the ground with tremendous impact, several times the weight of the actual objects. I turned back, both of us breathing heavy, noticing that one anchored the notebook and another into where I was sitting just a second before.

Blood dripped from my forehead, following the trail of my nose. The two objects were my swords separated from the holy bow. I shuddered to think what could have happened if the swords lodged into my skull instead of the ground.

In the distance, I saw the wielder.

The sweet sunlight seemed to die down by a fraction as if clouds shrouded it. The dark figure swayed as he slowly made his way toward us. I had trouble identifying his silhouette but I could see its glowering red eyes from miles away. The last of the five black monsters, or so I hoped it was.

Falco behind me was strangely quiet, so I placed a hand on his arm for security. The touch was frigid and stiff, and I only had time to look back to see he was frozen in time somehow, before I was thrown away by an unseen force. I met the ground hard, skidding across the grass and dirt. I managed to roll on my back and sit up, only to have an assertive foot anchor me to the ground again.

For a slender frame, the phantom's weight on my chest made creaking sounds in my bones, threatening to snap. My vision danced, making the phantom appear doused in ink, then flushed by the sun, almost like he was shrouded in light.

"Mewtwo." I squeaked.

I gripped the leg that pinned me down. The phantom leered and flicked a hand. Another invisible force slapped my hand away. I felt like an ant being stomped on.

"Time stops." Voices rang in my head.

"What,"

"You can't escape." The phantom smiled.

His many voices were nothing like Mewtwo's. There was a mix of male and female, young and old. It reminded me of The Mother, but that only had a collection of male voices.

The weight of the foot on my chest lightened. The phantom leaned down, gripping my toga where he stepped on. Immediately, the despair ink exploded from his hands and smothered my torso as if he turned over a bucket of water on me. I thrashed, choking on the stinging liquid, shoving the phantom away, but the spread was unstoppable.

"Mewtwo!" I screamed, hoping that calling his name would snap him out for a bit, but the phantom now only stepped back and smiled, admiring his work. The ink splashed and I felt it drain down my stomach.

The scene distorted. I only noticed that from the stinging, stabbing pain that changed, and was now a burning sensation that cooked me alive. I couldn't tell if it was more, but it certainly wasn't any less excruciating. I took a breath in attempt to alleviate any pain, and saw the strand of chains dangling above my head to finally notice I was never under the sunlight at all.

I was in a dark room, some source of light piercing through a small window in the corner. When I rolled onto my knees, chains rattled underneath me. I glowed against the dark walls and I saw that now; it wasn't ink that painted my body, but _light_.

I looked up again. Mewtwo glowed a sickly white light against the black walls like me, smiling down on me with the same set of red eyes. A _white phantom_.

That sudden realization took out all of the willpower I had left in me. And I remembered, why, I passed through the Heaven's Door. Why I forgot my name, and why we were trapped in this endless purgatory. But words couldn't form in my head. Images flashed before my eyes and they were too quick to stop and comprehend what they were.

"Time stops. You can't escape." Mewtwo's phantom repeated.

"Stop," I muttered. I would have backlashed him more if I weren't slow-cooked on a skillet. The burn from the light started to fade away, the pain instead of hurting me, taking away whatever energy I had left. I crumpled to the ground.

The chains quivering on the ground welcomed me. A few thin strands started to wrap around my extremities, slowly wrapping around my neck and torso. I recollected images from Polis 1: when I met The Mother in this room and when I became a phantom, my vision going dark from the despair ink spreading over me, cutting and wringing my friends with these chains, and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Time stops. You can't escape." The phantom recited again.

Someone gently placed a warm hand on my back.

"I was made to have a wider vocabulary than two sentences." A voice I recognized replied.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the person that supported me up again. He was a soft white figure, not a mawkish off-white like the phantom. He placed an arm around my shoulders, and before I could blink, we were in a different place again.

* * *

><p>At first, I noted the dusty, sour smell that filled my nose. There was a lamp placed next to me, small flames flickering against the murky glass. I didn't have to look around for the phantom for its presence. The feeling of unease and dread was gone.<p>

"Awake?" A gentle voice whispered into my head.

I looked above me, and there was the person that led us here. His voice was calm but his demeanor spoke otherwise; he was in a low stance as if he was ready to run or fight depending on what I would do.

"Mewtwo?" I croaked. "How did you…?"

My raspy voice made him drop his shoulders. He hopped down from the pillar formation with grace that made him seem like he weighed a feather. Mewtwo knelt to me and placed a hand on my head.

"I was worried the light still affected you." He explained briefly. He then went about placing my arms and legs in a certain position and relocated the hand on my head to my face.

"Excuf-feh?" I muffled through his hand. That tickled Mewtwo and he chuckled, but still went on with whatever procedure he was going to perform on me. He sounded like he was reciting from a book.

"Breathe slowly. Try not to tense. Loosen every muscle."

"Are we doing yoga or—" I was cut off from a sudden overturning sensation that I tried to stop because it felt like I was vomiting, but Mewtwo grabbed my hands.

Light, and ink, burst from every pore on my body. But focused on Mewtwo's hand, which was pulling the substances away. My feet and hands were the first to go slack, but my chest to my head still hurt like a throbbing migraine. I gagged, tightening my knees to my chest, but at last, Mewtwo finally removed whatever was inside me into a tight ball. Then, it disappeared as it dissolved into the rocky floor like water.

As I wheezed and stared at the floor my ink ball (light ball?) disappeared into, Mewtwo sat across from me, in a tired but relieved manner.

"I am glad you are okay." He smiled, which was delightful since Mewtwo usually has a scowl or a generally emotionless expression, but I just couldn't bring myself into smiling back at him.

Many questions went through my head and I had a hard time choosing which to ask first. I looked around us. The dusty and sour smell was still there. We were in a crevice of the cave; surrounding us were yellow walls like egg yolk and a dash of mayonnaise. The pillar Mewtwo was on loomed over us proudly.

"Limestone." I muttered.

Mewtwo blinked and looked back at the cave formation as if he was noticing it for the first time. He nodded, and that's all he did.

I've never been in a limestone cave. However there was that déjà vu that kept me staring at the looming tower. I felt like I've been in one recently, but the formations I've been through have been black rock, coal, or a jade color with lots of green water; and with that realization, so what?

Then I saw my belongings placed next to the lamp, folded and on a neat pile. I picked up the black notebook and placed my hand over the gaping hole it now has from Mewtwo's phantom severing the pages. I tried to bend the paper back from the damage done but a lot of the pieces have gone missing. Large black burns now concealed the writing I collected previously also.

"That was smart." Mewtwo remarked.

"What was?"

"Having a roster when you _crossed over_." He answered.

I winced, touching my holy bow. That act made Mewtwo tense, as if he felt like I was going to attack him. I had no intentions to but my fingers curled around the hilt and glued together. Gripping it worsened my nervousness and I knew I had to let go, but I had to hold on to it. A beat of silence went past us.

_What do you mean by 'cross over'? _I asked mentally.

Mewtwo slowly inched away from me as he picked a stone from the ground. Once he saw I wasn't going to move, his stare dropped to his hands, and pushed the sharp end of the rock into the tip of his finger. He rubbed the drop of blood into his palm. Mewtwo seemed relieved by the sight as he raised that finger to me.

"See, no light inside of me. I am not one of them."

No light; that still was confusing but Mewtwo is relieved for a reason and wanted to share this with me. "You're not a phantom, I'm guessing?"

"Yes. So, …please let go of your weapon."

We had some knowledge in common; things were starting to make sense. My grip around the holy bow unstiffened as I placed it away from me, to calm my friend and I. We sat in silence for another minute before I could say my apologies for scaring him. I didn't want to believe I was having trust issues with my friends.

"So, do you know my name?" I asked. A weird icebreaker, I know.

"You forgot your name?" Mewtwo's tone was light yet had a hidden weight.

"I did, and a lot of other things too. I thought that was significant… but it's just, Pit."

"Your name is significant, as is your other memories." Mewtwo said reassuringly, as if he was trying to cheer me up. "Perhaps forgetting your name and memories was the same package. They were of the same importance of what you needed to remember."

Forgetting. Remembering. Words popped in my head again. I remembered my name, and I remembered I had a friend named Mewtwo. I remembered I needed to eat and drink to survive.

"The process of remembering is what's important." I muttered.

"And the reason why you forgot those things is important also, I presume."

"Right." I said, as my stomach growled. Mewtwo smiled.

"We will talk more later."

* * *

><p>I packed my things and wrapped my blue cloak around me. Mewtwo lead the way through a small tunnel with the lamp in hand. I stared at his swaying tail as it moved left and right, but in small recesses to not hit the wall. I was fascinated by it but I guess I did the same thing with my wings.<p>

The tunnel opened to a wide space with stacked pillars surrounding a round ballroom. Cold humid air and the grand, yellow-white formations made me shiver. A pile of crates was shoved to the side, one opened and peeking some fresh unopened cans.

Mewtwo quickly scanned the area and gestured me to follow with a finger to his lips. I didn't know why we needed to keep quiet but I agreed. Mewtwo grabbed can after can and stuffed them into my bag with quick execution and minimal noise. After my poor bag was stuffed to the top, Mewtwo gently pushed me up back to the tunnel where we came from.

I looked back briefly and the ballroom was as quiet as night, but Mewtwo still urged me back up the trail.

As we ate from the cans of cold tomato soup, I said, "So I have a lot of questions."

"I am sure you do." Mewtwo replied.

"Um, okay, why did we need to sneak around back there?"

Mewtwo watched me carefully. I had a feeling that I used to know why we needed to sneak around and it was so fundamental that asking this question was some kind of a joke.

"You said you had pieces of your memory missing since you have awoken here. So, am I to assume that you might not remember what we have been through?"

"Close to nothing." I admitted.

"But, you do remember what the other side was like?"

Pieces were starting to come together: the other side, and the Mirror, that I supposedly crossed. It didn't feel like a door or a gate, it really felt like passing through another plane of existence. "Yeah, until I crossed the Mirror and I came here."

"I see. Do you have any writing apparatuses?"

I handed Mewtwo my pen and notebook nervously. He flipped through the severed pages to a clean sheet and started scribbling intensely. I situated the lamp and myself next to him to read the words as they were written out. He wrote in surprisingly legible writing with his three digits:

_"Do not read this out loud. Words are powerful. We are constantly watched and managed based on certain words that we say, but they are blinded by written language, which is probably why you unconsciously picked up notes along the way._

_"There is a group called "The Martyrs", we call them the cult. They are lead by a human male called "Father Sutherland". In his absence, which is common, his family leads the group. They seek immortality and truth, and they are very dangerous."_

Mewtwo stopped writing to see my response, which was a jarring shock to my system. He passed me the notebook and pen for me to write back and it took all of my willpower not to just blurt questions out. After scrawling and struggling through the first few lines, I wrote my reply:

_"Who are 'they'? And I've met a doctor named Sutherland and a girl named Priscilla that was abandoned from her family because of the cult."_

As Mewtwo read my response and starting writing again, he was devoid of any emotion as if he anticipated my story. He wrote out:

_"They are the beings that put us here, the two deities that watch over this realm. And if your experience is connected with the cult, it sounds as if Father Sutherland is the son of your doctor and the father of Priscilla."_

My heart pounded against my rib cage. Everything was making sense, yet it didn't make sense, as usual. Priscilla's father is also the son of Dr. Sutherland from Polis 1? Possibly? It was like having puzzle pieces thrown at me endlessly and none are making the big picture. I wrote my response:

_"What do you call the deities?"_

Mewtwo was particularly careful writing his response:

_"You used to call them **Omniscience** and **Ignorance**."_

Then, before he handed the notebook back to me, he crossed out the two words until it was completely illegible. I saw the fear in his eyes warning me to be careful with my writing as well. I wrote it, showed it to him, and when he nodded, scribbled out my writing as well.

_"I think one of them is called The Mother. It's a being surrounded in chains and wire. Also I think he possesses this dark power I call 'ink'. It turns our friends and me into evil entities, phantoms."_

I showed the four ink balls to Mewtwo, and then continued writing below the scribbles:

_"This is the ink I collected from the phantoms. My friends and I fought hard against them. And now, since I guess they're purified or something, when the previous owners touch these, they can have a phantom-like appearance and use their power."_

I scribbled out my last note, only to find Mewtwo fixated at the four ink balls. He started to talk again so I guessed our note-swap session was over.

"Fascinating… a physical sample…"

"So... not to change the subject but, what's off-limits to say out loud?" I asked, patting our notes. Mewtwo snapped his attention away from the ink balls and pointed to two phrases during our conversation: "deities" and "The Martyrs".

"From our experience so far, any verbal mention of them results in bad outcomes. …It has taken us so long before we figured that out. And it is too late."

I stiffened. "What do you mean by that?"

"After you took some number of us to cross over to the other side, I became captured by the cult and possessed by the light, somehow. I do not remember exact details but when I regained consciousness, my phantom was able to escape from my body and the rest of us…"

"The rest of us, what? What happened?"

Mewtwo looked down. "The rest of us are phantoms. Possessed by light."

"Light, like, white phantoms?" My mouth quivered.

As Mewtwo placed his hand on my shoulder, striking, scalding light rained down on us like fire. Everything was white. A familiar frying on my eyelids weighed me down, making me scrape my forehead into the rocky ground. After wrapping my cloak around my face to shield my eyes, I cried out for Mewtwo.

My voiced was erased from this massive humming that pressed in my eardrums, that I've only noticed after I wrapped my cloak around me. It was electric, but probably not from a machine.

A hand touched mine. But before I could grip it, a powerful force wrenched it away from me. I knew it was a bad idea but I took a peek from my cloak shield. I cursed at the blinding light stabbing into my irises but I got a glimpse of Mewtwo flickering in existence until he dissolved into the white brilliance.

I thought he was gone so I screamed his name in grief, but then I noticed he was shouting back at me.

"You were chosen because you noticed first!" Mewtwo grabbed my arms. Some unknown force kept pulling him away from me. During all that struggling, he managed to place the ink balls in my hands. I gripped them tight.

"You came back from the Hell's Gate. You know more than any of us on how to escape. You _will_ save us."

* * *

><p>At some point, I must've been knocked out. Mewtwo's grip on my arms evaporated off like hot steam. What was weird was that when I woke up again, I was sitting up against the limestone wall, my cloak on my lap for warmth, the fire lamp flickering next to me. My belongings were in a neat pile also.<p>

I was frozen in fear. It felt like I was placed in this situation deliberately. A warm liquid dripped from my forehead. I dabbed at it and winced. There was a series of scratches and a long scratch just above it. The small scratches were new, and the longer scratch had a scab following down my forehead.

Mewtwo's phantom just made this longer scratch; when he used my swords and I dodged them. It couldn't have been any more than two hours ago. And this position, I woke up like this from Mewtwo's aid and there was absolutely no way I would just unconsciously sit down and make myself comfortable after that painful whiteout, or whatever event we experienced.

Also, I'm hungry again. I just ate the cold tomato soup from the can. Now, I know I eat quite a lot to account for my energy used when I fly, but I was so famished it felt like I spent a couple days without eating.

Mewtwo's words reverberated in my head as if he just screamed at me.

He _was _here. I could still feel his hands grip mine when he gave the ink balls back. I couldn't have dreamed that. I'm in a completely different place than where I was when I fell asleep yesterday, in that comfortable bed at the factory.

"I was in a place called the Hell's Gate," I whispered to myself, "I'm now in a different place. The Heaven's Door."

The blood from my forehead dripped down my cheek, making me shudder from the tangible sensation. In some part of my mind, I've always wanted this to be one long, confusing, painful, hellish dream.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I thought of updating two chapters at once, but the next chapter has really important points so I'll hold it off for now. Now watch me not update until next year... Just kidding, probably next month. As always, if there's anything confusing or needs clarification, let me know!<p> 


	31. Middle of the Story

Hell, was a concept I was unfamiliar to; and the idea of it still confused me as much as Heaven did. Because who decides your afterlife? All this time, you made your own decisions, lived with the consequences, and something else decides your life after death. And what happens to those who are good and bad?

* * *

><p>"This is real." I kept saying to myself.<p>

I dabbed at my forehead and winced. Alright, this hurts. I hate pain. And I've been through pain that I couldn't have imagined I would experience, physically and mentally. But I'm doing okay.

Mewtwo was gone, but I knew I'd see him again, somehow. I had a promise to keep with him too. The whiteout that separated us must have been another kind of blackout that my friends and I experienced multiple times before. I guess in these ones, it's painfully hot and it resets back to a certain time, like how I regained consciousness to where I was a couple hours before. I guess. Sometimes I just have to make up these scenarios to keep my sanity, as if it hasn't been damaged enough already.

I got up on my feet. The limestone columns were the only company I had, and the ballroom just down the trail seemed quiet. My stomach groaned in protest. I slapped at it. I have a couple more soup cans but I need to ration them. As I gathered my things, I had to hold in the urge to go back down the trail, to the ballroom and stash up on more cans. If the rumored cult were real and nearby, I just wouldn't want them spotting me digging through their supply.

I did take a sip from a can of water. As soon as the water hit my tongue, my throat tightened as if it was literally grabbing at it. I took another gulp and capped it. I want to say two days have passed since I blacked out, judging my thirst. Without my clock, this cave really felt timeless.

My clock.

I patted my bag even though I knew it wasn't there. Its presence was a nice reminder of a friend and a way to channel and calm myself. But I know I threw it away when I fought the Oscillator at the factory.

Roy, or some conscience of him, told me to throw it away. Thinking back to that situation, throwing the clock away still didn't make any sense, like how Roy just magically appeared out of nowhere, instantly understanding my state and knowing the best solution. Maybe a part of me wanted Roy for help; I was trapped and drowning to death so I could've had a crazy hallucination. Regardless of how or why he helped, the clock couldn't have been a mechanism to dissolve the cage around me. I wondered if throwing my clock away was something psychological or fundamental about this cave.

Then I remembered Mewtwo's phantom. How he flickered between ink and light, and how he kept repeating a phrase.

"Time stops. You can't escape."

Time. Clock. Oscillator.

Another thought was stuck in my head: Priscilla, my friend in Polis 3. How she died abandoned by her family, and how she possessed the light and gave "hope" to the people in her city, but ultimately despised and abandoned. She gave me the light and the clock, which I eventually realized I really didn't need either of them.

No, I _needed_ them. I just had the wrong _idea_ of what they were.

The light and the ink. The hope and despair in physical forms. One isn't good or better over the other, Mewtwo's phantom proved that. They counteract with each other, maintaining a balance. The reason I thought the ink is bad is that the only phantoms and monsters I fought used the ink to tip the balance. And the reason I thought the light heals is because I helped maintain the balance by giving them the hope they needed over the despair. Or at least I hope so.

I rolled the four ink balls I collected on my palm. Mewtwo didn't want me to lose them. I have, supposedly, an infinite source of light inside of me. It's somehow different in substance from the painful light that almost blinded me or the light the sickly-white Mewtwo's phantom had. And these ink balls are also different from the ink I know. It's not possessive like how they affect my friends. I had a play in somehow making the substances "purified", I think.

No, I did. Like how Mewtwo did when his phantom tried to taint me with his ink and light. He helped me get rid of the substance just like how I did with the phantoms in Polis 1. I remembered how to purify the substances.

Once I had that realization, the ink balls melt into dark purple liquid, dissolving into the creases in my hand. My heart skipped a beat at the substance entering my body, but almost immediately, I felt a sense of peace wash over me. It swirled up my arm and across my body. I didn't feel that unearthly feeling where my body was controlled by something else. There was the familiar prickling feel but I wasn't overwhelmed with despair. It felt _right_.

I concentrated on my fingertips, and surprisingly, the dark purple substance manifested and shrouded my hand in a gaseous form or floating liquid. It's hard to describe in physical terms. But it was beautiful like a piece of the night sky was twinkling and swirling right at my fingertips. I never thought I would think the ink would be so aesthetically pleasing after all the trouble it caused me.

"If I can give the light to my friends and other people, it gives them hope. Thin out their overpowering despair." I thought aloud. "Why would I want to give out despair, in order to hold back overpowering hope...?"

I'm forgetting something.

* * *

><p>A figure appeared from the shadows, as if it were calculating its timing. It must have been standing there for a while since each footstep was heavy and metallic. It couldn't have snuck up on me.<p>

"Pit," A muffled but assertive female voice greeted me, "You came back."

I took a few seconds trying to remember her name. Samus, in her orange armored suit, walked up to me with confident succession. I remembered what Mewtwo told me: "The rest of us are all phantoms. Possessed by light."

But Samus appeared like herself. She wasn't doused in ink or light. I saw her eyes smile by a fraction but I was still very tense. I gripped my holy bow underneath my cloak.

"Hey, Samus. Can you take off your helmet so I know it's you?" I asked.

"Are you suspicious of me?" She asked a little too quickly for my comfort.

I cracked a smile to hide my nervous shivering and replied. "I've been through a lot. It's kind of a protocol for me to be suspicious of everything."

A beat of silence went through us. The yellow columns felt like they were closing in on me.

Samus smiled, wider, revealing her teeth.

Light, poured from her mouth.

Mewtwo's previous demeanor with him showing me his blood suddenly made sense, and another time from when my friends and I were in Polis 1: the light and ink can taint someone's insides, as well as their skin. I shuddered in newfound fear.

The battle started out with my instant disadvantage. Samus's phantom charged with a force of a bull, knocking my entire frame into a column. I instinctively protected my head by curling myself into a ball, but being tackled by essentially a slab of metal really traumatized my system. My vision danced as my eyes rolled around in my sockets. Water that I just drank spewed from my mouth from the shock. My arms slacked, almost losing my grip on the holy bow.

She lunged, and before she made her second step, her cannon arm shot out, aiming for my collarbone. I barely stood up and dodged in time before she caved my throat in. She crouched and swiped her foot in an attempt to make me fall, but luckily I was lighter than her in her armored suit.

I took off my cloak and threw it over the phantom's face. She grunted and thrashed wildly. The cannon on her right arm wasn't shooting beams and bullets as I've previously known by sparring with her, but I wasn't going to take a chance from that side. I aimed an arrow just so it would hit her helmet but not her head. The phantom finally ripped the cloak off, but it left her disoriented for a second.

It's been some time but I remembered I had super fire arrows. A certain momentum jolted down my arm, engulfing my arrow with white-hot fire. The phantom yelled and crumpled to the floor, clutching her head from the impact.

A big crack in her helmet revealed the person inside. Instead of the ink peeling off like the phantoms I've fought so far, the light flickered in her mouth, threatening to fizzle out.

I knelt and reached my hand to touch her head. The purple substance swirled from my arm to eat away the flickering light. Seeing Samus's phantom scream at the ink consume its light was a jarring experience. It is literally the opposite thing I've done so far, but it didn't feel wrong.

Samus's suit made a heavy metallic noise as she fell on her side. The last of the light escaped from her mouth and evaporated into the air. I fell on my haunches in relief.

Then, much to my surprise, she immediately shot up.

Like, on her feet, fighting stance, ready to shoot one of her best missiles. Samus saw the look on my face, which was probably tired and dumb, and sat down again.

"Thank you." She said, her tone calm and collected.

"Don't mention it." I muttered.

"And thank you for the crack you made in my helmet."

Samus's tone is most always serious, so I was afraid she was actually upset, but she was smiling so I lied facedown and said my muffled apologies.

The two of us sat, with me lying down like a lazy bum, in silence for a while. I didn't want to admit I was scared to move forward, but also I needed time to recollect. For one, I wasn't completely out of ideas. I rescued Samus, and I gained a new ability.

To, give despair.

* * *

><p>"How was the other side like?" Samus asked. She said in a tone where she wasn't expecting good news.<p>

I couldn't meet her eyes. "When I woke up, I was lying down like this. I was at the edge of the trail, something intentionally erased my memory, and took away whatever amount of friends that came with me, so to speak."

Samus was silent.

I continued. "I was... I was terrified; I fought monsters, my friends turned into these evil entities, and I thought I was going to die on multiple accounts. But I've re-met my friends, helped those who turned into phantoms back to their original self, worked together, made new friends with the inhabitants of this cave, and learned a lot."

"Such as?"

I sat up and raised my hands so the palms faced up. I concentrated so in my left, the light shrouded my hand in a warm, milky glow. Samus's eyes widened when I opened my right, revealing the swirling night sky that enveloped my hand in a similar fashion.

Before I could say a dumb joke like 'I'm a magician now', Samus cut me off: "Pit, you did it."

"Huh?"

"We need to move."

Samus hustled me like a drill sergeant, and without another word she started climbing the column formations like any rock-climbing exercise. She pulled me up and insisted I go before her. But before we started spelunking our way up the yellow cake-like columns, I had to stop.

"Why do we need to go in such a hurry?"

"Don't stall." Samus chided as she slapped my leg.

"Ouch! W-Well I just,"

"Climb."

"...Yes sergeant."

I saw Samus smile for a split second before she slapped my feet to keep climbing.

At the top of the column, there was a crawlspace in a shape of an O. Warm air whistled out, breathing a dusty and moist scent. Samus flashed her searchlight to see through the small tunnel. At the corner where the last of her searchlight hits, a greenish-blue tint glowed. It fluctuated from bright to dim in slow recesses.

"I don't know if you forgot, but that's one of our quarters. It'll open up to another area. We'll rest there and continue on." Samus explained.

"Cozy choice." I muttered.

"I'll go first, then I'll pull you out."

Without further ado, Samus's suit folded into a sphere a little bigger than Kirby, and then continued to roll through the crawlspace with ease. At the end she unfolded and gestured with her hand that I start crawling my way through.

"I wish I could do that." I laughed.

"It's not the most comfortable, but it's efficient."

With me folding my wings down and essentially rubbing my stomach onto the tunnel floor, I could barely squeeze my way through the crawlspace. About halfway through, I began to question my decision. I pushed my bag up to Samus and grabbed at the walls. My fingers trembled from climbing and crawling.

"You're almost there, give me your hand." Samus said.

"This secret base better have a nice shower and bed." I grunted and wiggled my hand out to Samus. She gripped my wrist and hauled me out like a turnip in a garden.

* * *

><p>The secret base was homely, for a limestone cave. A couple of nets hung from the walls. A small stream of water trickled down the side, dying the room in a beautiful gradient of yellow-white and blue. And some more cans adorned the place, which immediately made me hungry since now I developed a reflex by getting hungry when I see a tin can.<p>

Beside the cans, were two figurines on gold plates, something I haven't seen in a while. It was the two remaining swordsmen buddies, and when I went to touch them, Samus stopped me. Her expression was grave.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"So you don't remember anything." She stated.

I motioned my hand down so Samus would let go. She still kept a close distance like she didn't want me to revive the statues. So I stepped back warily.

"I don't... I don't remember doing anything in this side. I know you, Samus. And all of my friends. But I don't remember making a secret base here or what I told you before I crossed over to the other side. Which, I didn't know there were two sides to this cave up until Mewtwo sort of told me." I explained.

Samus guided me to sit down. I guess I unconsciously looked at the two statues, since she told me to deal with that later.

"Did Mewtwo tell you what happened after you crossed over?"

"He told me everyone turned into phantoms."

Samus nodded. "That's true, except for those of us that are statues. Those of us who were patient and bided with time. Those some of us believed that you would return with answers and how to escape from here."

I held my breath. _Some of us_ believed. I was glad Samus was honest, but the fact that those friends didn't trust me put a knife in my heart. I mean it's been several weeks since I've seen sunlight and I still don't have an outlook on how to escape from here, but still. I thought we were all headed the same place.

"I admit. I didn't think that you would return." Samus looked down.

"No, um," I mumbled, "I mean, I didn't believe in myself either at first but..."

Samus stopped me. "Don't take it personally. It's not you that I didn't believe in. I just, thought it might be easier to give in, understanding the circumstance we were placed in."

I stared at her. Samus, the heroic stories I've heard of her. How she battled monsters and ventured planets by herself, and how she never gave up. When I practiced with her, I could feel her power and spirit from the years of experience that couldn't match mine.

And she lost the will to live.

"...Once I gave into that notion of dying, I lost myself." Samus continued.

"What happened then?" I asked.

I was scared of the silence.

But Samus answered, with a smile. "You came back, and you saved my life."

Seeing Samus look straight into my eyes and thank me, I wasn't really relieved, per se, but a lot of stress lifted from my shoulders.

"I just want you to know that the entities you'll face here are like me." Samus added. "We're all beaten up and tired and confused... And we just want to go home."

The small river flowing by our base gurgled, the sound sending shivers down my shoulders. Samus took her helmet off and patted the huge crack I made. Which reminded me of something else.

"Why were you so surprised when I showed you the light and ink?" I asked.

Samus regarded me, or more so, my hands, carefully. "It's the substance the two... beings use. And you have both so I think that's more important than you think."

She didn't use the word "deity", like how Mewtwo warned me not to also. I wondered if The Mother had a play in the whiteout or with me getting the ink "ability", so to speak.

"Let's get some rest." Samus cut my train of thought. She already packed her armored suit in a corner of the room, and was picking the net off the wall to hang it into a makeshift bed.

"What about them?" I pointed out to the two statues.

"...It's not my part to revive them. They turned into statues waiting for your return." Samus said, proceeding to climb into the hammock with her back turned to me. "We'll move on when we wake up."

I glanced at the two statues. I wondered how long they waited for me. And I wondered how long Samus and those that were scared and couldn't believe in me, waited in this cave. Just waiting, and waiting, until they lost the will to live.

I touched the two statues and a tear rolled down my face to see my two friends' eyes fill with joy when they saw me. They both hugged me at the same time, which is totally customary to one friend and totally out of character for my other friend. As I sat there, miserable and happy, the sand below me sifted through into nothing. And I looked up to see that I was dreaming.

* * *

><p>Tree leaves rustled above me. It was the same tree where I placed the carnations at the nameless tomb, and where I came when I crossed the Mirror and met Mewtwo's phantom. Sweet sunlight glistened through the branches, warming my back and wings. I always feel so sleepy and nice when I come here in my dreams.<p>

"Everything started from here." A thought formed in my head. But it was a thought that felt inputted in my brain like typing in a computer. I tried to think of something else.

This is the beginning.

Tomato soup?

It all originated from here.

Beer and pizza.

The starting phase.

I'm so hungry.

Chapter one.

Warm, cooked food.

This is the middle of the story.

* * *

><p>It all started from the middle of the story.<p>

I didn't know how it began or what caused me to wake up _here_, but we were in the middle of the story.

* * *

><p>My eyes cracked open. As I sat up, my back cracked several times. Familiar black, rocky walls surrounded me. Underneath me were corroded mining tracks that were long since abandoned.<p>

A crumpling piece of paper rustled against my sandals. I grabbed my holy bow as its gently pulsating light made the words visible: "_...it's impossible, some of us many not..._".

A low rumble shook the cave, crumbling the walls.

"This isn't real." I whispered.

"What is this place?" My mouth moved.

"This was the place where I was when I woke up." I said.

"I can't remember my name." My voice strained.

"My name is Pit, and this is where I woke up after I promised my friends I will return with answers. A couple of them came with me to help but we were all separated when we crossed the Mirror. I crossed over to have an audience with the monster that resided in that plane, since I thought that would get me somewhere.

"…And, since I was told to cross over by a deity. A deity I thought was helping me, but he was just—" My mouth clamped shut.

Then my mouth creaked open again. My body felt like it was encased in a block of concrete, like how it was when I turned into a phantom in Polis 1. I fought back whatever was trying to make me say words. My teeth gritted together from all the pressure I put in them.

My voice was a loud, low, guttural growl."**YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE.**"

It didn't sound human at all.

In the distance, I saw Link leaning against the black walls, making his way toward me. He smiled, and started to walk faster. A gross strand of drool dripped off my chin from me trying to stop the weird auto-talking. There was no power left in me to raise my hand up to wipe it.

"I'm so glad I met up with you." Link said.

Through clenched teeth I was able to make out, "You're not real."

Link's loose smile turned into a misshapen frown. He collapsed to the ground, but not with the weight Link should have had. His extremities were splayed out and distorted like a stuffed animal, and even his sword and shield made a soft sound as they fell on the mine tracks.

The pressure around my body evaporated and I fell to the ground face first. Link's grotesque frown was right in front of mine when I fell, making me shudder in disgust.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start.<p>

In my arms, Toon Link was sleeping soundly despite the limited space in the hammock. I patted his messy blonde hair to calm down. The hammock we were in faced the wall where Samus was still sleeping with her back turned to me. I don't remember actually setting up the hammock to sleep in, but judging Toon's peaceful state, I wanted to say I was acting normal before I had the crazy dream.

The soothing sound of the stream by our base gradually made me come to my senses. I dabbed at my forehead. The cuts I made earlier still stung. And my dry, restless eyes made the sensation real.

"_This_ is real." I whispered to myself.

I looked for my other friend. It actually took me a couple seconds to find him in this small secret base, but eventually I did: on top in a cubby like structure that fit him just right. I've always known Meta Knight liked high places.

Toon shifted, making his mouth open slightly. I closed my eyes again, thinking how nice to be able to sleep like this, in a secret compartment with people I can trust my life with.

For a brief moment, I was dreaming of the night sky I could see from my room. I had a big window that I always left open. It was close to the kitchen so I can always smell the food before someone called on me to come down for dinner.

When I leaned out the window, I could almost see the smell steaming out the kitchen.

I woke up again, this time with Toon staring down on me with his big, cat-like curious eyes. Toon probably did it on purpose, since when I jolted in surprise, his smile was very satisfied.

"Sleep well?" He giggled.

"Super well." I groaned.

Samus and Meta Knight were already up, stacking four cans in the middle for us to eat. I rolled out of the hammock and sat at the circle.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

Samus looked up at me amusingly. The fact is, the cans all look the same and it's probably gross preserved food anyway. Only Toon shook the can to guess what surprise is inside.

"Mine may be meatloaf…" Meta Knight mumbled.

He shifted his metal face mask to eat, and I've known after a few dinners that he really doesn't like revealing his face. Apparently by some eyewitness accounts, his face is as adorable as Kirby's, but I wasn't about to rip the mask off and have him whip out his sword on me.

"It looks like the slop the pigs ate back home!" Toon laughed.

"Thank you for that comment." Meta Knight deadpanned.

I eyed the trail where the river follows, opposite from the crawlspace Samus and I came in from. Warm, musty air seemed to breathe out from the path. The problem with going that way is, it was only as tall as my waist. It was bigger than the crawlspace, but still, I hate tight corners.

Once we finished our pig-slops-in-a-can, we reconvened into a huddle.

I thought about telling the others about my dream, but just trying to remember the details of it made me shiver. A sort of tingling in the back of my throat made me think that if I talked about anything, I'd throw up. It could have been the canned food I ate (I still don't know what it was), but I just kept quiet.

"So, what happened in the other side?" Toon asked, in a sheepish tone than usual.

I looked at Samus, and then concentrated to the palm of my hands. Light in one hand, and ink in another. Toon's and even Meta Knight's eyes widened like Samus did yesterday.

"I got these cool things. So I think we're on the right track." I said, in a sense, reassured myself more than my friends.

* * *

><p>After stuffing some extra cans in my bag, we decided to move on. Toon wanted to lead the way so I let him go first, and Meta Knight followed. I wanted to get the hammocks since they were so nice and sleeping on the ground is so uncomfortable. But from what I've been through so far, more things to carry is just a bigger burden.<p>

Samus grabbed my arm at the last minute. I jumped from the sudden cold touch of metal but also from her worried expression under the helmet. She was looking down and finding her words so I asked the others to hold on.

After a while she asked, "I don't mean to be the stick-in-the-mud, but what are you going to do now?"

I glanced back at Toon and Meta Knight. They were looking up at me expectantly also. The goal was never established but more of a fundamental purpose for everyone, but now that everyone isn't on the same track, the goal needed to be specified.

"We gather everyone, everyone on this side, and everyone on the other side. We'll all cross the Mirror if we need to, and we'll keep reuniting. And once we're all together, I'll see what happens." I said.

"What happens if we're alone and stuck?" Toon asked.

Alone and stuck. I guess we're all alone and stuck, but just too scared to say it into words. My friends in the other side of the Mirror, my friends on this side, and the people that are residents in this cave, we are all alone and stuck.

"I will find you again." I assured.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I still haven't gotten SSB:WiiU but I do have the 3DS version... which is kind of hard imho...<p>

All concerns aside, next chapter will finally feature the famous brothers.


End file.
